I S2 New York
by Gaby Amorinha
Summary: No fundo eu sempre soube que ele era diferente, tinha algo de especial. Agora eu sei o quão importante ele é, e o amo. Vou dar forças a ele no que for preciso...
1. Intercâmbio

**_Capítulo 1:_** Intercâmbio

- ACORDA SAKURA!

Nem fudeno.

Vê só se eu, Haruno Sakura, no auge das minhas férias de verão vou sair da cama antes das 12:00?

Sem chance. Não há absolutamente nada que me faça levantar agora, nadinha.

- SAKURA ACORDA! RECEBI A CARTA DO INTERCÂMBIO!

OK, já levantei.

Estou esperando essa carta desde o fim do ano letivo e só agora ela chegou.

Esse ano eu vou fazer o segundo ano do ensino médio. Tenho 16 anos, um corpo considerável para a minha idade, cabelos rosa (é rosa, e é natural, não fui eu que pintei não) na altura dos ombros, olhos verdes e uma altura mediana. Moro em Tokyo, no Japão, com meu pai e minha mãe. Tenho um namorado, Naruto, e uma grande amiga, Hinata. Ela morre de amores pelo Naruto, mas não é o tipo de garota que armaria contra agente, ela é realmente uma grande amiga. Ela emana uma esperança incrível, é como se tivesse certeza de que um dia o Naruto vai simplesmente terminar comigo e ficar com ela. Mas tudo de maneira amigável, claro. Além disso eu sinto muita falta de Tenten e Neji. O Neji é primo da Hinata e a Tenten é namorada dele, os dois se mudaram para a China recentemente.

E tem também aquela vez em que eu ajudei um grupo de turistas vindos do deserto do Atacama, no méxico, com mais ou menos a minha idade também e acabamos amigos. Os vendedores acharam que o inglês deles tinha sotaque demais então estava difícil de entender, mas eu como aluna fluentíssima de inglês, graças ao intercâmbio desfiz todo o mal entendido. Pelo que me contaram depois, Gaara, Temari e Kankurou são irmãos. Sasame é a namorada do Kankurou, Shikamaru o namorado da Temari, que é dorminhoco e muito preguiçoso, mas absurdamente inteligente com QI acima de 200, e Matsuri, uma menina muito feliz e sorridente que ficava o tempo todo babando em cima do Gaara e ele só dava patada na coitada. Eu peguei o telefone e o e-mail deles e nos falamos sempre que eu tenho tempo, pela internet.

Acabei de pular da cama vestindo a minha camisola azul de ursinhos coloridos e sem nem pentear os cabelos ou escovar os dentes estou voando escada abaixo para ver a carta. A santa carta.

Eu me inscrevi num programa de intercâmbio no último mês de aula, e estou esperando uma carta com resposta, positiva ou negativa, desde então. O intercâmbio é para Nova York e eu me preparei durante anos para isso. Anos estudando o clima, fazendo o curso de inglês, descobrindo como a moda funciona lá, o que comem, o que bebem... e no fim do ano passado eu estava pronta, então me inscrevei.

E, bem, a carta acaba de chegar.

Eu estou vendo um envelope grosso e pardo na minha frente, com remetente da empresa do intercâmbio e endereçado a mim, Sakura.

O envelope é grosso demais para conter uma negação.

- Vamos filha, abra, estou curiosa! - disse mamãe.

Eu abri. Continha um formulário e uma carta formal. A carta dizia:

_Prezada Srta. Haruno Sakura,_

_Temos o prazer de lhe informar que o seu histórico escolar e seu curso completo de língua inglesa nos permitiram conceber a você a chance de estudar em Nova York._

_Enviamos anexado a esta carta o formulário que você deve preencher e trocar pelas suas passagens e o endereço o quanto antes, aqui na sede._

_Aguardando sua visita,_

_Yami Dan,_

_Diretor do grupo de intercâmbio_

Bem, em palavras mais simples, eu passei!

- PASSEI! MÃE, FUI APROVADA! EU VOU ESTUDAR EM NOVA YORK!

E eu saí berrando e pulando pela casa, e a minha mãe ligava emocionada para o meu pai para contar o ocorrido.

Depois de vários minutos em que eu absorvia o choque de ter passado, minha mãe mandou que eu me arrumasse imediatamente para pegar a documentação e disse que era bom eu viajar logo, já que faltavam 2 dias para o começo das aulas.

Provavelmente eu pego o avião hoje mesmo. Ou amanhã.

OK, vamos por partes. É melhor eu almoçar antes, afinal, já são 11:30 da tarde e eu nem sei que horas vou voltar, além de estar morrendo de fome. Então depois de engolir meu bolinho de arroz com sushi e molho shoyu, subi correndo até o meu quarto, tomei um banho quente para relaxar um pouco as tensões e me decidi por vestir uma calça jeans e camiseta, calcei uma rasteirinha e passei um pente no cabelo. Encerrei com gloss e lápis e desci correndo para a sala. Minha mãe não estava lá, mas quando ela berra a casa toda escuta então...

- SAKURA VAI PREENCHENDO O FORMULÁRIO QUE EU JÁ DESÇO!

- VIU MÃE!

Então comecei a colocar os dados no formulário. Eta coisinha enjoativa de fazer.

Nome: Haruno Sakura

Idade: 16

País: Japão

Estado/província/ilha: Honshu

Cidade: Tokyo

E outras coisinhas chatas assim.

Eu já estava na última folha quando minha mãe apareceu na escada.

Ela terminou de preencher outros dados e assinar como responsável, em seguida foi me arrastando até o carro.

Ah, não, minha mãe dirigindo não POR FAVOR!

Já era. Não tem outro jeito.

Ela dirige correndo enlouquecidamente pela cidade e quando faz alguma coisa errada é o outro motorista que leva xingo. Já perdemos a conta de quantas multas e concertos meu pai teve que pagar. Mas enfim, enquanto eu rezo para Kami-sama me proteger nesse carro maluco, ela dirige mais desesperadamente que o normal, obviamente por causa da ansiedade.

Finalmente chegamos! Obrigada Kami-sama por me manter viva durante o trajeto! Yahoo! Ok, esquece a parte do e-mail.

Mamãe está me conduzindo bastante ansiosa pelo prédio. Kami-sama a abençoe.

OK, agora ela está pegando algumas informações na secretaria e a moça mandou que aguardássemos.

E aguardamos...

Aguardamos...

AFF, FODA-SE!

- MOÇA, COMO É QUE É, NÃO VAI DESOCUPAR NÃO?

- Acalme-se, o diretor Dan já vai atendê-la.

HUMPF, VEM CÁ ME ACALMAR ENTÃO!

Sem dúvidas uma das minhas melhores qualidades (ou defeito, vai saber) é a minha super-hiper-mega-ultra força anormal para qualquer ser humano, já cheguei a espancar o Naruto quando a gente se conheceu. Ele veio se declarar para mim todo feliz mas eu nem quis saber e como ele insistiu evou um murro que o fez atravessar o corredor inteiro. O problema é que a minha super-força só o fez se apaixonar ainda mais por mim. Bem, depois de anos eu descobri que ele era um garoto muito legal, divertido e preocupado, e sempre me fazia dar boas risadas com ele. Aos poucos toda a amizade se transformou em paixão, e é por isso que estamos juntos agora.

O problema é que por mais melancólico, triste e ridículo que pareça eu não o amo. Não AMOR de verdade. Eu sinto como se ele fosse uma peça importante da minha vida, uma etapa importante mas não A etapa.

E o pior é que a Hinata sim ama ele de verdade e eu fico prendendo o coitado.

É, eu sou mesmo um monstro.

Eu simplesmente não tenho coragem de terminar com ele embora saiba que é a coisa certa a se fazer, ainda mais agora que estou me mudando para Nova York. Pobre Naruto.

Aliás, pobre Hinata.

Melhor ainda. Pobre EU.

Enfim, somos 3 amigos infelizes que tomaram decisões erradas e não estamos totalmente felizes com isso. Espero que se concerte com o tempo.

- Próxima, Haruno Sakura.

SHANARO! FINALMENTE!

Eu e minha mãe parecemos duas adolescentes felizes se dirigindo até a sala de Dan. Ele está assentado atrás de uma escrivaninha e se levanta para nos receber. Aperta a mão de minha mãe, a minha, nos assentamos e... ótimo, vamos tratar de negócios!

- Muito bem, Srta. Sakura. Recebeu nossa carta?

- Sim.

- E o formulário?

- Ah, eu trouxe! - diz minha mãe animadamente entregando o documento a Dan.

Ele confere o documento e eu percebo que comecei a balançar a minha perna direita freneticamente embaixo da mesa. É uma mania que eu adquiri e sempre acontece quando estou ansiosa. É inconsciente, juro, eu não penso direito mas se estiver ansiosa, quando ver, pronto já estou balançando. O pior é isso irrita as pessoas, eu sei disso e não consigo me conter. Mesmo que eu pare, em segundos começa tudo de novo. Então foda-se ninguém é perfeito mesmo.

- Ok, tudo certo para a ida dela.

- YASSAY! SHANAROOO!

- Sakura, não grite! - disse mamãe.

- Tudo bem, entendemos que ela esteja feliz. Bem, aqui está o endereço da família que vai acolhê-la lá. Um pai, uma mãe, um filho de 20 anos e um de 16. Aparentemente, os pais trabalham fora a semana inteira e deixam o filho mais novo sob responsabilidade do mais velho. No entando, o mais velho sai o tempo inteiro. Tudo bem para vocês? Quero dizer, Sakura ficaria em casa com o filho mais novo e é isso que tem desagradado a maioria das famílias que...

- Não Dan, está perfeito! Vai ver assim Sakura desencalha.

- MÃE!

- Ok, aqui o endereço, infelizmente não tenho fotos da família pois não conseguiram se juntar para tirar uma foto legal, mas tem uma foto da casa.

Ele me passou uma foto com um papelzinho anexado com o endereço.

Então eu parei para reparar na foto: a casa era uma mansão. Enorme. Dois andares, um jardim gigante, uma casa gigante.

Eu vou passar o ano todo em uma mansão sozinha com um garoto de 16 anos? Gente, meus sonhos estão se transformando em realidade.

AAAH! PARE DE PENSAR NISSO SAKURA SUA LOUCA! VOCÊ TEM NAMORADO!

Ok, momento surpresa passou.

- Dan-san, quando posso embarcar?

- Hoje, afinal, as aulas começam depois de amanhã, não é mesmo? Ah, e eu recomendo que você pegue um voô na parte da noite, em torno das 7:00, pois precisará da tarde e da manhã para se adaptar à casa e arrumar seu material para a escola. Já está matriculada.

- Uau, valeu.

Quem precisa de tempo para se adaptar a uma mansão? Hellooooo, é uma mansão!

Depois de acertar os últimos detalhes, Dan reservou minhas passagens para amanhã cedo e eu tenho que ir logo para casa. Arrumar as malas.

Agora eu e mamãe estamos indo para o carro de novo. Socorro, eu não mereço isso. Andar de carro com mamãe no volante duas vezes no mesmo dia é muito torturante, ainda mais agora que anoiteceu. Eu percebi que é a última vez que vou ver as luzes noturnas de Tokyo antes de ir. É, vou sentir falta disso.

Claro que não! Mal posso esperar para largar essa cidade para trás!

Quando cheguei em casa me dei conta de que eram 5:00 da tarde. Ótimo, e eu ainda tenho uma mala enorme para arrumar.

Começando pela necessaire. Escova de dentes, pasta de dentes, shampoo Niely Gold, importado, ele é de orquídea e sem sal, o único que meu cabelo aceita. Sabonete Dove, creme hidratante Dove também, a chapinha de cabelo, óleo reparador de pontas, escova e o meu pente. Meus 3 potes de sombra preta, pincéis, blush, estojo de sombras com as outras cores, gloss incolor, lápis de olho, rímel, base, pó, delineador e removedor de maquiagem. Além de muito algodão e minha coleção de esmaltes da chanel.

Peguei meus pijamas da Victória Secret's, os menos provocantes claro, e resolvi deixar os mais ousados e os muito infantis para trás. Peguei as langeries da mesma marca, que já que ninguém vai ver mesmo, eu não me importo de usar. E olha que estou me referindo a muitas rendinhas, muito preto e muito vermelho, mas é claro que também tem outras menos piores. Essas eu comprei para passar uma noite com o Naruto-kun, mas acabou não dando certo por que na hora eu não tive coragem. Eu não o queria tanto assim.

Mas sabe-se lá quem eu vou conhecer lá. Não vou trair o Naruto-kun, nem terminar com ele por telefone, mas qualquer coisa ele pode me visitar, certo?

Peguei minha interminável coleção de vestidos e saias com blusas justinhas e um short ou outro que eu tinha. Não queria levar calças, não gostava muito delas mesmo, mas se eu não levar vai acabar fazendo falta um dia, então peguei umas 3 também. Mas peguei todas as minhas meias-calças estampadas e coloridas e todas as minhas sapatilhas, com e sem salto, além da ankle-boot de couro e a bota de couro de cano alto até o joelho.

É claro que me lembrei do meu violão. Eu o amo. De paixão. Ah, e morro de ciúmes dele.

Ufa, não sobrou quase nada no meu guarda roupa.

Separei minha saia xadrez vermelha rodada favorita, as anáguas de tule preto, para dar um charme, a blusa preta de um ombro só, um conjunto de langerie vermelha, a meia-calça de malha cinza com estampas de teias de aranha e a ankle-boot preta. Peguei também minhas luvinhas de couro que deixavam os dedos de fora, claro, como me esquecer delas, e deixei tudo isso separado com a necessaire para... daqui a 30 minutos.

Ótimo, meu voo parte em meia hora e eu nem me arrumei ainda.

Depois de tomar um banho de gato, vestir a roupa que eu já tinha preparado, passar sombra e lápis preto, blush rosinha e gloss transparente, fazer um milagre com o meu cabelo, conseguindo fazer ele me obedecer e ficar arrumado e guardar a necessaire na mala, eu me dei conta da hora.

Droga, 20 minutos para chegar no aeroporto. É bom que minha mãe não se...

- CORRE SAKURA, VAMOS, ESTÁ ATRASADA!

- EU SEI!

Desci correndo e levando a mala.

- Está linda filha... - disse meu pai, que já tinha chegado do trabalho.

- Vamos sentir sua falta.

- Eu também mãe, pai... mas eu to meio atrasada então...

- Ah, claro. - disse mamãe enxugando as lágrimas.

Graças a Deus, papai se assentou no volante e foi dirigindo velozmente pela cidade. Ainda bem que o aeroporto fica a 15 minutos, vou chegar em cima da hora.

E assim foi. Ao chegar no aeroporto, meu voô estava na última chamada. Depois de muita melação dos meus pais, eu passei a bagagem para a esteira, pegando a necessaire e o meu celular como bagagem de mão. Então, depois do check-in e da despedida melosa a distância, eu realmente fui guiada até o avião e procurei me acalmar. Uma longa viajem de 14 horas me esperava, eu precisava relaxar.

Meu assento era na janela. YES! Amo a janela. Nenhum gordão se assentou na fileira da frente e nem na minha, então eu tinha bastante espaço. Não haviam crianças choronas no avião e a aero-moça era um doce. Só para concluir minha felicidade um cara muito gato sentou do meu lado, devia ter uns 18 anos e começou a puxar papo comigo.

- E aí, indo para Nova York também?

Eu precisei pensar um pouco para responder, ele falara em inglês.

- Sim. Sou daqui de Tokyo mesmo, mas você me parece de lá.

- É. Prazer, sou Utakata.

- Prazer, Sakura Haruno.

Isso. É bom eu me acostumar a me apresentar assim, nos Estados Unidos o nome vem antes e o sobrenome depois. Muito estranho, mas eu me acostumo.

- Então, Sakura. Vai fazer o que lá?

- Intercâmbio. E você?

- Eu moro lá. Vim aqui tratar de negócios.

- Negócios? Parece tão jovem.

- Atenção senhores passageiros...

Eram as orientações para o voô começar. Eu pus o cinto decidida a não tirá-lo por nada e senti o avião levantar voô. Eu detesto voar de avião.

Utakata continuou a conversa:

- Eu tenho 17 anos.

- Uau. Achei que já tinha 18.

- Normal, as pessoas acham isso. Estou voltando para Nova York desesperado, morto de saudades da namorada.

- Own, que fofo! Meu namorado nem sabe que eu estou viajando, esqueci de avisar. Vou ter que lembrar quando chegar lá.

- Então as coisas não vão bem com seu namorado?

- O que te faz pensar isso?

- Ora, você nem o avisou da viagem.

- Na verdade foi tudo meio que de última hora. Eu recebi a autorização hoje pela manhã.

- Ah, claro. - é impressão minha ou ele foi irônico? Ele foi irônico!

Será que o fato de minha relação com o Naruto-kun estar desmoronando está tão óbvia assim?

Droga. Tenho que parecer mais apaixonada.

- É. Não está a mil maravilhas minha relação com o Naruto-kun. Eu sinto que vou acabar conhecendo alguém e vou ser obrigada a terminar minha relação com ele.

- Entendo. Foi assim com minha primeira namorada, mas hoje, Hotaru-chan é tudo para mim.

- Que lindo. - aiai, estou até me imaginando com o amor perfeito. Ok, volte para o mundo real Sakura!

- É, ela é linda. - bem, eu estava me referindo ao amor, mas vamos deixar passar essa.

As horas foram passando e eu me diverti conversando com Utakata. Ele me contou que conheceu Hotaru quando ela estava sendo assaltada e meio que salvou a vida dela. Own, que romântico!

Aos poucos o sono me invadiu e eu fui obrigada a pedir licença a Utakata para dormir um pouco. Eu sonhei com a minha chegada. Uma família de gordinhos felizes me esperava no aeroporto, e o garoto de 16 anos era muito simpático, mas tão feio...

Ao acordar eu me senti estranha. Desde quando aparência é a única coisa que importa? Contribui, mas não é só isso que importa. Enfim, levantando a cortininha da janela vi que o Sol já estava alto no céu. (**N/A: **eu sou definitivamente péssima em geografia, então vamos fazer o enorme favor de fingir que não existe o fuso horário e que ela chegou às 9 da manhã no aeroporto OK?)

Olhando no relógio, vi que eram 8:55, e o avião se preparava para pousar. Então era o ruído do aviso que me despertara. Apertei os cintos e vi que Utakata ainda dormia. Coitado.

Apertei o cinto dele também e fui o chamando enquanto o avião pousava. É claro que ele acordou com a barulhada.

- Ah, Sakura! Bom dia!

- Bom dia. Acorda preguiçoso.

Depois de alguns minutos o avião pousou e fomos liberados. Eu fiquei me perguntando se haveria mesmo uma família feliz com um grande cartaz escrito "Sakura, de Tokyo" para me receber.

Enquanto eu caminhava até a esteira para receber minha bagagem, tentei encontrar Utakata pois tínhamos nos perdido no desembarque, e eu o achei, mas achei melhor não chamá-lo. Ele estava se divertindo muito com a namorada. Então eu simplesmente peguei minha mala, o violão, e juntando tudo à bagagem de mão me dirigi até o ponto de táxi mais próximo.

Me escorei na parede me lembrando de que tinha que avisar minha mãe de que eu estava viva, ou ela ia achar que um corvo entrou na turbina do avião e aí ele explodiu matando todo mundo. Ou qualquer coisa assim.

- Mãe, cheguei em Nova York, estou viva e inteira, não extraviaram minha bagagem e estou em um ponto de táxi me preparando para ir para a casa.

- Ah que ótimo eu já estava me preocupando!

- Eu sei. Deixa eu desligar por que meus créditos podem acabar. Tchau.

Eu desliguei o celular e reparei que tinha uma mensagem nova. Estava escrito:

_Sakura, querida, sinto muito em não poder lhe buscar, mas eu e minha família lhe esperamos em casa. Se não se importar em vir de táxi, pagaremos para você. Até daqui a pouco. Beijos querida._

Essa mensagem tinha jeito de mãe, e devia ser da minha "nova mãe" já que estava em inglês. Eu sorri. Já estão até se preocupando comigo, apesar de eu já ter tido a ideia do táxi. Ainda assim foi muita consideração.

Eu dei sinal para um táxi. Um cara negro e bombado desceu.

- Bom dia senhorita. Para onde vai?

Aiai, eu ainda estranho tantas mensagens e pessoas falando em inglês comigo, mas eu consigo!

- Aqui. - e entreguei o papel com endereço para ele.

O cara me ajudou a colocar a bagagem no porta mala e eu me assentei no banco de trás. Ele começou a dirigir.

Eu parecia aqueles cachorrinhos felizes que colocam a cabeça para o lado de fora do carro. Afinal, eu abrira a janela e realmente enfiei a cabeça para fora para pegar todos os detalhes da cidade, não queria perder nada!

Eu vi várias lojas de roupas de marcas chiques, com vitrines lindas e toldos sobre as portas. Os cafés nas esquinas estavam repletos de gente, o transito estava pesado mas gostoso, assim eu podia admirar tudo.

Haviam prédios comerciais unas ao lado dos outros, vendendo roupas e mais roupas, e vários sapatos entre outras coisas.

- Veio de onde moça? - otaxista me perguntou, de repente.

- Tokyo! Essa cidade é linda moço!

- É. _Everybody loves New York._

Eu nem precisei pensar para responder essa.

- _Of course, darling._

E nós rimos. Ele era bem humorado, o que é legal.

Passados alguns minutos eu estava na parte residencial da cidade: uma casa atrás da outra aparecia na minha frente, e elas ficavam cada vez mais sofisticadas, e maiores. Aos poucos as casas foram atingindo mais ou menos a magnitude que a minha futura casa parecia ter.

Eu tive que perguntar:

- Estamos chegando?

- É na rua da frente.

Eu comecei a balançar a perna. Ótimo.

Passados alguns segundos ele parou o carro em frente a uma linda casa cor de pêssego escuro, com um enorme jardim na frente e muito bem cuidado.

- É aqui?

- É sim moça. Quer ajuda com a bagagem?

- Seria perfeito.

- Deu U$ 17,00.

- Ah, venha comigo, vão pagar ali.

- Claro.

Ele me ajudou a pegar a mala e fomos até a casa. Eu toquei a campainha extremamente nervosa.

O tempo passava.

Então, a porta foi aberta e eu senti meu queixo cair.

Um cara alto, forte e bem musculoso, de olhos negros bem como os cabelos curtos na altura dos ombros, usando um anel e vestindo uma t-shirt, calças jeans e papetes abriu a porta.

É MESMO A CASA CERTA? ESSE CARA É UM DEUS GREGO ENCARNADO!

- Ei! - o cara disse para mim. Em seguida berrou para dentro. - PAI, MÃE, MINHA IRMÃZINHA IMPORTADA DO JAPÃO CHEGOU!

- Hahahahahahaha! - eu tive que rir dessa.

- É a Sakura né?

- É. Sou eu.

- Deus você é bem mais bonita do que eu esperava.

- Você também. Aliás, você é o filho de 20 anos, né?

- Nossa, que grosseria, nem me apresentei. - ele pegou minha mão na dele e levou próxima aos lábios. Em seguida dando um sorriso extremamente galanteador (e quase irresistível, diga-se de passagem) ele se apresentou: - Eu sou Itachi Uchicha, 20 anos. - então beijou minha mão.

Sinto que seremos grandes amigos.

SÓ AMIGOS!

Em seguida ele pagou o taxista e levou minhas coisas para dentro. É mesmo um Deus Grego.

Eu me vi em uma sala com um sofá, mesinha de centro e uma TV de plasma que deve ter o triplo do tamanho da minha. À direita eu vi uma sala de jantar enorme, com uma mesa e 10 cadeiras, e logo mais para o fundo eu reparei que tinha uma cozinha. À minha esquerda tinha uma escada que dava para o segundo andar.

Logo uma moça, é moça mesmo pois não devia passar dos 30, apareceu acompanhada do marido. Eles se apresentaram como Kaiba Uchicha e Mikoto Uchicha, pai e mãe de Itachi e o outro filho que...

Eu não localizei em lugar algum.

- Espere aqui querida - me disse Mikoto. - Eu tenho que chamar o irmãozinho do Itachi-kun ou ele não sai nunca da cama. Não sei porque sempre vai dormir tão tarde.

- Não precisa chamar por minha causa, Mikoto-san. - eu disse, meio preocupada.

- Imagina, ele tem que levantar. E não precisa me tratar com tanta formalidade, pode me chamar de Mikoto mesmo!

E ela foi subindo as escadas bem feliz. Ou eu achava que estava feliz, dava para ouvir os berros do andar de baixo.

- ABRE ESSA PORTA! - ela esmurrava a porta obviamente trancada.

- NÃO TÔ A FIM! ME DEIXA DORMIR!

- A SAKURA ESTÁ AQUI E VOCÊ TEM QUE LEVÁ-LA PARA COMPRAR O MATERIAL!

- POR QUE TEM QUE SER EU? MANDA O ITACHI IR!

- ELE TEM O QUE FAZER HOJE!

- O QUÊ? ENCONTRAR COM A NAMORADA DE DOMINGO?

- ABRE ESSA PORTA GAROTO!

O menino gritou com raiva e em alguns segundos eu ouvi a porta se escancarar, bater de volta e uma chave rodar três vezes.

Esse menino deve ser um capeta. Ou não. Se ele tiver a metade da beleza do irmão pode ser classificado como anjo mau, afinal, nenhum capeta seria tão lindo.

Mikoto veio descendo as escadas acompanhada de um garoto.

Eu disse garoto? Eu quis dizer Deus Grego! Muito melhor que o Itachi.

Aliás, quem é mesmo Itachi?

Na minha frente eu via um jovem. Ele era uma cabeça mais alto que eu, e tinha o peito largo. Eu percebi que além de largo ele tinha o peito e os braços bem musculosos, e um tanquinho que me faria dar todo o dinheiro do mundo para lavar roupa ali. Eu sei disso tão bem assim por que ele está usando uma blusa de botões aberta, calças jeans e tênis. Ele tem uma expressão irritada no rosto que dá um charme a mais que o faz ser irresistível, ao contrário do irmão que é _quase_ irresistível. Ele tem os mesmos olhos negros de Itachi, mas usa o cabelo com uma espécie de "franjão", partido no meio mas com um ar absurdamente masculino, completado por um arrepiado no resto do cabelo.

É impressão minha ou tem alguém (leia-se EU) babando aqui?

- Se apresente filhinho! - pediu Mikoto.

- Humpf. Meu nome é Sasuke.

Em seguida ele foi até o carro.

- Anda logo, não vamos comprar material agora?

- É... vamos...

- Espere Sakura-chan! - disse Mikoto. - Deixe-me lhe mostrar o resto da casa.

- AAAH! DEPOIS! ANDA LOGO ROSADA!

- PARE DE GRITAR SASUKE!

Em seguida Itachi pegou minha mala e começou a me mostrar a subir as escadas.

- Não liga - ele disse. - o Sasuke é legal, mas ele sempre está de mau humor quando levanta. Vai estar melhor quando a gente descer de volta.

- Eu entendo. Se tivesse que levantar cedo no último dia de férias também estaria mau humorada.

- Ok. Aqui no segundo andar é o seguinte: esse quarto - ele disse, apontando para a primeira porta a esquerda. - é a minha suite. Eu te aconselho a não entrar ai, mas se quiser eu não tranco que nem o Sasuke. O que eu quero dizer é que as minhas namoradas costumas esquecer coisas ai.

- Ah, entendo.

- Esse aqui da frente é a suite do Sasuke. Ele deixa trancado, vai saber por que né. E o de frente ao dele é seu. Achamos melhor colocar assim pois como vão passar a semana sozinhos tinha que ser prático né.

- Claro. - e a ficha caiu. Eu ia passar a semana toda SOZINHA COM O SASUKE!

Aiaiaiai... to babando.

- Entra ai no seu, vê o que acha.

Eu entrei no quarto e senti meu queixo cair. Tinha uma luminária perto da minha cama, o que é ótimo pois morro de medo de escuro. As paredes são creme, e tem uma cama king-size de casal todinha para mim, além da escrivaninha. Um armário gigantesco e um carpete alto no chão, rosa pink.

Eu AMO rosa pink.

Tem uma porta que dá para o banheiro e uma vista maravilhosa da janela.

- Itachi... é perfeito!

- Que bom que gostou. Vou deixar suas coisas aqui e podemos descer, o humor do Sasuke já deve estar aceitável.

Voltamos pela escada. Ele me avisou que o quarto do fundo do corredor era dos pais dele e nós voltamos até a garagem.

Sasuke estava escorado em um conversível preto ouvindo o som de Paramore escapar das caixas de som do carro.

Eu AMO Paramore. Estou cada vez mais apaixonada por ele.

- Tenha um bom dia. - me receitou Itachi, voltando para dentro.

Eu me dirigi até o carro.

- Olá Sasuke. Está melhor?

- Hn. Entra.

Ele se assentou no banco do motorista e eu me lembrei de que nos Estados Unidos se tira carteira aos 16. Perfeito! Eu entrei no banco do carona e ele me entregou um papel que eu reconheci como a lista de material.

Respirei fundo para começar a ler. Eu só falara inglês desde que chegara no país, era meio cansativo. Enquanto eu decifrava a lista, Sasuke ia nos conduzindo pela cidade até a região comercial.

Paramos em frente a uma livraria e ele desceu sem se manifestar. Eu o segui.

O material saiu caro, mas eu consegui comprar tudo, ainda bem.

Sasuke comprou suas coisas também e foi voltando para o carro.

PARA TUDO! ELE VAI ME DEIXAR CARREGAR TUDO ISSO SOZINHA?

- Vem logo rosada!

ELE VAI! Por que eu não vim com o Itachi? Ele carregaria as coisas dele, as minhas, e se bobear ainda me levava nas costas!

Enquanto eu lutava para levar o peso até o carro, Sasuke esperava impacientemente dentro do carro. Eu me assentei no banco do carona e ele ainda me irritou antes de dar a partida:

- Lerda.

OK, definitivamente beleza não é o fundamental. Sasuke é perfeito por fora mas muito mal educado.

Quando chegamos na casa novamente já era hora do almoço. Itachi teve a bondade de carregar minhas coisas até o quarto e eu me surpreendi em ver que minha mala já tinha sido desfeita e tinha uma lista em cima da mesa indicando onde cada coisa tinha sido guardada.

- Tá entregue, irmãzinha importada. - disse Itachi. - Vamos almoçar e você pode descansar um pouco. Amanhã vai ser um grande dia.

Enquanto almoçávamos hamburguer, batata frita e refrigerante (eu já sabia usar um garfo e uma faca, havia aposentado os hashis a uma semana para me acostumar) eu me perguntava em como alguém pode comer tanta merda e ser tão perfeito.

Sim, me refiro a Sasuke.

Os pais deles se despediram à noite, quando foram até o apartamento perto do trabalho, em Los Angeles, e Itachi me recomendou a levantar mais cedo pois demoraria muito para arrancar Sasuke da cama no dia seguinte.

É, amanhã vai ser um longo dia.

**Yeey! Estou de volta!**

**Aqui estou eu com mais uma fic maluca, dessa vez de SasuSaku. Para quem viu a anunciação dela na fic Presos viu que teve algumas alterações, mas axo que está melhor assim**

**Deixem reviews para mim, eu preciso delas para me estimular!**

**Beijos galera! Até o próximo cap!**


	2. Just Gonna Rock and Roll all Night

**_Capítulo 2: _**Just Gonna Rock and Roll all Night...¹

Eu acordei com o toque estridente do meu despertador, tocando Playing God, do Paramore. Sem perceber comecei a procurar o telefone na mesa de cabeceira, até eu me lembrar de que não estava mais na minha casa. Então me levantei e vi o celular ao lado da luminária, ainda acesa.

Eu realmente morro de medo de escuro e TENHO que dormir com uma fonte de luz enfiada na minha cara. Então parei o toque do celular e respirei fundo. Ia ser um longo dia, com pessoas falando em outra língua e professores novos e alunos americanos... Ao olhar pela janela vi um tapete de folhas amarronzadas começar a se formar no chão. É, o começo do outono chegou.

Me levantei da cama e comecei a ir até a porta do quarto de Sasuke. Aparentemente seria difícil fazê-lo levantar, mas eu podia tentar.

- Sasuke... - eu bati de leve na porta. - Sasuke, levante, não posso chegar atrasada no dia de aula.

- Sai da porta rosada, me deixa dormir em paz.

- Sasuke, escola!

- EU QUERO DORMIR!

- SHANARO! SAI DESSE QUARTO BAKA!

- Baka? Que é isso?

- Idiota.

- Eu sou idiota só por que não sei o que quer dizer?

- Baka quer dizer idiota, seu idiota.

- Tá valeu pela aulinha de cultura japonesa. Agora dá o fora.

Eu comecei a torcer o dedo na barra do short do meu baby-doll.

- Sasuke-kun por favorzinho levanta?

- Sasuke-kun, que desgraça é essa?

- Aiai, -kun significa que eu gosto muito de você. Quando é mulher você usa -chan.

- AAAAAAAH! Não me chame de Sasuke-kun!

- ÓTIMO! VOU ARROMBAR A PORTA!

Então me preparei para meter um chutasso na porta, mas fui interrompida por uma voz.

- Levanta Sasuke, Sakura não é sua babá.

Era Itachi. MEU HERÓI! UHUL! TE AMO IRMAOZÃO GOSTOSO!

- Vem aqui e me arranca da cama então.

- Então tá. Eu levo a Sakura para a aula e vou aproveitar e dizer para o papai que você...

- AAAAAH! JÁ SAÍ BUCE**!

- OLHA A BOCA SUJA! - berrou Itachi-irmaozão para Sasuke.

Nesse instante Sasuke saiu do quarto de pijama. Ou parte dele, ele só usava a calça.

Em seguida ele me segurou nos ombros e me deu um beijo de cinema, enquanto eu babava naquele tanquinho perfeito.

E que tanquinho, e que beijo... ele tinha os lábios tão quentes, tão macios, tão...

- SAKURA! - meu irmaozão inglês (leia-se Itachi) me acordou de meus devaneios.

Eu reparei que tinha viajado lindamente no tanquinho dele e que a parte do beijo tinha sido minha imaginação. Droga, parecia tão real.

Pelo menos ele continua tendo um tanquinho perfeito.

Então Sasuke desceu as escadas e inconscientemente eu fui atrás dele. INCONSCIENTEMENTE, JURO!

Acabamos na mesa de jantar, que estava posta com tanta coisa que eu nem sabia por onde começar: bolo, cookies, muffins, cupcakes, frutas diversas, hamburguers, bacom e ovos fritos, leite, café, refrigerante, sucos variados e pão.

- Anh, Sasuke-kun... quem pôs a mesa assim?

- Não me chama de Sasuke-kun. E provavelmente foi o Itachi, ele costuma fazer isso quando está em casa pela manhã.

Eu me servi de suco de acerola (eu nem sabia que tinha essa fruta aqui, deve ser importada desses países tropicais, mas eu sempre amei acerola), cookies e um cupcake com uma cobertura rosinha e muitos confeitos coloridos.

Depois de me empanturrar com os cookies e cupcake, eu vi que Sasuke já tinha subido para trocar de roupa. E ele nem me avisa! Mal-educado.

- Sasuke-kun, vê se não me esquece aqui!

- NÃO ME CHAMA ASSIM PORRA!

Eu me vesti com uma calça jeans, sapatilhas, uma camiseta do Paramore e as luvinhas de couro, que eu não abandonava por nada. Passei lápis e sombra preta nos olhos, pouco blush e gloss incolor. Peguei minha mochila e o resto dos livros que não couberam nela, o fichário per-fei-to da plush poison e liguei a função MP3 do meu celular, pois não queria ouvir Sasuke reclamar no carro. Depois de escovar os dentes, comecei a mascar um chiclete de morango (amo chiclete) e saí até a garagem, pois algo me dizia que ele já estava lá.

Ainda bem que mulher tem sexto sentido. Ele estava escorado no carro exatamente como no dia anterior, mas não ligara o rádio, também usava fones. Eu reparei que babei um pouco na perfeição dele antes de ir até o carro. Isso porque além de tradicionalmete tênis e calça jeans, ele usava uma blusa de botões com os 3 (é, eu quis dizer TRÊS) primeiros botões abertos, dando uma visão interessantíssima do tanquinho dele.

Eu joguei meu material no bando de trás e entrei no carona. Sasuke assentou-se no banco do motorista.

- Está atrasada como sempre, rosada lerda.

Eu fingi não ouvir. Ele deu a partida e dirigia calmamente pela cidade. Era incrível como ele conseguia ser incrivelmente sexy até dirigindo. Jesus me abana, imagina só esse cara como meu namorado?

AAAAAAAAAH! NAMORADO! O NARUTO! NEM LIGUEI PRA ELE! CRIA VERGONHA NAMORADA DESNATURADA!

Eu disquei o número dele no celular e aguardei. Logo ele respondeu:

- Sakura-chan! Cadê você? Tá atrasada para aula.

Gente, foi até cômico ouvir ele falar isso.

- Eu viajei.

- HEIN?

- Eu sei, devia ter te avisado, mas foi tudo tão rápido! Agora é que estou tendo um tempo para respirar.

- E está aonde?

- Nova York.

- O intercâmbio!

- É. Sinto muito Naruto.

- Hum, tudo bem. Ainda podemos namorar a distância, certo?

Eu senti que era a hora. Há muito tempo eu queria terminar com ele e podia ser até covarde e cruel fazer isso por telefone mas quando eu teria outra chance como essa?

- Eu não sei, Naruto... eu acho que não daria certo...

- Mas, Sakura-chan, eu...

- E eu sei que você gosta da Hina-chan e ela de você.

OK, EU NÃO FAÇO A MENOR IDEIA DOS SENTIMENTOS DE NARUTO POR HINATA! Mas eu tinha que tentar, certo? CERTO?

- Sakura-chan...

- Naruto, vamos deixar isso na amizade, há tempos não está dando certo e você sabe disso.

- Eu... é, eu sei.

- Amigos?

- Tá. Amigos.

- Me desculpe, fazer isso por telefone é muito cruel.

- Tudo bem, você está certa. Não estava dando certo mesmo.

- Me faz um favor, Naruto?

- O quê?

- Faça a Hina-chan feliz. Ela te ama, de verdade.

- Farei. Até a próxima Sakura-ch... Sakura.

- Naruto, ainda somos amigos! Tudo bem em me chamar de Sakura-chan.

- Ok. Tchauzinho.

- Tchauzinho, Naruto-kun.

E desliguei. Reparei então que Sasuke me olhava com uma cara extremamente curiosa.

É, eu disse tudo em japonês, ele não entendeu nada.

- Acabei de terminar meu namoro.

- Por telefone? Coitado do garoto.

Não falamos mais nada durante o caminho. Depois de um tempo, Sasuke parou o carro em uma garagem e eu reparei na escola. Era enorme também, cheia, com cheerleaders, patys, atletas e blábláblá...

De repente, um raio amarelo passou do meu lado, se jogou em cima do Sasuke e não largava mais.

- Sasuke-kun!

YES! ALGUÉM QUE ENTENDE JAPONÊS!

- AAAH NÃO! VOCÊ TAMBÉM NÃO COM ESSE -KUN!

- Relaxa Sasuke, eu andei estudando o básico para conversar melhor com a aluna do intercâmbio. Já ouviu falar que ela vem do Japão?

- Já, é a Sakura, está hospedada na minha casa. - e ele me indicou com a cabeça.

Então a loira dos olhos azuis me olhou, olhou para Sasuke, me olhou de novo e deu um sorrisinho malvado.

- Prazer. - ela se apresentou. - Sou Ino.

- Prazer, sou a Sakura.

Então a maluquetes loirinha foi me arrastando com um pedido de licença até um ponto distante o bastante para que Sasuke não ouvisse o que quer que ela fosse me falar.

- Então, Sakura... Está passando os seus dias em casa com o Sasuke-kun sozinha?

- É.

Ela deu um gritinho histérico e começou a me lotar de perguntas sobre ele. Todas facílimas de responder.

- Ele é lindo sim, parece uma escultura grega, a imagem da perfeição, mas é também frio, arrogante e cruel. Eu o classificaria como anjo mau. Já o irmão dele... ah, o Itachi-san consegue ser lindo, perfeito, e um príncipe em termos de educação.

- Sei. Vê se dá uns pegas no Sasuke, apesar de tudo é um desperdício não beijar ele, ele beija muito bem.

- Você já ficou com ele?

- Nós já fomos namorados, mas depois de um tempo perdeu o clima e ficou tudo na amizade sabe.

- Sei. Terminei com meu ex por isso.

- Agora eu estou num rolo com o Sai-kun. Vem cá, deixa eu te apresentar para ele!

Ela foi me arrastando de volta até o Sasuke que conversava com um garoto moreno, de pele muito pálida, mas lindo também.

- Sai-kun! - Ino deu um abraço cheio de paixão e emoção no Sai, mas o garoto simplesmente fechou os braços em volta dela, sem nem demontsrar sentimento.

É impressão minha ou os garotos (à exceção de Itachi) dessa cidade são todos pecaminosamente lindos mas uma pedra quanto o assunto é romantismo e amizade?

Ou talvez eu só não tenha conhecido os caras certos.

Depois de Ino beijar Sai apaixonadamente por alguns segundos, ela olhou para mim, para Sasuke, para Sai, e começou a contar alguma coisa nos dedos. Em seguida deu um sorriso esperançoso (e malicioso, diga-se de passagem) e antes que falasse o que pretendia, Sasuke a interrompeu.

- NÃO! NEM PENSAR INO! A JAPONESINHA ROSADA NÃO, POR FAVOR! NÃO!

- Sabe Sakura, eu, Sai e Sasuke temos uma banda... - começou Ino.

- Já era, já foi Sasuke. - disse Sai.

- Humpf, tanto faz. Continuo sendo contra. - disse Sasuke.

- ...e está faltando o vocalista. Sai toca bateria muito bem, mas fica melhor de boca fechada. Eu não gosto de cantar, então fico no baixo, e o Sasuke toca guitarra e canta bem, mas o vocalista seria melhor se não tocasse nada, principalmente guitarra, então ele faz o backing-vocal. Depois da aula você não gostaria de fazer uns testes?

- Depende, qual ritmo é a banda?

- Rock. A gente curte Paramore.

- Eu amo Paramore!

- Então escolhe uma música deles para cantar no teste, a gente sabe tocar todas!

- Playing God?

- Perfeito. - então Ino olhou o relógio dela. - Faltam 10 minutos para a aula, devíamos procurar os escaninhos. Qual o número do seu?

Eu procurei o número do meu escaninho na minha inscrição. 476.

- Beleza. - disse Ino. - é do lado do meu, 475.

Eu não sei o dos meninos, mas parece não ter nada a ver com os nossos.

Ino foi me guiando pela escola até os escaninhos. Quando ela abriu o dela, eu vi que estava repleto de fotos dela, do Sai e principalmente dela com o Sai. Se um dia eu ficar assim, apaixonada em exagero, me internem num hospício.

OK, ME INTERNEM JÁ NUM HOSPÍCIO.

Sasuke e Sai acabam de aparecer aqui e eu e Ino estamos babando na mesma proporção, mesmo que por caras diferentes.

Não vou nem comentar.

Depois de guardar os livros que estavam sobrando, fui seguindo os três até a nossa sala. Ela era no mesmo andar que estávamos, há alguns metros do escaninho e mais alguns do armário do zelador. A sala era bem espaçada e tinha as carteiras organizadas em duplas. Sai e Ino se assentaram juntos em uma fileira e Sasuke na carteira at´ras de Sai, pois ele estavam discutindo algo sobre um time de futebol. Aff, porque o Sasuke só é chato comigo? Enfim, eu tive que me assentar atrás da Ino-chan, o que inevitavelmente era do lado do Sasuke.

- Quem deixou? - ele perguntou.

- Eu. - disse Ino. - Eu quero que ela se assente atrás de mim.

Sasuke bufou, mas não fez menção a mudar de lugar.

Passados alguns minutos o sinal para a primeira aula soou. Um cara alto, de cabelos brancos, máscara e faixa tampando um dos olhos entrou.

- Olá turma. Para quem não sabe, Sou Kakashi Hatake. Pra quem já sabe, foda-se, já falei. Dou aula de história, filosofia e sociologia. Hoje vamos começar com história. Abram os livros...

E a aula começou. Eu achei até meio natural ver a aula em inglês, eu consegui acompanhar! \o/! Mas ainda assim era meio cansativo. Depois tivemos mais dois horários irritantes com outros professores malucos e Fomos liberados por 20 doces e maravilhosos minutos.

- Então, Sakura. - começou Ino. - Geralmente ensaiamos na casa do Sai-kun, já que ele é o baterista e carregar bateria pra lá e pra cá o tempo todo é um saco. Sendo assim, depois da aula o Sasuke vai fazer o favor de te levar para almoçar em algum lugar e nos encontramos lá na casa do Sai-kun, ok?

Eu ia responder que sim, mas Sasuke me interrompeu.

- Ah, nem vem! Por que EU tenho que levá-la para almoçar?

- Por que eu e o Sai já escolhemos o nosso restaurante e vocês não vão queres pagar vela, ou vão?

- Não, sem chance. - disse Sasuke.

- Então resolvido. - encerrou Ino.

Depois de algum tempo em que eu lanchei salada, pois não queria ficar gorda com a comida americana, a aula recomeçou. Depois de mais três entediantes horários estávamos livres. VIVA!

Sasuke me disse para encontrá-lo na frente do conversível dele e em seguida foi até seu escaninho. Eu peguei apenas os livros que ia precisar para a lição de casa e fui até a garagem.

Sasuke já estava lá, mas milagrosamente dentro do carro.

Espera um instante, ele fez mesmo o que eu acho que fez?

Sim, não é uma miragem. Ele abriu a blusa TODA. DE NOVO.

Vou acabar pirando, sério.

Enfim, entrei no carro em silêncio e ele deu a partida sem demora. Eu que não ia ficar perguntando pra ele onde ia me levar. Não ia ligar se ele me sequestrasse.

Em pouco tempo eu me vi em um restaurante de comida italiana. Massas. Carboidrato. Gordura.

Aff, melhor que as frituras, certo?

Sasuke fez o (des)favor de fechar a blusa para entrar no restaurante, e nós nos assentemos em uma mesa encostada na janela. Eu já disse que AMO a janelinha?

Ele pediu um spaguetti ao molho bolonhesa para ele e eu pedi uma lasanha quatro queijos.

Enquanto esperávamos os pedidos eu esperava que ele falasse algo, mas ele não disse. Apenas ficou encarando a janela como se tivesse algo muito interessante lá fora, e acreditem, não tinha. Pelo menos não mais interessante que eu.

Depois de um tempo a comida chegou. Nós comemos em silêncio também. Muito entediante, é melhor eu começar a almoçar com a Ino ou vou pirar.

Sério, uma semana morando com ele e vou parecer aqueles bonequinhos do The Sims 2 quando o indicador de "social" está vermelho.

Ele fez o grande favor de pagar o meu almoço e nós voltamos para o carro. Para a minha infelicidade ele deixou a blusa abotoada.

Depois de muito tempo circulando pela cidade, ou assim me pareceu, eu me vi em frente a outra mansão, e a garagem estava aberta. Sai e Ino se pagavam sem cerimônia lá dentro, e eu vi a bateria montada, microfones e um baixo e uma guitarra.

Sasuke parou o carro e desceu sem se manifestar. Como sempre. Eu fui até a garagem e tive o "desprazer" de ver Sasuke interromper o casalzinho.

- Eiei! Sakura-chan! - Ino me cumprimentou com um abraço amigável. - Esse é o seu. - ela disse me indicando um microfone.

Sai se assentou na bateria e incrivelmente sorriu. O SAI SORRIU! Eu tinha que ter tirado uma foto. Aparentemente ele gosta mesmo da bateria. Ai, espera. O Sasuke tirou mesmo a blusa? ELE FEZ ISSO?

JESUS ME ABANAAAAAAAAAAAA! TOU MORRENDO AQUI!

Enfim, aparentemente é normal, só eu que estou surpresa.

Ele ligou a guitarra no amplificador, blábláblá...

Eu comecei a bater o pé irritantemente enquanto esperava.

- Pronto! Comecemos! - disse Ino.

Para quem não conhece a música, ouça, é muito boa! Sasuke começou o solo inicial, e eu babei um pouco antes de começar a cantar e ouvir Sai me acompanhando na bateria, e Ino no baixo.

Agora, se eu já estava babando antes, imaginem como fiquei quando Sasuke cantou as três minúsculas frases dele na sétima estrofe? Eu quase parei de cantar sério.

Sasuke canta perfeitamente bem. PERFEITAMENTE! Muito melhor que eu, com certeza.

No fim da música eu ainda continuei babando, então demorei um pouco para reparar que os três olhavam perplexos para mim.

Ai Deus, eu canto assim tão mal?

- Sakura... - chamou Sasuke. - Por que não disse hoje cedo que sabia cantar?

- Eu sei?

Sasuke simplesmente ligou um equipamento e começou a tocar a versão acústica de The Only Exception na guitarra. Eu entendi a deixa e cantei a música. No fim, ele apertou um botãozinho no tal equipamento e eu reparei que ele tinha gravado. E aquela garota cantando era mesmo eu? Modéstia a parte... eu canto bem pra burro! Viva eu!

Depois dessa eu até ganhei um sorriso do Sasuke. Ele sorriu para mim!

Sabe, talvez ele possa ser legal.

Depois de cantarmos mais alguns sucessos da banda Paramore, e de outras, reparamos que tinha escurecido. Droga. ODEIO ESCURO! EU TENHO MEDO DELE!

De qualquer forma, Sasuke estava mais amigável quando saímos de lá. Aparentemente minha voz amoleceu ele. Então voltamos conversando sobre música, escola, namoro... quando me dei conta já tinha contado minha vida toda para ele, e ele a dele para mim.

Nada de emocionante. Criado pelos pais, escola normal, uma ex-namorada. Ele pode ser um cara normal.

Depois de mais um tempão eu cheguei a revelar que era virgem e ele também.

Lindo assim. Aham, faz de conta que acredito.

Enfim, eu fui dormir muito feliz naquele dia, e no fundo eu sabia que o dia seguinte seria muito melhor, afinal, Sasuke me levaria para a escola. E sorrindo.

**¹: trecho da música Rock And Roll da banda Kiss**

**Aeeeeeeee!**

**Fim de mais um cap! Respostas às reviews:**

**dai-cham: que legal vc aparecer nessa fic tbm! fikei mto feliz quando vi a sua review, e a primeira ainda! para a alegria de todos e felicidade geral da nação, a sakura não só terminou com o naruto, como podemos babar mais um pouco no sasuke nesse cap. Gaara: babar no sasuke o carai! vc so baba ni mim! Gaby: uai, voltou? Gaara: claro. vÊ se vou deixar vc escrever uma fic dessas com o sasuke sem camisa o tempo todo sem mim por perto? desse jeito o sasuke ta parecendo o taylor lautner naquele filme aguacomaçucar de vampiros. veste uma roupa nele, pô. Gaby: nem rola, tenho que agradar a pouca freguesia! enfim mto obrigada pela review, ja ansiosa esperando a proxima!**

**GiGi Haruno: morando com o sasuke qlqr um se acostuma com nova york ne? tai o novo cap, espero q tenhagostado. bjos!**

**É isso galera, valeu as reviews, aguardo as novas e ate o proximo cap! bjos!**


	3. Mistério

_**Capítulo 3: **_Mistério

Sasuke melhorou um pouco sua relação comigo. Por 3 motivos:

1 - Ele me agradeceu de verdade por cantar bem, já que a banda estava sem vocalista há dois anos.

2 - Ele convive comigo diariamente, uma hora ia se acostumar.

3 - Ele descobriu que temos algumas coisas em comum.

Mas de qualquer forma ele continua um cara de poucas palavras. Exceto no telefone, que por curiosidade acaba de tocar.

Engraçado, eu achava que o celular do Sasuke-kun fosse um MP9, mas ele atendeu um celular preto de flip.

- Fala. - em seguida fez uma pausa, ouvindo a pessoa do outro lado.

- Não dá para esperar? - ele perguntou. Mais uma pausa.

- Eu não quis dizer isso, de jeito nenhum. - respondeu Sasuke.

Pausa.

- Tá certo. Me dê 10 minutos para largar a Sakura na escola.

Pausa.

- Do intercâmbio.

Pausa.

- Viu. Tchau.

E ele desligou. LARGAR A SAKURA NA ESCOLA? Isso lá é jeito de falar? E eu fiquei um tempão atordoada com essa fala, e só então eu vi o que ele quis dizer.

Ele ia matar aula. Por algum motivo.

- Anh... Sasuke-kun, o que houve? Algum problema?

- Avise a Ino e Sai que não vai ter ensaio hoje. Se algum professor perguntar, diga que eu faltei por dor de estômago.

- Sasuke, não posso mentir para professores.

- Sakura, eu ESTOU com dor de estômago.

- Não, não está. Dá para me dizer o que está havendo?

- Vai fazer isso por mim ou não?

Fazer isso por mim? Ele falou mesmo com essas palavras? Falou. E eu me derretei, lógico.

- Certo, direi.

- Diga que só te deixei na escola por que não tinha mais ninguém para levar e você estava com medo de andar sozinha em uma cidade desconhecida.

- Tá. Vê se "melhora" logo, viu?

- Viu. Hum, Sakura?

Eu reparei que já tínhamos parado na porta da escola. Me virei para ele.

- O quê?

- Arigatô. - e ele deu um sorriso meio forçado, mas ainda assim um sorriso.

Valeria a pena mentir se ele sorrisse de novo. Com certeza valeria. Eu saí do carro e ainda fiquei parada na porta da escola vendo Sasuke desaparecer. Ao entrar na escola, Ino e Sai vieram correndo me perguntar "Cadê o Sasuke-kun?" (bem foi só a Ino que falou mas não faz diferença) e eu sustentei a mentira dele. Sustentaria até quando ele quizesse.

Também tive que contar a mesma mentira para os professores durante o dia, o que foi bem irritante. No fim da aula, o Sai inventou que tinha algo para fazer, com certeza para libertar Ino e ela me levar para almoçar sem peso.

Enfim, ela me levou a um restaurante e eu pedi um hambúrguer vegetariano, enquanto ela não poupou carne e frituras no dela.

Como ela consegue ser tão magrinha consumindo tanta gordura eu nunca vou saber. O legal é que ao contrário do Sasuke ela conversa enquanto come:

- Então Sakura, vai fazer o que hoje já que está impossibilitada de xavecar o Sasuke?

- Eu sei lá, eu estava pensando em...

- Sakura! Vai xavecar o Sasuke!

- Como?

- Oras, ele está doente, cuida dele direitinho viu?

Droga. Mil vezes droga. Eu ficaria entediada até o Sasuke voltar, pois eu realmente não teria nada para fazer. Ele não estava em casa, muito menos passando mal.

Ele simplesmente sumiu. Misteriosamente.

Eu e Ino rachamos a conta e ela me deixou em casa depois de me fazer prometer que daria todos os detalhes no dia seguinte. É, eu vou ter que me virar com isso. Ao entrar em casa, subi para o meu quarto e decidi fazer o para casa acumulado. Assim, eu estaria livre para os ensaios do dia seguinte. E se sobrasse tempo eu ainda poderia ligar para a Temari, faz muito tempo que não falo com ela. Depois se fosse o caso, pipoca e filmes na TV, mas não acho que Sasuke vá demorar tanto para chegar.

Então, é melhor eu começar. Tenho dever de biologia, história e geografia. Eu consigo!

Dãaaaa, é claro que consigo. Não me chamavam de NERD no Japão à toa.

Biologia, primeira questão:

Blábláblá cromossomos blábláblá reprodução blábláblá Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke-kun?

OK, o fato de eu estar estudando reprodução humana e do nada pensar no Sasuke não quer dizer nada, certo? CERTO?

Talvez seja melhor eu fazer o dever de história para limpar a cabeça, depois eu faço o de biologia, apesar de ser minha matéria favorita.

História, questão um:

_Explique o funcionamento e o simbolismo de um ritual antropofágico._

Antropooquê? Acho que alguém aqui viajou na maionese durante a aula de história. Será que esse é algum tipo de ritual para seduzir os caras frios e gostosos que moram com você?

AAAAAAAH! Melhor eu fazer o de geografia.

Geografia, número um:

_Uma das afirmações abaixo está errada. Explique por quê._

_I - Os grandes dinossauros viveram em uma época em que as condições ambientais propícias originaram o petróleo._

_II - As rochas sedimentares se originaram, na Era Paleozoica, do depósito de sedimentos em grandes depressões._

_III - O Pré-Cambriano representa quase 90% da história da Terra._

_IV - O desenvolvimento da espécie humana se deu na era em que os continentes se separaram._

Eu não faço a menor ideia da resposta. Comecei a folhear o livro à procura de resposta, mas do nada o rosto do Sasuke apareceu no meio do texto, me fazendo algumas das perguntas da nossa conversa do dia anterior, quando voltávamos da casa de Sai.

Ok, desisto, nada de dever de casa por enquanto. Eu preciso esfriar a cabeça antes.

Então liguei meu laptop, conectei a internet 3G e entrei no Messenger. Ainda bem que Temari estava online.

Saky_pink diz: Hola, q tal? kkkkkkkkk

Sand Temari diz: Hey! Como vai?

Saky_pink diz: bem e vc?

E a conversa seguiu. (**N/A:**vou escrever a conversa delas como se fosse uma conversa no telefone pois tenho muita preguiça de ficar escrevendo os nicknames toda hora)

- Vou bem. O que conta de novo, Saky?

- Te contei que estou num intercâmbio em Nova York?

- Sério? Nossa, que máximo!

- Fica melhor. Na mesma casa que eu mora um deliçudo tesudo tudo de bom chamado Sasuke. Somos da mesma sala.

- E ele é legal?

- Não. Nem um pouco.

- Que pena.

- Tudo bem, eu acho que ele pode ser legal, ainda vou descobrir a fórmula para isso.

- Boa sorte. Já tem alguma pista?

- Sim. Ontem quando cantei na banda dele ele ficou todo derretido.

- Uma banda? Você entrou?

- É. Legal né?

- Muito.

- E você, tem novidades?

- Tenho. Chamei o Shika-kun para dormir aqui essa noite.

- Dormir né, sei.

- Dormir, juro!

- Pra cima de mim, Temari?

- Ai, tá bom, estou cheia de segundas intenções. Feliz?

- Muito. Obrigada por se abrir para mim.

- kkkkkkkkkkkk

- kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

E a conversa foi por horas, com assuntos inumeráveis. Aiai, só a Temari-chan pra me distrair numa situação dessas, afinal, são 20:00 e nada do Sasuke.

Eu vou acabar surtando, sério.

- Temari-chan eu meio que tenho para casa, posso falar com você depois?

- Claro. E me avise quando o senhor gostosão-coração-de-gelo chegar em casa. Beijos.

- Beijos.

E desconectei a internet. Eu realmente precisava esquecer um pouco aquele moreno gostoso tudo de bom do Sasuke e prestar atenção no dever de casa, ou minhas notas iriam ter uma queda drástica. Afinal, as questões serem em inglês não ajuda nem estimula nem um pouco.

Então peguei o livro de biologia mais uma vez. Por mais provocante que fosse o fato de a matéria ser reprodução humana eu tinha que parar com todo esse fogo adolescente e prestar atenção. Mesmo sendo que eu lia as questões e começava a ver o nome e o rosto do Sasuke passando pelo livro, eu tinha que prestar atenção no que estava fazendo. Acabei por fazer o dever todo, das três matérias no piloto automático e gastei duas horas para isso.

QUE INFERNO É ESSE? SÃO 22:00 E NADA DO SASUKE!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! VOU PIRAR AQUI!

É melhor eu arrumar algo para me distrair, e logo. Resolvi dar uma volta pelo jardim da casa.

O jardim da mansão Uchicha é cheio de flores de todos os tipos: rosas, lírios, copos-de-leite, dentes-de-leão... e também tem as árvores, e, para a minha surpresa, uma cerejeira. Acabei por me largar na frente do jardim, e me vi vigiando o portão de entrada na esperança de ver Sasuke aparecer na porta, me xingando de irritante e respondendo às minhas perguntas com monossílabos.

Droga, por que estou me preocupando tanto com esse idiota que conheci há 5 dias?

Resposta óbvia: porque ele é muito gostoso. E lindo. E se ele desaparecer eu nunca vou poder dar uns beijos naquela boca tão sexy.

Sem chance. Beijar Sasuke pelo menos uma vez é minha missão agora que estou na casa dele. O cara é a perdição em pessoa. Apesar de ser tão chato. E frio. E irritante. E convencido.

AH, CHEGA!

Ao olhar no meu celular reparei que já eram 23:00 e nada dele. Droga.

É natural eu me preocupar. Se você estiver hospedada em uma casa com uma pessoa que simplesmente some sem dar satisfações, e por quem você tem uma espécie de desejo físico, ficaria preocupada, afinal, são 23:20 e ele não apareceu ainda.

Certo, vou parar de me preocupar. AGORA!

Me arrastei para dentro da casa e resolvi procurar algo interessante na TV.

Quando o Sasuke chegar, ele vai levar alguns dos meus murros. Ah, isso com certeza.

Droga. Nada de legal na TV, a menos que você considere um documentário sobre a vida dos tigres interessante.

Eu acho. E NÃO SOU NERD!

Acabei me prendendo no programa da televisão, e quando olhei para o relógio novamente já era 00:00.

Chega. Vou ligar para ele.

Aliás, por que não fiz isso antes mesmo? Ah é, por que eu tenho a sensação de que se eu fizer isso ele vai me xingar depois e dizer que eu não tenho nada com a vida dele.

Enfim, vou ligar assim mesmo. O telefone chama uma vez, duas, três...

_Este celular encontra-se desligado ou fora da área de cobertura, e não possui caixa postal._

AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! VOU DORMIR! AGORA!

Me dirigi para o meu quarto com essa intenção, mas quem disse que eu consegui? Me revirei tanto na cama que arranquei os lençóis.

Eram uma da manhã e nada dele. Eu percebi que estava chorando. De raiva.

Eu nunca suportei que as pessoas me deixassem esperando, e era isso que ele estava fazendo, mas de um jeito preocupante.

Desci as escadas no escuro medonho e acendi a luz da sala imediatamente. Esse medo de escuro que eu tenho é muito ridículo, mas deixa pra lá.

Eu ainda chorava, cada vez mais compulsivamente.

Chorava por não conseguir dormir.

Chorava por estar esperando.

Chorava por estar preocupada.

Chorava por Uchicha Sasuke.

E ele não merece que eu chore, nos conhecemos há cinco dias, pelo amor de Deus! Só porque eu meio que me apaixonei pela perfeição dele não significa que eu já deva chorar por ele. Apesar disso eu já aceitei isso, sou muito emotiva. Assim que conheci (e espanquei) o Naruto eu me arrependi e chorei por aquele desconhecido que se declarara.

Quando conheci a Hinata e ela me disse que amava Naruto, chorei pela dor dela, isso em 3 dias de convivência.

É, fazer o quê, eu sou assim mesmo.

Me embolei no sofá abraçando uma das almofadas enquanto simplesmente esperava as lágrimas cessarem. A última vez em que eu chorara assim fora quando Neji e Tenten disseram que iam morar na China. Ele disseram isso para mim e Naruto em uma tarde na escola, Hinata já sabia por ser prima do Neji.

Eu chorei por umas 5 horas seguidas, sério. E olha que a gente mal se falava na escola, e já nos considerávamos muito amigos.

OK, SÃO 2 DA MANHÃ, ESTOU CHORANDO A UMA HORA POR ESSE DESGRAÇADO ESTRANHO!

CHEGA!

Eu me levantei raivosa e fui até a cozinha. Peguei um copo, uma jarra de água da geladeira e o açúcar. Em seguida misturei um pouco de água com açúcar em um copo e bebi lentamente. Fui me sentindo mais calma e as lágrimas também foram cessando. Graças a Deus. Estava vendo a hora de morrer afogada nelas.

Apesar de ter parado de chorar eu ainda estava sem sono, e irritantemente preocupada.

Bem, se imagine no meu lugar: você mora com o cara mais perfeito do mundo e ele some. Qualquer um se preocuparia.

Acabei por ligar a TV DE NOVO e fiquei zapeando pelos canais, mas digamos que os programas de duas da manhã não são muito educativos. Droga. Achei um canal que passava uma série interessante e fiquei assistindo.

Não sei exatamente quando, peguei no sono. Só sei que ele ainda não tinha chegado.

- Sakura...

Eu cheguei a sonhar com a voz dele me chamando.

- Sakura-chan...

Sonho mesmo. Sasuke nunca me chamaria de Sakura-_chan_.

- Sakura, acorde!

Eu abri os olhos e vi um certo musculoso de cabelos negros parado na minha frente. Uchicha Sasuke.

- SASUKE-KUN! - eu me atirei em cima dele, o abraçando com força.

- SAI DE CIMA DE MIM SUA MALUCA!

- Desculpe. - eu disse, me soltando dele. - Onde esteve? Me deixou preocupada!

- Deixei, foi? Não devia ter se preocupado.

- É institivo. Eu me preocupo com todo mundo que aparece na minha vida.

- Hn. Não deve se preocupar comigo.

- Por quê?

- Porque não. Sem perguntas, está bem?

- Tá. Mas, você está bem?

- Claro.

Sem essa. Ele estava com o rosto pálido, e foi só aí que eu reparei no corpo dele.

Tinha vários hematomas, como se ele tivesse apanhado, e no pé esquerdo havia um ferimento que sangrava muito.

- Que é isso, Sasuke-kun?

- Hn? Ah. Tiro de raspão.

WHAT THE HELL? COMO ASSIM ELE SOME E VOLTA DE MADRUGADA, TODO APANHADO E COM UM TIRO DE RASPÃO NO PÉ?

Meu instinto seria berrar, exigir um relatório dele, sei lá, qualquer coisa. Mas por hora era melhor dar um jeito naquela ferida. Estava feia mesmo.

Minha mãe me obrigou a fazer um curso de medicina básica antes de viajar, para que eu pudesse cuidar de mim mesma. De certa forma, foi mesmo necessário.

- Espere aqui, Sasuke-kun.

Eu corri até meu quarto e voltei com a maleta de primeiros socorros.

- O que você pensa que vai fazer, irritante?

- Não sou irritante. Ou eu cuido de você aqui ou te levo prum hospital.

- Não, odeio hospitais.

Foi a deixa para mim. Comecei a limpar o corte que a bala deixara. Droga, ia ter que suturar. Com um pouco de anestesia eu comecei a costurar o pezinho perfeito do Sasuke-kun.

- Sakura, onde aprendeu isso?

- Curso básico de medicina.

- Sei. Me diz, promete que vai parar de ficar preocupada?

- Não posso Sasuke. É da minha natureza.

Ele suspirou. Eu terminei a sutura e ele apoiou o pé no chão fazendo uma careta.

- Vai precisar de muletas, pelo jeito. - ele disse.

- Será que até amanhã ainda dói?

- Só tem um jeito de saber.

Ele tentou se por de pé para ir até o quarto, mas acabou caindo no sofá de volta.

- Vem Sasuke-kun, eu ajudo você.

Eu apoiei o braço dele nos meus ombros e fui o ajudando a subir as escadas. Ele gemia de dor às vezes, mas tentava evitar. Santo orgulho.

Chegamos de frente para o quarto dele e ele começou a procurar as chaves no bolso.

- Droga, deixei no carro.

- Quer que eu vá pegar?

- Sei lá.

Então ele começou a procurar a chave do carro.

- Droga larguei tudo lá embaixo. Onde eu estava com a cabeça?

- Pode dormir na minha cama Sasuke-kun, eu durmo no sofá. Você precisa de descanso mais do que eu.

- Não senhora, eu durmo no sofá, é minha culpa se estou assim e sem as chaves do carro.

Bem, havia um impasse na nossa frente, mas com uma solução simples e ousada. Eu só não tinha coragem para dizer, afinal, eu não ligaria de dividir minha cama com ele.

- Hum... Sakura?

- O quê?

- Importaria se... nós dois... quero dizer...

- Tudo bem, vem comigo.

- Obrigado.

Eu o levei para o quarto e o ajudei a se deitar. Em seguida eu me deitei na beirada e acabamos com as costas quase coladas devido à falta de espaço na cama.

Depois de tudo eu finalmente consegui dormir um pouco, apesar de preocupada.

Só sei que pela manhã acordei envolvida fortemente pelo cobertor e...

PARA TUDO! NÃO É O COBERTOR, SÃO BRAÇOS. BRAÇOS DO SASUKE-KUN!

AAAAAAAAAAAH!

Kami-sama me ama, eu morri e fui pro céu e...

Ah, droga. Agora eu percebi que ele só está me abraçando porque teve que se virar para mim para não ficar batendo o pé na parede, e se não esticasse os braços seria muito desconfortável, então...

Bem, isso não me impede de me aninhar para mais perto do tanquinho do Sasuke-kun. E o mais surpreendente: ele apertou o abraço.

Aiai, e que abraço...

Ainda bem que hoje é sábado, não quero ter que levantar cedo.

Fiquei assim por mais longos minutos, até o Sasuke acordar.

- Sakura... o que aconteceu de noite? Quero dizer, por que eu estava abraçando você?

Estava. Ele me soltou.

Droooga.

- Eu sei lá. Acordei e estava assim. Como vai o pé?

- Um pouco melhor.

Ele conseguiu se pôr de pé e foi mancando lentamente para fora do quarto.

- Aonde vai, Sasuke-kun?

- Preciso da chave do meu quarto.

- Ah, deixa que eu pego para você!

Me levantei e desci até o carro. As duas chaves estavam no banco da frente. Por ser um conversível eu peguei com facilidade e voltei ao andar de cima.

Ele entrou no quarto e disse que já voltava.

E eu esperei.

Odeio esperar.

Ele saiu algum tempo depois com um bermudão de piscina.

- Preciso relaxar um pouco, vou estar na piscina se precisar de mim.

Gente, acabei de babar no tanquinho dele. De novo.

É claro que eu vou "precisar" dele.

Vesti o meu biquini, que só para constar é rosa fluorescente para destacar meus cabelos e desci correndo até a piscina.

Ele boiava tranquilamente com o tanquinho perfeito para cima e os cabelos espalhados pela água. PERFEITO!

Eu reparei que tinha uma expressão de alívio no rosto dele, e depois vi que o corte do pé dele estava submerso na água gelada. Para aliviar. Coitado!

Entrei lentamente na água.

- Sasuke-kun.

Ele se pôs de pé e olhou para mim. E parou.

- Uau, Sakura, você está muito... gostosa com esse biquini.

AAAAAAAAAH! ELE ME CHAMOU DE QUE? ISSO LÁ É COISA QUE SE DIGA PARA UMA MENINA? SHANARO!

- SASUKE! OLHA COMO FALA! - e acertei um murro na cabeça dele.

- AIAI! Achei que fosse gostar de um elogio...

- Não desse tipo.

- Tá! Desculpa.

E ele fez um biquinho de dar dó.

Eu teria o beijado de tanta ternura, teria mesmo. Mas a DROGA do telefone tinha que tocar AGORA?

- Sakura, eu vou atender ali.

Ele foi até o celular. Eu nem pude ouvir do que se tratava, mas parecia que ele estava explicando algo para alguém. Então ele voltou para a piscina, assustadoramente longe de mim.

Ele percebeu o que eu ia fazer?

Saco.

- Sakura, Ino e Sai vêm ensaiar aqui já que eu não posso dirigir.

- Hn.

Depois que o casalzinho chegou, eu vi que minha voz derreteu o Sasuke de novo. Talvez ele ainda possa ser meu um dia.

**Fim de outro cap.**

**Esse ficou muito exagerado, e eu acho que a obsessão da Sakura ta meio exagerada, mas ela eh assim msm entao nao me julguem tá?**

**Quero agradecer às DUAS pessoas que me mandaram reviews e so nao respondo porque pra variar é meia-noite e estou exausta.**

**Beijos a todos que me acompanham e...**

**Que tal clicar nesse botaozinho fofo aqui e fazer uma autora feliz? Sua review é muito importante para mim!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** V**


	4. Karin

**_Capítulo 4:_** Karin

No domingo eu decidi estudar a matéria dos deveres que eu fiz sem prestar atenção, graças ao Sasuke. No entanto, ele cismou de dar uma festa na piscina a todo custo e adeus estudo.

Entendeu a gravidade do assunto? Uchicha Sasuke vai dar uma festa. Hoje. Na casa dele.

Por que será que eu tenho a impressão de que ele só quer me ver de biquini de novo? Tá, não é impressão, é mais uma esperança mesmo, mas eu posso sonhar, né?

O mais estranho é que o Sasuke não fez uma lista de convidados. Ele simplesmente anunciou no ORKUT. E enquanto eu olho a piscina da janela do meu quarto, reparo que as únicas pessoas que eu conheço desse povão todo são Ino e Sai. Tou ferrada.

Então simplesmente vesti meu biquíni rosa e coloquei uma canga lilás amarrada na cintura. E aqui vou eu.

É incrível como a piscina está cheia, nem se consegue andar aqui direito. Eu vejo o Sasuke bem longe, com outro bermudão, exibindo aquele tanquinho perfeito para quem quisesse ver (e eu me incluo nessas pessoas) conversando com um cara de caninos afiados e outro de óculos redondinhos de sol. Até que são bonitos. Mas o Sasuke é mais, lógico!

- Não vai me apresentar? - perguntei, me dirigindo a Sasuke.

- Claro. Galera, essa á a Sakura, do Japão. E Sakura, estes são Shino - ele indicou o de óculos de sol - e Kiba. - o de caninos afiados.

Eu os cumprimentei com apertos de mão e Kiba viu alguma coisa por trás de mim, cochichou algo com Shino e eles saíram.

- OK, o que foi isso?

- As namoradas deles chegaram, Kim e Katleen. (**N.A/ **nessa fic a Kim é legal, então dá um desconto hein galera? e eu tive que criar a Katleen da minha cabecinha pro Kiba-kun não ficar sozinho ^^)

Eu olhei para trás em tempo de ver Kiba atolando uma garota ruiva e uma morena abraçando Shino, que ficava mais caladão. Sinceramente, acho que Kiba é o primeiro cara bonito e animado que conheço aqui.

- E aí Sasuke, tá fazendo o que?

- Agora, falando com você.

- Haha. Muito engraçado. - ¬¬'

- Vai cair na água?

- Eu não sei...

- Então se decide logo.

- Eu acho que não.

- PEEEEE. - aquele barulho de jogos da TV quando alguém dá a resposta errada. - Resposta errada, Sakura.

Então ele me pegou pela cintura e jogou sobre o ombro como se eu fosse um saco de batatas. Eu comecei a balançar os pés e socar as costas dele, mas aparentemente não surtiu efeito. Meus socos não surtiram efeito. Qual é a desse cara? Enfim, ele chegou na beirada da piscina e ia me largar, mas alguma alma boa teve o prazer de empurrar o Sasuke. Assim, caímos os dois juntos na água.

Depois de muita confusão, ainda debaixo da água, eu reparei Sasuke dar um impulso raivoso para voltar para cima. Eu fiz o mesmo.

- VAI CAGAR KIBA! - Sasuke berrou. Foi o Kiba? Acho que prefiro os caras calados, afinal, pela maneira que Shino beijava Kim ele parecia beijar muito bem. Eu voltei para a superfície e lancei um olhar irritado a Kiba, que ria animadamente, acompanhado de Katleen.

- Tudo bem Sasuke, é só água.

- Humpf.

Ele nadou agilmente (e de maneira muito sexy também) até a beirada e saiu da água, lançando um olhar malvado a Kiba. Ops, acho que eu sei onde isso vai dar.

Dito e feito. Kiba estendeu a mão ainda risonho para Sasuke apertar. Sasuke pegou a mão dele com um sorriso muito artificial e deu uma espécie de golpe de karatê em Kiba, o arremessando na água. Bem em cima de mim.

Qualquer pessoa desavisada teria saído do caminho, mas não eu, eu tive que ficar parada babando na força do Sasuke. Depois que Kiba caiu em cima de mim eu fiquei meio que presa na água, e embaixo de Kiba, e me engasguei. Droga, vou acabar me afogando.

Estou vendo pontinhos pretos na minha frente, e ouço o barulho de algo (ou alguém) cair na água. Em seguida uma mão firme me puxa para cima, mas tarde demais. Eu perdi os sentidos.

...

Eu recobrei a consciência, ao que parece, deitada no chão. Algo está tapando meu nariz e mandando ar para dentro da minha boca.

Abri lentamente os olhos e vi o rosto de Sasuke perto demais do meu.

E os lábios dele _tocando_ os meus. Ele está... ele está fazendo respiração boca a boca em mim?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! EU VOU ACABAR DESMAIANDO DE NOVO!

Mas eu não tenho muito tempo para digerir a informação. Alguma coisa está subindo a minha garganta. Ah, ótimo, é a água que eu engoli.

Me assento rapidamente e Sasuke se assenta ao meu lado. Então eu começo a tossir litros e litros de água no chão a minha frente, descontroladamente.

- Me desculpe Sakura-chan foi minha culpa... - Sasuke tentava se explicar.

- Tudo bem, sem neura. Eu que fui culpada, deveria ter saído do caminho como qualquer pessoa normal.

- Você está bem mesmo?

Eu ergui a cabeça para fitar os olhos dele, mas o que vi atrás dele me chamou mais atenção: foi uma ruiva tingida, pois eu vi a raiz preta, me olhar com uma expressão assassina. Ela pegou a mão de um garoto de cabelos branco azulados e foi andando vai saber pra onde.

Estou com um mal pressentimento.

Sem dar atenção aos comentários das pessoas e a preocupação de Sasuke, me levantei e fui seguindo o estranho casal discretamente. Por fim, me escondi atrás de uma sebe alta para ouvir a conversa dos dois:

- Então Karin - o garoto falou. - O que você quer?

- Você sabe.

- Humpf. O Uchicha, sempre ele. - o garoto parecia extremamente enciumado.

- Menos Suijetsu. Pare com esse ciúme, já disse que vou ficar bem com ele. Não precisa ter esse ciúme todo de BFF.

Não me pareceu ciúme de BFF.

- E o que você quer que eu faça?

- Tire a rosada do caminho. Com ela por perto Sasuke não vai me dar atenção.

- E como devo fazer isso?

- Isso é com você.

- Esse tal Sasuke é assim tão importante para você? - perguntou Suijetsu com uma nota de tristeza na voz.

- É. Vai me ajudar?

- Já que é para te ver feliz... Deixa comigo.

E eles começaram a vir até mim. Rapidamente eu me afastei e fingi estar entretida com as nuvens. O tal Suijetsu aparece atrás de mim.

- Ei rosada. Como se chama?

- Sakura. E você? - respondi me virando para ele.

- Sou Suijetsu, prazer. - ele me estendeu a mão, que eu apertei meio receosa. - Se afogou feio, hein?

- Um pouco.

- Parecia bem feliz quando viu o tal Sasuke fazendo respiração boca a boca em você. Ele é isso tudo que as meninas falam mesmo?

As meninas: leia-se Karin.

- É. Um sonho.

- Humpf. Não sei o que ele tem que eu não tenho.

Eu examinei o garoto na minha frente.

Sasuke tinha tanquinho, Suijetsu também. Sasuke tinha um ar frio-sedutor, Suijetsu também. Sasuke era lindo, Suijetsu não ficava muito atrás.

Eu não soube responder ao comentário dele.

- Você sabe?

- Hein?

- O que ele tem que eu não tenho. - Respondeu Suijetsu, meio irritado.

- Não. Você me parece tão bom quanto ele.

Houve um tempo de silêncio constrangedor. O pior foi que eu vi a ideia de Suijetsu se formar antes dele pronunciá-la, tudo graças à minha grande língua que eu não consigo deixar dentro da boca. Pelo menos eu tive tempo para pensar no que dizer.

- Bem... - começou o garoto. - Você acabou de receber uma espécie de beijo dele... por que não faz um teste?

Então ele corou muito e desviou o olhar para baixo.

- Eu não fui realmente beijada, não poderia comparar.

- Entendo. Eu não deveria ter dito isso, me perdoe.

E o menino saiu em outra direção. Eu comecei então a procurar Sasuke com os olhos e o vi sendo arrastado pela tal de Karin. Então ela o escorou na parede e tentava convencê-lo de algo. Ele negava, mas muito mal. Então ela o beijou do nada, bem na boca. A princípio ele relutou mas em pouco tempo correspondeu o beijo, com vontade.

...

...

...

Fiquei completamente sem palavras por um bom tempo, até que só consegui pronunciar uma única frase:

- Eu não acredito! Porque logo ele, e logo ela?

Mas eu reparei que não tinha o dito sozinha. Suijetsu estava completamente estupefato atrás de mim chocado.

Já deu pra sacar que ele gosta muito da tal Karin.

- Ei, do cabelo azul!

Ele olhou para mim, meio desolado.

- Gosta dela, não é?

Ele apenas afirmou com a cabeça.

- Eu sei como se sente. - eu prossegui. - Gosto do Sasuke.

- Todas meninas gostam. Eu não suporto ele.

- Só por que ele está beijando a Karin? Sinceramente, do nada comecei a odiar essa garota. E o Sasuke também.

- Também não quero mais saber da Karin.

Ele já estava muito próximo de mim quando disse isso. Eu pude ver a raiva queimar nos olhos claros dele com uma intensidade tão forte que seria capaz de me perfurar. Eu tenho certeza de que meu olhar não estava muito diferente.

- Sabe, Suijetsu. - eu disse, envolvendo o pescoço do garoto com meus braços. - Não somos os únicos que precisam sentir ciúmes.

- Eu concordo. - ele disse, segurando meus quadris.

Ainda olhando de maneira muito infantil para Sasuke, deixei que Suijetsu roçasse os lábios nos meus. E tinham um gosto frio, refrescante, muito bom. Quando reparei que Sasuke ia olhar para mim, beijei suavemente os lábios frios, e eles me corresponderam. Eu senti que Sasuke tinha olhado para mim, e em seguida começou a agarrar Karin com mais intensidade, e ela fez o mesmo depois de ver Suijetsu.

Ah, agora é guerra, é?

Abri meus lábios deixando o espaço livre para a língua de Suijetsu invadir minha boca. Permiti que ele explorasse cada canto, e deslizei minhas mãos pelas costas dele, e percebi que ele estava ficando arrepiado. Ótimo. Haruno Sakura, um, Uchicha Sasuke, zero! SHANARO! É ASSIM QUE SE FAZ!

Quando separei meus lábios dos de Suijetsu em busca de ar, comecei a deslizá-los pelo pescoço dele, e ainda consegui espiar o Sasuke. Ele também olhava para mim. Por um instante, nossos olhos se estreitaram, mas logo depois ele escorou a ruiva tingida na parede e começou a engolir a garota.

Sem chance. Não vou perder essa.

Dei uma mordida suave na orelha de Suijetsu e ele desceu as mãos até minhas coxas. Prendi os braços no pescoço dele bem em tempo de sentí-lo erguer minhas pernas, e eu as travei em volta do quadril dele. Eu fingi não ter notado, mas sim, eu notei que a cabeça de baixo dele estava ficando feliz demais.

Bem, eu fingi não notar até ele começar a _pensar_ com a cabeça de baixo. Isso significa que ele subiu as mãos até as amarras do meu biquíni.

Ainda bem que eu dei um nó. Ele não conseguiu soltar.

- Menos. - sussurrei no ouvido dele. - Não precisa de tanto.

- Não? - ele perguntou, indicando Sasuke e Karin.

QUEM FOI QUE DEU PERMISSÃO PARA ESSA PIRIGUETE VADIA PASSAR A MÃO NA BUNDINHA PERFEITA DO MEU, REPITO, **MEU** SASUKE?

FODA-SE!

Aproximei ainda mais meu corpo do dele, colando nossos abdômens. Os beijos quentes dele pararam por uma instante.

Hein?

- Algum problema? - perguntei, sussurrando no ouvido dele. Quando voltei a encará-lo, as orbes claras estavam levemente avermelhadas e lágrimas silenciosas escorriam.

Quando olhei para Sasuke eu entendi a razão:

Ele estava arrastando Karin para dentro da mansão, com certeza para terem mais... _privacidade._

Suijetsu me pôs no chão e me deu as costas.

- Espera! - chamei. Ele se virou.

- Que é?

- Volta.

Ele veio até onde eu estava.

- Que foi?

- Temos que ver o que eles estão fazendo!

- Sinceramente, você acha mesmo que eu quero ver a MINHA Karin...

- Não é isso! Temos que saber até onde isso vai para bolarmos um plano para devolver à altura.

Ele ergueu uma sombrancelha.

- Sakura, eu não quero magoar a Karin. Se ela está feliz assim...

- Então fique aí imaginando, eu vou até lá. Mas saiba que talvez não seja assim tão ruim e você vai sofrer em excesso e à toa.

Ele suspirou, mas fez um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça.

Fomos nos esgueirando silenciosamente entre as pessoas que pareciam ignorar o recente acontecimento que envolvia eu, Sasuke, Suijetsu e Karin.

Chegamos na janela da sala e eu subi nas costas de Suijetsu para espiar melhor.

Sasuke e Karin estavam num senhor amasso no sofá da sala.

- E ai? - me perguntou Suijetsu.

- Estão num amasso. Vem comigo, eu tenho uma ideia.

Eu peguei Suijetsu pelo braço e quando chegamos na porta comecei a beijá-lo novamente. Ele não entendeu muito bem o que eu pretendia, mas retribuiu assim mesmo.

Eu fiz questão de esbarrar com força na porta para fazer muito barulho, e eu soube que eles olharam para nós. Então fui puxando Suijetsu lentamente até o sofá, reuní toda a força que tinha e...

POFT! Me joguei com vontade no sofá, e ainda fiz Suijetsu cair em cima de mim. Ouvimos alguns berros de "Ai" e quando vimos...

- Desculpe - eu disse - não vimos vocês dois ai.

- Humpf. - disse Sasuke. - Percebe-se.

- Vem, Suijetsu. A casa tem outros lugares legais. - Eu disse e em seguida ele me pegou de frente de novo e foi me levando escada acima. Então entramos no meu quarto, eu fechei a porta e me plantei no buraco da fechadura.

- Grande plano! - ele exclamou.

- Shhh! Se eles subirem a gente vai ter que fingir que tá fazendo alguma coisa.

Mas eles não subiram. Meia hora depois, eu baguncei meu cabelo e com um pouco de maquiagem consegui fazer parecer que minha boca estava vermelha. Baguncei os cabelos de Suijetsu e ele foi me levando escada abaixo de cavalinho.

Sasuke me olhou estupefato e Suijetsu acabou dizendo que ele e Karin tinham que ir embora já. Ele me beijou como se estivéssemos nos despedindo e foi embora com a ruiva falsificada.

Sasuke simplesmente me encarava, incrédulo. Eu consegui, depois de algum esforço, por um sorrisinho convencido no rosto.

- Sakura... o que você pensa que estava fazendo?

- Bem, eu _penso_ que estava ficando com Suijetsu.

- Humpf. Conheceu ele hoje.

- E você já conhecia a ruiva tingida?

- Eu.. não te interessa!

- Eu também não te devo satisfações da minha vida!

Ele se levantou irritado do sofá e foi para fora.

SHANARO! CONSEGUI! ELE FICOU IRRITADO!

Gente, será que ele gosta de mim?

...

Não, acho que não, só ficou irritado por que pensa que meu amasso com Suijetsu foi melhor que o dele com a Karin.

Nem faz ideia de que não aconteceu nada.

O resto da festa aconteceu sem surpresas (a não ser que o fato de Shino e Kim terem desaparecido misteriosamente e aparecido tempos depois completamente desarrumados conte como uma surpresa. Bem, eu fiquei surpresa com isso, mas devo ter sido a única.) e todos foram embora às 17:00. Foi aí que eu consegui paz para rever o dever de casa.

Percebi que nem eram coisas tão difíceis e me liberei do quarto às 19 horas. Descendo até a sala vi Sasuke vestindo uma bermuda cáqui e uma camiseta branca. Sabe, é muito indecente alguém ter músculos tão definidos nos braços. Acabei me assentando no sofá ao lado dele como quem não quer nada e fiquei em silêncio.

Ele me olhou pelo canto do olho mas não disse nada. Eu não sou calada que nem ele.

- Como estava nos amassos com a Karin?

- Bem. E você, como estava nos amassos com o Suijetsu?

- Bem também.

Ficamos mais algum tempo em silêncio. Eu encarava a televisão sem nem sequer saber o que estava passando na TV. Eu sabia que a menos que eu falasse alguma coisa, Sasuke não abriria a boca. Se eu quisesse manter uma conversa com ele teria que alimentá-la. Teria que puxar novos assuntos. É, podia dar certo.

- Sasuke...

- Hn.

- O que você gosta de fazer? - Exato. Se eu fizesse perguntas que não podiam ser respondidas com monossílabos, uma conversa poderia fluir.

- Tocar guitarra, ver futebol americano, basquete e beisebol, ouvir música... acho que só.

Ele não perguntou o que EU gosto de fazer. Chatice.

- Que tipo de música?

- Gosto muito de Rock. Ouço bastante 30 Seconds to Mars, Nirvana, All Time Low, My Chemical Romance...

De novo ele não perguntou sobre mim. Tudo bem, não desisto.

- Gosta de comer o que?

- Está fazendo um interrogatório? - ele perguntou com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

- É, eu acho que estou. É o meu jeito de manter uma conversa civilizada com você.

- Ah, você quer conversar.

- Quero. Moro com você, de certa forma, ficamos sozinhos o dia inteiro então espera-se que conversemos um com o outro, não?

- Pode ser. Quer falar de quê?

- Sei lá. Me fale sobre você algo que não tenho dito aquele dia, na volta da casa de Sai. Foi a nossa última conversa, de verdade.

- O que eu não disse? Deixe-me ver... meu irmão é traficante, meu pai é um alien que se casou com minha mãe prostituta ai eu nasci. A propósito, sou um robô. Um robô-vampiro.

Nós rimos muito por alguns segundos. Então eu me lembrei de uma pergunta que queria fazer já a algum tempo, embora duvidasse de que ele me daria a resposta certa.

- Sasuke... aquele dia em que você recebeu um telefonema e cabulou aula... o que aconteceu exatamente?

Ele suspirou, pôs as mãos atrás do pescoço e jogou a cabeça para trás, fitando o teto.

- Não posso dizer, sinto muito.

- Engraçado, eu esperava que você fosse pelo menos inventar uma desculpa.

- Não gosto de mentir Sakura.

- Legal. Uma pessoa honesta, então.

- É. Acho que pode-se dizer que eu seja.

Eu sorri. Ele também. É, eu consegui manter uma conversa legal com Sasuke. Ele fez até uma piada. Estamos progredindo aqui, uhul!

Os poucos segundos de silêncio que se seguiram foram interrompidos pelo meu estômago roncando.

- Acho que precisamos jantar... - ele disse.

- Quer comer o que?

- Vamos pedir uma pizza? É mais prático.

- Claro. Pode ser de calabresa? Amo calabresa.

- Meia calabresa, meia à moda da casa?

- Fechou.

Pegamos o telefone de uma pizzaria na internet e Sasuke ligou pedindo a pizza. Enquanto esperávamos, eu tive a genial ideia de armar um piquenique no jardim. Peguei uma toalha de quadradinhos vermelha e branca, pratos, talheres e copos e levamos tudo para a grama. Depois de arrumar tudo não tivemos que esperar a pizza por muito tempo. Sasuke pagou por ela e levou até a toalha, junto com uma garrafa de coca-cola.

- Está quentinha. - ele comentou.

Enquanto comíamos nós conseguimos conversar, mas eu estava meio receosa: até agora não havíamos mencionado Karin e Suijetsu, mas eu sentia como se fosse inevitável. E era. No meu terceiro pedaço, quinto do Sasuke, ele acabou comentando.

- O que te fez querer pegar o Suijetsu?

- Ei, não fale assim. Pegar é um termo feio.

- Certo. Ficar, está bom?

- Sim.

- E então?

- Ah. Bem, ele é bonito, legal, interessante. A gente estava conversando, rolou um clima, e foi só.

- Ah, claro.

- E o que te fez querer ficar com a Karin?

- Ela meio que estava dando em cima de mim. Eu não queria a princípio mas eu sou homem né? Ela começou a me beijar, é bonita beija bem, acabou rolando.

- Ah, sei. Bem você parecia estar realmente se divertindo.

- Você também. Se divertiu muito com ele no seu quarto, né?

- Bem... sim. E acho que o sofá da sala estava bem interessante para você.

- É, estava.

Depois dessa ficamos mais algum tempo em silêncio. Voltamos a falar banalidades, até a pizza e o refrigerante terminarem. Então levamos os pratos sujos até a pia, Sasuke me convenceu a não lavar pois, palavras dele, "a empregada é paga para isso". Achei isso meio rude, mas não queria discutir com ele então não comentei. Antes de ir me deitar mesmo, eu ainda tive que tentar mais uma vez:

- Não vai mesmo me dizer o que fez naquele dia, da ligação?

- Não, eu acho que não.

- Tudo bem. Boa noite, até a amanhã.

- Boa noite.

E eu fui me deitar, e posso falar? Nunca me senti tão feliz. Conversar com Sasuke, estar com ele é tão natural... me faz bem. Assim que me deitei, dormi, estava cansada demais.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fiiiim do cap!**

**Minhas sinceras desculpas pela demora em publicar, mas é q ontem eu passei o dia todo fora e so estou tendo contato com computador na parte da tarde, alem de não poder ficar encerrando caps ate de madrugada, afinal, tenho que acordar cedo, as aulas voltaram... :'(**

**Mas enfim, o cap tarda mas nao falha e tai o cap!**

**Tomei vergonha e vou responder as reviews novas e as acumuladas também e tenho uma novidade: terminei esse cap às 20:00, não está de madrugada!**

**Aeeee! Pontinho pra mim! *pose nice guy***

**Então, vamos às reviews:**

**GiGi Haruno: é, sem dúvidas o Sasuke é gostoso. Muito gostoso. Gaara: CAHAM! Gaby: relaxa amor, vc é mais. Eu daria tudo para ser a Sakura e cuidar daquele pezinho liiindoooo! Beijão.**

**karolzeenha: eu kis fazer um Itachi legal, pq eu amo ele mto mto mto meeesmo! Ele é legal e deliçudo então, ai está! um itachi versão gente boa! continua acombanhando! beijo!**

**dai-cham: o sasuke sem camisa é msm uma perdição... mas eu sou mais o gaa-kun. achei chato a saky terminar pelo tel, mas ela tava do outro lado do mundo, fazer o q neh. eu sempre quis fazer meus personagens terem uma banda nas minhas fics, mesmo sendo só como hobbie,acho super demais. e sim, querida, o sasuke e o sai conseguem sorrir! milagre! aaaaa-le-lui-a, aaaa-le-lui-a, aleui-a, alelui-a, aleee-lui-a! aonde o sasuke esteve é um misterio q so vai ser revelado bem pra frente, eu garanto, é de cair o queixo. o sasuke abraçou a sakura sem querer... hahahhaha, ri alto quando tive essa ideia! continue me acompanahndo! beijos!**


	5. Vacas também choram

**_Capítulo 5: _**Vacas também choram

Muito tempo se passou, dois meses para ser mais exata, e desde aquele jantar Sasuke e eu estamos mais próximos, quase como irmãos, embora eu queira ele próximo de outra maneira.

E o que mais me assusta é que ele sabe. Sempre soube. Mas não se manifesta, não me diz se me quer ou se não quer, mas suas atitudes são de quem se roe de ciúmes do Suijetsu. Nós continuamos juntos, Suijetsu e eu, pois eu tenho que sustentar a farsa. E é exatamente isso que estou fazendo nesse momento. Sustentando a farsa.

Apesar de tudo eu ainda me sento com Sasuke na sala, pois ele senta atrás de Sai e a minha desculpa é de que preciso conversar com Ino-chan. É claro que colou. Então, para sustentar a farsa, nesse instante eu acabei de receber o bilhete com a resposta de Suijetsu. E bem na aula de Mike, o professor mais chato de todos. Quando ele toma o bilhete de alguém... lê em voz alta na sala. Esse é o nosso plano, meu e de Suijetsu. Bem, vejamos o que está escrito no papel até agora. (**N.A./** sublinhado é a letra do Suijetsu, itálico é a da Sakura.)

Saky-chan, preciso falar com você, mas tinha que ser pessoalmente.

_O que houve, Sui-kun, algum problema?_

Bem, não, é que eu queria falar com você mas não vai ficar legal no papel.

_Ora, tente!_

Ok, não vá ficar chateada depois, certo?

_Certo, fala logo! ^^_

Saky-chan, quer ir no MC Donaldos comigo depois da aula? Só nos dois, como num encontro?

_Eu? Claro! Ai se eu pudesse estaria até gritando agora, e pulando e super abraçaria você..._

KKKKKKKK! Você me diverte Saky-chan. Te amo.

_Também amo você._

Suijetsu não chegou a ler a última frase. O truque: eu soltei um gritinho histérico quando li o "te amo" dele e o professor viu.

- Algo que gostaria de dividir com a turma, senhorita Haruno?

- E-eu, não imagina... - eu disse escondendo o bilhete embaixo da mesa.

- Me passa. - ele disse e eu entreguei o bilhete para ele.

- Ora, ora, ora, vejamos o que temos aqui, um bilhetinho apaixonado... - ele disse.

- Me devolve! É meu! - berrei. Mas sabia que ele não ia devolver.

- Deixe me ver...

E ele começou a ler para a sala inteira, fazendo a minha letra com uma vozinha falsete irritante e a do Suijetsu grossa demais. E eu observava a reação de Sasuke.

Ele havia desviado a cabeça para a janela, mas eu conseguia ver pelo reflexo do vidro que o rosto dele se tingia de feias manchas vermelhas raivosas (e ciumentas, esperava eu).

Deu certo! Só por curiosidade, olhei para Karin.

Ela estava olhando para o bilhete nas mãos do professor completamente abobada e com um pouco de tristeza no rosto.

Gente, será que matamos dois coelhos com uma cajadada só?

Enfim, meio que me surpreendi mas Sasuke acaba de escrever algo num papel e está o empurrando para mim, obviamente para que eu leia.

Você aceitou mesmo o pedido para sair com um cara por bilhetinho?

Eu respondi:

_Não é culpa dele. Ele queria falar pessoalmente comigo mas eu insisti, então..._

E você nem pensou, já saiu aceitando.

_Eu gosto muito dele, por que não aceitaria?_

Sei lá. É, você tem razão.

Depois dessa paramos de nos comunicar até o fim do horário, quando o sino soou e estávamos livres para o intervalo. Como eu queria ficar com Sui-kun e Ino, e Sasuke com Sai e Karin, acabou virando tudo uma bola de neve pois é claro que Ino e Sai também queriam ficar um com o outro. Assim, ficamos os seis assentados em uma das mesas do refeitório, e o clima foi, digamos, _tenso. _Suijetsu mirava Karin abobadamente, olhava para Sasuke então o fuzilava com um olhar de intenções extremamente assassinas. Sasuke olhava para ele e sustentava o olhar com certa frieza, ficava com o rosto vermelho de raiva de novo, até que Suijetsu voltasse a babar em cima de Karin. Então, tudo se repetia.

Só Kami-sama sabe como eu agradeci o fim do intervalo em que nós voltamos para a sala.

Bem, agradeci até me lembrar que o horário era de sociologia. Em inglês.

Sinceramente, não é que eu seja NERD, mas eu gosto mesmo de estudar, mas aula de sociologia em inglês destrói o ânimo de qualquer um. Com força.

Então assim que eu vi a cara do gatíssimo e tarado do professor Kakashi entrando na sala meu ânimo se esvaiu de uma só vez, e só para piorar o meu clima Sai e Ino simplesmente _desapareceram_, sem explicação. O que será que esses dois planejam matando aula assim? Sasuke-kun notou meu desânimo. Ele pegou a mesma folha da aula passada e voltou a escrever nela:

Inferno. Ninguém merece sociologia logo agora.

_Você ainda tem sorte. Pelo menos para você não é em outra língua._

Deve estar sendo muito difícil para você, não?

_Difícil até que não, mas é cansativo. Eu não achei que fosse sentir saudades de casa tão cedo._

Sente falta de casa?

_Um pouco. Da minha cultura, da minha comida, um pouco dos meus pais..._

Ah, imagino. Bem, talvez você precise espairecer um pouco. Essa aula está um saco, não acha?

_Sim, mas não há nada que possamos fazer._

Há sim, só me diga se está disposta a sair.

_Muito._

Então deixa comigo.

Sasuke começou a espirrar, muito convincentemente devo admitir. O que raios ele está planejando?

Depois de uns 3 espirros ele começou a tossir e a ficar pálido. Muito pálido. Eu admito que fiquei preocupada até que eu alcançasse a genialidade do plano, e finalmente fazer o que tinha de ser feito.

- Professor Kakashi-san! - chamei. - Sasuke-kun está passando mal!

- Oh, percebe-se, está muito abafado aqui. Leve-o para dar uma volta, está mesmo com uma cara horrível.

Eu me levantei e pus o braço de Sasuke sobre meu ombro, em seguida, abracei a cintura dele com meu outro braço, e me dirigi até a porta com ele, mas Kakashi me interrompeu.

- Espere, Sakura. - ele escreveu rapidamente alguma coisa em um bilhete e me entregou. - É para vocÊ, só leia lá fora. - ele sussurrou de forma que apenas eu ouvisse.

Logo, Sasuke e eu estávamos livres. Completamente livres! Ao chegarmos alguns metros para frente, ele se endireitou e eu abri o bilhete do professor Kakashi. Tinha poucas palavras:

_Eu entendo que deve estar sendo no mínimo cansativo para você, Sakura, então vou deixar que você e Sasuke dêem uma volta. Mas é SÓ HOJE. A propósito, parabéns ao Sasuke pelo talento de ator, a sala inteira acreditou, menos eu. Bem, então divirtam-se._

Meu Deus. Quanto mais o tempo passa mais eu amo esse professor. Sério.

Bem, Sasuke e eu agora caminhamos tranquilamente pelo corredor:

- Não sabia que estava com saudades do Japão. - começou Sasuke. Sim, você leu certo: Sasuke _começou_ uma conversa.

- É, eu sinto falta. É tudo tão diferente aqui. A língua, os costumes, a comida, o ambiente... Cansa ficar tanto tempo convivendo direto com coisas tão diferentes.

- Ah... sei...

Nesse instante nós passamos na frente do armário do zelador, e eu acho que meio que acabei de descobrir não só o paradeiro de Ino e Sai, como também o que eles estão fazendo. Isso por que dá para ouvir a voz da Ino _gemendo._ E chamando o Sai, não se esqueçam.

Eu e Sasuke nos entreolhamos, incrédulos. Bem, de qualquer forma não é problema nosso, então passamos discretamente pelo corredor até nos vermos no jardim da escola. Nos assentamos em um banco de pedra embaixo de uma cerejeira e paramos para observar a paisagem: o chão estava coberto de folhas secas e amareladas, indicando o fim do outono. Era lindo de se ver.

Sasuke estava extremamente pensativo e nós ficamos calados por um tempo. Depois de um tempo, estranhamente, _ele_ interrompeu o silêncio. Gente, o que deu nele para falar tanto? Será que é tudo ciúmes do Suijetsu?

- Vai fazer o que hoje?

- Vou almoçar no Mc Donald's com o Sui-kun como você mesmo já está sabendo. De mais não tenho nada para fazer. Por quê?

- Nada não, só perguntando. Ah, e falando em namoro...

- Ei, Suijetsu não é meu namorado.

- Tá tá... enfim, terminei com a Karin.

KAMI-SAMA, OU EU TENHO UM PROBLEMA DE AUDIÇÃO MUITO GRANDE OU O SASUKE TERMINOU COM A VAKARIN. ELE TERMINOU COM ELA? TERMINOU?

- Ah... Hum... e... como você está com isso?

- Na verdade não estava dando muito certo. Ela não estava me dando atenção.

COMO ASSIM ALGUÉM NAMORA O SASUKE E NÃO DÁ ATENÇÃO PARA ELE? ELA É PIRADA?

- Ah. Mas vocês brigaram?

- Não, terminou tudo na amizade mesmo.

- Anh, entendo.

No mais conversamos sobre coisas sem importância, como música e outras coisas assim, mas antes que o sinal batesse eu pedi para voltarmos, pois eu tinha que passar no banheiro. Sinceramente, eu esperava encontrar qualquer uma no banheiro, menos a Karin, e fazendo qualquer outra coisa, menos chorando.

Eu sinceramente não sei porque raios estou me aproximando dessa ruiva falsificada que está chorando abraçada aos joelhos no canto do banheiro. Eu não sabia que meu coração era tão grande a ponto de consolar a menina que está chorando porque um cara terminou com ela.

Praticamente, estou consolando a ex do cara que eu amo. Parabéns Sakura, a boa samaritana.

- Karin, tudo bem? - perguntei, me assentando ao lado dela.

- S-Sakura? Faz o que aqui? - ela parecia espantada em me ver falando com ela. Eu não a culpo, é um espanto mesmo.

- Vim usar o banheiro, oras. Mas você parece que está aqui por outro motivo. É por que o Sasuke terminou com você?

- Como sabe disso?

- Somos amigos! Ele me contou...

- Não... não é isso. Eu já queria terminar com ele há um tempo.

- Você queria? Por quê? Pensei que gostasse dele.

- Sim, mas quando o Suijetsu começou a sair com você eu fiquei meio mal e descobri que era ciúmes.

- Então... você gosta dele? - diz que sim, por favor diz que sim e me deixa concertar o erro!

- Eu amo ele.

SHANARO! SAKURA CUPIDO ENTRA EM AÇÃO AGORA!

- Bem, então tem uma coisa que você precisa saber. Meu lance com ele não é sério, era só para fazer ciúmes em você e no Sasuke. Parece que funcionou não é? Pelo menos pro lado dele.

- Por que ele iria querer fazer ciúmes em mim?

- Por que ele te ama Karin, exatamente como você ama ele.

O rosto dela se iluminou. Sabe, talvez a Karin seja legal! Eu posso dar uma chance a ela, não posso?

- Vem comigo, lava o rosto e retoca a maquiagem, eu vou almoçar com o Suijetsu hoje mas para todos os efeitos a gente termina lá.

Ela sorriu. Enquanto tirava as lágrimas do rosto e retocava a maquiagem um pouco mais forte para se destacar por baixo da armação grossa e preta do óculos, eu também dei uma checada no visual, afinal, se Sasuke estava livre e pelo menos levemente enciumado eu tinha que pensar em como agir para trazê-lo para mim.

Surpreendentemente, eu fui conversando com Karin enquanto voltávamos para a sala e descobri que ela tem um gosto muito parecido com o meu. Poderíamos ter nos dado bem desde o início. Ao entrarmos na sala estava na troca do professor, e Sai e Ino tinham voltado para a sala muito... _felizes_, pro meu gosto. Estranho que eu nunca imaginei o Sai fazendo uma coisa dessas, ele parecia tão frio e sem emoção. Enfim, Karin se dirigira até Suijetsu e parecia lutar para dizer algo para ele. Depois de algum tempo, ele deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e arrancou um beijo de cinema dela.

Perfeito, todo mundo se dando bem. Menos eu. Uhul! Viva eu! Arrumo a vida de todo mundo e a minah só ferra. Com saudades de casa, passando mal de tanto inglês, tendo que aturar as pessoas falando inglês na minha cabeça o dia inteiro, sem falar que depois do beijasso com a Karin o Suijetsu cancelou nosso encontro e disse que ia almoçar com ela. E eu sobrei.

Depois dos dois últimos horários eu me vi perdida para voltar para casa. Suijetsu vinah me levando todos esses dias, mas é claro que Sasuke não ia mais levar a Karin.

- Quer uma carona? - a voz dele apareceu repentinamente por trás de mim, no meu ouvido. Eu percebi que ele tinah chegado pr trás e escorara o rosto no meu ombro para falar no meu ouvido.

- Seria perfeito, Sasuke-kun.

Ele fez o favor de abrir a porta para mim e fomos para casa.

Ao chegar, larguei minhas coisas no quarto e ele no dele, e em seguida descemos até a cozinha pensando no que almoçar.

- Que tal pizza? - ele perguntou.

- Não sei. Que tal algo menos engordativo? - perguntei com um sorrisinho de canto.

- Hum... Salada, arroz e bife de fígado acebolado está de bom tamanho? É da cultura brasileira.

- Mais uma cultura... tudo bem, parece mais saudável.

Ele começou a fazer um arroz meio diferente na panela, que ficou com os grãos bem solto e fritou os bifes coma cebola. Enquanto isso eu fiz uma salada com folhas de alface e fatias de tomate.

Então nos assentamos para comer, e ficou bom. A comida era gostosa, diferente. Mas eu ainda sentia falta do sushi com sashimi, bolinhos de arroz e rolinhos primavera. Sasuke notou isso.

- Relaxa Sakura. Vai se acostumar.

- É, eu sei que vou... - mas acho que não soei tão convincente.

- Olha para mim, Sakura-chan. - ele disse, pegando minhas mãos sobre a mesa. Se ele for fazer isso sempre que eu estiver com problemas, acho que vou viver deprimida eternamente. - Vai dar tudo certo, ok?

- Ok. Eu confio em você.

- Ótimo. - ele recolheu os pratos e largou na pia para a empregada lavar quando voltasse do "horário de almoço" dela.

- Quer fazer o que agora? - perguntei.

- Temos dever. Eu particulamente não entendi a matéria, seria legal se você me ajudasse...

- Ah, claro. - ÓBVIO, COM CERTEZA, SEM DÚVIDAS!

Ele passou no quarto dele e eu no meu e voltamos com o material para a sala. Sasuke realmente não tinha entendido nada da lição de casa e eu expliquei cada tópico para ele com uma paciência digna de mártir. Não que ele fosse burro, mas dormiu em todas as aulas e acumulou muita coisa para explicar.

Bem, lá pelas 17:00 nós terminamos tudo. Sasuke guardou as coisas dele e eu as minhas, então nos juntamos na sala para ver TV. Passou então uma propaganda de um anime muito bom e eu senti um _dejá-vù_ meio irritante, que mais uma vez não passou despercebido aos olhos de Sasuke. Então ele se levantou e ligou para alguém no telefone, provavelmente estava tão chato ficar naminha companhia que ele quria fugir de mim. Desse jeito eu e o Sasuke-kun nunca ficaremos juntos.

- Sakura! - ele chamou aparecendo na sala. - Suba, tome um banho e vista uma roupa legal. Vou te levar para jantar.

- Hã?

- Acabei de reservar uma mesa em um restaurante de comida oriental para daqui uma hora então, corra!

Sasuke-kun fez mesmo isso por mim? Ele fez? Ele fez!

Antes que eu me contesse as lágrimas de emoção começaram a escorrer e eu me atirei no Sasuke-kun em um abraço apertado que ele retribiu. Ele tinha braços firmes, suaves e musculosos. Eu senti um arrepio quando os músculos dele roçaram levemente a base das minhas costas, uma vez que minha blusa tinha se levantado um pouco com o abraço.

Depois de me soltar eu fiz o que ele disse. Corri. Tomei um banho rápido e me surpreendi ao sair do quarto e me dar conta de que não tinha a menos noção do que vestir. Vasculhei o guarda-roupa, peça por peça, em busca de algo que me servisse, mas fui ficando cada vez mais frustrada até...

Me lembrei de um vestido em especial que eu tinha guardado para ocasiões especiais. Meu primeiro encontro com Sasuke, uma ocasião especial, sem falar que ele tinha tudo a ver com a ocasião. Era justo, tomara que caia e ia até o meio da minha coxa. Era azul-água com vários "padrões japoneses" bordados à mão em vários outros tons de verde e branco. Encerrei com uma sandália prata de salto e uma bolsa-carteira prata. Passei sombra verdeágua e esfumei com prata, passei rímel, lápis e gloss incolor, além de um pouco de blush rosa-alaranjado nas bochechas. Cacheei só as pontas do meu cabelo, encurtando ele um pouco, mas ficou bem fofinho. Coloquei um conjunto de brinco-colar-pulseiras que eu tinha com pedras verdes que imitavam esmeraldas e saí do quarto. É claro que Sasuke já me esperava no andar de baixo.

Ele usava uma blusa branca de botões aberta até o meio da barriga com calças jeans e tênis, e o velho e habitual espetado nos cabelos. Estava definitivamente como um anjo mau, que incita as pessoas ao pecado ao invés de reprimí-las. Kami-sama me abençoe, ou eu ainda faço alguma besteira.

Ele foi guiando o carro pelas ruas de Nova York até chegar em uma área que tinha vários restaurantes diferentes, especializados em várias partes do mundo. Ele desceu em um com dois andares e decoração oriental.

O local era tão fiel às tradições que tinha mesinhas baixas e almofadas para os clientes se assentarem, além do clássico hashi, lanternas de papel e empregados com descendência oriental.

Eu realmente me sinto em casa.

- Sasuke-kun, é perfeito... arigatô!

- Não há de que Sakura-chan, que bom que se sente melhor. Vem, vamos achar uma mesa.

Nos assentamos em uma mesa perto da janela (já falei que amo a janelinha? Acho que já né?) onde eu podia acompanhar o movimento da rua, um de frente para o outro. Acreditem, é legal fazer isso.

- O que vamos pedir Sakura-chan?

- Uma barca de sushi para duas pessoas?

- Pode ser.

Nesse instante uma garçonete que devia ter mais ou menos uns 16, 17 anos apareceu na mesa e grudou os olhos no Sasuke.

Ok, Sakura, respira, expira, respira, expira, essa piriguete não vai dar em cima do Sasuke. Ela só está trabalhando.

- Vão querer o que? - ela perguntou se inclinando na mesa de frente para o Sasuke. Ela ESTÁ dando em cima dele. Eu não vou deixar isso barato, não mesmo.

- Sasuke-kun - eu fiz questão de frisar bem o _kun_ para ela ouvir que ele já estava muito bem acompanhado. - e eu vamos querer uma barca de sushi para duas pessoas e duas sodas. - eu disse presunçosa. Ela se virou para mim com um sorriso muito falso, anotou o pedido e saiu da mesa rebolando.

- Não precisava ser tão cruel. - disse Sasuke.

- Precisava sim, não vou deixar a garçonete dar em cima do meu... - do meu... o quê? Droga, ele não é nada meu. Ciúmes do inferno! - amigo.

- Humpf. Então tá. Saky-chan, como usa isso? - ele perguntou girando os hashis nos dedos.

Ele me chamou de Saky-chan? Aiaiai... acjo que tem alguém babando aqui. Eu peguei os meus hashis e comecei a ensiná-lo, mas não estava dando muito certo. Sinceramente, o Sasuke é um gênio para muitas coisas, mas para outras consegue ser um tapado total.

- Aiai Sasuke-kun. Deixa eu te ajudar. Você pega um deles e apoia aqui. - (**N.A/** Eu sei usar hashis, mas não sei explicar sem uma ilstração ou outra coisa do tipo então imaginem a Saky-chan ensinando o Sasuke, ok?) eu peguei um hashi e coloquei na mão dele. E que mão... perfeita... - e o outro aqui. - arrumei o outro e os movi para ele ver como fazia. Mas eu não soltei a mão dele depois, e ele próprio não objetou contra isso. Ficamos os dois com as mãos juntas sobre a mesa e de repente eu subi meu olhar para ele e percebi que ele me fitava despreocupadamente, pensando em algo com certeza. Eu encontrei as orbes negras com o meu olhar e ficamos nos olhando. Provavelmente teríamos nos aproximado se a garçonete puta e vadia não aparecesse logo agora com o pedido. Droga, me esqueci como sushis saem rápido. Ela depositou a barca no meio, o que me obrigou a soltar a mão do Sasuke-kun. Então deixou as sodas e saiu.

- A nós! - brindou Sasuke-kun e eu me servi.

Nem consigo descrever a sensação de voltar a comer sushi. Parece que eu podia de repente sentir as flores de cerejeira dos parques ao meu redor, no festival da Sakura. Eu conseguia até ouvir meus pais me chamando, minha mãe estouvada, meu pai liberal. Meus amigos, Hinata e Naruto, o que me fez pensar em se eles estariam juntos agora. Espero que sim.

O jantar seguiu tranquilo, a garçonete parou de cantar o Sasuke e nós conversamos sobre assuntos banais, como filmes, livros e música.

Estávamos quase no fim do jantar quando começamos a falar sobre animes, o que fez o _dejá-vù_ de tudo aquilo que eu sentia falta voltar, mas pelo menos de um jeito bom agora. Lágrimas de felicidade começaram a rolar acompanhadas de um sorriso.

- Sakura-chan, tudo bem? - perguntou Sasuke-kun, pegando minhas mãos sobre a mesa de novo.

- Sim... não s epreocupe estou muito bem. Estou feliz.

- Tem certeza?

Por que a voz dele parecia tão próxima? ´

Por que _ele _estava tão próximo?

Foi aí que eu percebi que tínhamos nos aproximado sobre a mesa. Nossos rostos estavam cada vez mais próximos, e eu notei como Sasuke era perfeito: o formato meio ovalado do rosto, os olhos levemente amendoados com íris tão negras quanto a pupila, os cílios meio cheios, o cabelo arrepiado jogado de uma forma arrepiada e organizada para trás, com a franja caindo sobre o rosto, o nariz nem muito grande, nem muito pequeno, e... os lábios. Os lábios meio cheios, rosados e entreabertos, que deixavam a respiração passar entrecortada, mas incrivelmente tranquila.

Nossos lábios estavam a milímetros de distância. Eu fechei os olhos e senti a respiração leve dele se misturar com a minha, e o hálito de menta agora um pouco salpicado de molho shoyu incrivelmente refrescante penetrava meus lábios e minhas narinas.

**Fiiiiiiim!**

**Muahahahahahaha... sou má, olha quando fui acabar o cap!**

**devo desculpas pela demora mas as aulas começaram e o ritmo ja ta pesado, sexto horario e blablabla, entrar no ensino mdio é meio cansativo. enfim, o cap chegou afinal!**

**Momentos de tensão... ou melhor tesão!**

**kkkkkkkkkkkk zueira, nem é pra tanto**

**enfim, faz parte do meu plano maléfico terminar o cap nesse momento pq eu meio q demorei mto pra escrever esse então tenho q deixar os leitores curiosos para animá-los a ler o próximo ne?**

**entao vamos responder àquelas reviews fofas e inspiradoras dos meus leitores!**

**GiGi Haruno: a saky-chan é msm muito sortuda, tbm kero cuidar desse deliçudo! e essa dos ciúmes aparentemente deu certo ne! viva o sentimento cruel do ciumes" uhul!**

**Dai-cham: tbm quero a respiração boca a boca do sasuke-kun! Gaara: n quer nada! *beija Gaby* Pronto, só eu tenho esse direito. Gaby: aiaia tah neah... e relaxa pq finalmente a vaca mutante largou do pe do sasuke, mas no fim das contas ela eh legal! kem diria... continua acompanhando! suas reviews sao mto importantes para mim!**

**Mousse Winchester Evans: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH! AMO QND VC ME "ATORMENTA"! Tipo eu, nnc tm nngm no msn qnd eu to desocupada, mas se eu tiver ocupada td mnd me chama ao msm tempo, eh uma bosta. ¬¬ Jah li sim o primero e o segundo cap da Unidos por um Banheiro e amei! Coisas q odeio em vc tam mto legal e eu li o novo cap de Insana tbm, mto bom! Fiquei ansiosíssima pra ler o próximo cap! Essa ideia do intercambio eu tive em cima de uma redação q eu tive q fazer pra escola e n eh q ficou legal? infelizmete acho q a saky-chan n vai querer deixar o TDB (tudo de bom) do sasuke la pra trocar com voce mas sempre vale a tentativa neh? quanto às descrições do sasuke nem tm mto o q fazer, ele é gostoso de naceça, esse anjo mau, entao nem da trabalho "gostosar" ele. Umaboa noticia para quem acompanha(bem, eu acho que é boa) é q SIM, TEREMOS HENTAI. Eu ja planejei tudo na minha cabeça e garanto q vai ser no minomo diferente, mas nao posso dar mais detalhes sobre o assunto se n estraga a surpresa! o.O o paradeiro do sasuke está cada vez mais perto de ser revelado! aguardem! mas eu acho q ele nem precisa de castigo, digamos q o paradeiro dele ainda vai ser muito útil. e me sinto honrada so de receber uma review sua, me fez mto bem, sério! vlw mesmo pela review e continue acompanhando! bjooo!**


	6. Trabalho de Escola

_Nossos lábios estavam a milímetros de distância. Eu fechei os olhos e senti a respiração leve dele se misturar com a minha, e o hálito de menta agora um pouco salpicado de molho shoyu incrivelmente refrescante penetrava meus lábios e minhas narinas._

**_Capítulo 6:_** Trabalho de escola

Era só uma questão de tempo. Finalmente meus esforços valeriam à pena e Sasuke iria me beijar. Finalmente...

Eu quase conseguia sentir nossos lábios roçando um no outro, quase sentia o real sabor deles, quase...

Mais perto, mais perto...

Um barulho irritantemente conhecido como "Nokia Tune" soou em algum local perto.

Os lábios de Sasuke ainda roçaram levemente nos meus antes dele recuar para trás para atender o telefone.

AAAAAAAAAAAAH! NÃO ACREDITO! PQP! COM TANTA HORA NO DIA, TINHA QUE SER LOGO AGORA? POR QUÊ? POOOOOR QUÊEEEEE? SÓ ACONTECE CMIGO! INFEEEEEEERNOOOOOOOO!

No entanto, minha raiva logo foi substituída por medo, anseio e desespero ao ver que o telefone que ele erguia do bolso era o maldito preto de flip.

- Não! Não atende Sasuke! Por favor! Da última vez que essa droga tocou você desapareceu o dia inteiro, e voltou de madrugada e... - eu lancei um olhar receoso ao pé esquerdo dele. - Sasuke não, por favor!

- Sinto muito Saky-chan, está acima do meu poder de decisão. - então ele abriu o flip. - Alô. - pausa. - Estou num... encontro. Tinha que ser agora? - pausa. - Não, claro que não estou te contrariando. - pausa. - Tá certo. Pode me dizer quando vou voltar para casa? - pausa. - Tá. Valeu. Tchau.

- Sasuke... por favor...

- Eu tenho que ir Saky-chan. Relaxa, amanhã é sábado, não vai interferir na minha nota. Digamos que os "chamados" costumam vir nas sextas, só quando é uma emergência eu tenho que ir no meio da semana.

- Chamado pra que? Ir pra onde? Fazer o que? Sasuke-kun, por favor...

- Estarei em casa por volta das 5 da manhã.

- Sasuke...

Mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Ele chamou a garçonete, pagou a conta depois de me _proibir_ de rachar com ele, e me levou até o carro. Eu me recusei a falar com ele durante o caminho e ele também não comentou a respeito de nada. Nós chegamos na porta da mansão e parou o carro. Ele não ia nem descer.

- Vai Saky-chan.

- Sasuke, por favor...

- Não adianta pedir, eu não posso deixar de... vá.

- Cuide-se.

- Vou me cuidar. - ele me deu um beijinho na testa. - Tchau.

- Tchau, Sasuke-kun.

Eu desci com um aperto enorme e vi ele arrancar o carro assim que eu fechei a porta.

Droga. O que raios esse garoto está indo fazer?

Bem, ele me disse da última vez que não era preu me preocupar com ele, então eu não vou me preocupar. Ele está bem. Ele vai ficar bem. Eu só tenho que relaxar.

Tudo bem que da última vez ele não disse a que horas ia voltar, nem mais nada, mas dessa vez ele deu um prazo! Isso é bom!

Tudo bem que da última vez ele voltou com um tiro no pé esquerdo, de raspão, eu eu tive que dar pontos.

Tudo bem que se o tiro tivesse pegado um metro e mais alguns centímetros para cima poderia atingir o coração, e então ele estaria morto e...

AAAAAH! A QUEM EU QUERO ENGANAR?

Não dá para não me preocupar com ele. Não dá para não se preocupar com alguém de quem você gosta. É humanamente impossível.

Então, soltando um suspiro de pesar e conformidade, peguei meu travesseiro e um cobertor, me deitei no sofá da sala e comecei a mexer nos canais da TV. Se ele chegasse eu veria, afinal, estava na sala.

Eu procurei algo interessante pelos canais e acabei parando em mais um documentário de vida animal. Viva, exatamente a mesma coisa que da outra vez, tirando o fato de que agora falava sobre a vida marinha. Não sei exatamente quando adormeci, mas sei que as próximas coisas a acontecer foram um sonho:

_Olhei entediada para o relógio. 5:15. Ele estava quinze minutos atrasado. Bufei ao voltar meus olhos para o programa que mostrava agora a autópsia de um leão morto por algum motivo desconhecido. Suspirei e revirei os olhos para o alto. Era melhor eu dar um jeito de dormir logo, afinal, não era nada saudável ficar sem dormir desse jeito. Me virei de costas para a televisão, enterrando o rosto no encosto do sofá e fechei os olhos. Aaaah, droga, escuro demais. Detesto escuro, tenho medo. Me voltei de frente para a TV e a luz azulada que ela emitia ajudou o medo a dissipar um pouco._

_Mais quinze minutos se passaram. Nada dele. Onde esse Uchicha foi se meter?_

_Abandonei as tentativas de dormir e me levantei do sofá, indo em direção à cozinha. Eu precisava de água, calma, tranquilidade. Enchi um copo de água gelada e bebi lentamente, sentindo o líguido gelado descer pela minha garganta. Respirei fundo e peguei a garrafa para encher o copo novamente, mas ouvi um ruído na sala. Ops. Nada bom. Será que era o Sasuke? Esse veado ia ver, estava meia hora atrasado. Trinta minutos de pura agonia..._

_Virei o restante do conteúdo da garrafa na pia e a empunhei como uma arma, afinal, não era boba. Podia não ser o Sasuke, mas ainda assim eu podia tentar, certo?_

_- Sasuke-kun...? - chamei indo até a sala._

_- Sakura... - sim, é a voz dele. No entanto está diferente, há uma nota estranhamente maligna nessa voz que eu amo tanto._

_- Sasuke-kun... onde está?_

_- Na sala._

_Eu me aproximei lentamente. A única coisa que eu vi foi um vulto, mas havia algo de errado com aquele vulto: haviam massas de sombra enormes saindo de suas costas, e ele parecia ter um cabelo maior. De repente um arrepio de medo percorreu minha espinha, mas eu continuei seguindo, até que ele ficasse completamente visível na luz da sala. E foi ai que eu soltei um berro e deixei a garrafa cair no chão, então o vidro se espatifou em mil pedaços._

_Embora se parecesse com o Sasuke, aquele simplesmente não podia ser ele. Isso porque esse Sasuke tinha a pele bege, ao contrário do branco pálido de sempre. Os cabelos, além de maiores, agora tinham um tom de azul claro, bem diferente do preto. Os olhos estavam com as córneas pretas, a íris amarelada e a pupila era um losango, e as massas de sombra eram enormes asas saídas de suas costas, com o formato de enormes mãos com membranas entre os dedos. Ele usava sandálias pretas, assim como as calças. Por cima da calça havia uma espécie de túnica roxa amarrada junto com a parte de cima branca, no entanto ele havia tirado as mangas da túnica e toda a parte de cima pendia para trás, deixando à mostra o tanquinho que tanto já me fizera babar._

_- S-S-S-S-S-S-S-Sasuke-kun! - eu tremia._

_- O que foi Sakura-chan? Alguma coisa de errado? - ele deu um sorriso forçado e confuso._

_- É-é-é-é-é... é que... - eu movi minhas mãos atrás das minhas costas, como quem indica que há algo ali._

_- Ah, isso... - ele disse fitando uma das asas. - Não gostou? Foi por você, para ficar mais forte e te proteger! Não... não gostou?_

_- E-eu... tudo bem, só em choque. - eu comecei a me aproximar dele lentamente._

_- Mas, Saky-chan, acho que alguma deu errado, está doendo muito! - ele disse, pousando a mão no pescoço. Então ele soltou um gemido, em seguida um berro._

_- SASUKE-KUN! - eu corri até ele e o amparei com os braços. Ele suava muito._

_- Sakura... eu vou ficar bem? - ele me perguntou, esforçando-se muito para formar palavras - Me diz, Sakura... Sakura... Sakura..._

- SAKURA! - esse último chamado não foi no meu sonho. Abri os olhos, ofegante. Eu suava e estava trêmula, em via do pesadelo que eu acabara de ter. Olhei para a frente e vi o moreno de olhos escuros dono da voz que me despertara.

- Sakura, você está com uma cara horrível. - ele disse. - Tome, masque um chiclete, vai te ajudar a se acalmar.

- Arigatô. - Aceitei o chicletes que ele me oferecia e masquei calmamente, procurando relaxar. Deu certo. Depois de um tempo eu já tinha normalizado a respiração e não suava mais, embora tivesse problemas em me livrar das imagens do pesadelo.

- Teve um pesadelo né. Por que não fala comigo? Pode te ajudar.

- Não sei se posso me abrir com relação a isso, mas obrigada assim mesmo, Itachi-san. Aliás, você viu o Sasuke-kun?

- Hahahaha! Aiai você me faz rir, irmãzinha importada. Ele não vai voltar antes das 5.

Olhei para o relógio. Eram 4:30, ele tinha exatos 30 minutos para aparecer na porta.

- Eu vou dormir Saky-chan, você vai ficar bem?

- Melhor quando o Sasuke aparecer inteiro naquela porta.

- O quê você sente por ele, Sakura?

- No momento, preocupação. Sou assim com meus amigos. - tentei parecer estressada.

- Anh, sei... Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Itachi se foi, me deixando assentada no sofá. Eu respirei fundo e olhei para o relógio: Sasuke tinha exatos quinze minutos para chegar. É bom que ele não se atrase. Respirei fundo para me acalmar e liguei a TV, que obviamente Itachi tinha desligado quando me viu dormindo. Os programas de 4 para 5 horas da manhã conseguiam ser ainda mais chatos que os de 3. Parei no animal planet, como sempre, e vi que passava um documentário sobre reprodução animal, mais especificamente no deserto do Saara. Ver essa reportagem sobre deserto me fez pensar em Gaara, seus irmãos e seus amigos, eu não falava com eles há um longo tempo.

O relógio marcava 4:50. "Calma Sakura, ele ainda tem dez minutos." Eu tentei prestar atenção no programa, mas foi inútil. Então simplesmente me detive a ficar olhando para o relógio, e é claro que isso fez o tempo passar mais lentamente.

4:51...

4:52...

4:53...

4:54...

4:55...

4:56...

4:57...

4:58...

4:59...

5:00.

É. É bom que ele tenha uma boa desculpa quando...

Um barulho parou meus pensamentos. Saí pela porta e vi Sasuke adentrando a mansão, andando lentamente.

- SASUKE-KUN!

Eu corri até ele e me joguei em seus braços, em um abraço firme. Mas alguma coisa estava errada. Ele não aguentou meu peso e caiu assentado no chão.

- Sa-suke-kun...

- Sakura, eu mandei você não se preocupar comigo. Será que não fui claro o bastante?

Não sei porque, mas esse comentário me fez sentir raiva. Como ele pode achar que é fácil simplesmente não se preocupar com o cara que você ama sendo que o tal desapareceu pela noite inteira e voltou tão mal que mal se aguenta em pé?

- Não me peça isso Sasuke! Não posso simplesmente não me preocupar com o cara que eu...

Por um instante eu pensei em dizer "cara que eu amo", mas ele não precisa saber disso. _Ainda_ não.

- Com o cara que é o amigo mais próximo que tenho atualmente!

- Você não entende a dimensão que tudo isso representa! - ele disse, tentando se levantar. Eu o ajudei.

- Não, não entendo. E não entendo porque você não quer me contar.

- Eu não posso te contar, é diferente.

- Então você quer?

- Eu... eu queria que você parasse de brigar comigo o tempo todo.

- Não estou brigando. Affs, esquece. Vamos para dentro, você precisa descansar.

Eu deixei que ele se apoiasse em mim e o conduzi até dentro de casa. O coloquei assentado no sofá da sala para examinar sua situação, e ele soltou um gemido de dor ao ver o corpo escorado em algo. Eu comecei a desabotoar a blusa dele.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? - ele perguntou.

- Examinando você.

Ele tinha diversos hematomas e muitos cortes superficiais, como se tivesse passado por um arbusto de espinheiros.

- Você não tem jeito. Espere aqui.

- Esperar? De jeito nenhum. Estou tão bem que poderia sair pulando e rolando pela casa. - ele disse sarcástico, confirmando que não conseguiua se levantar. Eu fui até meu quarto e voltei com a velha maleta de primeiros socorros. Não havia muito o que fazer pelos cortes, não eram muito profundos, o problema é que eram muitos. Depois de limpar os ferimentos, passei uma pomada cicatrizante e pronto. Não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer por ele. Fiquei o olhando. Ele fechara os olhos e poderia estar dormindo, se não estivesse com o metabolismo tão acelerado.

- Sasuke-kun, é melhor você ir para a cama.

- Hn.

- Sasuke, me ouça.

- Hn.

- Sasuke, vem, vamos subir. - eu o coloquei escorado em mim e comecei a levá-lo escada acima, até a porta do quarto dele. - Sasuke-kun, cadê as chaves do quarto?

- Ficou no carro.

- De novo? Tá de brincadeira né?

- Ah não, espera. - ele começou a vasculhar o bolso e tirou um molho de chaves. Em seguida abriu a porta do quarto, entrou e fechou antes sequer que eu pudesse ver o que tinha dentro do aposento.

- Sasuke, vai dormir, OK? Você precisa descansar!

- Tá.

Então ouvi o barulho da madeira da cama ranger um pouco, e em seguida o som de pano sendo puxado. Pronto, missão cumprida. Ele está na cama. Sozinho. Dormindo.

E se ele passar mal de noite? E se ele sentir dor? E se ele precisar de mim?

Aiai, eu sou mesmo um caso perdido. Bati na porta.

- Sasuke-kun, deixa eu entrar.

- Hn... pera.

Eu ouvi o barulho da porta sendo destrancada e me preparei para entrar, mas antes disso ele saiu e fechou a porta rapidamente atrás de si.

MAS O QUE RAIOS ESSE GAROTO ESCONDE DENTRO DO QUARTO?

Respira Sakura, sem stress. Relaxa.

- Algum problema Saky-chan.?

- Sim. Você está mal, vai pro meu quarto. Vai dormir lá, onde eu posso te vigiar.

- Não preciso de babá. - ele resmungou, mas ainda assim se dirigiu até a minha cama. Ele se deitou, enrolou nas cobertas e fechou os olhos.

Agora eram 6:00 e o Sol entrava pela janela. Eu fechei a cortina para que Sasuke conseguisse dormir.

- Obrigado, Sakura. Vai dormir aonde? Você também parece exausta.

- Tou indo ali pro puff. - eu respondi, me referindo ao puff no canto do meu quarto.

- Não pode dormir num puff, vai ter problemas de coluna. Vem cá.

E tinha como eu dizer não a ele me chamando assim? Me deitei e ele me abraçou, colando o tanquinho nas minhas costas. E assim dormimos.

Eram 15:00 quando acordamos. Na verdade, eu acordei e Sasuke alguns minutos depois.

- Saky... arigatô.

AAAAAAAAAH! SASUKE-KUN FALOU JAPONÊS! QUE FOFIIIIINHOOOOO!

- Own Sasuke... imagina...

- Estou com fome... vamos almoçar fora?

- Claro! Deixa só eu trocar de roupa e...

Nesse instante meu celular tocou. É IMPRESSIONANTE A MANIA QUE OS APARELHOS CELULARES TÊM DE TOCAR SÓ PARA INTERROMPER MEUS MOMENTOS COM O SASUKE-KUN! FO-DA-SE! NÃO VOU ATENDER ESSA BUDEGA DE TELEFONE AGORA!

Caiu na caixa postal e o recado começou a soar no modo viva voz.

" - Oi Saky, aqui é a Ino. Eu queria saber se você vai fazer alguma coisa hoje, já que temos trabalho integrado de história e geografia, você não gostaria de ir na biblioteca nacional hoje para fazer? Me liga de volta por favor, beijos!"

Meu coração pulou. O trabalho era enorme, para segunda-feira e eu não tinha sequer começado. E não estava nem um pouco a fim de mexer com isso no domingo, então, vou ser obrigada a me levantar.

- Sasuke-kun, me dá uma carona?

- Claro.

Nós nos levantamos da cama e ele foi para o quarto dele vestir alguma coisa e eu mesma vesti uma calça leg de malha preta com uma blusa xadrez vermelha de botões. Combinei com meu conjunto de cinto, pulseira, coleira e sandália spike, passei o pente pelos cabelos, sombra preta, gloss incolor e liguei para Ino.

- Ino-chan, me desculpe, estava no banho. - nossa, que mentira mais deslavada. Desde quando "estar com Sasuke" se compara com "estar no banheiro"?

- Anh, sei. Vai rolar?

- Vai, estou a caminho.

- Feito, te encontro lá.

Sasuke me esperava do lado de fora do quarto, usava uma calça jeans clara, tênis allstar preto e uma blusa de botões branca. Fico me perguntando quantas blusas dessa ele tem, e porque elas têm que estar sempre desabotoadas em três botões ou mais, deixando aquele divino tanquinho à mostra.

Nós fomos até o carro e ele ligou o rádio. Ele estava ouvindo o álbum "brand new eyes" do Paramore, e The Only Exception soava pelo espaço.

Enquanto ele dirigia pelas ruas da cidade eu não pude deixar de pensar no que quase tinha acontecido no jantar. Será que eu consegui fazer com que ele se apaixonasse por mim? E isso só usando o Suijetsu.

Bem, deu certo para ele, então também pode ter dado para mim, não é?

Só há um jeito de saber. Assim que voltarmos para casa, vou tentar beijá-lo, discretamente, e ver como ele retribuí a isso. Eu sei que há uma enorme chance de que ele me rejeite, mas eu _preciso _saber.

Antes que eu me desse conta, paramos na porta da biblioteca e Ino, usando uma camiseta roxa, shorts jeans, o tradicional rabo de cabalo e tênis me esperava lá. Aqui vamos lá. Trabalho manual.

Me despedi do Sasuke com um beijo na bochecha e fui até a tortura nossa de cada dia: o trabalho escolar. No trabalho devíamos escolher um país qualquer e falar sobre aspectos geográficos, cultura, religião, gastronomia e outros do mesmo. O legal é que eu fui bem original e escolhi o Japão. ¬¬ Sinceramente, eu fiz isso pois achei que seria mais fácil e que eu saberia muita coisa, mas é incrível a quantidade de coisa sobre o meu país que eu desconheço. Ino optou pela França, por ser o país dos apaixonados, ou qualquer outra coisa assim. Sei lá.

Falando em apaixonados, enquanto fazíamos os cartazes em uma grande mesa da biblioteca eu me lembrei de uma perguntinha que eu tinha que fazer para a Ino.

- Ino-chan, lembra o dia em que a Karin e o Sasuke terminaram?

- Ah, santo dia! Sim, por quê?

- Te contei que eu e o Sasuke meio que matamos o quarto tempo?

Ela engoliu em seco.

- N-não, Saky-chan...

- Nós matamos. E enquanto caminhávamos pelo corredor da sala e passamos na frente do armário do zelador...

- Aaaaaah nãaaaaao...

- Explique-se. Todos os detalhes, tintin por tintin.

- Aiaiai... tá neee. Bem, no fim do intervalo nós dois estávamos nos sentido pressionados pela tensão do clima de nós seis e decidimos que a gente precisava de um tempo sozinhos. Então enquanto todos os alunos iam para as suas salas a gente se misturou no meio deles e conseguimos entrar no armário do zelador sem ser notados, já que ele está sempre destrancado. Foi isso.

- Tem mais não tem? Coooontaaaaa...

- A gente meio que começou a se pegar lá dentro e...

- E...

- E eu acabei transando com ele lá dentro.

- Há! Eu sabia!

- Então perguntou pra quê?

- Pra confirmar! É que eu relamente não consigo imaginar o Sai fazendo uma coisa dessas. Você tudo bem, lá vai, mas o Sai? Ele é tão... desemocionado.

- Só com os outros. Ele tem poucas emoções então guarda para os nossos momentos a sós. - ela disse com um sorrisinho radiante no rosto.

- Então tá, se você tá dizendo. Mas me diz uma coisa, ele é tão... sei lá... na dele. Como vocês começaram a sair juntos?

- Dividiram turmas para uma prova em dupla e nós conversamos muito e descobrimos que temos muito em comum. Ficamos meio amigos e depois de um tempo ele me chamou para sair e me pediu em namoro.

- Aaaaaah...

Nós ainda conversamos mais algumas coisas, mas nada relevante. O fato é que ela terminou o trabalho dela às 18:00 e eu tinha chegado só na metade. Que droga, como fui deixar acumular assim? Ela acabou tendo de ir embora pois estava tarde, e isso me lembrou que talvez Sasuke gostasse de ser avisado que eu ia demorar, afinal, eu não sou que nem ele que deixa os outros preocupados sem motivos.

- Alô. - ele atendeu.

- Sasuke, é a Sakura, eu vou chegar tarde.

- Tarde... tarde quando?

- Sei lá... umas 20:00, 00:00...

- Tem muita diferença de tempo entre esses dois horários.

- Eu não sei! O trabalho é maior que eu imaginava, Sasuke-kun!

- Tá, tá certo. Quando sair me ligue.

- Viu. Beijo. Tchau.

- Beijo.

E ele desligou, então voltei a prestar atenção no trabalho.

**SASUKE'S POV**

Droga. Mil vezes droga. Por que raios essa garota tem que ser tão irritantemente preocupante?

Agora eu entendo o que ela passava quando ficava me esperando voltar das minhas... _ocupações_ de madrugada. É agoniante.

Não aguento mais isso. Preciso sair.

Depois de pegar tudo que fosse necessário no meu quarto, peguei meu carro e fui dirigindo até a biblioteca. Nem que eu ficasse duas horas esperando dentro do carro, eu ia ficar lá dentro até que ela saísse daquele prédio.

Logo cheguei lá e parei meu carro do outro lado da rua. Então me pûs a observar a saída, mas me mantive perdido em pensamentos, envolvendo ela...

Quando ela começou a sair com Suijetsu eu não liguei, afinal, eu estava com Karin. Aparentemente o plano dela era me enciumar, mas não deu certo. A princípio.

Depois de um tempo, os olhares dela para ele, os toques e os _beijos_ que eles trocaram começaram a me enojar.

E então, no fim do outono, eu passei a querer estar no lugar de Suijetsu.

Isso me levou a quase beijá-la ontem. Se eu pudesse simplesmente ignorar aquele maldito telefone e tomar os lábios dela nos meus...

Ao pensar nisso minha mente foi tomada pelo rosto de pele oliva, olhos verdes e cabelos rosa chiclete. Os cílios que pareciam longos e cheios mesmo sem maquiagem, as bochechas levemente rosadas e os lábios... ah, aqueles lábios tão bem desenhados...

De repente eu comecei a imaginar como seria beijar aqueles lábios e nem sequer percebi quando adormeci.

**SAKURA'S POV**

" e muito arroz." Fim! Finalmente terminei o trabalho.

Enquanto recolhia todos os cartazes, e a papelada, reparei que fazer esse trabalho me deu uma baita vontade de comer sushi.

Me lembrei que o restaurante onde tinha ido na noite anterior com Sasuke não era muito longe dali então me dirigi até lá. Eu podia ligar para ele quando estivesse saindo.

Me assentei na mesa e pedi um prato de sushi para uma pessoa. Enquanto eu comia o sushi tranquilamente, matando minha vontade, deixei minha mente vagar sobre vários assuntos do meu interesse: banda, Paramore, Ino, Sasuke...

É, eu realmente voei enquanto comia. Imaginava-me com Sasuke... A sensação de ter dormido nos braços dele novamente foi impressionante... dessa vez era como se mais que tudo ele quisesse me abraçar, como se ele tentasse transmitir algo como desejo, paixão, ou até amor naquele abraço...

Quando dei por mim já tinha terminado o sushi. Pedi a conta e enquanto essa vinha eu liguei para Sasuke. O telefone chamou umas boas cinco vezes antes que ele atendesse com a voz sonolenta. Será que eu acordei ele? Coitado...

**SASUKE'S POV**

O telefone soou ao meu lado. O telefone que tinha "Bang Your Head" como toque, não o do Nokia Tune irritante. Era o número da Sakura. DROGAAA! ME ESQUECI DA PRINCESINHA ROSADA!

- Alô... - murmurei ainda meio sonolento.

- Sasuke! Eu jantei aqui no restaurante de ontem, tou na porta, vem me buscar?

- Claro! Espera ai que tou chegando, tchau.

Desliguei o telefone e só então reparei: eram 2 da manhã, eu nem sabia que a biblioteca ficava aberta esse tempo todo. No entanto não era isso que me alarmava: não é nada legal uma garota ficar andando sozinha pela rua a essa hora da noite.

Peguei tudo que precisava no carro e decidi ir a pé até ela, afinal, de carro eu teria que dar muita volta.

Eu me atrasei muito pegando as coisas, e quando terminei fui andando pelas ruas calmamente, mas não gostei nem um pouco do que vi quando encontrei Sakura. Ela estava rodeada por caras com óbvias más intenções e parecia completamente alarmada. Ela olhava para os lados e fechou as mãos em punhos.

Droga, nada bom. Por mais forte que ela fosse eles eram muitos para ela. A solução que eu achei? Peguei as coisas que eu havia tirado do carro e me preparei para defender Sakura:

- LARGUEM ELA SEUS VIADOS!

**SAKURA'S POV**

Assim que desliguei o telefone, a garçonete chegou com a conta. Eu paguei, peguei minha mochila e sai do restaurante. Enquanto esperava na porta não gostei nada do que vi. Um grupo de uns sete adolescentes, provavelmente jogadores de futebol americano pelo tamanho que tinham, bêbados, riam animadamente há alguns metros na minha frente. Então eles me viram. Droga. As intenções deles não parecem nada boa.

Um deles me apontou e ele começaram a vir na minha direção.

Eu queria correr. Eu queria gritar. Eu queria me defender. Mas estava tão em choque com o que poderia acontecer que não conseguia me mover, nem emitir sons. Eles me cercaram.

- Uau, temos uma linda oriental aqui. - disse um deles.

- É deve ser toda linda... - disse um outro. - Mas com tanta roupa assim fica difícil saber...

Eu comecei a olhar pelos lados, procurando por Sasuke. Ele tinha que estar em algum lugar, ele tinha que chegar... Eu consegui a força que precisava para me colocar em posição defensiva. Eles não se detiveram por isso.

Então eu vi. Sasuke-kun vinha em minha direção. Ele viu o que estava acontecendo. Então berrou:

- LARGUEM ELA SEUS VIADOS!

Não é isso que é o estranho. O estranho é que ele está empunhando uma pistola em cada mão, aparentemente carregadas e apontadas para os caras.

Como assim Sasuke tem pistolas? Alguém aqui me deve boas explicações.

**Fiiiim!**

**Mais um cap que eu terminei de madrugada... ¬¬**

**Não me amtem por causa desse cap pooor favooor! Eu sei que deve ter sido um começo de cap brochante mas eu compensei depois ne?**

**E finalmente, eu prometo q no próximo cap vocês vão saber tudo a respeito do Sasuke, até porque ele deve isso a coitada da Saky-chan neah?**

**Bem, vamos às tão amadas reviews!**

**Dai-cham: má não, só cruel...bem, pelo menos serviu pro q eu queria, minhas leitoras ficaram curiosas para ler a continuação! tbm achei fofissimo essa minha ideia do sasuke-kun ajudar a saky a nao sentir tanta falta de casa. E quanto à karin... dá um desconto, ela nem é tão ma assim, não nessa fic! vlw pela review, beijõoooes!**

**Mousse Winchester Evans: q eh energumina? (cara, pessoa sem cultura q nem eu eh fooda) e pode xingar, eu mereço, é mesmo terrivel terminar o cap numa situação como aquela. e a respeito de matar todo mundo, deixa eu e o gaa-kun vivos e sozinhos, e eu vou ficar sozinha com ele, e vou fazer coisaaas! muahahahahha...! a proposito, pro seu plano dar certo, uma das esferas do dragao tah comigooo! bjaaao**

**GiGi Haruno: eh, mas eh so qnd qr tbm, pq de mais ele eh uma pedra de gelo... ¬¬ valeu pela review! bjooooos!**

**Atami: AAAAAAAAAH! LEITORA NOVAAAAAAAA! UHUUUUL! VIVAAAAA! tenho certeza q foi o destino q te fez ver minah fic e tipo: eu tbm adooooooogo bleach entao se vc chegou a nao ver o anime pra continuar lendo... cara, me senti muuuuito honrada com isso! seeeerio! me desculpe decepcionar logo de cara com o fim do cap passado mas as vezes um suspensezinho faz bem neah? enfim, mto obrigada pela review nova e por ser minah nova leitora na fic! bjoooes pra vc!**

**BEM É ISSSOOOO!**

**TOU MOR-REN-DO DE SONO ENTAO EU E O GAA-KUN ESTAMOS INDO DORMIR**

**SOH DORMIR **JURO**!**

**BEEEJOOOES!**


	7. Finalmente, a verdade!

**OK, esse cap ficou particularmente grande mas eu devia isso pela demora em postar, e garanto que vai ser recompensado porque finalmente a verdade sobre Sasuke vai ser revelada! Divirtam-se!**

_- LARGUEM ELA SEUS VIADOS!_

_Não é isso que é o estranho. O estranho é que ele está empunhando uma pistola em cada mão, aparentemente carregadas e apontadas para os caras._

_Como assim Sasuke tem pistolas? Alguém aqui me deve boas explicações._

**_Capítulo 7:_** Finalmente, a verdade

Eu comecei a tremer. Não é saudável para um ser humano passar por dois estados de choque imediatos. Sasuke ainda apontava as armas para os valentões, mas eles estavam tão bêbados que não se abalaram.

- Uuuu... - disse o maior e mais retardado dele, provavelmente o líder do bando. - O que vai fazer, atirar em nós?

Sasuke não respondeu. Apenas destravou as armas.

- Ei, Big-J, o cara pode estar falando sério. - disse um outro cara. Hum, então o nome do líder é Big-J.

- Cale-se. - disse o tal Big-J. Em seguida se virou para Sasuke. - O que essa garota é sua, hã? Sua propriedade?

- Ela é minha... amiga.

- Amiga. Então não se meta! - o clima entre Sasuke e Big-J chegava a ter um ar assassino. E sinceramente, só estando muito bêbado mesmo para desafiar um cara armado com duas pistolas, que estão apontadas para você.

- Não se meta você comigo! - disse Sasuke, erguendo o punho direito e dando um tiro para o alto. Então voltou a apontar a pistola para Big-J. Elas estavam mesmo carregadas.

- Não é com você que estou me metendo cara.

E como para provar o que dizia, Big-J começou a vir em minha direção. Parabéns Sasuke, acaba de piorar as coisas.

Ou não. Ele atirou no chão a centímetros de distância do pé de Big-J, impedindo-o de avançar.

- Estou falando sério, deixe-a em paz.

Chega. Essa situação tá um saco. É melhor eu e Sasuke sairmos logo daqui. Eu tentei ir até ele, mas um dos armários ambulantes agarrou meu braço, me puxando para trás de volta.

- Aonde pensa que vai, hã? - o armário me empurrou para a parede e começou a me beijar, mais dois chegaram para me impedir de me mover, e os outros quatro cuidaram de segurar Sasuke. Eu mordi o lábio do armário com força, tempo o bastante para conseguir gritar:

- SASUKE! - Sasuke. Por que eu não gritei "Socorro"?

- Sakura! SAKURA! - no entanto haviam quatro lutando com ele, o que ele poderia fazer?

É o fim. Não há nada nem ninguém que possa me salvar agora.

Bom, se me ajuda a ir para o céu, eu confesso: sim, eu gosto do Sasuke. Sim, eu deixei de alimentar o meu peixinho dourado na quarta série, por isso ele morreu. Sim, eu usei o Suijetsu, mas ele também me usou então acho que isso anula tudo.

E sim, eu me tenho um arrependimento na minha vida: não saber com o que raios o Sasuke está metido.

E quando eu finalmente me conformei e fechei os olhos...

Ouvi o barulho de algo batendo em carne. Abri os olhos e vi Sasuke lutando incrivelmente contra os quatro. E sem as armas, que agora estavam presas ao seu cinto.

Ele deu uma rasteira, derrubando um dos caras, e aproveitando as mãos no chão, se apoiou e chutou a cara de um outro. Então se levantou de um salto, esmurrou um terceiro, e pisou na cabeça do primeiro que tentava se levantar.

Em outras palavras: Sasuke estava dando um banho nos caras.

PARA TUDO! QUAL É O PROBLEMA DESSE GAROTO?

Vamos listar as coisas estranhas que ele faz e ver se eu descubro algo, porque está difícil assim.

1 - Ele tem um telefone preto que toca a cada quatro sextas.

2 - Quando tal telefone toca, ele sai, sempre à noite, e só volta de madrugada.

3 - Ele sempre volta de seja lá o que for ferido.

4 - Ele tem duas pistolas. Ou até quem sabe também tenha um rifle, uma espingarda e uma escopeta? Vai saber.

5 - Ele luta muito bem. Nem _precisa _das armas. Provavelmente só as trouxe para assustar.

Quer saber? Eu também sou forte, Naruto que o diga.

Ergui meu joelho com força acertando as partes baixas do armário que me beijava. Ele soltou um urro e recuou. Então eu soquei um dos caras que voou até o outro lado da rua. Os outros dois levaram um soco cada e cairam desacordados no chão.

Eu não tinha nem de longe o mesmo estilo que Sasuke para lutar, ele ficava muito sexy lutando. Eu parecia uma brutamontes. Mas pelo menos eu lutava com eficiência.

Ele também. Os quatro jaziam empilhados no chão, e Sasuke não tinha nenhum arranhão, então seja lá quem (ou o que) o machuca quando ele some é muito bom.

Falando no sumiço dele... alguém aqui me deve explicações. É a segunda vez que eu penso nessa frase hoje.

- Você é forte, Sakura. - ele disse.

- Você é bom. - eu disse, apontando a pilha de caras caídos.

- Vamos dar o fora daqui, meu carro está parado na frente da biblioteca.

- Sasuke, eu quero saber...

- E tem todo o direito, mas aqui não. Em casa. Onde ninguém vai nos ouvir. Vamos.

Eu apenas fiz um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

Nós não conversamos. O caminho todo, do restaurante até o carro e do carro até em casa foi feito em silêncio. Um silêncio irritante, que era rompido apenas pelo som de "Brick My Boring Brick", do mesmo álbum que Sasuke ouvira mais cedo.

Ao chegarmos na garagem, Sasuke abriu a porta para que eu descece. Então ele pegou as pistolas e entramos em casa. Ele se assentou no sofá e eu meio receosa me assentei no cantinho mais afastado, do outro lado.

- Não precisa ter medo de mim. - eu apenas levantei uma sobrancelha. - Certo. Pergunte.

- Conte-me tudo. - eu disse, simples e direta.

- Devo começar do início ou do ponto em que você aparece?

- Do começo, por favor. E não minta, eu saberei. Sou um detector de mentiras ambulante.

- OK. Eu tenho armas em casa pois como fico sozinho o tempo todo meus pais querem que eu me defenda. Andar armado frequentemente me mete em confusões, por isso volto ferido das baladas que frequento.

- Mentira.

- Como sabe?

- Está pálido, ofegante por causa da alterações nos batimentos cardíacos, evita olhar nos meus olhos e parece nervoso.

- Droga. Vou mesmo ter que ser sincero.

- Vai. Certo. A verdade então:

_Eu tinha 12 anos na época. Saia muito de casa sozinho e voltava de casa só tarde. Para me proteger eu comecei a me esconder no quintal de uma academia de artes marciais e imitava os movimentos do lado de fora. O resultado: virei um lutador muito bom, como você mesma pôde comprovar hoje. Então, essa habilidade chamou a atenção de uma pessoa: Orochimaru. Ele trabalha pro serviço secreto dos Estados Unidos._

_Um dia eu estava muito atrasado para chegar em casa e fui cercado por desordeiros, exatamente como hoje. Dei cabo deles facilmente. Orohimaru estava passando na rua no momento e viu tudo. Então me parou para conversar comigo:_

_- Luta bem, garoto._

_- Desculpa, não devo falar com estranhos._

_- Kukukukukuku... - ele ri muito estranho. - Acalme-se, sou bom. - E me mostrou um distintivo do serviço secreto._

_- Ah, policial._

_- Investigador ou agente secreto cairia melhor._

_- Então sua identidade não deveria ser mantida em segredo?_

_- Não há problema em revelá-la aos meus subordinados._

_- Subordinados... O que você quer, tio?_

_- Que trabalhe para mim._

_E desde então eu estou integrado no serviço secreto dos Estados Unidos. E fim._

Impossível. Minha mente não processava as informações.

- Posso provar. - disse Sasuke. Em seguida me estendeu um distintivo, uma identificação que o confirmava como agente. - Viu?

Vi. Parei. Refleti. E infelizmente só consegui chegar a três conclusões que eram motivos para eu me manter bem longe dele:

1 - Ele mentiu para mim, descaradamente. Mesmo não podendo revelar sua identidade, custava _me_ dizer? Quero dizer, eu pareço alguma espiã de uma facção inimiga? E outra, pelo jeito como Itachi falou da buate nem a família dele sabe!

2 - Ele é um homem marcado. Imaginem só a quantidade de inimigos que ele tem? Não seria legal me envolver com um cara que pode receber uma ligação de um telefone preto e simplesmente não voltar nunca. Ruim demais pensar nisso, mas se eu estivesse com ele e ele se fosse, doeria muito em mim. Para o meu bem, é bom manter distância.

3 - Alguém aí já viu Chuck? Eu já. As emoções dos agentes secretos são perigosas para eles mesmos. Se começamos a sair, e descobrem, então me sequestram para atraí-lo? Por minha causa ele pode ser morto. Para o bem _dele_, é bom manter distância.

O pior é que logo agora que eu tenho tantos motivos para me manter afastada ele parece decidido a ficar comigo. Se eu soubesse disso tudo nunca teria feito ciúmes nele dessa forma, por que, afinal, deu certo.

A prova é que ele está se aproximando de mim lentamente, e eu não _posso_ beijá-lo, seria melhor para nós dois.

- Sasuke, vou dormir. Estou cansada.

- Claro. Tchau. - ele disse, meio frustrado.

Eu fui até o meu quarto e demorei um pouco para afastar os pensamentos de minha cabeça, e só então adormecer.

No dia seguinte ainda fiquei um bom tempo na cama repassando os acontecimentos da noite anterior, como se isso pudesse transformar tudo, principalmente o fato de Sasuke ter se tornado... _proibido,_ um sonho, mas se não era sonho, não ia se tornar, então me levantei conformada e tomei um banho gelado.

Sim, gelado. Estamos no fim do outono, faltam quatro dias para o inverno para ser mais exata, mas tudo bem. O banho gelado me ajudou a despertar e literalmente "esfriar" a cabeça. Quando saí vesti um vestido um pouco justo e levinho de malha rosa, tomara que caia, mas com duas cordinhas para amarrar no pescoço. Coloquei um bolero de mangas compridas para me proteger do frio e, apesar de ser feio, calcei meias junto com o chinelo para não passar muito frio. Estava entrando um arzinho frio dentro de casa.

Ao chegar no andar de baixo encontrei Sasuke com uma blusa de botões azul listrada e de mangas compridas. Vestia uma calça de moleton e... meias com chinelo? Ah, que ótimo. Eu até penso igual ele.

- Bom dia Saky-chan.

- Hn. - legal, agora a monossilábica sou eu. Ao chegar na cozinha quebrei alguns cubinhos de chocolate e fervi junto com leite para fazer um chocolate quente. Seria legal levar para Sasuke também, não é por que não posso ficar com ele que significa que não possamos ser amigos.

- Já tomou café, Sasuke?

- Não!

Então dividi o chocolate em duas canecas e levei junto com biscoitos.

- Arigatô, Saah-chan.

Saah-chan. Ele inventou um apelido novo. É, não vou conseguir resistir a ele por muito tempo desse jeito. Estamos perdidos. Os dois.

Enquanto tomávamos o café um irritante Nokia Tune soou. O maldito telefone preto.

- Alô. - atendeu Sasuke. Eu apenas bufei.

- Sim, Orochimaru-sama, a missão foi um sucesso. Só tive... um imprevisto, mas nada relacionado à missão.

Então ele começou a narrar o episódio do dia anterior com os valentões até chegar no ponto em que me contara tudo. Então a voz do outro lado passou a falar tão alto que eu fui capaz de ouvir com clareza o que ela falava. O tal de Orochimaru parecia uma cobra falando, tinha a voz rasgada e sibilava todos os "S" que falava.

- Sssseu incopetente! Idiota! Como asssssim ela ficou ssssabendo?

- Eu não tive saída, ela soube quando eu mentia, então tive que falar a verdade! Devia isso a ela!

- Não me interesssssssa! Agora e vou ter que matá-la por que ela ssssssabe demaissssss! E a culpa é toda sssssua!

- Não! Não mate a Saah-chan, por favor! Tem que ter outra saída!

- Não tem! Aliássssss... essssspere... ela realmente nocauteou aquelesssssss carasssss com um murro apenas em cada um?

- Sim.

- Então ela esssssstá dentro. A partir de hoje vocêssssssss sssssssão uma dupla. E quero ressssssssultadossssss, ou vou mudar de opinião em relação àquilo que ela realmente merece. Ligo depoissssss com assssss próximasssss inssssstruçõessssssss.

E o telefone ficou mudo. Pela cara que eu fiz Sasuke notou que eu tinha ouvido tudo.

- Esquece isso Sakura, não vou deixar ele te matar. Não precisa se meter nisso tudo.

- Tudo bem, quero dizer, pode ser divertido, certo?

- Eu não volto sempre ferido à toa.

- Eu vou para vigiar você. E fim. Se se preocupa mesmo comigo me ensine a manejar uma arma ou qualquer coisa do tipo para que eu me defenda melhor.

- Amanhã? Estou muito cansado hoje...

- Eu também, pode ser amanhã.

Então o som de "Playing God" encheu o ar, e dessa vez o meu telefone tocava. Eu atendi:

- Alô...

- SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! - eu reconheceria aquela voz há quilômetros de distância, mesmo fazendo muito tempo que não a ouvia.

- TENTEN-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! Kami-sama! Há quanto tempo! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Sim, Neji e eu vamos nos mudar!

- Mudar, para onde?

- Nova York. Recebemos uma proposta de emprego irrecusável em uma academia de artes marciais, temos que ir!

Eu sorri. Com 18 anos os dois já tinham recebido tantas promoções quanto era possível. Tenten dava aulas de Kung-Fu e Neji de defesa pessoal.

Sabe, não tem momento mais próprio que esse para eles se mudarem para cá.

- Eu tenho uma novidade chocante e um pedido para você Tenten-chan.

- Diga.

- Estou morando em Nova York. Passei no intercâmbio.

- SÉRIO? VAMOS MORAR NA MESMA CIDADE?

- SIM!

Então nos duas demos um gritinho histérico juntas.

- Continuando, meu pedido.

- Pode falar.

- Você e Neji-kun se importariam de me dar aulas? De Kung-fu e defesa pessoal?

- Seria um prazer, Saah-chan! Mas por que esse desejo súbito?

Porque acabei de me tornar uma agente secreta? Eu não podia falar isso.

- Saudades de algo que me lembre meu país.

- Ah, entendo. Me dê seu endereço, estaremos aí às 15:00 e podemos te ensinar. Não será muito trabalho, você é forte demais para um ser humano.

- Hahhahahaha! Eu sei... anote aí.

Passei o endereço de Sasuke a ela e nos despedimos. Sasuke olhava abobado para mim. Tínhamos conversado em japonês.

Eu traduzi a conversa para ele e ele não fez nenhum comentário a respeito enquanto eu falava. Quando eu terminei ele apenas virou o olhar para a televisão e disse:

- Vai mesmo entrar nessa?

- Vou.

- Então... vamos ficar bastante tempo juntos, certo?

- Sasuke, não... por favor...

- Por quê? - ele se virou para mim e parecia irritado. - Eu não entendo! E toda aquela sua ceninha de ciúmes com o Suijetsu, foi por nada? Foi só para ajudá-lo com a Karin? E eu?

- Sasuke pare com isso! - eu percebi que lágrimas começaram a escorrer em meus olhos.

- Eu não sou o tipo de cara que desiste fácil, Sakura, quando eu quero uma coisa, levo a sério. Até conseguir. - ele se aproximou de mim, e eu não consegui fugir. Estava completamente perdida na beleza dele, no encanto dos olhos negros, nos cabelos escuros...

Ele pousou a mão sobre o lado direito do meu rosto e aproximou seu rosto do meu. Então nossos lábios se tocaram.

Ele me deu apenas um selinho. Longo, demorado... dez segundos em que senti o gosto de menta do hálito dele nos meus lábios, dez segundos em que eu lutei contra mim mesma para me impedir de aprofundar o beijo.

Ele provavelmente esperava que eu fizesse algo, mas como não fiz, ele simplesmente me soltou.

- Não gosto de te ver chorando, Saah-chan. - ele limpou minhas lágrimas delicadamente. Em seguida deslizou os dedos suavemente pela minha bochecha e ficou me fitando com uma expressão meio sonhadora.

- Então não me faça chorar! - eu joguei toda a minha irritação por ter deixado que ele em beijasse nessa frase, em seguida me levantei de maneira até dramática demais e fui até o meu quarto, batendo a porta em seguida.

Eu nem percebi o que estava fazendo, mas me joguei na cama e comecei a chorar.

Fiquei assim por horas. Eu não entendo, era preu estar feliz, radiante, afinal ganhei um beijo do Sasuke! Mas não... fico triste por que cismei que ele é _proibido_. E logo agora que ele gosta de mim.

Por que a vida tem que ser tão complicada? Por quê?

É melhor eu limpar a cabeça. Amanhã promete ser um longo dia...

Ao despertar ao som de Cherry Bomb, eu não tive a menor vontade de levantar da cama. Eu não me sentia bem. Sasuke nunca foi meu, mas de certa forma o meu sentimento é de perda...

Ao pensar no assunto senti novas lágrimas se formarem. Resolvi deixar que elas corressem, antes no quarto do que na frente dele.

Vesti um vestido vermelho xadrez que era justo até a cintura e depois tinha a saia solta. Coloquei meias calças pretas para me proteger do frio, all star preto, um bolero preto de mangas compridas e fiz a mesma maquiagem de sempre. Coloquei minhas luvinhas de malha, as normais com todos os dedinhos cobertos e sai para tomar café.

Sasuke estava já vestido, de jeans, blusa de moletom com capuz, tênis e luvas de lã. Eu me surpreendi ao ver que ele estava servindo o café para nós dois.

Pelo amos de Deus, alguém faz isso parar!

Ele serviu as xícaras de café, que eu reparei depois que na verdade era _latte_ e colocou um enorme bolo de chocolate na minha frente.

- Vê se tá bom, fui que que fiz.

O bolo tinha mesmo cara de ter sido feto pelo Sasuke. Eu comi. Estava divino.

Apesar de ser um bolo relativamente grande, Sasuke e eu comemos tudo. Depois de terminar o café e escovar os dentes, desci com todo o material da escola e o trabalho do Japão e cheguei até o carro. A julgar pelas três pizzas no banco de trás, o tema de Sasuke era Itália.

Pelo caminho ele nem sequer ligou o som, o que era um plano muito maléfico: ele sabia que eu ficava incomodada com o silêncio, e esperava que eu começasse a falar alguma coisa. Eu não falei.

Ao chegar na escola vi Ino e Sai juntos. Ela usava um casaco de pele francês e pelo jeito ele resolveu falar do México, pois está com um sombreiro embaixo do braço. Pelo menos ele não está _usando_ o sombreiro.

Ao chegar na aula do professor Kakashi, começamos a apresentação. Ele tinha dois horários seguidos: filosofia e história, e o terceiro era da Kurenai, de geografia, então passamos os três primeiros horários falando sobre países do mundo. No trabalho dele, Sasuke deu um pedaço de pizza para cada um. E dois para mim.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ELE VAI FICAR COM ESSAS PEQUENAS ATITUDES O TEMPO TODO? SÓ ESTÁ FAZENDO ISSO PARA ME AMOLECER. NÃO VAI FUNCIONAR!

Ao término da aula, ele me levou rapidamente até em casa. Nós almoçamos um pouco da pizza que tinha sobrado do trabalho dele e ele lavou os pratos (sim, ele lavou. Com as próprias mãos) e começou a subir as escadas.

- Você não vem?

- Aonde?

Ele apenas veio até mim e me levantou suavemente da cadeira. Em seguida, com a mão livre segurou minha cintura, colando nossos corpos.

Não me beija, por favor, não me beija, se beijar vai acabar dando errado, não me beija...

Ele encostou suavemente os lábios na minha orelha e sussurrou:

- Temos alguns tiros para treinar. E só temos até 15:00 antes que seus amigos cheguem.

Ai meu Deus. Eu me arrepiei toda com ele sussurrando assim. Ele notou.

- Viu Sakura? Está lutando contra si mesma, e sem motivos...

Ele começou a deslizar os lábios e a língua quente pelo meu pescoço, e apertava suavemente minha cintura contra o corpo dele.

- Sasuke, pare...

Eu não fui suficientemente convincente nem para mim mesma. Não aguentei: Sasuke não é o tipo de cara a quem você possa resistir por muito tempo.

Coloquei o rosto dele entre as minhas mãos e grudei nossos lábios. A língua dele invadiu minha boca e explorou cada canto dela, com desejo e voracidade, mas ao mesmo tempo, delicadeza.

Droga. Por que ele tem que ser tão irritantemente irresistível? Eu tinha que ser capaz de mantê-lo longe de mim, mas por que raios eu não consigo? Vou acabar sendo a causa da morte de nós dois desse jeito.

Vamos Sakura, afaste-o de si mesma...

Assim que me dei essa ordem, abracei o peito dele junto do meu, e comecei a enroscar meus dedos nos cabelos negros dele. Ele passou a mão pela minha coxa direita, a erguendo, e eu enlacei minhas pernas no quadril dele.

Eu separei nossos lábios em busca de ar, mas ainda senti o hálito dele passeando pelo meu pescoço, e o toque dos lábios e da língua dele percorrendo minha pele...

Isso não é bom. Tenho que parar com isso já. Agora. Agora! AGORA!

- SASUKE, SAI!

Ele se assustou um pouco, mas me soltou. Eu acabei por dar uns três passos para trás para me manter bem longe dele.

- Nem vou insistir, mas você poderia me dizer o motivo. Talvez encontremos uma solução juntos!

- Sasuke... por favor... pare.

- Tá. Por enquanto.

Eu fiz uma careta de insatisfação mas ele não comentou.

- Vem comigo, vamos pegar umas pistolas.

Então ele começou a subir as escadas em direção a seu quarto. Enquanto o seguia percebi que os efeitos do breve beijo ainda estavam intensos em mim: meu coração palpitava, eu estava toda arrepiada da cabeça aos pés, e respirava com certa dificuldade. Maldito seja esse Uchicha! Por que ele não fez isso semanas atrás, quando não existia problemas?

Chegamos na porta do quarto dele, que ele abriu, entrou e deixou aberta.

- Não vai entrar?

Para tudo. Sasuke acaba de me convidar para entrar no quarto dele?

- Vem, não tem problema. Você já sabe de tudo mesmo.

Eu entrei, meio receosa. Então eu entendi: ele tem um motivo para manter o quarto trancado: o closet dele é de porta transparente e lá dentro ele não guarda roupas, mas sim, um verdadeiro armamento de guerra:

Pistolas, espingardas, rifles, escopetas, granadas explosivas, de gás lacrimogênio, cegadoras e incendiárias, roupas negras para camuflar na noite, equipamentos de rapel e escalada, milhares de munições e um cantinho dedicado à prática de tiros, com vários alvos já atingidos.

Fora isso, o quarto dele é normal: uma cama de solteiro, laptop, armário, uma vez que o closet está ocupado com outras coisas e a mochila jogada num canto.

Ele abriu a porta do closet e entrou. Eu fui atrás.

- Certo. Escolha uma pistola, Sakura.

Ele me apontou uma parte do closet destinada apenas a pistolas. Eu peguei qualquer uma delas e ele pegou uma outra que estava do lado.

A outra parte do guarda roupa só tinha munição. Ele separou uma caixa para si e uma para mim e me levou até a área com os alvos.

- Coloque. - ele me estendeu um par de "fones" e colocou os seus. Então começou.

Ele me ensinou os mecanismos básicos: a trava, o gatilho, como se recarrega, os truques para mirar. Um saco de aula teórica.

Então passamos para a prática: mirar era fácil. O problema é que quando você aperta o gatilho a arma tremem muito e sai da mira. Então comecei a mirar mais embeixo de onde queria acertar, assim a arma "tremia pro lugar certo".

Às 14:30 eu já sabia usar uma pistola, um rifle e uma escopeta. Bem que dizem que o meu QI é anormal.

Então nós resolvemos descansar um pouco antes que meus amigos chegassem e nos assentamos no sofá da sala. Eu beeeem longe dele, lógico.

- E então, Sakura, difícil?

- Nem um pouco.

- Não sei porque eu mesmo não posso te ensinar a lutar.

- É que eu não conseguiria bater em você, eu não quero.

Inferno, falei a coisa errada.

- Viu? É só mais uma prova Saah-chan...

- Menos. Por favor.

- Aiai... me aguarde Sakura... eu não desisti ainda.

Eu bufei.

Às 15:07 (7 minutos atrasados!) eles apareceram na porta, e explicaram o atraso com: guardando as coisas no hotel. A chegada foi algo mais ou menos assim:

- TENTEN-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

- SAKY-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

E nós duas saímos correndo uma em direção à outra e nos abraçando e o Sasuke e o Neji ficaram olhando com caras de paspalhos e comentaram: garotas... ¬¬ aff, ninguém merece elas.

Tudo bem, eles não vivem sem a gente.

Depois dessa fomos nos dirigindo até o jardim dos fundos da casa de Sasuke, no espaço aberto.

- E então, Sakura. - começou Neji. - Quer começar comigo ou com a Tenten?

- Acho melhor você. Primeiro a defesa, depois a ofensiva.

- Entendi. Tudo bem então. - ele entrou em posição defensiva. - Me dê um murro.

- Ah não, sou muito forte, vou te machucar...

- Anda logo. Temos que começar com a parte teórica então eu me defendo primeiro.

- Anh... tá bom então...

Eu reuni todas as forças que tinha no meu punho direito e o empurrei na direção do Neji, mas... acertei o ar. Quando me virei, ele estava do meu lado, pegou o meu puno ainda esticado e conseguiu me fazer dar uma cambalhota no ar e cair no chão, batendo as costas e a cabeça no mesmo.

- AAAAAAAIIIII! NEJI-KUN ISSO DOEU!

- Lição Teórica 1 - Força não serve de nada sem habilidade. - ele recitou. Eu acho que serei capaz de me lembrar disso depois da pancada que levei. Enquanto refletia sobre as palavras dele, ele apareceu na minha frente me estendendo a mão. É, vou precisar de ajuda. Eu peguei a mão dele.

- Lição Teórica 2 - As aparências enganam, então jamais confie no seu inimigo ou nas ações dele. - dito isso ele me puxou para cima e deu uma rasteira, me fazendo cair de cara no chão.

- Você não é meu inimigo Neji-kun!

- Nesse momento, sou.

- EI! - berrou Sasuke, de longe. - ESTÁ PEGANDO MUITO PESADO COM A SAKY-CHAN!

- RELAXA SASUKE! - berrei de volta. Tenten tem a incrível habilidade de perceber o ambiente, então ela percebeu o motivo da preocupação de Sasuke e o chamou para uma luta, assim ele passou a prestar atenção nela e me deixou em paz com o Neji.

Eu comecei a me levantar, mas enquanto fazia isso levei um chute nas costas e caí de volta.

- Lição Teórica 3 - Agilidade. Não pode demorar tanto para se levantar, eu já poderia ter te matado enquanto você está caída no chão.

- Táaaaa... posso me levantar agora?

- Pode. Agora pode.

Eu me pus de pé rapidamente, chegando a cambalear um pouco, mas nada que me fizesse cair de volta.

- Última lição, não confie 100% nos seu olhos.

- HEIN?

Nesse instante a mão dele veio em minha direção, na forma das "palmadas leves do clã Hyuuga", que eu sabia que na verdade podiam matar.

Ele vai mesmo assim tão longe?

Enquanto eu me preparava emocionalmente para receber a palmada, ele me deu uma rasteira e eu cai. E eu não vi a rasteira.

- Pronto, Sakura, o básico é isso. Agora levante-se. Vamos testar seus novos conhecimentos.

Ao me por de pé ele entrou em posição ofensiva. Eu sabia que era minha vez de defender.

Prestei atenção a cada minúsculo movimento, a cada passo, a cada piscada, e é claro, coloquei toda minha agilidade em prática. Apanhei um bom mucado no começo, mas com o tempo fui capaz de bloquear todos os ataques dele e ainda tomei coragem de revidar com um muro no meio da cara! Coitado, quase que quebro o nariz dele, mas economizei na força.

- Muito bom Sakura. Acho que a Tenten pode assumir agora...

E eles fizeram a troca, e Sasuke ficou bem sorridente ao ver o novo oponente. Será que Tenten foi fácil?

Ela vem até mim:

- Sakura... esse seu namorado deu um trabalho e tanto.

- Ele não é meu namorado!

- Mas vocês bem que queriam né? A impressão que eu tive é que ele gosta de você e você está dando fora nele por algum motivo apesar de também gostar dele.

Sabe, é por isso que o fato de suas amigas te conhecerem é um saco.

- Iiiih, nada a ver Tenten...

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Afff, tá bom, é isso mesmo, pronto? Feliz?

- Muito. Mas por que você...

- Tenho meus motivos... vamos lá Tenten, menos papo e mais ação, certo?

- Táaaa ne...

Ela me explicou algo sobre agilidade, equilíbrio, inteligência e força, e blábláblá... detesto teoria. Vamos pro fight logo!

Depois de muita falação ela se defendeu para que eu a atacasse. Eu pareço... um hipopótamo lutando. Não é nada lindo, que nem o Sasuke-kun.

Tenten me ajudou a descobrir um estilo para lutar e depois de muito tempo eu era mais comparável a um falcão: muitos golpes aéreos.

No fim, às 20:00, eu cuidei dos ferimentos gerais de Neji e Tenten e eles foram embora, agora era a vez do Sasuke. EU tirei a camiseta dele e... digamos que Neji aparentemente usou seu combo de 64 golpes de paralisar no Sasuke, mas estava perdendo o efeito: ele conseguiua se mover, mas estava cheio de pontos roxos pelo corpo.

- Sasuke-kun, o que o Neji-kun fez com você?

- Digamos que eu ia acertá-lo com o combo do leão, que é bem perigoso, e ele teve que revidar. Tudo bem Saky-chan, relaxa. Só lamento estar com os movimentos fracos, ou eu já teria te beijado há muito tempo...

- Para com isso.

- Tá legal... e você vai mesmo entrar nessa confusão comigo?

- Vou. Eu já me decidi. E nunca me senti tão preparada.

- Ótimo, passaremos mais tempo sozinhos...

Eu não tive forças par argumentar, discutir com ele estava simplesmente... cansativo. Faltavam dois dias para o inverno, e quanto mais ele se aproxima, mais a frieza de Sasuke se dissipa.

Sinceramente, a respeito das saídas de Sasuke eu preferia nunca ter descoberto, afinal, poderíamos estar juntos agora...

**That's All, Folks!**

**Valeu para as 3 pessoas que me mandaram reviews, eu juro que respondo no próximo cap!**

**Obrigada a GiGi Haruno, Dai-cham e Mousse Winchester Evans!**

**No p´roximo cap a primeira missão do casalzinho, não percam!**

**Bjooos! Fui!**


	8. E assim é no Serviço Secreto

**_Capítulo 8: _**E assim é no serviço secreto

Quando acordei na manhã seguinte, estava um caco. Tão caco que eu não levantei da cama. Quase dormi de novo, mas cinco minutos depois alguém (leia-se Sasuke) abriu a porta sem bater nem nada e começou a me cutucar.

- Saah-chan, acorda...

- Nem pagando.

- Acorda...

- Sai daqui.

- Eu vou ser obrigado a te acordar?

- Vai.

- Ótimo.

Pra quê que eu fui falar isso logo pro Sasuke? Ele deitou em cima de mim, por cima das cobertas mesmo e me deu uma mordida na orelha.

- Para...

- Então levanta...

- Não...

Ele entrou debaixo do cobertor e começou a trilhar um caminho de beijos pelo meu rosto e o meu pescoço. E, bem, não é minha culpa, eu não raciocino muito bem de manhã.

Eu busquei os lábios dele com os meus. Senti ele formar um sorriso de convencimento contra meus lábios, mas ele durou pouco: a língua dele invadiu minha boca com voracidade e eu o ajudei a chutar o cobertor para longe. Os dedos ágeis dele começaram a alisar minha barriga por baixo do baby-doll, e eu deslizava as minhas mão pelas costas dele. Enrolei os dedos na camiseta dele e ele na minha blusa, e logo as duas jaziam no chão do meu quarto. O contato da pele dele com a minha era muito bom. Eu inverti as posições, ficando por cima dele e travei meus joelhos ao redor de sua cintura. Estávamos em um amasso histórico, daqueles de gemer (e comentário à parte: a voz sexy do Sasuke-kun gemendo era algo muito provocante e excitante). Foi só quando eu notei as mãos dele percorrerem as minhas costas em busca do fecho do sutiã que eu me dei conta do erro:

- AAAAAAAAAAAH! - aqueles gritinhos bem agudos, sabe? - SAI DAQUI! TARADO!

- TARADO, EU? VOCÊ QUE TIROU MINHA BLUSA PRIMEIRO! ACHEI QUE SOUBESSE O QUE ESTAVA FAZENDO!

- EU? CARA DE PAU! SAI DO MEU QUARTO! AGORA!

Enquanto berrávamos um com o outro, o Nokia Tune vibrou no bolso da calça suavemente abaixada de Sasuke, até o meio da bunda, para ser mais precisa. E que bundinha viu...

- Alô. - atendeu Sasuke. Depois de um tempo ele apertou um botãozinho no telefone, colocou na cama e se assentou ao meu lado. Foi ai que eu me dei conta de que o botãozinho era o viva-voz.

- Ssssssakura... bem vinda à equipe. Ssssssse sssssente preparada?

- Sim. - respondi. Sasuke revirou os olhos.

- Vocêssssss não vão à aula hoje, essssssstão com diarréia porque comeram macarrão esssssssstragado ontem no jantar. Captaram?

- Certo. - respondemos Sasuke e eu. Porra, macarrão estragado, não tinha desculpa melhor não? ¬¬'

- Ótimo. O jato vai busssscar vocês às 07:00 da manhã. Vocêssssss têm uma hora para sssssse organizar e... terminar o que quer que eu tenha interrompido.

Eu corei violentamente com essa afirmação, e vi que Sasuke estava levemente corado.

- Não interrompeu nada. - ele disse.

- Me dessssssculpe, massssss é que para vocêsssssss estarem no mesmo lugar, provavelmente um quarto, a essssssssssa hora da manhã, eu achei que...

- Eu só vim acordar a Sakura pra aula.

- Oh, claro. Já te mandei asssssssss informaçõessssss Ssssssssassssssssuke-kun, divirtam-ssssssssse.

- Certo. Tchau.

E Sasuke desligou. Então ficamos nos olhando meio que... constrangidos. Que droga, o que a gente estava fazendo? Parece que o meu plano de nos manter vivos vai às mil maravilhas... ¬¬

- Vem. - e ele me arrastou sem blusa mesmo até o quarto dele e pra ser sincera estava um frio do caralho preu ficar só de short e sutiã no quarto do Sasuke-kun. Então ele se assentou na cama, me pôs do lado dele e puxou o edredon para esquentar pelo menos as pernas. Em seguida ligou o laptop no colo e abriu um programa que eu não sei o nome. Em seguida clicou em "Inbox" e tinha uma mensagem nova, do Orochimaru.

"Nome: Matt Richards

Localização: Algum lugar na Península da Flórida

Último local em que foi visto: Filial da loja "Dolce & Gabanna", atualmente depósito da loja. Sempre fechado e abandonado.

Ligação: Foi visto circulando as imediações do último criminoso diversas vezes, depois entrando e saindo do mesmo com pacotes. Comprovado que eram informações a respeito da organização e armas."

Anexada à informação, estava a foto de um cara de cabelos curtos e castanhos, e olhos verdes.

- E é isso. É esse o cara que temos que pegar. A última mulher era Lindsay Tucker, aparentemente ele tem alguma ligação com ela e a organização. Temos que pegá-lo, fazer um interrogatório e levar para um local onde Orochimaru o pegará.

- Mas não sabemos onde ele está.

- E é aí que vem a parte chata: investigação. Temos que invadir o tal depósito e descobrir o que ele estava fazendo lá.

- Hum, entendi.

- Certo, vem. - ele me levou para o closet e separou umas roupas pretas para mim. - Para se camuflar no escuro. - ele explicou. Reparei que era uma espécie de macacão feminino de couro.

- Por que você tem um macacão feminino?

- Não tinha, arrumei por sua causa.

- Anh.

Ele foi no banheiro se trocar e me deixou ali. Eu me enfiei no macacão que coube certinho e aguardei alguns instantes até Sasuke voltar. Nem preciso dizer que ele estava muito gostoso naquela roupa.

Então ele pegou dois cintos e tacou um para mim. Logo ele estava carregado com pistolas, um telefone, granadas e munição. Ficou um pouco pesado, eu esperava conseguir me mexer com aquele peso todo. Sem falar no ''equipamento extra", como cordas e ganchos de rapel que ele foi levando em uma mochila. Então faltando 10 minutos para as 7 ele me arrastou até o carro e começou a dirigir a toda velocidade por Nova York.

- Calma... - eu pedi, enquanto rogava a Kami-Sama para que eu não morresse.

- Estamos atrasados, como quer que eu tenha calma?

Ele avançava parecendo a minha mãe pela cidade, e parou em um campo aberto, onde um jato preto estava parado, com um cara na frente.

- Atrasado. Essa é a Sakura?

- É sim. Sakura, esse é o Kabuto. - eu o cumprimentei. Apesar de aparentar bem uns 20 anos tinha cabelos brancos, além de usar um óculos redondo e ter uma expressão bem divertida no rosto.

Sasuke e eu entramos no jato e Kabuto ficou para trás. Era absurdamente grande pro dentro, comparado com quem olha do fora, quase um avião particular. Sasuke se assentou no banco do motorista e começou a mexer no GPS.

- Segure-se, Saah-chan.

Eu prendi o cinto do banco do carona e o avião decolou. Sasuke não estava dirigindo.

- Sasuke...

- Piloto automático. - ele me indicou a tela do GPS, que estava com uma rota formada. Então ele se largou em uma poltrona da parte atrás da cabine de piloto e ficou lá. Eu o segui.

Tinha uma geladeira pequena com bebidas alcoólicas (sim, bebidas, mas Sasuke não ia as beber antes de concluir a missão, certo?), água, suco e leite. Tinha um armarinho com pão, biscoitos, entre outros. Sasuke lia um livro tranquilamente comendo uns cookies com gotas de chocolate.

Eu me assentei ao lado dele. Ele largou o livro e se virou para mim.

- Algum problema?

- Como consegue estar tão tranquilo?

- Estou acostumado.

- Claro...

Então ele se virou para mim e começou a me fitar com uma expressão... desesperada.

- Tudo bem, Sasuke-kun?

- Sasuke-kun... achei que nunca mais fosse me chamar assim.

- Nós chamamos os amigos assim.

- É. Os amigos.

- Sasuke para com isso pelo amor de Kami-sama!

- Eu só queria um motivo! Sou eu o problema?

- Não.

- Então é aquele clichê "Não é você, sou eu"?

- Não Sasuke, também não sou eu.

- Então o que é? Me diz!

Não. Se eu dissesse para ele, ele ia acabar me convencendo do contrário, mas eu estava tão certa do que era certo e errado que ele não ia mudar essas ideias. Não mesmo.

Então eu simplesmente me levantei e fui pra cabine do piloto verificar o trajeto. Faltavam 30 minutos para chegar ao destino.

Me larguei no banco do carona e fechei os olhos, pensando...

Pensando em como seria se Sasuke e eu fôssemos só dois adolescentes normais agora, com certeza estaríamos juntos. Se eu dissesse minhas razões para ele, iria ter alguma solução para nós dois? E se ele me convencesse, mas depois alguma coisa de ruim acontecesse porque eu me deixei levar por ele?

Não, era melhor deixar como estava.

Ouvi alguns passos e em seguida o barulho de estofamento afundando. Abri os olhos e vi Sasuke ao meu lado no banco do motorista.

- Vai ficar me seguindo? - perguntei.

- O mundo não gira ao seu redor. - e ele começou a mexer em alguma coisa no GPS, e então eu reparei que além de GPS era um computador, onde ele tentava rastrear a posição de Matt. No entanto, sem resposta. - É, vai ter que ser investigando mesmo. - ele abriu a mochila e tirou um vestido de gala e sandálias de salto. - Se troque. - então ele saiu para a parte de trás do avião, deixando a porta fechada.

Eu não confio nele. Achei melhor trancar.

Então vesti o vestido delicado de tafetá vermelho, que era de alças finas que se cruzavam atrás, deixando minhas costas nuas à exceção das alças, e calcei as sandálias pratas no lugar das ankle-boots que eu usava. É, eu estava aceitável. Então destranquei a porta e coloquei o macacão e as outras armas em cima do banco do motorista.

Sasuke já usava um terno preto com blusa social branca, sapatos sociais e uma gravata borboleta. Que raio de disfarce é esse?

Ele entrou na cabine do piloto e começou a me explicar o disfarce:

- A Premiére do filme "O Ritual" vai ser no cinema que é colado no depósito, então esse é o nosso disfarce. Convidados de honra da Premiére. Vamos ter que subir no telhado do cinema e de lá para o telhado do depósito. Então entraremos.

- Porque não podemos simplesmente entrar no depósito pela porta da frente? ¬¬'

- Trancado. Arrombar faria barulho e iria chamar a atenção das pessoas.

- Claaaaaro, até porque duas pessoas saltando de um telhado para o outro não vai chamar a atenção de ninguém.

- Vamos esperar todos entrarem para a Premiére, então a rua vai estar vazia o bastante para que a gente se camufle. Mais alguma dúvida, espertinha?

- Não. Tá ótimo assim.

- Perfeito. Vamos pousar logo em um aeroporto próximo e uma limousine vai nos levar para...

- LIMOUSINE? AAAAAAAAAH! VOU ANDAR DE LIMOUSINE!NEM ACREDITO! ESPERA SÓ ATÉ A INO-CHAN FICAR SABENDO, ELA VAI PIRAR!

- QUEM VAI PIRAR SOU EU! NÃO PODE CONTAR PARA NINGUÉM, IDIOTA!

- Anh.. ah eh. Droga. Qual a graça em ser agente secreto se nem posso contar para ninguém?

- Menos, Sakura. Estamos chegado, aperte os cintos.

Eu fiz o que ele pediu e logo pousamos num aeroporto próximo. Nem me perguntem como, mas Kabuto já estava lá, vestido de choffer, e nos guiou até a limousine. Sasuke e eu nos acomodamos no enorme banco traseiro e Kabuto começou a guiar o carro pela cidade. Nem me perguntem onde era, eu nem tive cabeça para pensar nisso na hora.

- Sasuke, as armas estão no banco de trás. - informou o nosso "choffer".

Sasuke abriu uma gaveta embaixo do banco e ela estava repleta de utensílios. Ele prendeu um pingente na gravata, que eu descobri depois se tratar de um comunicador. Ele guardou um pistola em um forro falso do casaco e encerrou prendendo uma adaga na parte de trás da calça, por fora, mas ela ficava coberta pelo casaco do terno. Então ele olhou para mim e sorriu.

- Sua vez.

Eu apenas levantei uma sobrancelha para ele.

- OK, eu te ajudo.

Ele pegou um tubinho com bolinhas pratas dentro.

- São mini-bombas. Você guarda aqui... - ele pegou meu pé esquerdo, puxou a pontinha do salto agulha da sandália, revelando que o mesmo era oco, guardou o tubinho lá e fechou de volta.

- Uau. Legal.

- Calma, tem mais. Esse é o comando para explodir as bombas. - ele me virou de costas e colocou um lindo colar prateado com rubis no meu pescoço. Em seguida indicou a maior pedra, do meio, como um botão secreto. - Esses são os seus cominicadores: - ele colocou um par de brincos que combinavam com o colar. - São muito sensíveis, então NÃO BERRE ou eu vou ter um problema sério no meu ouvido. Agora, consegue fazer um coque no cabelo? - ele me perguntou, entregando uma caixa de grampos e um pente. Então eu me esforcei ao máximo e consegui fazer um coque pelo menos um pouco requintado, com a franja e mais alguns fios soltos.

- Ótimo, Saah-chan. Isso - ele segurava um pauzinho daqueles de por no cabelo, mas esse era prateado e com um coração de rubi na ponta. - É uma lanterna. - ele colocou o pauzinho no meu coque. - E seria bom se você prendesse algus grampos extras no cabelo, eles são ótimos para arrombar portas. - Eu ri um pouco mas fiz o que ele pediu. - Vai levar isso com você. - Ele me entregou uma grande bolsa carteira vermelha. Eu a abri e vi uma pistola lá dentro.

- Não existem detectores de metal? - perguntei.

- Existem métodos para enganá-los. A bolsa é feita de um material que repele as ondas do detector.

- Ah. Demais.

- É... só falta uma coisa Saah-chan. - e ele corou.

- O que?

Sasuke se abaixou para pegar mais alguma coisa e me entregou com um sorriso safado no rosto.

Ele segurava uma liga vermelha e uma adaga de prata.

- Coloque. - ele disse.

- SEM CHANCE!

- Ótimo, terei que fazer as honras.

E antes que eu pudesse protestar, ou qualquer outra coisa, ele puxou minha perna direita para seu colo e levantou a saia longa do vestido até quase a minha calcinha ficar á mostra. Eu ia xingá-lo, mas ele começou a deslizar a liga suavemente pelo meu tornozelo, e daí foi subindo, subindo, subindo... Seus dedos roçavam delicadamente minha pele...

Ele estava com os dedos a milímetros do meu joelho e eu senti que estava toda arrepiada, da cabeça aos pés. Sasuke também notou isso e sorriu, contente com o resultado.

Continuou subindo a liga, e faltavam cinco dedos para terminar a minha perna quando ele parou, e eu constatei nada feliz, que eu estava "molhada". Droga. Eu ainda mato o Sasuke.

Para piorar, _ele _fez o favor de prender a adaga na liga no lado de dentro da minha coxa, para que não marcasse o vestido, e só então deslisou o tecido suavemente de volta para o meu calcanhar.

- Viu só? Não foi assim tão ruim, foi?

- Ha ha... - eu ri irônicamente.

- Sakura, Sakura... você tem muita sorte. Eu já poderia ter feito tanta coisa com você... tenho a faca e o queijo na mão, é só cortar. No entanto, sou um cara decente. Vou esperar que você venha até mim.

- Pode esperar sentado. - ele apenas deu um sorrisinho de canto irritantemente sexy.

- Estamos quase chegando. Kabuto, qual é o nosso disfarce? - perguntou Sasuke.

- Vocês são Clark e Mary Higurashi, vindos do Japão para a grande estreia. São convidados de honra de um dos atores. Vocês devem sair durante o filme, não se esqueçam. Para todos os efeitos, vocês estão noivos, e podem usar essa desculpa para abandonar o filme pela metade, se é que me entendem...

- Ah, entendemos... - disse Sasuke me lançando um olhar irritantemente sexy. Igual o sorrisinho de canto dele.

Kabuto parou o carro em frente a um cinema movimentado, com um tapete vermelho e pessoas fotografando ao redor.

- Vamos. - Sasuke saiu do carro e me estendeu a mão. A partir de agora éramos noivos. Eu dei o braço a ele e fomos caminhando pelo tapete enquanto as pessoas olhavam e fotografavam. Isso me fez pensar em uma coisa:

- Sas... Clark, as fotos... como se faz?

- Orochimaru dá um jeito. Relaxa.

Eu relaxei. Não seria legal meus pais vendo fotos minhas e de Sasuke entrando em uma Premiére com nomes falsos.

Logo estávamos dentro da sala de cinema e o filme começara, mas eu não prestava atenção. Passados os primeiros minutos, Sasuke escorou a mão no assento nas minhas costas. Em seguida aproximou seus lábios do meu ouvido e sussurrou:

- Vamos colocar esse disfarçe em prática?

Eu ainda estava pensando no sentido das palavras dele quando ele começou a beijar meu pescoço. Eu poderia tê-lo afastado por instinto, mas comparei os beijos desse Sasuke com os de manhã e reparei que ele estava atuando. Então dei uma risadinha, e agi como se estivesse envergonhada.

- Aqui não Clark, todos estão olhando...

- Vamos para fora então...

E antes que eu dissesse qualquer coisa ele me arrastou para fora da sala do cinema, e eu me agarrei no braço dele como qualquer noiva apaixonada faria. Estávamos a uns bons metros da sala, em uma região deserta do cinema e eu me permiti me soltar dele.

- Grande atuação Saah-chan, parabéns.

- Arigatô. ^^

- Temos que subir para a laje.

Começamos a subir as escadas até o último andar do cinema, com as salas mais superiores.

- E agora?

Ele pegou seu MPSeiLáQueNúmero que é o celular "normal" dele e entrou na parte de imagens. Além de várias fotos dele, Itachi, seus pais, eu, Ino e Sai; haviam também imagens com a planta do cinema. Ele encontrou uma saída de incêncio que dava para uma espécie de sacada com escada de incêndio. Uma escada vertical. Droga, como vou subir isso com um vestido desse tamanho? É humanamente impossível. Além, é claro, do fato de eu estar de salto.

Sasuke se livrou do paletó e da gravata; prendendo seu comunicador de qualquer jeito na gola da blusa. Em seguida ligou um número qualquer e esperou.

- O que estamos esperando?

- Não vai dar para trocar de roupa, mas umas armas a mais não fariam mal...

Eu só entendi o que ele disse quando Kabuto começou a subir as escadas lá de baixo com uma mochila nas costas. Logo ele estava no mesmo andar que nós. Sasuke gusrdou o paletó e a gravata na mochila, e trocou os sapatos sociais por tênis.

- E você, Sakura? - me perguntou Kabuto.

- Bem... vocês tem planos para esse vestido?

- Não. - respondeu Sasuke.

- Posso fazer o que eu quiser com ele? - perguntei.

- Se está pensando em rasgar a saia... - Sasuke começou, se virando para mim. Em seguida mediu um palmo acima do meu joelho. - Só se for daqui para cima. - e ele deu um sorriso safado.

- Tarado. - eu reclamei. Mas ainda assim rasguei até onde ele indicara, arrancando fora boa parte do tecido e me restando uma saia na metade da coxa. Guardei o resto do pano na mochila e Sasuke e eu colocamos nossos cintos com as armas.

- Só mais uma coisa... - disse Sasuke. Então ele puxou a minha liga para baixo o bastante para que ela ficasse totalmente a mostra e passou a adaga para o lado externo da coxa, para ficar mais acessível para mim.

- Hum... obrigada?

- Não tem de que.

Eu calcei meus all-star de cano longo e passei as minibombas para um compartimento no cinto. Sasuke-kun pôs a mochila nas costas.

- Ótimo. Vamos nessa Saah-chan. - e ele me indicou as escadas.

- Há. Acha mesmo que eu vou na frente pra você olhar a minha bunda?

- Primeiro: eu não sou tarado e não vou fazer isso. Segundo: ou eu... ou eles. - haviam alguns caras obviamente bêbados lá embaixo.

OK, acabo de mudar de ideia e já estou subindo, com Sasuke vindo logo atrás. O caminho não é muito longo até que chegamos à laje. Ela tem uma mureta pequena, mas alta o bastante para que Sasuke e eu fiquemos completamente escondidos se andarmos agachados, e é exatamente isso que fazemos. Ainda bem que eu rasguei o vestido ou nem conseguiria me mexer a uma hora dessas.

O prédio do cinema e o depósito são germinados, então passamos facilmente para a laje ao lado. Uma vez lá, havia uma porta alta com uam entrada para dentro do prédio.

- Cadê aquelas bombinhas? - me perguntou Sasuke. Eu entreguei o tubinho a ele, que as grudou (sim, as bombinhas grudam) na fechadura da porta. Então nos afastamos. - Detone. - ele ordenou. Eu apertei o rubi no meu colar e elas estouraram sem fazer quase nenhum barulho. Em seguida Sasuke abriu a porta. Era uma espécie de tubo de ventilação. Ele abriu um novo mapa e foi na frente para me guiar.

Rastejar la dentro era... claustrofóbico, sabe aquele medo que algumas pessoas tem de lugares apertados? Então. Quase não dava para se mover lá dentro. Ele fazia hora uma curva, hora outra... Eu comecei a me sentir zonza, até que ele parou sobre uma saida de ar que dava para dentro do depósito e... deu um tiro, fazendo o alçapão cair. Então enfiou a cabeça lá dentro. - É, dá para pular. E ele se jogou lá dentro.

Demorou tempo demais até que ele batesse no chão. Por Kami-sama, qual é a definição dele de "dá pra pular"?

Eu olhei para baixo. Sem chance! Deviam ser uns 10 metros, eu não vou pular isso tudo!

- Vem, Saah-chan!

- Não! Não sou pirada!

- Vem! Eu te pego!

- Não!

- Anda logo, já falei que te pego no colo! Que nem no meu Resident Evil 4 de PS2, lembra, o personagem principal pegando a filha do presidente no colo?

- Não...

- Vem! Estamos perdendo tempo!

Eu fui obrigada a cair em mim. Se não pulasse logo, só atrapalharia as coisas.

Então me apoiei nos braços e enfiei as pernas pelo buraco. Eu estava plenamente consciente de Sasuke bem embaixo de mim.

Fui afundando cada vez mais pelo meu buraco até que só sobraram meus, braços, me apoiando, e minha cabeça para cima. E aí eu aprei.

- Anda logo!

- Não dá, é alto demais!

- Pula que eu te dou um selinho!

- Agora que não pulo mesmo.

- Pula que você pode me dar um tapa!

- Por que eu iria querer te dar um tapa?

- Pelo mesmo motivo pelo qual não quer ficar comigo?

- Humpf. Chega!

Eu me soltei.

Senti o nada ao meu redor, nada além de vento. E comecei a sentir medo. Era como se logo eu fosse ouvir o barulho do meu corpo batendo no assoalho e depois a dor arrebatadora viria... Não havia nada.

Eu continuava caindo, até...

Bati suavemente em algo macio, afundei alguns centímetros e voltei para o alto. Sasuke havia me pegado.

- Viu. Eu disse.

Ele me deu um beijo na testa e me pôs no chão. Em seguida voltou a mexer no mapa.

- Provavelmente encontraremos pistas no 3º andar, é o departamento de acessórios e sabe-se que ele saiu daqui com acessórios pelo menos três vezes. Venha.

Nós buscamos a escada interior e descemos dois andares para chegar no terceiro. Estava muito escuro lá dentro. Tirei o palitinho do meu cabelo e apertei a pontinha dele, acendendo o falso rubi que emanou uma luz forte no aposento.

Estávamos cercados de chapéus, luvas, meias e outros de temporadas passadas.

- Sasuke, há a possibilidade de Matt ter assaltado o depósito para dar presentes para Lindsay?

- Eu não tinha pensado nisso, mas é realmente provável. Bem pensado Saah-chan!

Nós começamos a vasculhar o local em busca de pistas, mas nada de interessante parecia estar por ali. Até que os hormônios femininos finalmente foram úteis.

- NHAAAAAAAAY SASUKE-KUUUUUN QUE LINDO ESSE CHAPÉU! DEIXA EU PEGAR? DEIXA? DEIXA? !

- Aff, pega logo.

Eu tomei o chapéu vermelho de abas largas com uma flor enfeitando nas mãos, mas assim que o tirei do lugar, ele revelou um botão na mesa.

- Sasuke, vem ver.

Eu iluminei o botão e ele se aproximou.

- E aí? - perguntei.

- Parece um mecanismo para abrir alguma passagem. Parece que finalmente descobrimos o que tanto Matt vinha fazer aqui. Pode ser uma passagem para a sede da organização deles, na melhor das hipóteses, ou apenas um túnel para o esconderijo dele.

- Só tem um jeito de saber. - eu disse. Busquei a confirmação dele com um olhar. Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente e eu apertei o botaozinho.

Um ruído à nossa direita indicou uma porta se abrindo, e revelou um túnel oco na parede, em declive. Sasuke se aproximou e examinou-o.

- Parece que vai dar um pouco embaixo dos esgotos da cidade. Vamos ter que escalar. Bem, está escuro e não sabemos o tempo que vai demorar.

Ele se aproximou e tirou o meu macacão da mochila, me entregou, pegou o seu e começou a tirar a blusa.

- Ei, tenha o mínimo de pudor, eu estou aqui, sabia?

- Ah, perdão. Pode se trocar atrás daquele balcão? - ele perguntou, indicando o balcão de onde eu tirara o chapéu.

- Ah, claro.

Eu me dirigi até lá e troquei o vestido pelo macacão de couro, colocando o all-star de volta e o cinto por cima. Saí de trás do balcão e flagrei Sasuke terminando de vestir as mangas. Ele guardou nossas roupas na mochila e tirou cordas e arpões.

- Espero que a altura seja o bastante, senão vai ser um saco aumentar corda, e blábláblá... Enfim...

Ele amarrou uma corda que devia ter bem uns 50 metros, sem zueira, e amarrou na cintura com um nó estranho. Aí pegou outra corda.

- Vem cá Saah-chan...

Eu não tive escolha, a não ser me aproximar. Ele envolveu a corda na minha cintura e deu o nó. Sem dúvidas era um nó muito sofisticado para o meu QI aprender. Não satisfeito em amarrar uma corda na minha cintura, ele a puxou para perto colando nossos corpos e roçou os lábios no meu pescoço uma... duas... três vezes, antes de me soltar. Então ele prendeu um gancho na ponta de cada uma e as prendeu nas grades da janela ao lado do nosso túnel.

- É, deve estar firme.

_Deve_ estar. Pelo amor de Kami-sama, alguém me diz que ele só está tentando me apavorar, nada mais.

Então nos aproximamos do buraco. Sasuke fez várias voltas na corda, eu o imitei. Então nos posicionamos na beirada do túnel, de bostas para o buraco.

- Pronta? - ele me perguntou.

- Não.

- Ótimo. Pulamos no 3, certo?

- Anh... tá.

1...

2...

- Espera! é pra ir no "3" ou no "já"? - ele fez uma cara irritada.

- Affs, quem foi que falou alguma coisa de "já"? Um, dois, três!

Nós nos jogamos de costas no buraco. A sensação de insegurança me atingiu de novo, mas eu procurei relaxar, afinal, estava segura.

Nós caimos por tanto tempo que eu achei que a corda não fosse ser o bastante.

Ela acabou a meio metro do chão.

- Isso sim é sorte, hein, Saah-chan? - Sasuke disse, se soltando, em seguida soltando a mim. Então ele apertou um botãozinho em um controle e as cordas começaram a cair. Aparentemente o mecanismo fez os ganchos guardarem as pontas. Ele guardou as cordas na mochila e nós prosseguimos pelo túnel. Eu sabia que estávamos vários metros abaixo do solo, mas não sabia precisar quantos.

- Ligue aquela lanterna, Saah-chan. - eu liguei. Parecia um túnel de esgoto, exceto pelo fato de que esse não tinha o próprio esgoto. Não haviam bifurcações, Sasuke e eu apenas seguíamos em frente em silêncio, atentos a qualquer ruído. O túnel fazia algumas curvas, e era muito comprido. Calculei que tínhamos andado mais ou menos um quilômetro quando eu me cansei, e, escorada na parede, me assentei no chão, abraçada aos joelhos, e comecei a respirar fundo.

- Sakura... tudo bem?

- Estou cansada...

- Entendo. - ele se assentou ao meu lado. - Está sendo difícil para você?

- Não... - eu murmurei em resposta. - Só cansativo.

- Talvez nós devamos fazer uma pausa. - ele abriu a mochila e tirou um saco de barrinhas de cereal e duas latas de energético - Vamos, sirva-se.

Eu abri a latinha. Tinha sabor de frutas silvestres, era bom, e comi barrinhas de chocolate com morango junto. Depois de um tempo eu estava satisfeita e me sentia "recarregada".

- Podemos continuar? - ele me perguntou.

- Claro.

Eu estava bem, incrivelmente, e nós continuamos em um ritmo levemente acelerado. Eu verifiquei no relógio de Sasuke e já eram 17:00. Quando essa bagunça toda acabar já vai ser alta madrugada, com certeza.

Depois de mais uma bom tempo caminhando, o túnel terminou, e nos deparamos com uma porta.

- Certo, a partir de agora estamos infiltrando no território inimigo. - ele pegou a pistola, carregou e destravou. - Fique em guarda.

Eu fiz o mesmo que ele.

- Me dá um dos grampos de cabelo, Saah-chan. - eu peguei um deles.

Sasuke começou um árduo trabalho de entortar e desentortar o grampo, colocar na fechadura, testar, tirar, aí começava tudo de novo.

Já estávamos nisso há uns 15 minutos e ele não desistia. Me assentei enquanto esperava...

- Sasuke, não vai funcionar.

- Vai. Relaxe.

- Por que não dá um tiro na porta?

- Porque iria fazer muito barulho. - ele me respondia, ainda tentando abrir a porta.

- Não tem um silenciador?

- Tenho, mas mesmo assim o impacto da bala com a porta seria barulhento o bastante, acredite.

Eu apenas bufei e comecei a cantarolar uma musiquinha de uma propaganda de desodorante em que anjos caem do céu e...

Anjos. Olhei para Sasuke: a beleza de um Deus Grego, a _vibe_ de um criminoso, pelo menos nesse momento. Ele literalmente combinava com o apelido de anjo mau.

Assim que concluí esses pensamentos a porta se abriu com um estalo leve.

- Há! Eu disse!

- É, você ganho dessa vez.

Nós nos colamos à parede com as armas em punho e começamos a invadir o local. Decidimos procurar por Matt no último andar do prédio, mas ainda estávamos no subterrâneo. Seria um longo caminho.

- Sakura, equipe a arma com um silenciador.

- O impacto da bala com a pessoa não faria barulho o bastante? - eu perguntei, sarcástica.

- Anda logo, irritante!

Eu parei. Sasuke não me chamava de irritante a tanto tempo...

Bem, talvez ele me ache irritante mesmo e possa deixar de gostar de mim, isso seria ótimo.

Enquanto eu pensava sobre isso nós equipamos nossas armas e seguimos com cautela:

Um andar acima, dois, três, quatro, continuávamos subindo...

Pelo barulho, constatei que estávamos acima do solo, e continuamos subindo bem mais uns cinco andares, até o topo. Nenhum guarda ou qualquer coisa do tipo apareceu para atrapalhar.

Chegamos a um corredor com uma enorme porta no final e nos aproximamos lentamente. Uma placa prateada na grande porta de mogno escuro informava o ocupante: Matt Richards. O cara que estamos procurando.

- Encontramos! Que legal! Estou realizada, Sasuke!

- Menos. Preste atenção: vamos entrar de uma vez e pegá-lo. Provavelmente vai dar um pouco de trabalho, mas Neji, Tenten e eu não nos empenhamos tanto à toa. Vamos no 3 ok?

- Três mesmo né, sem já? - perguntei, me lembrando do episódio do túnel.

- É. - ele empunhou a pistola, eu também. - Um, dois, três!

Nós dois chutamos a porta juntos, e ela se escancarou, revelando o mesmo cara da foto assentado atrás de sua mesa e falando tranquilamente no telefone. Ele desligou o aparelho e se levantou.

- Quem são vocês? O que estão fazendo aqui?

- Serviço secreto! - informou Sasuke, erguendo o distintivo. - Você está preso. Tem o direito de permanecer em silêncio e tudo o que disser pode e será usado contra você!

Cara, eu sempre quis falar isso, mas ficou muito legal na voz sexy e grave do Sasuke.

- Pegaram o cara errado! - disse Matt, assustado.

Gente, faz parte dos criminosos serem convincentes? Ele me soou tão sincero...

- É o que sempre dizem. Vai ter que ser do jeito difícil então. Me dê cobertura, Sakura!

Sasuke guardou a pistola no cinto e avançou até Matt, que pulou sobre a mesa do escritório e entrou em posição defensiva. Sasuke tentou acertar um chute na lateral do pescoço de Matt, mas esse se defendeu com a lateral do braço. Então, tentou dar um murro em Matt, mas ele segurou a mão de Sasuke com o mesmo braço que travara a perna; Sasuke tentou socar do outro lado, mas Matt bloqueou com a mão livre. Apesar de tudo Sasuke não desistiu: tirou a última perna do chão, dando um impulso, e se apoiou nos próprios punhos de Matt que prendiam suas mãos para chutá-lo com a perna livre. Ao ver o que Sasuke ia fazer, Matt o soltou, e Sasuke recuou com um mortal para trás.

- Você é bom garoto, parece que vou ter que pegar mais pesado. - disse Matt, se livrando do paletó e arregaçando as mangas, em seguida cerrou os punhos e ficou em posição ofensiva, mais parecido com um lutador de boxe. Então eu me preocupei.

- Sasuke-kun, eu posso...

- Fique onde está, não quero que me atrapalhe, uma pessoa por vez é melhor.

- Sasuke-_kun? _Que merda é essa? - Perguntou Matt.

- Nem queira saber. - respondeu Sasuke. Então eles começaram.

A luta estava extremamente acirrada: em um segundo, eu via o pé de Sasuke voar na direção do rosto de Matt, mas assim que eu piscava os olhos, Sasuke estava se esforçando para bloquear os ataques de Matt.

Eu me sentia perdida: queria ajudar, mas tinha medo de acabar atrapalhando. Comecei a hiperventilar, estava desesperada por não poder ajudá-lo e comecei a pensar sobre meus motivos para escapar dele: essa luta tornava tudo tão mais real... Sasuke dava todo o seu sangue mas ainda não tinha acabado. Era muito angustiante.

Aos poucos os dois iam ficando esgotados. Nós tínhamos uma pequena frente pois caso fosse necessário eu poderia interferir, mas eu não queria que fosse preciso.

Eles mal conseguiam se mover quando eu finalmente entendi por que o Shishi Rendan era tão perigoso. (**N.A./** Shishi Rendan = Combo do Leão)

Sasuke estava na frente de Matt, e recuou um pouco. Então com uma velocidade sobre-humana deu um chute no queixo dele, pegando-o de surpresa. Matt voou alguns metros para o alto, e usando a escrivaninha como apoio Sasuke subiu no ar, ficando abaixo de Matt. Então acertou um chute na lateral esquerda da cintura dele, um na lateral direita, passou o braço esquerdo por baixo do pescoço dele, dando uma volta e pegando na garganta por cima. Então ele usou força no pescoço, jogando Matt em direção ao chão, mas antes que esse caísse, Sasuke lhe acertou um chute no meio da barriga, fazendo-o afundar no chão. Matt cuspiu um pouco de sangue. Sasuke caiu no chão, derrotado, e rolou alguns metros para longe. Matt estava desacordado.

Eu corri até Sasuke.

- Sasuke-kun! Tudo bem?

- Sim... - ele respirou fundo umas três vezes de olhos fechados e se levantou. - Estou inteiro. E ele?

- Desmaiou. Sasuke, não acredito que você ia usar esse golpe no Neji-kun.

- Não vem ao caso. Reviste a escrivaninha, pegue tudo que puder. Precisamos de informações.

Eu comecei a revistar as gavetas enquanto ele pensava em como acomodar Matt nas costas para irmos embora. Sasuke acabou por passar um dos braços de Matt pelo seus ombros enquanto usava o outro para sustentá-lo pela cintura.

- Vamos? - Sasuke me perguntou.

- Só um segundo!

Eu continuei revistando as gavetas em busca de informações, mas achei apenas alguns papéis com o slogan da corporação do Matt: duas cobras sinuosas se enroscando e um sinal de proibido sobre elas. Guardei tudo na mochila de Sasuke e nós começamos a sair lentamente da sala.

O nosso plano era irmos embora sem que ninguém nos visse. Caminhamos lentamente pelos corredores, eu ia na frente para dar cobertura, já que Sasuke carregava Matt. Nós viramos algumas curvas com cautela, sempre receosos de que a próxima fosse aquela em que encontraríamos o inimigo. Faltava uma curva para as escadas, quando aconteceu.

Dezenas de guardas vestidos de preto com o emblema da empresa nas costas vinham na nossa direção. Eu gelei.

- Sakura, não dá para lutar com o cara nas costas. Vamos ter que atirar.

Haviam escaninhos de arquivos nas paredes. Sasuke e eu nos escondemos na brecha entre dois escaninhos, onde ficaríamos protegidos dos tiros que viessem de longe, e havia uma janela do nosso lado.

- Me dê cobertura, vou montar um plano de fuga. - Disse Sasuke.

- Certo! - eu carreguei a pistola e tirei a trava. Em seguida, apontei a cabeça e o punho para fora e comecei a disparar. A partir da´r começou um tiroteio entre os guardas e eu. Eu atirava, ficava sem munição, me escondia, recarregava e começava a atirar de novo. Não sei quanto tempo isso demorou. Eu peguei muitos deles, mas alguns, um número considerável, começava a vir em nossa direção. A munição acabou e eu me escondi para recarregar de novo.

- Pensa rápido Sasuke! Eles estão avançando!

- Calma! Estou quase!

Eu apontei a cabeça e tive que acertar o pé de um que estava a poucos metros de distância. Ele caiu, assim como os outros atrás dele iam caindo, mas muito lentamente. A maioria continuava avançando. Eu comecei a me desesperar, até...

Senti os braços de Sasuke envolverem a minha cintura, deslizar pelo meu abdômen até minhas costas e em seguida algo me apertou ali. Foi aí que eu notei que ele tinha amarrado uma corda ali. Quando recuei para recarregar, reparei que ele tinha prendido a mesma corda em si mesmo e Matt, e usava a outra para prender na junta da primeira. Prendeu então um gancho na ponta livre e começou a atirar na janela, a destruindo. Eu me voltei para os inimigos, que se aproximavam. Eles estavam perto demais, eu não ia dar conta...

- Segure-se em mim! - Eu abracei Sasuke, ele segurou Matt e pulou a janela.

Ainda assim não era o bastante. As pessoas se aproximavam da janela e tentavam pulá-la, enquanto eu tirava nelas em plena queda livre e derrubava vários.

- SASUKE FAZ ALGUMA COISA, MERDA!

Ele pegou uma granada no bolso, arrancou o pino com os dentes e jogou certeiramente na janela. Quando essa explodiu, lá dentro, as pessoas começaram a pegar fogo: era uma granada incendiária!

- SHANARO! CONSEGUIMOS SASUKE-KUN!

Quando tocamos o solo, Sasuke nos libertou e ligou para Kabuto. Em questão de minutos ele apareceu em um Porsche azul. Droga, o que foi feito da limousine? Acomodamos Matt no banco do carona e Sasuke e eu nos assentamos no banco de trás.

- Bela saída Sasuke! - elogiou Kabuto.

- Você viu? - perguntei.

- Estava nas proximidades. Adorei a granada. Orochimaru vai ficar orgulhoso.

- Agradeça à Sakura. - disse Sasuke. - Se ela não tivesse me coberto seríamos picadinho agora.

- Parabéns Sakura! Foi bem para a primeira missão?

- Acho que sim. - respondi.

Depois de mais alguns minutos rodando pela cidade chegamos ao heliporto onde o jato estava parado. Sasuke e eu embarcamos deixando Matt e os documentos ao encargo de Kabuto. Sasuke traçou o caminho no GPS, deu a partida e em alguns minutos o jato voava no céu, e Sasuke e eu estávamos assentados nos bancos da parte traseira.

- Parabéns, Saah-chan. No meu primeiro dia eu parecia barata tonta, você foi bem.

- Só porque você me ajudou. Se não estivesse lá eu não teria conseguido nem subir as escadas de incêndio!

Nós rimos por alguns segundos. Estar com Sasuke era divertido, natural, e perigoso. Uma combinação estranha.

Nós nos servimos de refrigerante enquanto esperamos o trajeto de volta ser concluído, e comemos alguns cookies. Foi estranho me lembrar de que segunda-feira eu teria aula, e que provavelmente teria ensaio da banda amanhã. Me fez sentir como se tudo que eu passei fosse tão surreal...

Eu me prendi nos meus pensamentos durante todo o trajeto de volta. Quando o jato pousou e Sasuke e eu descemos, o carro dele ainda estava lá. Nós entramos e ele dirigia tranquilamente pela cidade em direção à casa.

- Que horas são, Sasuke-kun? - eu perguntei, soltando um bocejo.

- Três da manhã. - ele verificou o relógio no pulso.

O resto do caminho foi silencioso. Quando ele parou o carro na garagem, abriu a porta de casa, subiu as escadas... nenhuma palavra foi dita. Até chegarmos no corredor entre o meu quarto e o dele.

- Posso dormir com você, Saah-chan?

- Não.

- Por quê?

- Porque não.

Ele se aproximou de mim, me colou na parede e sussurrou no pé do meu ouvido:

- Por favor...

- Anh... tá.

AAAAAAAAAH! ÓDIOOOO! NÃO DÁ PARA NEGAR AS COISAS PARA ELE QUANDO ELE PEDE ASSIM!

Eu vi ele entrar no quarto dele e sair segundos depois com a calça do pijama. Eu nem sequer consegui me mover nesse intervalo de tempo. Ele foi me tocando para o _meu_ quarto e se deitou na _minha _cama. Eu me troquei no banheiro, vestindo um pijama de frio, pois estava fazendo frio com a chegada eminente do inverno. Me deitei e ele me abraçou por tráz.

Nem ia adiantar se eu contestasse, então nem vou me dar a esse trabalho. Simplesmente fechei os olhos e dormi.

**Relaxa galera! Eu não morri, tou inteira!**

**É que a minha vó ta doente, ai aki em caa tah uma loucura, agora que deu preu sentar e concluir o cap, sem falar que a falta de reviews wh mto desanimadora. O que me motivou a seguir foi a review nova que eu vi hj, foi mto bom!**

**Vou responder às reviews novas e as pendentes do ultimo cap!**

**GiGi Haruno: deu pra ver com o q o Sasuke tah metido e ele ainda levou a saah-chan junto! olha so a aventura em q eles se meteram!**

**Dai-cham: o beijo não foi nakele cap, mas veio! eu tbm detesto esses malditos celulares, e acho q a Ino devia se cuidar mais, que coisa feia que ela andou fazendo! q bom q vc amou tanto o cap passado, fikei mto feliz! e essa primera missao deles foi longa mas fofa neah! continue acompanhando! bjs!**

**Mousse Winchester Evans: n, o Sasuke n eh mafioso, mto pelo contrario! mas foi um otimo palpite e vlw pela review! bjs!**

**Sabaku no Hidura: eu nem sei se pessoa de otro pais pode se meter nisso, mas é fanfic entao faz de conta q pode! \o/ vlw pela review! bjo!**

**Dama Antiga: NHAAAAAAY MTO OBRIGADA PELA REVIEW! Faz mó tempão que ninguém mandava, vc foi akela q me animou a terminar o cap na hora! mesmo uma review curtinha foi mto bom! ah e essa mania de balançar a perna eu tbm tenho, por isso pus ela na saah-chan! mto obrigada valeu mesmo, e acompanha vai me fazer mto feliz! bjoo!**

**BEM, É ISSO!**

**Só para confirmar: dentro de alguns caps (n sei quantos) vai ter um hentai no mínimo... diferente *suspense***

**No próximo cap vamos ver algumas coisas da vida comum da saah-chan e um natal mto especial! nao percam!**

**bjos!**


	9. Merry Christimas, my darling

**_Capítulo 9: _**Merry Christmas, my darling.

Manhã de quarta. Uma fina garoa sobre os carros, o chão e qualquer outra superfície do lado de fora mostrava a chegada do inverno.

Eu me preparei para sair da cama, mas braços firmes me impediram.

- Onde você pensa que vai? - perguntou o moreno de orbes negras.

- Escola.

- Não pira, Sakura. Hoje é dia 21, começo do inverno e das férias de Natal. Deita aí e relaxa.

Eu me virei, ainda meio confusa, mas o que ele me disse era verdade. Então, só relaxei.

Quando acordei de verdade, alguma coisa se enroscava gentilmente nos meus cabelos. Eu voltei a fechar os olhos e Sasuke, ainda mexendo no meu cabelo, disse:

- Bom dia, aliás, boa tarde Saah-chan.

- Que horas são Sasuke-kun?

- Duas da tarde. Dormiu um bocado hein?

- Éee... Eu tava cansada de ontem.

- Aliás, parabéns, você mandou muito bem.

- Arigatô.

Nesse instante Nokia Tune soou. Sasuke colocou no viva voz e atendeu:

- Olá, Orochimaru-sama.

- Meussssssssss parabénsssssssss, Sssssssasssssssuke-kun. A você também, Ssssssssssssakura. A misssssssssão foi realmente um ssssssssucesssssssso.

- Arigatô. - Sasuke e eu dissemos. Gente, ele falando japonês é tão fofo!

- Aguardem mais inssssssssssstruções, masssssssssss eu já adianto que a próxima misssssssssssão deve ssssssssser logo depois do Natal.

- Tão cedo? - perguntei.

- É precissssssso. Bem, até lá, Feliz Natal.

- Arigatô. Para você também.

- Adeussssss.

Quando Sasuke desligou o telefone nós ficamos nos olhando por um tempo. Eu fixara os meus olhos nas orbes negras, e, como sempre, esse ato fez minha respiração falhar por um átimo de segundo, mas eu logo me recompus. Me virei para o banheiro, me levantei, peguei uma roupa e me fechei no cômodo.

Larguei as roupas no chão mesmo e me assentei no vaso, apoiando os cotovelos nas pernas e a cabeça nas mãos.

Fiquei nessa posição por um longo tempo, pensando sobre mim, Sasuke, e nós, e ele e eu. Não consegui mudar minha opinião a respeito então catei a blusa justa de frio estampada de oncinhas, o jeans Skinny azul escuro e as roupas íntimas brancas com estampas de florzinhas azuis, coloquei tudo na pia e me enfiei embaixo do chuveiro, relaxando com a água quente. Assim que me vesti e sai do quarto, vi Sasuke de pé no meio do quarto, trajando calças jeans, uma blusa social de frio com uma jaqueta de couro por cima e tênis pretos.

- Até que enfim Sakura. Precisa de um ano para tomar banho?

- Háha. - eu ri, irônica.

- A Ino ligou. Termina de se arrumar que vamos sair em dez minutos. Tou te esperando no carro.

Ele saiu. Droga, o que raios a Ino quer? Olhando para a janela eu vi que nevava. Calcei as botas de cano alto e uma luva de lã preta com todos os dedinhos para dentro =p. Passei a maquiagem de sempre, escovei os cabelos meio que de qualquer jeito, encerrando com uma chapinha para tirar os poucos cacheados e desci as escadas correndo, até a garagem, onde Sasuke realmente me esperava.

- E então, o que a Ino quer tão cedo?

- Sei lá. Ela não falou por telefone, mas parecia muito empolgada. E nem é tão cedo, são três horas agora.

- Hmpf. Pra mim que fui dormir tarde e acordei tarde tá cedo. Parece que são nove da manhã.

Ele sorriu. O restante do caminho só foi quebrado pelo som de... Hello, do Evanescence?

- Uai Sasuke, trocou o CD?

- É. Esse é Fallen, do Evanescence. Tem um disco do Nightwish ai também, se procurar você acha.

Eu nem me dei ao trabalho, só recostei no banco do carona e fechei os olhos, curtindo a melodia. Pouco depois ele parou o carro na frente da garagem de Sai. Este estava na beteria, fazendo fundo para Ino que tocava um baixo... acompanhada de Suijetsu na guitarra e a Karin no teclado? Nossa banda por acaso tem um teclado? E o que ele e a Karin-chan estão fazendo ai?

Sasuke e eu reparamos que eles não iam parar para nos receber então fomos entrando. Reconheci a melodia de "The Phantom Of The Opera", de Nightwish. Bem, é por isso que Karin está tocando teclado. Mas as coisas continuam meio confusas.

Quando chegamos, eles pararam a música.

- Acho que eu nem tenho que perguntar, né? - eu disse.

- Simples. Tenho uma novidade e uma notícia para vocês. - começou Ino. - A novidade é que Karin e Suijetsu entraram para a banda!

- Karin-chan? Sério? - eu e Ino começamos a pular e dar um gritinho histérico. ¬¬

- A notícia: fomos chamados para tocar no baile da escola!

- No baile? Sério? - outro gritinho.

Ino nos passou uma playlist, que continha a música que eles estavam tocando a pouco tempo atrás, e adivinhem, eu vou ter que cantar com Sasuke. Para encerrar, a loirinha pediu que comessássemos com essa. Dito e feito.

O começo era do teclado, depois guitarra e bateria, e por fim, minha voz. Eu percebi no instante em que a voz do Sasuke entrou que isso não ia dar certo. Ele canta muito bem e tem uma voz tão... ... ... ...

Enfim, o resultado disso foi que no fim da música estávamos quase nos beijando, e teria acontecido se Ino não desse um gritinho histérico no fundo que me desipnotizou do Sasuke. Eu olhei para trás em tempo de ver a Karin quase matar a Ino com os olhos por ter nos interrompido. Depois da ceninha nos passamos outras músicas da lista que continha Paramore (óbvio) Guns N' Roses, Slipknot, The Runaways, Nirvana, Evanescence, entre vários outros. Já eram umas 7 da noite quando Sasuke disse que tínhamos que ir embora pois seus pais e Itachi-san estariam em casa hoje. Então fomos. E eu estou MOR-REN-DO de saudades do Itachi-san, ele não para em casa a umas 3 semanas. Mikoto e Kaiba, os pais do Sasuke, eu não vejo desde o dia em que cheguei e eu super fui com a cara da Mikoto-san, e não cheguei a conversar muito com o Kaiba-san.

Assim que chegamos em casa, eu desci correndo do carro, entrei correndo em casa e adivinhem: Itachi-san estava no sofá vendo um jogo de beisebol, usando um boné, um moleton bem grande e jeans, estava descalço.

- ITACHI-SAN! - eu pulei bem em cima dele e dei aqueles abraços de urso, sabe?

- Irmãzinha importada! - ele se assentou no sofá, e colocando assentada ao seu lado. - Me diz aí, como vão as coisas? O Sasuke está sendo legal com você ou ele continua irritante?

- Sasuke-kun mudou muito, ele é bem legal agora. - muito, levando em conta que ele está me cantando.

- Que bom! Me fala mais da escola, de como está sendo toda essa história de outra língua e outra cultura...

- Meio cansativo, mas legal. Eu consigo acompanhar as aulas normalmente e estou sobrevivendo à comida americana.

- Sasuke já te chamou para sair?

- Anh... hein?

- Ele já stá cantando você? Afinal, vocês ficam juntos e sozinhos a semana inteira, eu pensei que...

- Sim, ele está me cantando. - sinceramente, não sei porque eu disse a verdade para Itachi, mas eu confio nele.

- E você?

- Ah... eu sei lá... - e joguei o corpo para trás, dando o assunto por encerrado.

- Entendo... mudando de assunto, está sabendo do jantar de Natal?

- Não! Sasuke não me disse nada!

- Dia 24, à noite, vai ter um jantar aqui em casa. Aí tem todas aquelas coisas de natal, sabe, montar a decoração amanhã, fazer o jantar, trocar presentes... vai ser legal! É claro que você vai participar, né?

- Vou?

- Vai! Pode se considerar parte da família agora.

- Arigatô!

Depois dessa conversa, Kaiba e Mikoto resolveram levar todos para jantar em um rodízio de churrasco. Eu tomei um banho quente, não lavei o cabelo. Vesti uma calça jeans Skinny, com uma bata estampada com tons de rosa e roxo por cima, coloquei um cinto largo na bata e calcei rasteirinhas rosa. Coloquei uma faixa preta no cabelo, passei a maquiagem e quando desci só faltava Mikoto. Sinceramente, esses homens se arrumam rápido demais: Kaiba usava uma calça social, sapatos sociais e uma blusa de botões. Tinha o cabelo igual o de Itachi. Itachi-san vestia uma blusa de um moleton bonito, um tom de vermelho contrastando com a pele. Usava calças jeans e tênis. Aí eu olhei o Sasuke, e sabia que isso me faria perder o fio do pensamento por alguns segundos: ele usava uma blusa braca de botões, uma jaqueta de couro preto por cima, calças jeans, tênis, o mesmo arrepiado no cabelo e um sorrisinho de canto no rosto. E ele veio até mim.

- Está linda.

- Que perfume é esse? - perguntei, me referindo à uma colônia que saia do corpo dele e entrava nas minhas narinas, me deixando meio tonta, de tão bom que o cheiro era.

- Gostou? Passei para você.

- Menos, Sasuke. - e me desvencilhei antes que ele fizesse alguma coisa, indo até Itachi.

Depois dessa Sasuke teve a (brilhante) ideia de que eu e ele fôssemos em seu carro e Itach-san, Mikoto-san e Kaiba-san em outro para não ficar expremido. E A MÃE DELE CONCORDOU E DEU UMA RISADINHA! AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Sasuke colocou o CD Century Child de Nightwish para tocar e foi direito para a faixa "The Phanton Of The Opera". Bosta.

Quando chegamos na churrascaria nem precisa comentar que ele se sentou bem de frente para mim. Itachi ficou do meu lado e Kaiba e Mikoto um ao lado do outro, no lado do Sasuke da mesa. E eu estava na janelinha! =p

Durante o rodízio Sasuke estava me olhando com uma cara nada legal. Uma cara meio... tarada. Medinho...

Depois de comer todo o churrasco que dava (**N.A/ **não vou descrever o jantar porque não aconteceu nada de interessante e eu tou com priguiça) voltamos para casa no mesmo esquema. Sinceramente, eu fiquei o caminho todo com medo do Sasuke fazer alguma coisa, mas nós simplesmente chegamos em casa e ele me recomendou dormir porque o dia seguinte era dia de decorar a casa e blábláblá. Bem, de qualquer forma, eu estava exausta, então fui mesmo dormir.

Pelo dia seguinte eu levantei às nove da manhã com uma barulhada no andar de baixo. Me levantei de camisola mesmo e fui lá ver quem tinha acordado com disposição pra destruir a casa e vi os quatro Uchicha transitando com caixas e mais caixas de enfeites de natal de um lado para o outro, e amontoando tudo na sala. Vi que elas saiam da garagem. Quando o trânsito acabou, todos se reuniram na sala e o Itachi foi me levando nas costas como se eu fosse um saco de batatas. Aí começou a arrumação.

Primeiro fomos pendurando festões verdes, vermelhos e dourados pela sala. Sasuke, nem um pouco safado, me mandou subir na escada para pendurar e eu _acho_ que ele ficou lá embaixo vendo minha calcinha. ¬¬ Depois dessa etapa, colocamos a guirlanda na porta e fomos colocando os pisca-piscas por fora da casa. Fizemos um boneco de neve com uma cenoura no nariz, cartola, cachecol, e botões e olhos de botões de roupa gigantes. Só faltava a árvore de natal.

A família do Sasuke é meio ambientalista, então optam por um pinheiro artificial que está na família a anos. Eles o colocaram na sal fomos pendurando as bolinhas vermelhas, luzinhas coloridas e essas coisas, colocamos o tapetinho embaixo e adivinhem só: me pediram para colocar a estrela lá em cima (adivinhem QUEM pediu? Dou um biscoito!) como forma de recordar minha passagem na família. E Mikoto _tinha_ que fazer a piada:

- Casa com o Sasuke, Saah-chan, aí não tem que ser uma _passagem_.

E o Sasuke disse:

- Eu aceito mãe.

E me puxou para perto, jogou meu corpo para baixo e me beijou NA BOCA! NA FRENTE DA FAMÍLIA DELE! (imaginem aquele beijo de cinema gente).

Quando ele me pôs em pé eu estava vermelha que nem um pimentão, mesmo tendo sido só um selinho. A família inteira começou a falar "êee Sasuke, tá pegando hein?" E ele rindo, e eu corando. Cara, eu não precisava passar por isso, não mesmo.

Depois do almoço, eu pedi Itachi para me levar para comprar presentes para a família. Se Mikoto ou Kaiba fossem comigo, iam dizer que não precisa, blábláblá... se fosse o Sasuke ele ia ver o presente dele. Pelo menos o Itachi não vai ficar espiando.

Entramos numa loja de acessórios. Lá eu comprei brincos de pérola para Mikoto e uma corrente masculina de prata para o Sasuke. Depois, em uma loja de souvenires comprei uma caneta de prata para Kaiba e para Itachi uma lanterna que recarrega sem pilhas. Embrulhei tudo em casa com muita fita e laços, coloquei os cartõezinhos e deixei embaixo da árvore junto com os outros presentes da família,

Nos dias que se seguiram Ino quis ensaiar todos os dias, até no dia da ceia, só para não fazer feio no baile. Kami-sama, abençoa essa menina.

Então chegou. Dia 24 de dezembro.

A casa estava em polvorosa: Mikoto se lembrando de coisas para a ceia, Kaiba saindo e voltando com ela toda hora, Itachi perguntando para sua noiva (é, o Itachi noivou. Eu também estou chocada) se ela ia passar o natal com ele ou com a família dela e o Sasuke sumiu para buscar um presente que ele tinha encomendado.

A casa só se acalmou lá pelas 10 da noite, já na hora de reunir a família. Eu vesti um vestido com alcinhas e decote em coração, justo até a cintura e com a saia cheia até os joelhos, amarelo claro, calcei sandálias douradas e coloquei brincos dourados. Deixei os cabelos soltos e desci.

Kaiba, Sasuke e Mikoto conversavam na sala, bebendo vinho (no caso dos pais de Sasuke) e caipfrutas sem álcool (o Sasuke). Mikoto usava um longo vermelho com sandálias e brincos prata, um coque social no cabelo; Kaiba estava de calças, blusa e sapato social; Sasuke de tênis, blusa social PECAMINOSAMENTE ABERTA e calças jeans. Eu me uni a eles.

- Está muito linda, Saah-chan. - disse o Sasuke.

- Hn. Você também.

- Senta aqui. - ele indicou o lugar ao seu lado. Eu fui.

Até as 10:30 ficamos falando de várias coisas, e foi aí que Itachi chegou. Ele usava uma roupa muito parecida com a de Sasuke, mas deixara a blusa fechada. Estava acompanhado de uma moça loira, com o cabelo preso em um coque com fios soltos que usava um longo branco bem leve. Ela tinha os olhos claros.

- Gente, essa é Sasame, minha noiva. (**N.A./** sem criatividade para nomes. Não é a ex do Kankurou (ah, o Kankurou terminou com a Sasame ruiva está com a Sari agora. eu mudei de preferência em relação ao casal dele então deixa assim ta gente?))

Depois das apresentações ficamos conversando na sala até as 12:00 quando o jantar foi servido. Tinha peru assado, arroz com passas, pernil, farofa, salpicão, salada... eu comi até me empanturrar. De sobremesa tinha um pudim de morango divino. Eu nem sabia que a Mikoto-san cozinhava tão bem. Então fomos para a sala trocar presentes.

Começou com Kaiba, depois Mikoto, Itachi, Sasame e chegou no Sasuke. (**N.A./ **mais uma vez sem criatividade, imaginem o que cada um deu e ganhou até ai.) Sasuke foi distribuindo seus presentes até pegar uma caixa fina e retangular.

- E esse é da Saah-chan. Vem cá.

Eu me levantei. Ele me deu um abraço apertado e eu abri o presente. Era uma caixa de veludo vermelho. Dentro continha um colar dourado com um pingente de coração meio diferente.

- Arigatô, Sasuke. - eu o abracei. Ele aproveitou o abraço para sussurrar:

- Repare que o coração é feito com dois "Ss" espelhados. S de Sasuke, S de Sakura. - ah, é por isso que é diferente, parece um S2, mas o 2 é um S espelhado.

Cara, me deu vontade de chorar. Foi a coisa mais linda que alguém já fez por mim. Ele colocou o colar em mim e fomos no assentar. Chegou minha vez.

Eu fui dando os presentes, e tentei adiar o de Sasuke, estava meio receosa de abraçá-lo de novo tão cedo, mas chegou um ponto em que só sobrou o dele e eu não tive escolha.

- E esse é do Sasuke-kun.

Ele veio até mim. Nos abraçamos. Eu dei a corrente, ele ficou feliz, aquelas coisas todas, e fim.

Depois de um tempo, Kaiba e Itachi puxaram seus pares para dançar salsa e adivinhem: Sasuke teve que me arrastar com ele.

O pior é que Sasuke dança salsa muito bem, mas é uma dança meio sedutora e eu estava me contendo para não voar naqueles lábios.

Quem disse que deu? No fim da terceira música, estávamos tão próximos devido ao passo da dança que não deu: esse beijo não oi s´um selinho não, muito longe disso:

Sasuke explorava cada canto de minha boca e eu da dele, suas mão passeavam pelas minhas costas e eu enroscava as minhas nos cabelos negros dele. Acabamos nos assentando no sofá. Os outros quatro nem nos davam atenção, nem ligaram que Sasuke e eu estávamos ficando no sofá da sala deles.

Chegou ao ponto que eu estava assentada no colo dele, para termos mais conforto enquanto nos beijávamos. Ficamos juntos até umas 3 da manha, quando todos foram dormir.

- Temos que ir, Sasuke-kun...

- Eu sabia que você não ia fugir por muito tempo... fica comigo, Saah-chan.

- Sasuke...

- Então me diz o motivo, por favor!

- OK, tá certo então. Foi o medo por causa da coisa com Orochimaru. Medo de te perder por isso, ou de me usarem para te atingir, e um pouquinho de raiva pela mentira. Só.

Ele me encarou. Em seguida me deu um abraço apertado.

- Não vai acontecer nada Saah-cha, nada. Eu quero ficar com você, e isso não vai interferir! Eu gosto de você há muito tempo!

- Eu também.

Depois dessa o silêncio reinou, e nem precisou de palavras. Ele me pegou gentilmente no colo e fomos até meu quarto. Ele me arrancou os tênis e me assentou na cama, fazendo o favor de tirar minhas sandálias. Eu sorri. Tudo parecia tão bem agora que eu tinha o aceitado...

Nos deitamos, ele tirou a camiseta e me abraçou por trás. Assim adormecemos, e querem saber? Eu sou muito idiota de ter fugido dele por tanto tempo assim.

**Fim do cap!**

**Gente, eu sei que devido a tudo de bom nesse cap ele merecia mais detalhes, mas eu meio que me obriguei a fazer esse antes do carnaval entao ficou assim. Tá terrível, eu sei, mas não me matem viu?**

**Eu vou viajar então cap novo agora só depois do carnaval.**

**VOU APROVEITAR PARA ANUNCIAR MINHA OUTRA FIC EM ANDAMENTO: Amor e Sexo, DE SHIAKTEMA! LEIAM PORFAVORZINHOOO ELA TAH TAO LEGAL! ACHO Q EH A MELHOR Q EU JA FIZ, SERIO!**

**Bem, respostas às reviews, e gente MUITO OBRIGADA PELO TANTO TE REVIEW! MEU DELS, TO NO CÉU, CONTINUEM ASSIM, ME FEZ MUITO BEM!**

**Dai-cham: a primeira missão foi muito boa e macarrao estragado foi porque o sasuke jah tinha usado todos os outros tipos de desculpas existentes antes, nas outras missõs. e se for pra ser acordada assim eu levanto qualquer hora, serio. tbm acho a saky lerda de pensar pra pular depois q o sasuke prometeu o selinho. cara, que pensar o q, se joga! vlw a review! bjo!**

**Tete: vlw as minhas amigas falam q eu escrevo bem! eu jah parei de desaniamr mas eh q eu tava meio depre sabe. e tai, a saah-chan deixou de resistir. ainda bem **

**Alica C. Uchicha: eh mesmo, como negar algo pra ele pedindo assim? sem chance! bjo**

**Saakura-chaan: nngm ia negar o sasuke asim. Eh mesmo, vai ver tem um sasuke la? Se você achar um Gaara-kun manda ele embrulhadinho pra mim de aniversário? eh nesse mes! bjo!**

**Baah Uchicha: todo mundo amou esse cap mas eu num gostei mto dele, sei la pq... a coninuação tarda mas n falha! bjo!**

**Sofia Monteiro: gente, tenho uma leitora da europa/! Uhul! tou ficando internacional! cap postado, valeu por me acompanhar, estou muito feliz! beijos!**

**Valeu para quem me acompanha, beijos e até depois do carnaval!**

**Ah, LEIAM A FIC SHIKATEMA! ^^**


	10. Nossa segunda aventura

**_Capítulo 10: _**Nossa segunda aventura

Demorei alguns minutos para me lembrar porque eu estava tão feliz, mas assim que me dei conta dos braços de Sasuke ao meu redor eu me lembrei de que eu tinha finalmente dito sim a ele. Quando fiz menção de me levantar, ele me puxou de volta para baixo apertando o abraço.

- Calma aê, Saah-chan, pra que a pressa?

- Escola. Respondido?

- Ninguém merece. Hoje tinha que ser segunda?

- Anh Sasuke... levanta vai...

- Não. Não há absolutamente nada multiplicado por nada elevado a nada que vai me fazer levantar dessa cama. - o telefone preto soou com o Nokia Tune. - Exceto, isso.

Ele colocou o telefone no viva voz.

- Olá Orochimaru-sama. Algum motivo para me incomodar essa manhã? Espero que seja bom o bastante, eu estava muito feliz até você me ligar.

- Hum, Sssssssassssssssssuke-kun, interrompi algo?

- Interrompeu minha maravilhosa manhã em que...

- Chega. - interrompi. - O que aconteceu, Orochimaru-sama?

- Missssssssssão. O cara que vocêsssssssss me mandaram deu informaçõesssssssssss valiossssssssssssasssssssssss. Precisssssssssso que vocêsssssssss impeçam uma corressssssssssspondência de chegar em ssssssssseu desssssssssstino. Vai sssssssssssssser bem rápida esssssssssssssa, vocêssssssssss voltam a tempo pro almoço sssssssssssssse tudo correr bem.

- Mande os detalhes, logo estaremos a caminho.

Sasuke desligou e se levantou. Ele ainda usava a calça do dia anterior, e eu estava com o vestido amarelo. Fomos até o quarto dele, ele ligou o laptop e alguns segundos depois o desligou, com uma risadinha.

- Vista até camiseta e calça jeans se quiser Saah-chan, essa vai ser moleza. A correspondência vai rodar em uma lanchonete no centro da cidade, só temos que pegar. Vou levar algumas pistolas como precaução, mas não deve ser necessário. Me encontre no carro em dez minutos.

E ele se despediu de mim com um selinho, então eu corri até o quarto, vesti uma camiseta e calça jeans, coloquei uma rasteirinha e terminei com um casaco de frio. Sasuke estava no carro quando cheguei, e me cumprimentou (de novo) com um selinho. Ele deu a partida. Infelizmente o frio não o permitia deixar aquele tanquinho divino à mostra, então ele usava uma daquelas blusas de botões, uma jaqueta de couro e luvas de motoqueiro, apesar de não ter moto.

Assim que chegamos na lanchonete, Sasuke indicou os caras de acordo com a descrição do laptop. O plano era que eu os "distraísse", Sasuke trocaria os envelopes e aí a gente iria voltar feliz da vida para casa. Homens são todos iguais, o plano não tem chance de falha.

Eu me aproximei. Eles não deviam passar dos 20 anos; uma era moreno dos olhos verdes, e o outro loiro com olhos castanhos. Conversavam sobre qualquer coisa banal, e de acordo com a descrição o loiro estava com o envelope e devia passá-lo ao de cabelos escuros.

- Com licença, podem me dar uma informação? - eu me debrucei sobre a mesa e eles prenderam os olhos no decote da camiseta. Eu não disse? Homens são todos iguais.

- Com certeza senhorita... do que se trata? - o loiro perguntou. Estavam completamente distraídos. Sasuke passou por trás do loiro com o envelope em mãos. Agora era essencial que a atenção deles estivesse em outra coisa. Tirei um mapa da mochila e o abri sobre a mesa. Eles o encararam.

- Como percebem eu não sou daqui, acabei de chegar do Japão e queria visitar a Estátua da Liberdade, mas não sei nem aonde estou, nem como chegar... me ajudam?

- Lógico... - respondeu o de olhos verdes. - Você está aqui. - ele indicou um ponto no mapa. Nesse segundo, Sasuke fez um movimento tão rápido que eu nem sequer percebi, trocando os envelopes. Nenhum deles percebeu. Me deram uma explicação e eu me despedi, alegando pressa. Fu até a esquina e Sasuke logo apareceu no carro. Eu entrei e ele me deu um selinho longo em comemoração.

- Podre de fácil. - ele disse. - Fiquei até meio desconfiado.

- Homens são todos iguais. Eu sabia que ia funcionar. Agora abre aí!

- Como?

- Abre o envelope. A gente fez tudo isso e nem vai ver o que tem dentro?

- Não... é o Orochimaru que olha.

- Aff, que chato. Você não fica curioso?

- Um pouco, tenho que admitir.

- Então.

- Vou pensar. Em casa a gente resolve isso.

Ele não fez mais nenhum comentário durante o caminho. Ao chegarmos em casa ele pegou o envelope e fomos em silêncio até seu quarto, ele colocou o envelope na cama, se assentou em um lado, eu do outro e o envelope jazia no meio. Nós encarávamos o papel pardo sem coragem de abrir, mas com vontade. Depois de uns bons minutos assim o silêncio se tornou insuportável, e eu tive que quebrá-lo.

- E então?

- Não sei se devemos Saah-chan.

- Está lacrado?

- Não.

- Então, ninguém iria saber.

- É. Você tem razão.

Ele pegou o envelope, trêmulo e tirou seu conteúdo. Havia uma série de papéis e ele começou a ler. Leu uma página, leu outra, mais uma... seu rosto ia assumindo uma expressão cada vem mais confusa. Ao final ele parecia em choque, tão em choque que mal piscava. Eu retirei os papeis de suas mãos.

Eram documentos a respeito da organização de Matt, chamada ANBU. Aparentemente era uma organização que devia prender criminosos, então eu fiquei tão confusa quanto Sasuke: porque Orochimaru nos mandaria prender pessoas participantes de uma organização do bem?

Algumas páginas depois tinha uma grande tabela com nomes de organizações criminosas, o chefe e os crimes, e logo ali, na letra A estava escrito: AKATSUKI. Chefe: OROCHIMARU. Crime: tentativa de derrubada da paz e ordem pública, prisão de inocentes, fraude de documentos, tráfico de armas...

E não parava por aí. Uma página inteira se referia a Orochimaru e seus crimes, e foi ai que eu percebi o choque de Sasuke: nós tínhamos participado de parte deles. Orochiamaru não fazia parte do Serviço Secreto, mas sim fugia dele, e tinha nos usado como pecinhas a serem movidas em um tabuleiro para seus propósitos. Uma nota no final da página dizia que uma recompensa de 100 mil dólares seria oferecida a qualquer um, policial ou civil, que o capturasse, e 50 mil de bônus se ele fosse morto, mais 10 mil por subordinado morto. Além disso, uma nota embaio da nota dizia que ele estava manipulando um moreno e uma garota de cabelos rosa para seus propósitos sem que eles tivessem consciênca, e que eles não precisavam ser pegos.

Precisa falar mais? Sasuke ainda estava chocado.

- Sasuke... tudo... bem?

- Bem? BEM? COMO ASSIM "BEM"?

- Acalme-se, Sasuke-kun, vamos dar um jeito nisso...

- Jeito como?

- Recompensa para quem pegá-lo.

- Não daremos conta sozinhos!

- Oras... é para isso que servem os amigos, certo?

- Hein?

- Podemos chamar os amigos mais próximos para nos ajudar.

- Legal. Chegamos para eles e dizemos: e aí, tudo bem? Posso te pedir um favor? Me meti em uma confusão com um criminoso procurado pelo ANBU e agora preciso dar cabo dele, com recompensa em dinheiro, pode me ajudar?

- Vai ser confuso, mas Ino, Karin, Sai e Suijetsu podem ajudar.

- É. E aqueles seus amigos que lutam bem...

- Tenten e Neji. Posso chamar a prima dele, Hinata, é tão boa quanto ele, e o Naruto.

- NARUTO? É AQUELE SEU EX? FORA DE COGITAÇÃO!

- Tá enciumadinho? Own, que fofo... Relaxa, ele e Hinata devem estar juntos agora, não vai querer nada comigo. Além do mais, é você que eu amo seu bobo.

- Humpf, bom mesmo. - ele ainda estava emburrado. Eu dei um selinho nele e prosseguimos.

- Precisamos de alguém com um bom raciocínio para montar um plano... - ele disse.

- Shikamaru, com certeza. Chamamos também a namorada dele, Temari, os irmão dela, Gaara e Kankurou, a namorada de Kankurou, Sari, e uma menina que gosta muito do Gaara, Matsuri.

- Certo. Assim, somos... - ele contou nos dedos. - dezesseis. Muita gente... acho que atrapalha se entrar todo mundo de uam vez, vai ter que ser aos pares.

- Concordo. Meu Deus, que confusão...

- É melhor a gente pensar nisso depois do baile. Temos que entregar os documentos a Orochimaru e fazê-lo acreditar que não sabemos de nada. Além disso, precisamos de uma folga para não fazer merda nenhuma durante esse tempo.

- Vamos dar a desculpa do baile. Dia 8, no domingo, reunimos todos e fazemos essa proposta maluca.

- Vem, temos que deixá-los avisados. - fomos até meu quarto e eu entrei no computador. Naruto, Temari e Tenten estavam online. Coemcei por Tenten.

"- Olá Tenten!

- Oiii. Td bm?

- Td. ^^

- Algum prblma?

- S. Pd vir aki dia 8 de janeiro? Na ksa do Sasuke?

- 8? Tá. Alguma festa?

- Não. Venha com uma mochila para uma semana, vc e Neji.

- Tá.

- Era só. Tenho q ir. Bj. Xau"

Desliguei sem esperar resposta e fui para Naruto, reparando que Sasuke emburrara de novo. Eu resolvi falar em inglês pois sabia que Sasuke iria ler a conversa sobre meu ombro.

" - Eii Naruto-kun!

- Ei Sakura-chan. Pegou a mania do inglês agr?

- Um pouco. Pode flr em inglês? N kero me acostumar com japones de nv.

- OK. Algm problma?

- S. Vm me ver dia 8?

- Pq? Qr voltar comigo? Iiiiih, nem rola. Tou namorando a Hina-chan.

- N eh isso n convencido, tbm tou namorando. Pd vir ou n?

- Dia 8? S. Posso levar a Hina-chan?

- Deve trazê-la. - (eu passei o endereço para ele) - Era só. Vlw. Xau."

O último e mais complicado? Temari. Ela e seus irmãos moravam em uma região muito quente e estava nevando aqui. Me deu dó.

"- YEEEEY TEMA-CHAN!

- SUA AMIGA DESNATURADA! NEM ME PROCURA MAIS!

- Desculpa, tenha andado meio ocupada...

- O moreno mal-educado tem a ver?

- Tm. Ele n eh mal-educado mais, tah legal. Estamos namorando!

- Eba! Me dá os detalhes?

- Depois. Preciso de um favor.

- Diga.

- Pd vir aki em NY me ver dia 8?

- Anh, posso. Qm mais devo levar? O dorminhoco?

- Com certeza, é essencial que o Shikamaru venha. Traga seus irmãos, Sari e Matsuri.

- Gaara também?

- Principalmente. Preciso de sangue frio.

- É ELE MESMO! Td bem, te vejo daki a algumas semanas então. - eu lhe passei o endereço - Vlw.

- Vlw. Xau."

Desliguei o laptop. Sasuke parecia abobado com a influência que eu exercia em meus amigos.

- Viu Sasuke-kun? Agora só falta esperar Orochimaru ligar e pedir a folga.

- Hn. Quero só ver a cara dos seus amigos quando chegarem para a reuniãozinha e descobrirem o porque de terem sido chamados.

- Você não os conhece. Naruto vai ser o primeiro a aceitar, o que vai arrastar Hinata. Gaara vai estar dentro desde que possa bater em alguém e seus irmãos por motivos semelhantes. Isso vai arrastar seus namorados. Neji e Tenten vão encarar como um grande treinamento e os nossos amigos daqui... bem você conhece os quatro. Vai tudo dar certo.

- Assim espero...

Depois disso tudo o que fizemos foi esperar. Meia hora se passou até o Nokia Tune soar, despertando raiva em nós. Nos acalmamos e Sasuke atendeu.

- Alô Orochimaru-sama.

- Conssssssseguiram?

- Sim. Sucesso.

- Kabuto já esssssssstá na porta, veio bussssssscar o documento.

- Certo, vamos entregá-lo.

- Parabénsssss, perfeito como sssssssempre.

- Arigatô. Hm, podemos te pedir um favor? - comecei.

- Claro.

- Uma folga até dia 8?

- Tudo bem, vocêssssss merecem. Até dia 8.

E desligamos. Kabuto realmente estava na porta. Entregamos tudo para ele e voltamos para dentro, eu me sentia estranha. Sasuke reparou e me elvou para a sala. Colocou o filme "Cisne Negro" no dvd e se assentou no sofá com as pernas esticadas. Eu me assentei em seu colo, ele me abraçou e ficamos vendo o filme. Ao final eu estava com a mente mais leve, o choque tinha passado um pouco. Então Sasuke me levou para a a mesa de jantar, com a desculpa de planejar o reveillon.

Acabamos resolvendo fazer uma encontro pequeno, apenas eu, ele, Karin, Ino, Sai e Suijetsu. Estourar champanhe à meia-noite pulando sete ondinhas em uma praia qualquer, depois vir para a casa dele e encerrar a festa. Assim que resolvemos isso Ino nos ligou desesperada querendo saber onde a gente estava, porque faltamos de aula e porque não estávamos no ensaio. Socorro. Ela vai matar a gente.

Dessa vez eu já tinha a desculpa perfeita: ressaca de natal. Assim que descemos na casa de Sai e vimos que eles passavam uma música do Evanescence, Ino veio pra cima de nós com uma intenção no mínimo assassina. Assim que eu expliquei a "ressaca" ela entendeu. Mas isso gerou assunto.

- Ressaca né... ressaca de que?

- Vinho - eu disse, ao mesmo tempo que Sasuke dizia:

- Wisky.

Então trocamos:

- Wisky - eu disse.- Vinho - ele disse.

- Os dois. - ele concertou. - Aí dá ressaca mesmo.

- Ah, sei. E se vocês beberam tanto o que aconteceu hein?

- Anh... como assim? - perguntei.

- Ah, nem uns pegas?

- INO! EU AINDA TE MATO INO-PORCA!

- Caaalma Sakura-testuda. Só uma pergunta.

- Estamos namorando, era isso que queria saber? - perguntou Sasuke.

- JURA? - Ino sorriu para mim. Eu não aguentei. Soltamos um gritinho que atraiu Karin, contamos para ela.

- FINALMENTE! - outro gritinho. Sai, Suijetsu e Sasuke reclamaram juntos:

- Mulheres...

De qualquer forma, o ensaio transcorreu tranquilamente. Resolvemos não chamar Neji e Tenten pro reveillon, eles tinham seus próprios planos que provavelmente envolviam champanhe, morangos, chantily e uma cama. Bem, não é da minha conta.

Ino e os outros confirmaram sua presença no reveillon. O tempo passou bobamente. O anúncio oficial do baile foi feito, nós demos o nome de Konoha's Rock para a banda e a escola toda já sabia que íamos tocar. O baile era de fantasias e Sasuke garantiu nossos ingressos logo de cara.

Até que o dia 31 chegou. Os planos eram meio simples: um jantar em um restaurante cujo segundo andar era uma buate. Depois do jantar uma diversãozinha no andar de cima e depois direto para a praia. Da praia para a casa de Sasuke e encerramos a noite. Provavelmente estariam todos bêbados demais para ir embora, então íamos ficar por lá mesmo. Sasuke colocou três garrafas de champanhe do estoque da casa e seis taças no banco de trás e fomos.

Sasuke usava uma blusa branca meio transparente e fina, uma calça de uma malha branca e tênis brancos. Eu vestia um vestido justo até a cintura com saia rodada até os joelhos, branco com alguns bordados de flores prata na barra da saia e alcinhas. Calcei uma saldália com salto prata e coloquei argolas, um colar e pulseiras simples prata. Fiz uma maquiagem prata com pérola e coloquei uma flor branca no cabelo. Logo chegamos no restaurante.

Todos já estavam na nossa mesa reservada. Sai e Suijetsu vestiam a mesma coisa que Sasuke, é incrível como os homens pensam igual, a única diferença é que a blusa de Sasuke é de botões e está obviamente aberta em três botões, enquanto eles usavam t-shirts. Já Ino, usava uma saia longa e leve, até os tornozelos, branca e sua blusa era uma tira de pano com um boraco no centro que entrava pelo pescoço, então ela era trançada sobre o busto, cruzava nas costas e era presa de novo na frente, na cintura, deixando a barriga e parte das costas descobertas. (**N.A.:** Vejam o clip 3 da Britney Spears, ela usa uma "blusa" assim, mas eu acho que é preta.) Karin usava uma blusa-colete branca, com apenas o botão de cima preso e uma mini saia. Ambas usavam sandálias pratas de salto e adereços prata.

Sasuke e eu nos acomodamos. Eles bebiam refrigerante emburrados, por não ter idade para pedir bebida. Só a buate abria uma exceção para maiores de 16. Nos servimos da soda e começamos a falar de banalidades.

- Vamos comer o que? - perguntei, após uns dez minutos.

- Que tal uma pizza? - sugeriu Karin.

- Grande ideia! - respondeu Ino. - Meia calabresa, meia vegetariana?

- Fechou.

Pedimos uma tamanho família e voltamos a conversar enquanto esperávamos. Logo que ela chegou foi devorada: eram 10 da noite e tínahmos muito o que fazer na buate antes de ir para a praia.

Pagamos a conta e assim fomos para a buate. Assim que começou a tocar umas salsas Sasuke quis repetir episódio do natal e eu que não vou reclamar, né? Dançamos tanto que eu achei que fosse dar bolha no pé. Já eram 11:50 quando saímos apressados para a praia. As ruas estavam desertas, logo chegamos na praia. Todos deixaram seus sapatos no carro e começamos a correr na areia. Assim que os fogos começaram, fomos até a beira da água para pular uma, duas, três, quatro, cinco, seis, SETE! Sete ondinhas. Então Sasuke distribuiu as garrafas e as taças e começamos a beber o champanhe que eu admito, é muito bom. Eu não devia beber, mas... foda-se, já era.

Assim que as garrafas acabaram e Sasuke jogou tudo na lixeira mais próxima, e guardou as taças no carro começamos a pular na beira do mar. Sasuke se aproximou com as calças dobradas para não molhar e me deu um abraço forte. Assim que me soltou se aproximou para me beijar, mas eu resolvi brincar um pouquinho...

Saí correndo pela areia com ele em meu encalço:

- Ah Saah-chan, quando eu te pegar...

- Então vem!

Claro que ele me alcançou, pouco tempo depois. Na confusão que foi ele me alcançar, caí na areia e ele por cima de mim. Lógico que me beijou. Lógico que eu retríbui. Depois de uns cinco minutos rolando na arieia, Ino berrou ao longe:

- Ô casal, "vambora"?

Sim. Nos levantamos e Sasuke logo estava dirigindo de novo até sua casa. Ele pegou umas latas de cerveja na geladeira e nos assentamos na beira da piscina. Depois de um tempo, estávamos todos bêbados, eu sei disso porque me rendeu uma enxaqueca terrível no dia seguinte. Eu não estava tão mal que não me lembraria depois, eu me lembrei, mas ainda assim eu corri um risco de fazer besteira.

Ino e Sai "rolavam" (para ser sincera, estavam repetindo o feito do armário do zelador) em algum luagr que não me interessava olhar, Karin e Suijetsu tinham se metido no meio das sebes altas e não deviam estar numa situação muito diferente. Será que só eu e Sasuke pensmaos aqui? Aliás, a julgar pela cara do Sasuke, será que só EU penso aqui?

- Saah-chan, quer dar um mergulho?

- Claro!

Ele estava bêbado demais para ter algum senso, tirou as roupas ficando só com a cueca boxer branca e entrou. Eu tirei o vestido ficando com a langerie branca e entrei. A água estava quentinha. Sasuke me abraçou por trás e começou a beijar a base do meu pescoço. Seus braços entravam em contato com minha pele, me provocando um leve arrepio. Os beijos percorreram meu ombro; o silêncio pesava sobre nós. Ele fez um movimento me virando de frente para ele e desceu os lábios para o meu colo, de volta para meu ombro... subiu pelo meu rosto, mordendo minha orelha suavemente e me fazendo arrepiar de novo. Voltou os lábios para meu ombro, mordendo suavemente, e incitou descer a alça do sutiã com os dentes.

- Anh... Sasuke. Chega, né?

- Hn... por que Saah-chan?

- Porque eu estou pedindo... por favor, hoje não.

- Hoje não?

- Não.

- Outro dia pode?

- Não sei.

- Hn. - ele parou de me beijar, mas segurou minha cintura com firmeza e me conduziu até a beirada da piscina, me escorou na parede e voltou com os carinhos, mas se contendo para não fazer nada que me magoasse. Mesmo assim, seu corpo pressionava o meu contra a parede, colando sua pele na minha e isso me fez... _sentir_ que a excitação dele aumentava. Aumentava demais.

- Sasuke, estou com sono. - não era uma total mentira. Já eram 3 da manhã e eu estava cansada, mas não desesperada para dormir.

- Eu te levo. - ele saiu da água, quando deu para eu _ver_ que ele estava realmente "feliz" demais. Ele me ajudou a sair da água e me pôs nas costas. Enquanto caminhávamos pelo caminho, deu para ver Ino e Sai dormindo meio largados no chão perto da porta e "não foi minha culpa, juro) mas eles estavam nus e eu vi a bundinha do Sai. o.O. Karin e Suijetsu estavam na mesma situação, mas a sebe os cobria, deixando apenas as cabecinhas à mostra. Enfim, Sasuke me levou até meu quarto, nos deitamos, ele me abraçou por trás e a gente dormiu.

**FIM**

**Eu nem tinha planejado o reveillon, ele me surgiu enquanto eu escrevia o cap.**

**Quem aí quer matar o OROCHIBUNDA, OROCHIMERDA e outros apelidos assim levanta a mão _o/!**

**Queridas reviews, vamos às respostas!**

**Dai-chan n.n: eu tbm babei no colar, kero um! Gaara, compra um pra mim? o.O Gaara: aki amor! *coloca o colar na Gaby* NHAAAY Q LINDO! TE AMO! A Mikoto tem mto bom gosto de kerer os dois juntos msm e SIM, ELES ESTÃO JUNTOS COMO DEU PRA VER NO CAP! ALELUIA! Bjo, continue lendo.**

**Saakura-chaan: e ai, vai rolar me mandar o gaara? Gaara: eiei, tou aki! Gaby: kero dizer de vdd, bobao. Gaara: aaah...**

**GiGi Haruno: bom mesmo! jah nao era sem tempo!**

**Aniinha Uchicha: entao somos duas, ela eh bobona de resistir ao sasuke. eu desculpo sim, a review tardou mas n falhou! eh mto bom saber q vc tava lendo, mto bom mesmo! posso te pedir para ler a SHIKATEMA e deixar um oi lá tbm? kkkk bjo**

**Ghiaa: cara, vc n acredita numa coisa: eu jah tinha pensado nisso, mas prum outro casal e mais pra frente, uma situação mais parecida e mto mais critica. mas por enquanto a intenção eh q ele pareça so gostar dela pela beleza dela msm, a coisa dos sentimentos vai surgir no próximo cap! bjo**

**Alice C. Uhicha: simsim, o sasuke cduz d+! continue lendo e deixando as reviews pliis! bjo!**

**EH ISSO AI GNT**

**90% DE CHANCE DO PRÓXIMO CAP TER HENTAI!**

**GALERA LEIAM A FIC Amor & Sexo DE SHIKATEMA POR FAVOOOR!**

**Ah, e deixe sua review, mesmo se for curtinha vai me fazer bem!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**v**


	11. The Prom Night

**Nota: Esse Cap TEM HENTAI!**

**_Capítulo 11: _**The Prom Night (**N.A.: **Significa: "A Noite do Baile")

Quando acordei de manhã, estava uma gritaria no andar de baixo que ninguém merece. Eu tentei dormir, mas ouvi algo como "matar o Sasuke" então...

Me levantei correndo. Droga, será que Orochimaru descobriu? Será que está lutando com Sasuke? Estamos ferrados!

Eu reparei que ainda estava meio molhada e com as roupas de baixo, e custou alguns segundos para que eu me lembrasse dos atos bêbados do Sasuke-kun. Hum, até que não foi tão ruim, os carinhos dele são tão bons e gentis, ele consegue ser, ao mesmo tempo, másculo, forte e delicado... eu me arrepiei com as lembranças, e me dei conta de que eu tinha de correr até ele e salvá-lo, afinal, eu queria aqueles carinhos de novo.

Joguei um roupão por cima do corpo e desci correndo as escadas até a sala onde...

... Ino brandia uma máquina fotográfica e amaldiçoava Sasuke dizendo que ia matá-lo.

Ufa, é só isso.

- O que está havendo, gente?

- O Sasuke me fotografou com o Sai hoje cedo. Vou apagar agora! - ela apagou as fotos e tacou a câmera no sofá.

- Hahahahahahaha... Foi legal ver sua cara Ino.

- Ei vocês dois! Quase que eu morro aqui. "Eu vou matar o Sasuke!" Fiquei preocupada! - comecei a chorar.

- Aiai Saah-chan, é só uma expre...

Mas antes que Ino terminasse Sasuke veio até mim e me abraçou.

- É por causa do Orochimaru? - ele sussurrou.

- É...

- Calma, vai dar tudo certo... eu juro.

- Gente... o que tá havendo? - perguntou Ino.

- Outro dia a gente te explica. - disse Sasuke.

- Dia 8 para ser mais exata. - eu sussurrei no ouvido dele.

Ao fim da confusão, fomos todos vestir algo decente (Ino, Sai, Karin e Suijetsu deixaram mochilas com roupa no carro) e aos poucos todos foram acordando e se reunindo na sala. A coisa mais estranha foi quando o Sai chegou. Ele é tão sem emoção que eu não consigo olhar para ele e imaginar o que aconteceu. Enfim, começamos a discutir o que fazer pelo dia, já que era feriado.

- Eu acho... - começou Ino.

- NÃO! - todos até mesmo Sai disseram. Com certeza ela estava pensando em ensaiar.

- Mas gente! - ela argumentou. - Nem vai dar para ensaiar amanhã, temos que comprar as fantasias para o baile!

- Ino chega! A gente ensaia no resto dos dias.

- Ei, tive uma ideia! - sugeriu Karin. - Já pensaram na fantasia que vão usar?

- Não!

- Então hora de pensar.

Ela foi até seu carro e voltou com papel e lápis de cor.

Ficaram todos mais ou menos uma hora e meia para pensar na fantasia. Pelo jeito Ino e Sai combinaram já a algum tempo que ele fosse de vampiro e ela de princesa renascentista, Karin vai de sereia e Suijetsu de tubarão, e só eu e Sasuke não quisemos contar, então, não dá pra saber de que ele vai.

Eu estava tendo problemas criativos com a minha fantasia, até que inconscientemente eu comecei a olhar para o Sasuke para pensar e a ideia simplesmente me veio: anjo mau. O apelido que eu dera a ele quando ainda era chato.

De qualquer forma, ficamos boiando pelo resto do dia.

No dia seguinte, depois da aula, Ino, Karin e eu fomos pelas ruas de Nova York atrás da fantasia.

Foi engraçado porque Ino ia dirigindo seu conversível e Karin e eu estávamos em pé no banco de trás, e o som alto ecoava a melodia de "I Love Rock N' Roll" na versão da Britney Spears pela rua e as três malucas dentro do carro iam cantando a música alto.

Aos poucos elas foram conseguindo seus adereços e eu fui sobrando... até eu me lembrar de algumas coisas que eu tinha e vi que tudo que eu precisava eram asas de anjo e um spray de tinta preto. Então comprei ambos e embalei para que ninguém soubesse o que era.

Ao chegar em casa, Ino e Karin foram embora. Sasuke estava no quarto e não quis me deixar entrar pois estava "trabalhando na fantasia". Resolvi fazer isso também.

Levei tudo para a área de serviço e comecei a borrifar o spray nas pontas das penas brancas da asa. O efeito final foi uma mistura de preto e branco que dava um ar meio maléfico. A tinta secava rápido, então assim que acabei pude levar de volta para meu quarto e tranquei tudo no guarda-roupa. Lavei a pia e Sasuke apareceu minutos depois com o rosto molhado.

- Estava fazendo o que? - perguntei.

- Acabei minha fantasia. E você?

- Também.

Dito isso nos acomodamos na sala para assistir o filme "Constantine".

...

Os dias se passaram, Ino nos matava de tanto ensaiar e no dia seis então foi insuportável, pois era o "ensaio geral". Sasuke e eu chegamos tão quebrados em casa que nem tivemos saco para trocar de roupa ou subir a escada pro quarto e acabamos dormindo com a roupa do dia mesmo no sofá da sala. Assim que acordamos no dia sete, sábado, já às duas da tarde, corremos para almoçar algo bastante "sustentativo" em um restaurante de massas. Ao chegar em casa eram quatro horas e eu tive que subir correndo para me arrumar para o baile. Tomei um banho relaxante, lavei os cabelos, fiz uma hidratação rápida de 15 minutos e saí enrolada em uma toalha com outra na cabeça. Então alguém bateu na porta:

- Saah-chan, aqui 30 minutos tou te esperando lá embaixo, no jardim.

Ondulei meu cabelo para dar um ar sexy, maquiei com a sombra preta, mas esfumei mais e passei um gloss vermelho. Então vesti um vestido preto que era assim: a parte de cima era um corpete preto com alcinhas, tipo um espartilho, com fitas cruzadas na frente (mas com um forro preto por baixo) e atrás, deixando parte das costas à mostra. A saia ia até os joelhos e era de tiras de pano rasgadas. Calcei as ankle-boots pretas. Coloquei também as luvinhas que deixavam os dedinhos de fora e encerrei colocando minhas asas. Me considerei aceitável e desci as escadas, indo até o jardim.

Sasuke estava lá. Eu não conseguia vê-lo muito bem pelo escuro, mas eu percebi que algo se expandia nas suas costas. Imediatamente meu pesadelo de meses atrás veio na minha mente, onde ele se transformara em algo como um monstro alado. Eu me aproximei lentamente, ele também, e logo seu rosto foi tomado pela luz.

Eu sorri. A "massa de sombra" em suas costas era uma capa, que esvoaçava. Ele usava uma blusa social branca de mangas compridas e meio bufantes, uma calça e sapatos sociais pretos e o que dava o clima da fantasia: uma máscara branca cobrindo apenas o lado direito do rosto, e deixando seus lábios à mostra em um sorriso de canto sedutor. Ele veio até mim e me abraçou: sua fragância me entorpeceu por alguns segundos, até que eu o abraçasse de volta. Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido:

- Está linda Sakura. De onde veio a ideia de "anjo mau"?

- De você.

- De mim?

- Quando te conheci, você era tão arrogante, e lindo, que eu te apelidei assim.

- Acho que não preciso explicar a minha, preciso?

- Não...

Ele afrouxou o abraço para ficarmos um de frente para o outro, e ele fitou meus olhos. Ainda esboçamos sorrisos antes que ele selasse meus lábios com os dele. Alguns segundos depois ele entreabriu os lábios, e começou a deslisar a língua sobre os meus lábios pedindo passagem. Eu senti um calafrio mas nem tive que pensar: logo entreabri os lábios para abrir espaço, e a língua dele invadiu minha boca suavemente e sinuosa, com movimentos de uma cobra sedutora e delicada...

Alguns minutos depois nos separamos em busca de ar e ele me conduziu até o carro. Ao chegar na porta, ele parou minha mão direita que eu tinha estendido para a maçaneta:

- A propósito, Saah-chan, - ele tirou um arranjo com flores brancas e laços negros de baixo da capa e o prendeu no meu pulso. - eu acertei as cores.

Então abriu a porta para mim e nós fomos. Ele estava tão tranquilo, dirigia calmamente pela cidade. Não ligamos o som pois já haveria música demais lá no baile, Sai alugara uma vã para levar todos os instrumentos até a escola, então Sasuke e eu não tínhamos que nos preocupar com isso.

Ao chegar na escola, vimos que o baile já começara, e estava lotado. Um frio percorreu minha barriga. Eu vi a vã parada ao longe e Sai descendo com a guitarra de Sasuke, em seguida fechou a vã. Aparentemente já tina descarregado o resto. Ino estava super-tensa, até trêmula. Sai deixou a guitarra lá dentro e voltou até ela. Em seguida... eu achei que estivesse tendo uma alucinação: Sai, não, você não leu errado: O SAI se aproximou dela e lhe deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Agora eu acredito quando ela diz que ele a trata diferente, com amor.

Sasuke me conduziu até os fundos do salão, no camarote, onde estavam Karin e Suijetsu. Nós entramos e alguns segundos depois Sai apareceu, abraçando uma Ino desesperada e até meio suada de nervosa. Sai sussurrava ene coisas no ouvido dela para tentar acalmá-la mas sem muito sucesso. Eu vou ficar é feliz quando tudo isso acabar.

Uns 10 minutos depois o diretor Jiraya entrou no camarim:

- Como se sentem?

- Nervosa... - disse Ino.

- Vocês vão entrar agora, estou indo anunciar e... esperem, Sasuke, é você que vai cantar "The Phantom Of The Opera"?

- É.

- Bem, tenho uma ideia.

...

Jiraya subiu no palco:

- Boa noite alunos! Fico feliz em ver que tantas pessoas vieram, mesmo sendo sábado. De qualquer forma, é uma festa! Estão todos se divertindo?

- SIIIIM!

- Ótimo! E a diversão só vai aumentar porque seis colegas seus se ofereceram para abrir a noite! A partir de agora, divirtam-se com "Konoha's Rock"!

A plateia gritou. Em seguida todos nós, menos Sasuke subimos ao palco. Karin começou o solo de "The Phantom Of The Opera", a guitara e a bateria entrara, o baixo também, e então a minha voz.

In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came,  
That voice which calls to me,  
And speaks my name.  
And do I dream again? For now I find  
The phantom of the opera is here  
Inside my mind

(No sono ele cantava para mim, nos sonhos ele vinha,

Aquela voz que me chamava,

e fala meu nome.

Eu sonho de novo? Por agora eu encontro

o fantasma da ópera que está aqui

dentro da minha mente)

Logo em seguida a voz de Sasuke entrou, e ele veio: o efeito foi surpreendente, afinal, ele estava vestido como o próprio fantasma, e toda a plateia vibrava:

[Phantom (Sasuke):]  
Sing once again with me our strange duet;  
My power over you grows stronger yet.  
I know you turn from me to glance behind,  
The phantom of the opera is there  
Inside your mind.

[Christine (Sakura):]  
Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear.  
I am the mask you wear,

[Phantom (Sasuke):]  
It's me they hear.

[Christine (Sakura) & Phantom (Sasuke):]  
Your spirit and my voice in one combined;  
The phantom of the opera is here  
Inside my (your) mind.  
[Ino/Karin:]  
He's there the phantom of the opera.  
Beware the phantom of the opera.

[Phantom (Sasuke):]  
In all your fantasies, you always knew  
That man and mystery

[Christine (Sakura):]  
Were both in you.

[Christine (Sakura) & Phantom (Sasuke):]  
And in this labyrinth where night is blind,  
The Phantom of the opera is here  
Inside my (your) mind.

[Phantom (Sasuke):]  
Sing, my angel of music!

[Christine (Sakura):]

He's there,the phantom of the opera!

(**N.A.:** Pesquisem o restante da tradução pq tou com preguiça de colocar!)

Ao final da música todos aplaudiam. Nós prosseguimos com a playlist e nem foi tão difícil. Depois de cantar um dueto com Sasuke tudo correu naturalmente para mim e assim que o show acabou voltamos para o camarim, onde Jiraya aguardava:

- Parabéns! Não acredito que achei uma banda tão boa por tão pouco custo.

- Pouco custo? De graça você quer dizer né?

- Enfim, podem ir se divertir na festa agora!

Todos saíram deixando Sasuke e eu a sós.

- Mandamos bem! - ele começou.

- Ah, mas o ponto alto da noite foi nós dois cantando "Airplanes".

- E "The Phantom Of The Opera".

- A plateia amou sua entrada...

- Chega de falar disso, temos coisas mais legais para fazer...

Ele me puxou de uma vez pela mão, me fazendo dar um pulo da poltrona para seu colo. Ele me beijou ardentemente, suas mãos percorrendo minha coxa e subindo cada vez mais. Gente, Sasuke está com muito fogo no rabo! Vou deixar para ver até onde ele vai levar isso.

A outra mão ele enrolava nas tiras da minha saia. Os dedos que subiam pela minha coxa continuaram seu caminho até chegar nas nádegas. O deslizar suave dos dedos na minha pele me deixava cada vez mais arrepiada, e junte tudo ao beijo quente e Temari diria que eu estava numa situação "de molhar calcinha" e sem zueira, foi o que acabou acontecendo.

Muitos minutos depois ele me pôs de pé, ainda me abraçando, e sussurrou no meu ouvido: quer dançar?

Pera. Pára tudo. Tudo isso, esses carinhos, para me chamar pra dançar?

O Sasuke realmente caiu do céu. Como eu não fiz nada para retribuir e ele viu que eu não tava a fim deixou quieto. É por isso que eu amo ele!

Saímos do camarim e entramos no meio da pista de dança. Agora era um DJ que comandava a festa e Sasuke e eu nos divertíamos muito. Começou a tocar "The Time" do Black Eyed Peas e a música tem uma pitada de salsa. Sasuke me arrastou e nós repetimos o episódio do natal: eu simplesmente AMO dançar com o Sasuke. Ao fim da música uma barulheira se seguiu e eu reparei que estavam aplaudindo nós dois. Nossa, que vergonha. Para "piorar" Sasuke me deu um beijão e foi me guiando até o lado de fora do salão, até um banco próximo do bosque da escola. Ele tirou a capa e dobrou, forrando metade do banco para que eu me assentasse.

- Obrigada. - estava nevando um pouco, e eu estremeci com o frio. Sasuke me abraçou e eu me senti um pouco mais aquecida.

- Tudo bem, Saah-chan?

- Sim... só frio.

Ele me passou para seu colo e usou a capa para envolver minhas costas, fechando com um abraço.

- Melhor?

- Sim. Arigatô.

Ficamos lá fora por um longo tempo. Sasuke sussurrava algumas frases fofas no meu ouvido e nos beijávamos um pouco. Depois de um tempo o vento frio gelava meu rosto e eu estava corada com o frio. A neve aumentara muito, e tivemos que entrar de volta no salão e no calor das pessoas ou iríamos congelar lá fora.

Sasuke e eu nos acomodamos em uma mesa, ele já trazia dois copos de ponche e um prato com salgadinhos. Eu ainda estava envolta na sua capa.

Quando terminamos de comer, Jiraya subiu ao palco:

- E agora o momento que todos estavam esperando! O Rei e a Rainha do baile que vão dançar a valsa da noite! (**N.A.:** adivinhem qm sao? dou um biscoito!)

Jiraya abriu um envelope. Eu nunca dei atenção a isso nem Sasuke. Continuamos conversando mas foi realmente uma surpresa quando:

- Sasuke Uchicha e Sakura Haruno!

Ainda ficamos parados um tempão, até Kiba cutucar nós dois e nos empurrar ao palco. Sasuke recebeu uma coroa dourada e meio pontuda, e eu uma mais delicada e feminina, com flores. Tive que amarrar a capa de Sasuke nele de novo e estremeci com o frio. Ele me guiou até o centro da pista e quando uma melodia de valsa iniciou alguém berrou:

- VALSA? QUEREMOS SALSA!

Ah, tá explicado. Querem que a gente dance salsa de novo. O DJ colocou "Amigo Fura Olho" de Latino e Daddy Kall e Sasuke me conduziu mais uma vez. Ao final dessa música meu pé queimava. Sasuke me levou de volta para a mesa enquanto os aplausos soavam e eu tirei as sandálias.

- Ai meus pezinhos...

- Está com frio?

- Depois de dançar assim? Até parece.

- Não é isso. É que a nevasca piorou muito...

Assim que Sasuke terminou a frase a luz se apagou. A música parou. Tudo parou. Eu demorei um tempo até notar que a luz tinha acabado, e não contive o gemido baixinho, mas Sasuke pareceu não notar. O problema é que nem o gerador da escola queria funcionar então foram todos simplesmente dispensados.

Ao chegarmos do lado de fora eu entendi a piora da neve: meus pés afundavam completamente na camada de neve formada no chão. Sasuke me levou até o carro e foi dirigindo cautelosamente até nossa casa.

O que me apavorava era que mesmo que a neve estivesse abaixando pelo caminho o apagão prosseguia por ruas e ruas intermináveis e meu medo se confirmou ao ver que não só a casa de Sasuke mas todas as redondezas estavam apagadas. Droga: EU TENHO MEDO DE ESCURO!

Nem reparei que o carro tinha parado na garagem até Sasuke desligar o farol do carro piorando a situação e se virar para mim:

- Saah-chan, tudo bem?

- Hn... claro.

Ele não se convenceu muito. Desceu do carro rapidamente, dando a volta e abrindo a porta para mim. Pegou minha mão e foi me conduzindo para a porta da frente da casa. Estava tão escuro lá dentro que eu não conseguia ver o Sasuke: só via um vulto escuro com o "formato" dele.

Subimos as escadas até o meu quarto, ele me assentou na cama e ficou de pé na minha frente. Tirou a máscara, jogando em um canto qualquer e eu senti que ele fitava meus olhos.

- Sakura, vou dormir tá? Você vai ficar bem?

- Vou. Pode ir. Boa noite.

- Boa noite. - ele pegou meu rosto em suas mãos e encontrou meus lábios com o olhar, me deu um selinho e saiu do quarto. Eu reparei que ele estava preocupado.

Nem tentei trocar de roupa naquele escuro. Já estava descalça, então me enfiei debaixo do cobertor e me virei para o lado, tentando dormir. A pressão do escuro sobre mim era arrebatadora.

Eu me mexia de um lado para o outro, enrolava na coberta, a chutava para longe, tremia de frio, puxava de volta... eu não conseguia dormir e morria de medo do escuro. Desejei que Sasuke estivesse comigo.

- SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUN!

Pouco tempo depois ele apareceu e aparentemente já usava um pijama de frio. Ele se assentou ao meu lado e começou a aninhar meu cabelo.

- Saah-chan, me diz o que foi, teve pesadelo?

- Não...

- Você me deixou preocupado... eu gosto muito de você! Você é linda, meiga, gentil, forte... não devia chorar...

- Eu... tenho medo... de escuro.

Silêncio. Eu continuei:

- Pode rir. É ridículo, eu sei.

- Não vi nada de ridículo. Não tem nada de ridículo em algo que te faz mal, minha Saah-chan.

Ele moveu meu queixo para o alto, procurando meus olhos com os seus. Ele conseguiu achar os pontos brancos no meio do vulto negro, e eu também encontrei seus olhos no vulto. Eu não conseguia vê-lo, mas de alguma forma precisava ter certeza de sua presença...

A lua cheia emanava sua luz dentro do quarto. Eu me levantei e fui até a janela, senti que ele vinha atrás de mim. Assim, perto da luz, consegui ter um vislumbre maior dele, mas não deixava de ser um vulto, afinal, a luz da lua não era assim tão forte. Após mais alguns segundos o contemplando, eu me virei para fora e debrucei-me no parapeito da janela, para fitar a luz da lua. Eu tentava me concentrar em Sasuke e na presença dele, e não no escuro, mas não era assim tão fácil. Sasuke me abraçou por trás e sussurrou:

- Tudo bem Saah-chan, estou aqui, nada vai te fazer mal... - ele afrouxou o abraço para deslizas as mão pelo meu pescoço, o colo e chagou no elástico das asas que a burra aqui nem tirou para deitar. Ele desceu o elástico suavemente e logo o barulho de uma pancada surda indicara que elas caíram no chão. Ele as empurrou com o pé e me abraçou de volta, apoiando o queixo no meu ombro. Nós dois nos detivemos a olhar o luar.

O frio entrou pela janela e eu fui obrigada a fechá-la. Feito isso, me virei para Sasuke e comecei a procurar os detalhes de seu rosto desesperadamente, mas o _maldito_ escuro me impedia de vê-lo. Estendi minhas mão para tocá-lo e ao ver o brilho branco sumir, reparei que ele fechara os olhos. Percebi então como era maravilhoso sentí-lo sob meus dedos e percorri todo seu rosto com calma e delicadeza, até pousar minha mão sobre o lado de seu rosto. Ele pousou sua mão sobre a minha e pegou a outra suavemente. Eu fechei os olhos. Ele ergueu a mão que segurava a minha e acariciou meu rosto lentamente. Eu soltei minha mão da dele e a coloquei do outro lado de seu rosto, puxando o para perto lentamente...

Fiz meus lábios encontrarem os dele e troquei um beijo suave, quase um roçar de lábios de tão leve. O beijei novamente, mais uma vez, mais uma... em pouco tempo os beijos leves se transformaram em algo mais quente, um beijo excitante. Nossas mãos, antes tão singelas, agora exploravam o corpo do outro, cumprindo o papel dos olhos: reconhecer.

Estranhamente, cada curva do corpo de Sasuke, o tanquinho, os músculos, me eram familiares por baixo da blusa de moletom. Ele também percorria meu corpo: minha cintura, os quadris, os ombros... eu senti que ele me transmitia algo mais forte que simples paixão: amor.

Foi confirmado: ele separou o beijo por alguns instantes e subiu seus lábios até minha orelha, onde sussurrou:

- Eu te amo, Saah-chan.

Não era como se ele estivesse me galanteando ou algo do tipo, eu senti a verdade que saía da voz dele.

- Eu também amo você.

Precisava de algo mais? Ele me beijou de novo, ao mesmo tempo com calma, paixão, calor e amor. Seus dedos percorreram minhas costas em busca do laço do vestido e ele o desfez, Puxou suavemente a alça para baixo e o vestido caiu no chão, esparramando as faixas da saia para todos os lados. Ele me pegou no colo e levou até minha cama, me deitando suavemente. Ele jogou sua blusa no chão e se deitou ao meu lado, entrelaçou os dedos de sua mão na minha. Eu me virei para ele e admirei sua silhueta, cada traço, cada detalhe... um volume grosseiro em suas pernas me incomodava: o moletom da calça.

- Eu quero te ver Sasuke-kun...

- Eu também...

Eu olhei tristonha para a calça dele e a desci com os pés. Ele me ajudou a tirá-la e ela foi chutada para longe. Ah, muito melhor: agora eu conseguia examinar sua silhueta com mais precisão. Apesar de tudo ainda era meio incômodo o fato de que o escuro não me deixasse vê-lo, eu precisava sentí-lo para compensar isso.

Me movi deitando por sobre o corpo dele e fechei os olhos. Por estarmos apenas nas roupas íntimas quase todo nosso corpo se tocava, o contato de nossas peles era algo quase mágico de tão maravilhoso. Sasuke respirava tão suavemente que por muito tempo pensei que ele estivesse adormecido, quase que eu dormi também. Até seus braços se moverem alisando minhas coxas e eu tive um súbito desejo de beijá-lo quando ele vez isso, que não deu para conter.

Encostei meus lábios meio desesperados no pescoço dele, dando uma leve mordida na jugular. Desci os lábios para seu colo e o peito perfeitamente esculpido. Eu sentia meus lábios afundarem suavemente e subirem de volta no desenho de seus músculos suaves, senti que estava descendo o umbigo dele, senti um elástico sob meus lábios: o cós da cueca. Hm... o gosto do Sasuke-kun é muito melhor que gosto de pano.

Prendi o elástico nos dentes e a abaixei categóricamente.

- Sakura, o que... - eu estendi um dedo e o pousei nos lábios dele. Ele se calou.

Terminei de tirar a peça com as mãos e voltei a beijar a barriga dele enquanto descia e alcancei um volume excessivo.

Excessivo, sim, pois o pênis de Sasuke não _precisava_ ser tão grande, mas eu não preciso reclamar a respeito, é excitante que seja assim.

Eu nunca me imaginei beijando a intimidade de um homem e me surpreendi muito quando Temari me contou a respeito da primeira vez dela com Shikamaru eu me surpreendi, mas de você ama a pessoa tudo parece tão natural.

E foi natural para mim percorrer com os lábios uma parte do corpo que eu desconhecia. Sasuke começou a aninhar meus cabelos enquanto eu o beijava, e ele estava gemendo.

Acho que eu já disse isso, mas a voz do Sasuke-kun gemendo é muito excitante e eu descobri depois, estimulante.

Então de beijos eu fui para mordidas, chupadas e outros carinhos que eu pude imaginar para excitá-lo. Pouco tempo se passou e ele abriu o fecho do meu sutiã, segurou minha cintura e puxou meu corpo para cima, até que nossos rostos estivessem no mesmo nível. Ele me enlaçou com seus braços e se virou para ficar sobre mim, e puxou para fora o sutiã, já desabotoado. Foi a vez dele deslizar os lábios pelo meu colo, se demorando nos meus seios. Eu fechei os olhos para sentir as carícias de seus lábios e seus dedos. Não era como se ele só quisesse se divertir, ele estava sendo carinhoso comigo.

Senti pelo contato dos dedos dele que eu estava com os bicos dos seios endurecidos e ele desceu os lábios pela minha barriga. Brincou um pouco com meu umbigo antes de descer minha calcinha com os dedos. Reparei que ele deixou seus dedos roçarem levemente a pele de minha perna enquanto se livrava da minha última peça de roupa. Seus lábios foram descendo até encontrarem minha intimidade.

Os carinhos dele eram provocantes e deliciosos. Eu não resisti a acariciar o cabelo e as costas dele enquanto me beijava. Uma sensação boa foi me invadindo, uns calafrios, tremores gostosos... esses tremores me fizeram querer Sasuke dentro de mim.

Segurei-o pela cintura e o puxei para cima. Ele estendeu a mão para minha mesa de cabeceira e (eu nem vou perguntar quando ele deixou isso aí) pegou um preservativo (é DELE que fique claro). Alguns segundos se passaram até eu sentir o pênis dele roçar no meio das minhas pernas. Ele levantou um pouco meus joelhos e moveu o corpo suavemente para cima, em uma penetração lenta, suave. Ele encontrou a barreira e continuou lentamente, depois de um tempo, eu a senti romper. Doeu, é verdade, mas eu já passei por coisa pior.

Um gemido de dor escapou contra minha vontade.

- Saah-chan, eu...

Mais uma vez tive que calá-lo com um dedo. Sasuke encarou isso como um "eu não ligo" e continuou a entrar cada vez mais fundo (bem, eu disse que era grande demais) ele chegou a tocar o colo do meu útero, o que me fez estremecer um pouco. Mesmo assim eu não o deixei pensar a respeito: ergui a cabeça o bastante para morder a orelha dele, o estimulando a seguir em frente.

Nem precisava "pedir" duas vezes. Ele segurou meus ombros e se movimentou uma vez. Foi prazeroso sentí-lo se mexer dentro d emim, me fez sentir que estávamos tão unidos...

Ele se moveu de novo, e de novo, e de novo... O ritmo foi se acelerando lentamente, até atingirmos uma velocidade razoavelmente grande, grande o bastante para mim: meu corpo estremeceu, eu não consegui conter o gemido de prazer. Sasuke também gemia, os segundos se passaram, os movimentos prosseguiam, os gemidos aumentavam...

Ele deixou seu corpo cair sobre o meu, exausto, suado, um pouco arfante, _risonho_. Eu também ri um pouquinho. Ele rolou o corpo para se deitar ao meu lado, ainda um pouco arfante. Eu olhei para ele, ainda no escuro. Ele também olhou para mim. Nos aproximamos instintivamente, e nos abraçamos. Nossas pernas também se entrelaçaram, e nós ainda trocamos um selinho antes de fecharmos os olhos e adormecermos.

...

Quando acordei de manhã, não estava mais como adormecera. Sasuke, já despertado, estava assentado na cama escorado na cabeceira, havia me puxado para seu colo e aninhava meu cabelo. Eu corei ao reparar que estava completamente nua, e que a luz do dia o permitia me ver... Sasuke viu que eu corara.

- Saah-chan, você é tão linda quanto inteligente, doce, decidida... eu tive vários motivos para começar a te amar, você tem tantas qualidades...

- Arigatô, Sasuke-kun, mas é você que é lindo. Eu me assentei em outra beirada da cama para olhá-lo. Sim, ele era maravilhosamente lindo.

Ficamos um bom tempo em silêncio, apenas nos olhando, até um objetozinho bem chato que tem mania de interromper meus momentos com Sasuke soar o "Playing God". PUTAQUILPARIL! MALDITOS CELUALRES! Mas eu tive que atender, pois era Temari.

- Sakura! Eu e meus irmãos e amigos vamos estar aí em 10 minutos, tudo bem?

- 10 minutos? Tá falando de que?

- Você não pediu que fôssemos aí?

- AH MINHA NOSSA SENHORA DO ELEFANTE, DAI-ME MEMÓRIA! COMO PUDE ME ESQUECER?

Me levantei correndo e saí catando minhas roupas pelo quarto, enquanto prendia o telefone entre o rosto e o ombro.

- Sakura, a noite foi tão boa que se esqueceu?

- Pior é que foi.

- SÉRIO? QUERO DETALHES!

- Depois. Tenho que vestir alguma coisa para te receber e convencer o Sasuke-kun a aceitar que acabou a farra por enquanto.

- Boa sorte.

- Pode vir. Estou esperando.

Desliguei e taquei as roupas sujas no cesto do banheiro. Voltei ao quarto e abri o guarda-roupa, em busca de algo para vestir, e enquanto vestia roupas íntimas, uma camiseta e uma calça jeans fui ordenando ao Sasuke:

- Vai pro quarto e veste alguma coisa. Temos que pensar em onde acomodar esse povo todo caso eles queiram ficar, e quem vai cozinhar, e como vamos esconder os planos, e...

- Calma Sakura, respira entre as palavras! - eu olhei para ele. Segurava as roupas no braço e tinha um sorriso feliz no rosto. Own, que fofinho esse sorriso dele! - Já volto.

Ele saiu. Quando terminei de me vestir e passar uma escova no cabelo, escovar os dentes e lavar o rosto entrei no quarto do Sasuke, sem bater mesmo, não havia nada para me esconder mais. Nesse momento o celular tocou de novo. Era a Hinata.

- Sakura-chan, eu e Naruto-kun estaremos aí em 10 minutos. - legal, chega todo mundo de uma vez.

- Tá certo. Estou esperando.

Sasuke vestiu uma calça jeans e a blusa de botões aberta. Descemos rapidamente até a sala em tempo de ouvir a campainha tocar e ver os seis visitantes do Atacama, mais Naruto e Hinata na porta. Depois de apresentações e cumprimentos, todos entraram e se acomodaram na sala. Naruto foi o primeiro a perguntar:

- Sakura-chan, pra que chamou toda essa gente às pressas?

- Esperem um pouco, - respondi. - ainda faltam quatro.

Liguei para Ino.

- Ino quero você e Sai aqui em 5 minutos. Sem discussão.

- Tá certo. Até mais.

Depois Karin:

- Karin-chan, venha para cá em 5 minutos! Urgente!

- Tá.

- E traz o Suijetsu.

- Falou. Até mais.

Quinze minutos depois os quatro chegaram. Eu os xinguei pela demora, apresentei a todos, aquela bagunça de sempre...

Todos se acomodaram.

- Ótimo. - comecei. - Estão todos assentados né? A notícia é chocante.

**FIM DO CAP!**

**Eu estava particularmente inspirada pra esse cap, espero que tenha ficado legal!**

**Sem muitos comentários a respeito, vou logo responder as reviews!**

**Dai-chan n.n: EU TBM MATO ESSE TRAVESTI FUNDIDO COM VIADO! : ele falando é uam comedia, meu primo q deu a ideia! o.O o reveillon simplesmente fluiu na hora do cap, mas foi legal! encheu linguiça... kkkkkkkkkk vamos ver o plano para prender o orochimerda e eu AMEI A ONE! MTOMTOMTOMTOMTO OBIGADA! BJAAAUM!**

**Alice C. Uchicha: tava msm estranha a bondade do cobrudo, mas agora tah tudo explicado! mata ele gente!**

**Saakura-chaan: aeeeee mais uma no clube "Quero Matar o Orochimerda"!**

**Aniinha Uchicha: hentai postado! :$ amei suas reviews na minha outra fic, babei mesmo! e de fato da ino e da karin dava pra pensar, mas como deu pra ver o sasuke eh mais romantico, e eles sao mais recatados, pelo menos nao estavam em publico. de certa forma foi tudo graças ao apagao neah! bjooo**

**E EH ISSO!**

**Para aqueles que acompanham a ShikaTema... obrigada! CAP 3 ON**

**Pra qm nao acompnha... da uma lida, ela eh bem diferente, sai da mesmice!**

**Vlw pelas reviews, eu gosto tanto delas... esse cap merece uma?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**v**


	12. Revelações

**Então... ainda tem algum leitor aí?**

**Antes que vocês me matem ou trucidem, esse tempo todo eu estava com o capítulo pronto, mas o site estava dando erro e eu não coneguia postar! Me deu tanta raiva que eu criei uma conta no Anime Spirits pra ir postando as fics que eu já tenho, quem quiser dar uma olhada lá fique à vontade!**

**Enfim, não me matem, não me trucidem, apenas leiam e revisem, por favor? E me perdoa gente!**

**Beijos,**

**Gaby Amorinha**

* * *

_Todos se acomodaram._

_- Ótimo. - comecei. - Estão todos assentados né? A notícia é chocante._

_**Capítulo 12:**_ Revelações

- Então diga logo! - disse Naruto, impaciente. Sasuke lançou a ele um olhar beirando o "olhar assassino".

- Ei, calma, não vamos ficar agitados antes da hora! - eu disse. - Pode parecer piada a princípio mas precisamos da ajuda de vocês... para... é...

Como dizer que quero que meus amigos me ajudem a matar alguém?

- Pegar um cara. - disse Sasuke. - Ele é acusado por vários crimes e de certa forma, Sakura e eu estamos envolvidos nisso.

Sasuke começou a falar tudo de uma vez. Tudo bem, é que nem curativo: é melhor arrancar de uma vez. Quando ele acabou estavam todos... chocados. Exceto Gaara e Sai, eles não costumam expressar muito o que sentem.

- De qualquer forma - eu comecei. - queremos ajuda, sabemos que sozinhos não vamos conseguir e...

- YEEEEEEEEEEEEY! VAI SER DEMAIS! PODE CONTAR COMIGO, SAAH-CHAN! - adivinhem quem foi o escandaloso, hein? Quem? Dou um biscoito!

- Naruto-kun, se você vai... e-eu também vou. - Hinata confirmou.

- Já estou lá. - disse Kankurou. - Você vem?

- Sim. - Sari respondeu à pergunta dele.

- Conte comigo, Saky! - disse Temari. - Vou provar pro preguiçoso a força das mulheres.

- Hmpf, espera assentada. Eu vou lá e vou te mostrar o quanto os homens são superiores! - respondeu Shikamaru.

- Gaara-kun, você vai? - perguntou Matsuri.

- Já cansei de falar para não me chamar assim. E é claro que eu vou, desde que possa quebrar a cara de alguém.

- Então também irei.

- Eu também vou. - disse Tenten. - Preciso de novos desafios para testar minhas habilidades.

- Estarei lá, razões semelhantes. - disse Neji.

- Nós vamos também, Saah-chan! - disse Ino, se referindo a si mesma e Sai. Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente para confirmar.

- Karin e eu também. - encerrou Suijetsu.

Meu Kami-sama, todo mundo confirmou! Eu não contava com isso!

- Esperem um minuto. - disse Sasuke. - Vocês não estão levando isso a sério, estão? Não da maneira como deveriam. Entendem que vão estar correndo risco de vida?

- Não pode ser pior que Atacama. - disse Temari. - Fome, calor excessivo, brigas constantes por comida. Nós seis estamos treinados para isso.

- Sasuke, eu conheço todos eles. - eu disse. - Ninguém vai mudar de ideia. Naruto tem um gênio terrível, é do tipo que não desiste nunca, e Hinata com certeza vai com ele. Temari já se explicou pelos seis, você conhece a Ino e a Karin, e sabe que Sai e Suijetsu as acompanharam. Neji e Tenten amam um desafio, então, acho que termina aqui, e estamos resolvidos. Mãos à obra!

- Anh, certo. - disse Sasuke, vencido. - Mas, por onde começar?

- Então, foi por isso que fiz questão da sua presença, Shikamaru. - eu disse. - Coloque esses neurônios anormais para funcionar.

- Aiai, que problemático, eu sabia que ia sobrar para mim. - ele disse. - Me diga, Sasuke, Orochimaru costuma te ligar de quanto em quanto tempo?

- Só quando temos uma missão. Trabalhamos muito antes do Natal e ele nos cedeu uma folga até ontem. Talvez ele nos ligue hoje.

- Me empreste seu celular, o preto. Temari, a caixa de ferramentas.

- O que vai fazer?

- Mexer nos circuitos do telefone para rastrear a chamada. É algo tão simples, como não pensaram nisso antes?

- Não, não é simples. - todos disseram.

- É sim. Vou conectar o telefone dele no meu, de forma que o GPS do meu telefone rastreie a chamada que vai chegar no telefone do Sasuke.

Dito isso Temari voltou com uma caixa preta e em questão de minutos Shikamaru terminou, e os dois telefones estavam unidos por um fino fio de cobre. Sei não, acho que isso não vai dar certo...

- Agora esperamos. - disse Shikamaru. - O que vão fazer enquanto isso?

- AI MENINAAAAS TENHO QUE FALAR COM VOCÊEEEEES! - e arrastei todas elas para o andar de cima, no meu quarto. Fechei a porta e elas começaram a se acomodar, esparramadas na cama, no carpete, no puff e nas cadeiras. Depois de todas acomodadas Temari nem me deixou começar e foi falando:

- Desembucha. O que você quis dizer, confirmando que a noite foi realmente boa?

- Nossa, que amiga, nem avisa. - disse Ino.

- Gente, eu falei isso com a Temari-chan hoje cedo, e foi por isso que chamei todas aqui. Ontem acabou a luz. Lembram?

- Sim. - responderam Ino e Karin.

- Então... eu morro de medo de escuro. Nem é questão de medo, é fobia mesmo. - eu fui até a porta do quarto. - Sasuke e eu subimos estas escadas, ele me deixou no quarto, se despediu de mim e foi dormir. No entanto eu não conseguia dormir e o chamei de volta. - andei até a cama. - Ele veio até mim. Eu me senti incomodada com o escuro e - andei até a janela. - o trouxe para a luz da Lua tentando vê-lo. A partir daí a gente se beijou uma vez, ele disse que me amava e... tudo terminou aqui! - eu pulei na cama.

- Não senhora, detalhes, por favor! - exigiu Temari.

- E eu lá tenho escolha? - me vi contando tudo, sendo interrompida por poucos comentários das meninas. Temari dava risadinhas ocasionais, e eu não a culpo, afinal eu reclamei tanto da primeira vez dela e a minha nem foi tão "melhor". Até que eu terminei: - ...e você, Temari querida, fez o favor de estragar minha maravilhosa manhã!

- Desculpa...

- Muito fofinho na minha opinião. Prefiro a minha. - disse Ino.

E assim começamos a contar nossas experiências:

**Ino**

_Eu respirei fundo antes de seguir. Sai olhava o nada com uma expressão vazia no rosto, assentado no banco, poucos passos a frente. A mesma expressão de sempre._

_Me aproximei. Sem esperar convite me assentei ao seu lado e tomei seus lábios em um selinho. Ele continuou olhando o nada._

_- Sai, precisamos conversar._

_- Hn._

_- Por que fica comigo se não gosta de mim?_

_- Quem disse que não gosto?_

_- Suas atitudes. Você é frio, distante... Eu acho melhor a gente terminar Sai!_

_Eu me levantei antes que ele me impedisse. No entanto:_

_- INO! ESPERA! - ele correu até mim. - O que raios está falando? Eu te amo!_

_- Não adianta você dizer! Me faça sentir!_

_E ele me beijou. Sim, ele tomou a iniciativa, e não só para isso mas para tudo o que se seguiu._

**Karin**

_Eu estava na sala. Ter terminado com Sasuke me fez bem mais leve, assim como falar com Sakura. Para terminar meu estado de felicidade, Suijetsu veio até mim:_

_- Karin! Você... terminou com o Sasuke?_

_- Ah. É. Por quê?_

_- Porque fez isso? Pensei que estivessem felizes._

_- Nem tanto. É da Sakura que ele gosta, no fundo. E não é dele que eu gosto de verdade também._

_- Então... - a voz dele se aproximou, chegando ao pé da minha orelha. - Quem?_

_- Espero que isso responda. - e o beijei._

_Pela noite eu fui no cinema com ele e ele me deu uma carona para casa, eu o convenci a subir e foi aí que aconteceu._

**Hinata**

_Aniversário de três meses de namoro. Naruto me levou para conhecer Minato e Kushina, eu estou muito nervosa._

_Eles são muito legais. O jantar foi tranquilo, Kushina disse que me adorou e que eu sou a nora que ela pediu a Kami-sama. Ainda bem!_

_Depois disso Kushina e Minato saíram para alguma coisa deixando Naruto e eu sozinhos em casa._

_Três horas se passaram e a gente resolveu comer alguma coisa. Fomos até a cozinha fazer um bolo._

_O Naruto é muito desastrado e arrancou boas risadas, mas terminou todo lambrecado. Aí eu tive que empurrar ele pro banho._

_Além de desastrado ele é esquecido. Eu fui levar a toalha para ele se enxugar mas quando cheguei lá ele estava só de cueca e já tinha tomado banho, pois o cabelo estava molhado, assim como o corpo todo. Nem precisa comentar que eu fiquei roxa de vergonha. _

_- Hina-chan?_

_- Naruto! Desculpa! Ai minha nossa, estou sain... - ele me beijou. Eu não sou do tipo pervertida, mas ele estava só de cueca, e os carinhos foram ficando mais intensos, e nem eu pude me conter._

**Tenten**

_- NEJI-KUUUUN!_

_- O quê?_

_- Recebemos um chamado para trabalhar na China!_

_- SÉRIO? - ele me beijou em comemoração._

_..._

_Duas semanas depois, malas prontas, despedidas melosas... agora pegamos o avião e está bem legal aqui no céu e..._

_Preciso ir no banheiro._

_- Já volto, Neji-kun._

_Eu fui. Depois de terminar minhas necessidades e abrir a porta para sair dei de cara com Neji na porta. Ele me empurrou de volta para dentro._

_- Que é isso Neji?_

_- Nada. - ele me deu um beijo._

_- Neji estamos em pleno voô._

_- Quem se importa? - um beijo mais quente. Outro, mais outro, roupas no chão, prazer._

**Sari**

_Não suporto mais ver o Gaara dar toco em todas as garotas. Não suporto mais que ele dê toco em mim._

_Enquanto caminho sob a luz do Sol em direção à minha casa, não consigo deixar de pensar nas últimas palavras dele: "Eu não quero saber de você sua chiclete nojenta. Entre você e a Matsuri, se eu for obrigado a escolher um dia, fico com ela sem pestanejar."_

_Rude. Cruel. Frio. É assim que é o Gaara._

_Acabei por me largar no pé de uma cerejeira tão linda e imersa em meus pensamentos que não percebi a aproximação de um outro Sabaku:_

_- Tudo bem? - me perguntou Kankurou. Eu sempre o vi como um cara meio irritadiço, uma vez que fica chateado com a popularidade em excesso do irmão e sua... seu anonimato._

_- Claro. Parece que não?_

_- Na verdade... sim, parece. Pode se abrir._

_Eu acabei falando, tudo. Começamos a namorar e uns cinco meses depois simplesmente aconteceu._

**Matsuri**

_Na verdade eu não esperava que ele estivesse lá. O caminho estava livre com Sari e Kankurou saindo juntos e, bem, ele está bêbado. A alguns passos de mim. Dançando sozinho. Na festa de sua família._

_O que pode dar errado?_

_Nada._

_Me aproximei:_

_- Se divertindo, ruivo?_

_- O que faz aqui? Eu te convidei?_

_- A Tema-chan convidou._

_- Me lembre de matá-la depois._

_- Lembrarei. - claro que não. E ele não vai me lembrar de lembrá-lo._

_- Ainda está aqui? Some!_

_- Não. - o empurrei para a cadeira trás dele._

_- O que está fazendo? - ele perguntou ao cair assentado, com uma garrafa de vodka na mão._

_- Shhhh... - tirei o lenço de meu pescoço e o vendei. Em seguida sussurrei, por trás em seu ouvido: - não acha que um pouco de diversão possa ser interessante?_

_- Defina... diversão._

_Nem precisava pedir. Me assentei de frente em seu colo e o beijei. Poucos segundos se passaram até que ele tirasse a venda e me levasse no colo até seu quarto..._

_Quando o Sol nasceu, ele ainda dormia. Com certeza se lembraria, mas era melhor eu não estar por perto quando acontecesse. Rabisquei um bilhete e fui embora pensando no que se passaria na cabeça dele quando lesse aquelas singelas e simples palavras: "Foi a melhor noite da minha vida. Arigatô."_

Ao fim todas as garotas soltaram um "ooooown q fooooofooooo" menos Temari.

- O que foi, Temari? - perguntei.

- A minha é mais emocionante.

- Então conta, só falta você! - sugeriu Ino.

Temari olhou para mim. Era algo no mínimo diferente o que acontecera entre ela e Shikamaru, ela procurava afirmação em meu olhar para prosseguir.

- Bem... você que sabe.

- Tudo bem então.

**Temari**

_- Há! Ganhei! Perdeu! __Há! Ganhei! Perdeu! __Há! Ganhei! Perdeu! __Há! Ganhei! Perdeu! __Há! Ganhei! Perdeu! __Há! Ganhei! Per..._

___- TÁ! JÁ ENTENDI! BOSTA!_

___Sim, ganhei do Shikamaru no totó. Sinto que ele vai querer revanche._

___- Revanche! - eu não disse... - No Shougi. (n.a.: xadrez japonês)._

___- Já pode somar um ponto para você. Ninguém te vence, a não ser, às vezes, seu pai._

___- Está com medo, loira? - olhei para ele. Era meu melhor amigo, apesar das constantes discussões._

___- É claro que não._

___Depois de cinco minutos de jogo ele venceu._

___- Hm... como foi que disse há pouco tempo? Ah, é. __Há! Ganhei! Perdeu! __Há! Ganhei! Perdeu! __Há! Ganhei! Perdeu! __Há! Ganhei! Per..._

_____- Chega. Já entendi. Não adianta ficar implicando, eu sei que sou melhor._

_____- Oua! Como é? Não é nada._

_____- Sou sim._

_____- Não é nada._

_____- Sou sim._

_____- Não é nada._

_____- Sou sim._

_____- Não é nada._

_____- Sou sim._

_____- Não é nada._

_____- SOU E PRONTO E ACABOU! - e ele me segurou pelo cabelo._

_____Logo rolávamos no chão. Eu tentava infringir o máximo de dor nele, e era questão de honra ganhar essa luta._

_____Dado momento ele estava por cima de mim. Eu unhava cada cantinho de pele exposta e ele tentava me conter._

_____- Chega né? - ele disse._

_____- Desiste?_

_____- Claro que não!_

_____Ele se levantou, mas eu não me soltei e acabei agarrada nele como um macaquinho (imagine uma menina de cavalinho, só que de frente). Ele se aproximou da parede mais próxima e bateu minhas costas contra a mesma. Seu corpo acabou imprensado sobre o meu. Não foi bem um gemido de dor que escapou, parecia mais com um gemido de prazer. Ele notou._

_____- O... o que foi que..._

_____- N-nada._

_____- Temari... você... ge..._

_____- NÃO!_

_____- Interessante... - ele apertou mais seu corpo contra o meu, encostando os lábios suavemente no meu pescoço. Eu gemi de novo. Droga, por que raios não consigo manter essa boca fechada? - Muito interessante..._

_____Eu nem pude contestar e seus lábios tomaram os meus com avidez. Nós não nos controlávamos mais, esquecemos que éramos amigos, esquecemos que isso partiu de uma de nossas briguinhas infantis e, sob certo ponto, de brincadeira. _

_____Esquecemos tudo e deixamos que nossos corpos se consumissem no quarto dele, na cama dele, naqueles lençóis brancos. Deixamos que tudo terminasse ali, pelo menos por enquanto, mas não contávamos que um relação fosse surgir dali._

_____A questão é que aconteceu de novo, e de novo, e de novo, até que ele me pediu em namoro._

- Ui, a coisa pegou fogo hein Temari?

- Você não pode falar muita coisa, Sakura. Noite passada...

Fomos interrompidas por Sasuke berrando lá de baixo:

- SAKURA, CORRE, TÁ CHAMANDO!

Todas descemos desembestadas até o andar de baixo e nos acomodamos. Eu me aproximei de Sasuke e dos telefones interligados.

- Ok. Façam silêncio, para Orochimaru só eu e Sakura estamos aqui. Ah, ele faz uma coisa engraçada com o "s" quando fala, NÃO RIAM!- disse Sasuke. Todos se calaram. Ele atendeu o telefone. - Olá, Orochimaru-sama.

- Hum, olá -kun. - Ino deixou escapar um ruído como de uma risada que ela prendeu. Eu a repreendi com o olhar. - Como foram de baile?

- Muito bem.

- A próxima missssssssssssssão de vocêssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssserá daqui um bom tempo. Ssssssssssssssssó queria sssssssssssssssssssssaber como essssssssssssssssstavam. Até próxima.

A ligação caiu. Todos olhamos apreensivos para o telefone de Shikamaru. Um pontinho vermelho brilhava na tela. Shika-kun se aproximou e analisou o GPS.

- Gente, Orochimaru tem alguma relação com cobras, escorpiões ou aranhas? - perguntou Shikamaru.

- O nome dele é Orochimaru. - disse Hinata. - Na cultura japonesa, "maru" é uma terminação comum para nomes masculinos, e "Orochi" é o nome de uma cobra lendária.

- Interessante. - prosseguiu Shikamaru. - É que ele está em São Paulo, no Brasil, e de acordo com o endereço em uma unidade do Instituto Butantã.

- É zueira né? - todos exclamaram.

- Não, olhem aqui:

Era verdade. Cara, que ridículo!

- Preciso do seu laptop, Sasuke. - disse Shikamaru.

Sasuke e eu subimos até o quarto dele para pegar o laptop. Eu me assentei na cama dele enquanto ele pegava o computador. No entanto, ao invés de descer imediatamente ele se assentou ao meu lado, colocou o laptop na mesinha ao lado da cama e me fitou com os olhos.

- Isso tudo está uma loucura. - ele disse. - Desde essa noite, que eu devo comentar, até hoje é a melhor da minha vida, não temos um tempo para nós. Chato...

- Temos que resolver tudo isso antes, Sasuke-kun, mas relaxe, ainda vamos nos divertir muito. - eu não consegui evitar um sorrisinho meio pervertido no rosto.

- É, você tem razão.

Dito isso, ele pegou o laptop e descemos até Shikamaru.

- Precisamos entrar no banco de dados do Butantã. Vou usar seu programa do FBI.

Shikamaru começou a fazer ene pesquisas e tentativas sobre o Butantã, ou Orochimaru. Demorou tanto que ele ficou lá mexendo com Temari mexendo no cabelo dele e todos foram dispersando. Foi quando eu finalmente tive um tempo com Sasuke-kun. Nos assentamos no banco do jardim, embaixo de uma árvore em flor que eu não sei o nome. Ele passara o braço pelo meu ombro e eu escorara a cabeça no colo dele. Ele mexia no meu cabelo, e isso é uma delícia...

Passamos intermináveis minutos em silêncio, curtindo a brisa, o perfume das flores, a presença um do outro, até Sasuke romper a calmaria.

- Eu não queria admitir, exatamente, mas... Saah-cha, estou com medo...

Eu levantei o rosto para encarar os olhos dele, que tinham um brilho com uma leve tristeza.

- Medo...? Você é tão forte, corajoso, tá com medo de que?

- Não é medo por mim, é por você. Medo de acontecer alguma coisa, medo de te perder, medo de...

Eu não ia deixar ele se martirizar assim. Grudei meus lábios nos dele em um selinho por alguns segundos, então segurei seu rosto nas minhas mãos e voltei a fitar seus olhos:

- Pare com isso. Não vai acontecer nada. NADA. Entendeu? Ainda vamos cantar muito na banda com os berros da Ino nos nossos ouvidos antes dessa bagunça terminar, você vai ver. - eu sorri. Ele também sorriu, mas ainda meio chateado. Eu estava pronta para beijá-lo de novo quando meu amigo super nerd berrou de dentro da casa:

- ACHEEEEEEEEEEI!

Todos foram se reunindo, meninos suados da "pelada" (vulgo futebol amador), meninas risonhas, provavelmente de muitas fofocas, e um ou outro casal molhado, seja de roupas comuns ou roupas de banho.

- Bem, aparentemente ele não consta nos registros de nenhuma unidade paulista do butantã, em sequer nos registros gerais.

- Oras, então o que foi que você achou? - perguntou a impaciente da Ino.

- Tem um porão abandonado no subterrâneo da unidade onde ele foi rastreado, descobri isso pesquisando os mapas do local.

- Então, - disse Sasuke. - acha que ele pode estar escondido lá?

- Tenho certeza. Temos que bolar um plano e em seguida ir até lá.

E foi aí que minha paz terminou.

Shikamaru, eu, Sasuke, Naruto, Temari e Neji fomos até a mesa da cozinha planejar uma invasão. Ele imprimiu as plantas do Butantã e pesquisou o horário de funcionamento, espalhou tudo pela mesa e começamos.

- Estamos trabalhando com um grupo grande, seria bom entrarmos aos pares. Então, temos que pesquisar oito entradas diferentes. Um par deveria entrar pela porta da frente - Shika-kun assinalou com um lápis a porta e puxou uma setinha. - para distrair os guardas.

- O Butantã tem guardas noturnos? - perguntei.

- Provavelmente, Orochimaru tem guardas noturnos que devem circular pela unidade após o fechamento. - disse o Shika-kun. Gente, estou impressionada com os neurônios desse garoto, eu nunca teria pensado nisso mas faz todo o sentido.

- Sasuke e eu vamos pela porta da frente. - eu me candidatei. - Ele está mais acostumado com esse tipo de coisa, vai ser melhor.

- Concordo. - disse Shikamaru. - Aparentemente há um alçapão no telhado. - ele fez uma nova marcação. - Mais dois?

- Hina-chan e eu. - disse Naruto.

- Ok. Entrada de serviço? - mais uma ideia do Shikamaru.

- Eu e Tenten. - se candidatou Neji.

- Saída de ar? Hm... eu e Temari. Temos ainda as janelas das alas norte, sul, leste e oeste.

- Colocamos um casal em cada. Pode ser Ino e Sai na norte, Kankurou e Sari na leste e Karin e Suijetsu na sul. E...

Todos nos entreolhamos. Com certeza haveria resistência do Gaara a isso, mas ele e Matsuri deveriam entrar juntos pela janela oeste.

- Feito. Teremos como ponto de encontro este escritório. Assim que entrarem, todos devem ir para lá. - Shikamaru marcou um aposento na planta do segundo andar. - Acho que no mais é isso. Vamos evitar matar pessoas na fase da invasão, e vamos usar silenciadores, por quanto mais pudermos nos manter em segredo, melhor. Hora de anunciar o plano.

Dito e feito. Assim que explicamos o plano de invasão a todos na sala, Gaara explodiu:

- Porque eu tenho que ir com _ela?_ Eu posso ir sozinho!

- Mas e ela, vai com quem?

- Sei lá, inventa um trio!

- Gaara, sem discussão.

A essa altura já era noite.

- Inferno. Chiclete de menina, até sem pedir consegue pegar no meu pé! - e meu amigo ruivinho saiu pela porta da frente.

- Espera! - berrei. - Aonde vai?

- Volto antes das 10. - ele berrou de volta.

Depois desse escândalo, todos pareceram olhar para Matsuri ao mesmo tempo. Ela tinha os olhos vermelhos e uma expressão chateada no rosto.

As pessoas tiveram senso o bastante para deixar eu, ela e Temari a sós.

Nos assentamos ao seu lado no sofá. Temari a puxou para perto e as lágrimas que Matsuri prendia escorreram no ombro da loira.

- Não fica assim não... no fundo, ele gosta de você. Só não quer admitir.

- Como, Temari? Ele só me enxota, e esnoba! O que eu faço de errado?

- Nada. - eu disse.

- Exato. Meu irmão é meio instável, é muito orgulhoso para admitir amizades, quanto mais uma paixão, ou amor. Dê um tempo para ele.

- Mais?

- Eu tenho uma ideia. - eu disse. - Temos que dividir esse povo todo para dormir. Sasuke e eu ficamos no quarto dele. Temari e Shikamaru podem ficar no meu, eu sei que ele é espaçoso e vocês gostam de uma cama grande. Vamos dividindo o resto das pessoas na cozinha, na sala e... colocamos você em um colchão embaixo do sofá e Gaara no sofá. É só dizer que sobrou assim.

E foi assim mesmo que funcionou. Ao anoitecer, Sasuke e eu fomos até o quarto dele, quando finalmente tivemos um tempo para nós dois. Ele usava uma calça de moleton e eu uma camisola da Victoria Secret's (sem segundas intenções. Tá, só um pouco. Ok, eu admito, estou muito mal intencionada.). Ele me abraçou e ficamos deitados nos olhando. Ele alisava meu cabelo e eu deixava minhas mãos percorrerem seu corpo.

- Saah-chan, finalmente a sós.

- Finalmente... - o abracei mais perto e nós trocamos um beijo suave. Um longo tempo depois eu fechei os olhos, ele também e conseguimos adormecer.

Havíamos decidido falsificar um atestado médico para livrar Sasuke, Karin, Suijetsu, Sai, Ino e eu das aulas pelo tempo que precisasse. Não sei como meus amigos se viraram, mas também não posso perder tempo com isso.

No dia seguinte ao levantar, Sasuke ainda dormia. O deixei adormecendo e fui até o andar de baixo.

Tenten e Neji praticavam alguns combos no jardim, Hinata, Ino e Sari conversavam e Naruto, Shikamaru (é, o Shika-kun também), Kankurou e Suijetsu jogavam futebol 1 contra 1 (duas duplas formadas por um goleiro e um carinha para servir de meio, lateral, atacante e todas as outras coisas). O restante das pessoas ainda dormia, o que inclui Gaara e Matusri, e devo comentar: porque ela e ele estão juntos no sofá e ele está a abraçando, por trás?

O QUE ACONTECEU DEPOIS QUE EU FUI DORMIR?

**_Flashback on; Gaara's POV_**

Essa garota me tira do sério. Grudenta, pega demais no meu pé, eu tive que sair para tomar um ar.

Nova York tem várias atrações noturnas interessantes, como os clubes de jazz por exemplo. Eu entrei em um desses e fiquei lá, bebendo um pouco e ouvindo à música. Depois de um tempo assentado uma loira muito bonita, uns 17 anos, se aproximou de mim.

- Posso me assentar? - perguntou, indicando a cadeira vaga ao meu lado. Eu apenas dei de ombros. Ela tinha olhos claros e usava um vestido justo vermelho e curto, um par de sandálias de salto alto, uma boina preta. O vestido acentuava suas curvas e o busto, grande. Ela era uma mulher muito... _interessante._

- Como se chama? - perguntei, me escorando sobre a mesa com um sorriso galanteador.

- Tiffany. E você?

- Gaara. Se me permite a pergunta, o que uma mulher tão... _bem dotada_ como você faz aqui, desacompanhada? Seu namorado está comprando um drink?

- Namorado? Oh, não, estou solteira.

- Não acredito! Por acaso fez voto de castidade? Se bem que eu duvido um pouco.

- Não achei o cara certo, só isso.

- Ah, claro. Perfeitamente compreensível. - Nem um pouco compreensível. Deve estar chovendo caras ao redor dela, como foi que não achou nenhum? - O que gosta de fazer? - perguntei, só para puxar papo.

- Amo os clubes de jazz. Curto a música, o clima, os frequentadores... No entanto nunca te vi por aqui!

- Sou do Chile, estou de visita.

- Mesmo? Uma pena que esteja só de passagem. Pretende ficar por quanto tempo?

- Não sei. Pelo menos uma semana, ou duas. - alguns segundos de silêncio. - Quer beber alguma coisa? Eu pago...

- Obrigada, cavalheiro... - chamei o garçon e pedi dois drinks para nós.

Conversamos por mais um longo tempo até eu ficar meio ansioso. Oras, ela se assentou ao meu lado, conversamos, dividimos um deink. Se for para me beijar, beija logo!

As mulheres... ela são um caso sério. Vejo que a iniciativa vai ter que ser minha mesmo. No entanto, enquanto bolava uma forma de seduzí-la meu telefone apitou avisando que eram 9:50 e que eu devia ir embora para não magoar a Sakura.

Ah, posso me atrasar um pouco.

Não, é melhor não.

- Sinto muito, preciso ir. - me levantei. Ele segurou meu pulso.

- Calminha aí ruivo, já vai? - ela se levantou e parou na minha frente. - Nem um beijinho de recordação?

Eu sorri.

- Eu realmente tenho que ir.

- Nananinanão, acho que seja lá quem ou o que te espera, pode aguardar mais um pouquinho. - ela me puxou para perto e me beijou. Hum, Tiffany beija bem.

Passado muito tempo, eu e Tiffany fomos para o lado de fora do clube. Do lado de fora da saída de serviço tinha uma espécie de beco, aquele local onde ficam o depósito e a lixeira do local.

No entanto, eu _realmente_ tinha que ir embora antes que Sakura achasse que eu tinha morrido, explodido, sido abduzido, sequestrado, assaltado ou qualquer outra coisa assim, mesmo estando só 30 minutos atrasado.

- Tenho que ir.

- Te vejo de novo?

- Quem sabe... a gente se esbarra. Fui.

E voltei. Ao chegar todos dormiam, menos uma menina de cabelos rosa parada na frente da porta com uma camisola da Victória Secrets.

- Finalmente, seu atrasado! O sofá é todo seu. Boa noite. - e ela subiu.

Tirei só o tênis e a camiseta e me enrolei no cobertor do sofá. Foi aí que reparei que Matsuri estava deitada no colchão bem embaixo, e acordada.

- Finalmente, Gaa-kun. Fiquei preocupada.

- Já falei para parar de me chamar assim.

- Desculpa. É que eu gosto muito de você, você sabe, não é.

- Hmpf. Não devia. É grudenta demais, me dá espaço!

- É só de espaço que você precisa? Tudo bem então.

Ela se virou para o lado de costas. Cara, ela realmente vai me deixar em paz? SÉRIO?

A graça acabou. Era legal mandar ela parar de me encher o saco.

Era legal ela me enchendo o saco.

Eu falei mesmo isso?

Quer saber?

- Matsuri?

- Hn...

- Olha para mim.

Ela se virou. Eu abaixei a mão e peguei a dela, sem explicações.

Ela tem a pele macia... legal.

É, talvez eu goste dela.

- Matsuri?

- Gaara, eu quero dormir.

- Ah, é que... eu... - me assentei. Ela também. Inclinei um pouco a cabeça e lhe dei um beijo na testa. - Boa noite.

Quem disse que ela ia deixar por isso mesmo? Se levantou. Assentou-se no sofá ao meu lado e se aproximou lentamente...

Seus lábios estavam cada vez mais próximos dos meus. Ela está pensando em fazer o que?

Sai de perto, sai de perto, sai de perto, sai de perto, sai de perto...

Eu não me comandei para fazer isso. Não mesmo. Minha mão se mexeu sozinha, e logo a marca da mesma, vermelha, jazia no rostinho da Matsu-chan.

Matsu-chan? Eu bebi tanto assim? EU BATI EM UMA MULHER?

Ainda a olhei por um bom tempo, vi seus olhos avermelharem, encherem de lágrimas, e aí sim comandei meus movimentos: fiz meus pés me levarem até a cozinha.

Tomando cuidado para não pisar em Neji e Tenten que dormiam em colchões na cozinha tão grudados que pareciam uma pessoa só, deitei a cabeça sobre a bancada, pensando na burrada que tinha acabado de fazer.

Vê-la quase chorar, por minha causa, doeu. Ver a marca da _minha_ mão no rosto dela, doeu. Ver, finalmente, que a faço sofrer, me destruiu.

Como eu pude ser tão burro durante tanto tempo a ponto de não ver que ela gosta de mim, e eu dela? QUAL É O MEU PROBLEMA?

Eu preciso consertar isso. Abri a geladeira e achei uma garrafa de água de metal, bem gelada. Voltando pela sala, peguei minha blusa no chão e envolvi a garrafa para gelar um pouco menos. Ela ainda estava no sofá, olhando para os próprios joelhos. Chorando.

Me assentei de frente para ela e ergui seu rosto com um dedo, ela me olhou. A marca da minha mão ainda estava lá.

Em silêncio, toquei a garrafa gelada sobre a marca vermelha. Ela fechou os olhos, aliviada. Eu preciso controlar essa minha força.

Passados alguns minutos ela colocou a mão sobre a minha e tirou o "gelo" de seu rosto. Fitou meus olhos.

- Onde estávamos antes de eu ser infinitamente grosso e mal educado com você mesmo?

- Hein?

Mulheres. Finalmente entendo porque Shikamaru as acha tão problemáticas.

Envolvi uma mão nos cabelos castanhos dela e com a outra a puxei para perto pela cintura, colando nossos lábios. Ela ficou completamente estática por um tempo, surpresa, mas logo retribuiu o beijo que tanto queria que eu lhe desse. Nada havia acontecido entre nós desde _aquela_ noite. O bilhete que ela deixara para trás me deixou muito feliz, eu o carrego dentro da carteira e finalmente sei o motivo.

Depois de um longo beijo, ela se deitou comigo no sofá e eu a abracei por trás. Nunca dormi tão bem em toda minha vida.

* * *

**Gente, descobri como coloca essa linha, sou muito gênia! \o/**

**Comemorações inúteis à parte, eu particularmente AMEI esse cap...**

**Gaara: eu também! Eu apareci! E tou com a Matsu-chan! \o/**

**Gaby: Gaa-kun, que saudades! *abraço forte* *cobre ele de beijos***

**Gaara: hahahahaha, eu tbm tava morto de saudades! Você tem reviews para responder, tem?**

**Gaby: tenho! Yupiiii! Vamos lá!**

**Aniinha Uchicha: eu tava ansiosa pra escrever o cap e com tempo sobrando... ai escrevi! tbm achei que ficou pronto rapido, eu tipo fiz de uma vez. e acho q foi o hentai mais fofinho q eu ja escrevi, fiquei mto emocionada com a minha capacidade. Gaara: modéstia passou longe hein? Gaby: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk bjnhos**

**Alice C. Uchicha: exato. AI. MEU. DEUS.**

**Ghiaa: casal mais pervo q eles é a Ino e o Sai. Esses dois nngm merece... bjoos**

**Dai-chan n.n: o sasuke eh mto gostoso, mas prefiro meu gaa-kun. amo parar o cap na hora tensa, faz as pessoas quererem ler... e n, n combinaram, foi concidencia msm, mas os 6 do chile vieram juntos e o naturo e a hianta chegram com eles por coincidencia. bjinhs!**

**Mousse Winchester Evans: NHAAAAAAAAAAY Q SAUDADEEEEEEE! SINCERAMENTE, EU PENSEI Q VC TAVA NO MÍNIMO DOENTE, SERIUH MSM! q bm q esta acompanhando, fico mto feliz de saber! ^^ eu te entendo, escola tah me detonado tbm. Até eu qnd leio meu cap fico puxando o s do orochiamru, nem eu escapo dessa! pois eh, a sakura he mio duente da cabeça, sasuke se dando pra ela e ela recusnaod, tm q ser em fic, msm... Meu niver eh dia 25! Assim q minah ciratividade voltar das ferias eu faço uma fic pra vc! KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, Me diz q casal q vc gosta q eu faço! Meu primeiro hentai e o da fic "Rock Revolta e cabelos ruivos" e sabe a gente so melhora com a experiencia mesmo. Kabunda? kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk ri d+ e eu AMO Nightwish! continue lendo, siim? bjaum!**

**Saakura-chaan: eu tinha, mas superei. Se o Gaa-kun fizesse isso comigo eu perdia o medo na hora! (UI) bjooos!**

**É isso ai galera, bjos, próximo cap TALVEZ com a invasão à sede do Orochibunda. Não percam!**

**Até a próxima!**


	13. A sede

**_Capítulo 13:_** A sede

E assim os dias foram passando.

Nos preocupamos em treinar todos para que soubessem diferentes habilidades, e cada um ajudava com o que podia: Sasuke com tiro, eu com primeiros socorros, Neji e Hinata com defesa pessoal, Tenten com kung-fu, às vezes o Sasuke ajudava ela um pouquinho, e descobrimos que Kankurou tinha uma habilidade com os dedos para ferramentas ainda melhor que a de Sasuke e Tenten, e olha que eles são bons. Mas para se ter uma ideia, Kankurou conseguia usar fios de náilon para controlar armas à distância como se fossem peças de uma marionete. Ele tem muito a manha. Gaara não participou dos treinamentos de combate porque tinha muito sangue frio e levava esses combates a sério demais, sem falar na habilidade e força exagerados: não queríamos ninguém morto né? Então ele se encarregou apenas de ser o _personal trainer_ da Matsuri que estava tendo um probleminha com armas em geral. Devo admitir que a coisa mais fofa que eu já vi foi ele a ajudando a ter postura com uma pistola na mão, e ensinando a mirar.

Bem, essa foi a mais fofa, mas a mais louca sem dúvidas foi a luta de Neji e Hinata. A princípio eu achava que a habilidade do clã deles era só defensiva, mas o meu queixo caiu no final. O clã deles possui até uma postura própria de combate!

Neji e Hinata entraram em posição. Havia tanta tensão entre eles, tanta concentração, que as veias pareciam saltar dos lados de seus olhos. Por muito tempo nenhum deles se moveu, apenas se encaravam, esperando o primeiro movimento do outro. Neji então se pronunciou:

- Eu tenho uma novidade para você priminha: agora além de 64 alcanço 128 pontos. Se eu te acertasse só se moveria amanhã.

- Eu também tenho uma novidade _priminho_: eu criei um novo estilo de defesa pessoal ainda melhor que a sua Kaiten. Shugo Hakke, 64 colpes defensivos.

- Então vamos ver se é o 64 ou o 128 que é melhor!

E começou. O estilo Hyuuga, das palmadas leves, apesar de não parecer é bem agressivo. Ambos defendiam os ataques do outro com seus próprios ataques, criando uma tensão enorme.

Passaram-se mais de meia-hora nisso, e nenhum demonstrava sinal de fraqueza ou desistência. A situação estava tão equilibrada que ficou até meio entediante.

- Você evoluiu, Hinata. - todos se surpreenderam, era a primeira vez desde o início em que um deles falava algo.

- Obrigada. Você continua muito bom, como era de se esperar. - ele sorriu em agradecimento.

No segundo seguinte ele encontrou um abertura e começou a usar o Estilo do Punho Suave de 128 golpes, mas parou no 8. Hinata ofegou um pouco, se levantou e eles agradeceram e se afastaram.

- Acabou. - disse Neji. - Hinata só se levantaria amanhã se eu terminasse. Mas é verdade Hinata, você progrediu muito, orgulha nosso clã agora.

- Arigatô.

Todos estavam com o queixo caído.

Após duas breves semanas de preparações fomos obrigados a admitir que não dava para adiar mais e precisávamos entrar na sede de Orochimaru antes que ele cometesse algum outro crime.

Pela família de Hinata ser rica, conseguiram um jatinho para nós, nos dispusemos do interminável estoque de armas do Sasuke e roupas mais escuras e confortáveis que cada um tivesse. (**N.A.:** Gente são as mesmíssimas roupas deles no Shippuden, mas todas pretas!)

Quando nos demos conta estávamos todos dentro do avião e o choffer da família nos levava até o Brasil. Lá estava no verão, além de fazer um calor do cão, então programamos para chegar de noite quando seria menos pior. Todos estavam obviamente nervosos. Nervosos demais para sequer conversar entre si.

Para explicar a gravidade da situação: Neji e Tenten, Karin e Suijetsu, Ino e Sai: estavam todos no mesmo aposento sem fazer nada! Vocês entenderam agora? Espero que sim.

Em resumo, depois de horas de voô, chegamos no Brasil. O choffer desceu em um campo aberto e todos desembarcamos. Shikamaru repassou o plano e admiramos o prédio na nossa frente, meio isolado do mundo: Instituto Butantã. Kami-sama, é mesmo ridículo que o Orochimaru esteja escondido aí.

- Ok. - Sasuke disse se virando para todos nós. - Todos se lembram do plano né?

- Sim. - respondemos.

- Certo. Bem, se alguém quiser voltar, essa é a última chance de...

- Para com isso teme! - adivinha quem foi? Hein? Quem? ¬¬ Mas dessa vez o Naruto merece um prêmio, está 100% certo.

- Vamos logo Sasuke-kun. - e o arrastei pela mão até o prédio, com todos em nosso encalço. Ao chegar perto da porta foram todos tomando rumos diferentes e Sasuke e eu ficamos plantados na frente do prédio. O tempo pareceu parar enquanto eu esmagava a mão dele para conter a tensão, e ele também apertava a minha.

Então de repente o tempo voltou. Sasuke e eu parecemos nos dar conta de que tínhamos que seguir.

- Temos que fazer isso, nossos amigos já devem estar entrando! - eu disse.

- É... é você tem razão. - Sasuke tirou uma pistola da cintura, eu também. Ele armou uma mini-bomba na fechadura e em alguns segundos ela estourou, quebrando a mesma. Abrimos a porta e entramos lentamente.

- Aonde precisamos ir Sasuke-kun?

Ele tirou o celular touch do bolso e checou o mapa.

- Terceiro andar. Vamos.

Andamos encostados nas paredes, verificando com cuidado cada curva. Subimos o primeiro andar sem grandes problemas, o segundo também. Mas era nesse escritório que ficava a passagem para o porão, então obviamente lá era mais complicado. Haviam guardas desfilando com camisetas e calças negras com uma nuvem vermelha no centro, o símbolo da organização.

- Esses nós podemos matar não é Sasuke?

- Sim. À vontade. Mas procure não chamar atenção! Use a pistola com silenciador.

- Beleza. - não imaginei mas agora que já tinha entrado estava ansiosa por matar uns caras. Credo, falei que nem o Gaara agora.

Mirar era fácil. Atirar era fácil. Acertar era moleza. Um a um os homens foram caindo sem nem saber o que os acertara, enquanto Sasuke cobria minhas costas. Logo o caminho ficou livre e nós seguimos pelo corredor até o dito escritório. De acordo com o mapa deveria haver um túnel na parede oca que descia pelos andares do prédio até o subterrâneo chegando ao esconderijo. Sasuke e eu simplesmente nos acomodamos em um canto esperando que os outros chegassem.

**Hinata's POV**

A última coisa que vi antes de tomar meu rumo para o alto foi Sasuke e Sakura grudando os olhos na porta e os outros tomando seus caminhos. Naruto-kun me conduzia pelos arredores do prédio. Logo chegamos à escada de incêndio por onde devíamos subir. Naruto parou lá e ficou me olhando como se eu devesse ir na frente.

- Não, N-Naruto-kun... vai dar pra ver minha... minha... minha... vai na frente Naruto-kun!

- Ok, Hina-chan. - ele foi subindo e eu fui atrás. Uma coisa que eu não disse para ninguém para não atrapalhar os planos é que eu morro de medo de altura! Ai, eu devia ter dito, vou acabar atrapalhando assim...

Não olha pra baixo, não olha, não olha Hinata, não olha...

Eu engoli em seco. Quanto mais me mandava não olhar para baixo, mais tentada a isso eu ficava. Por que eu não me manifestei quando pude para entrar pela entrada de serviço? Neji e Tenten poderiam subir essa escadaria toda e...

Não olhe para baixo.

Eu fixei meus olhos nos cabelos loiros de Naruto e continuei subindo. Pareceu se passar uma eternidade até chegarmos no quarto andar que era só um quarto do caminho. Céus, estou mesmo ferrada.

- Naruto, espera. - nos acomodamos na plataforma ao lado da escada e eu olhei para o alto.

- Algum problema?

- Posso ir na frente? - se eu fosse na frente, Naruto iria meio que me empurrando para cima. Simples.

- Uuuu... não está com medo de que eu veja sua bunda?

- N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-naruto-kun! - eu comecei a tremer de vergonha.

- Desculpa, foi só uma brincadeirinha! Pode ir na frente, vou tentar não olhar.

Eu não acredito nele. Ainda assim fui subindo na frente. Eu me obrigava a ir mais rápido para não atrasar o Naruto e acabei por fazer o dobro do caminho na metade do tempo!

Em mais alguns poucos minutos chegamos lá em cima bem em tempo de ver Shikamaru e Temari sorrindo para nós e entrando no tubo de ventilação.

- Onde é a nossa Naruto-kun?

- Hm... aqui! - havia uma marca quadrada no chão. Naruto levantou a alça revelando um buraco. - Vem.

A ideia era: prender uma corda na parte de cima com um gancho e pular, mas só de ver a altura da coisa eu comecei a suar frio e devo ter ficado muto branca pois o Naruto também se assustou.

- Tudo bem Hina-chan?

- C-c-c-c-c-c-c-claro... ó-ótima...

- Hina-chan, o que tem de errado? Pode me falar!

- Eu tenho medo de altura! Pronto, falei.

- Anh... então... porque aceitou vir por aqui? - Bem, o Naruto fez uma cara mais ou menos assim: ¬¬'

- Eu não quis atrapalhar.

- Não te ocorreu que ia atrapalhar agora?

- Não...

- Ok, então. - ele pegou uma corda e me amarrou de frente para ele. Em seguida prendeu a ponta no gancho.

- O-o-o-o-o que vai f-f-f-f-f-f-fazer, Naruto-kun?

- ! - e ele pulou. É óbvio que eu gritei, mas o Naruto gritou mais alto. Só ele mesmo para gritar "Jêronimo". Kami-sama.

Enfim, pousamos no chão delicadamente e ele recolheu o gancho.

- Naruto-kun, pode desamarrar agora...

- Hm... ah! Tá certo!

Ele desfez o laço e foi me arrastando pela mão.

Enquanto descíamos os andares não tivemos problemas maiores, exceto um resto do que deveria ter sido uma carnificina na porta do escritório: diversos corpos de blusa preta com uma nuvem vermelha, amontoados. Será que a Saah-chan e o Sasuke-kun fizeram tudo isso?

Sim, eles nos confirmaram, assim que entramos no escritório e vimos os dois assentados juntinhos num cantinho. Agora, nos resta esperar.

**Tenten's POV**

Essa entrada foi a coisa mais podre de fácil e ridícula. Acho que não vai ser tão emocionante assim no final das contas.

Neji e eu arrombamos a porta com um chute duplo sem a menor cerimônia. Fez muito mais barulho, mas quem liga?

Entramos rapidamente, correndo pelos corredores. Nenhum inimigo apareceu e nós chegamos rapidamente ao terceiro andar. Ao entrar no escritório, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto e Hinata já estavam lá.

- Chegaram rápido. - comentou Sakura.

- Podre de paia. - disse Neji. - Não apareceu ninguém para "dificultar nossa vida". Eita tédio.

- É verdade. Achamos que fosse mais divertido! - eu disse.

- Calma gente. A diversão deve estar lá embaixo. - disse Sasuke.

- É o que a gente espera. - disse Neji.

Sem mais comentários, só o subterrâneo mesmo para aliviar nossas tensões, porque invadir isso aqui foi um tédio total.

**Temari's POV**

Shikamaru ia na frente, eu o seguia. Ele tem muita habilidade em usar as sombras para se esconder, então eu deixava que ele traçasse o caminho, o seguindo de perto. Como a escada de incêndio já estava sendo usada, teríamos que escalar a parede mais escura do prédio, a do fundo. Nos dirigimos até lá em tempo de ver Neji e Tenten sumindo pela entrada de serviço, mas eles não nos viram. Chegamos nos fundos, Shikamaru tirou uma pistola da cintura, mas não uma pistola de atirar: lançava a corda até certa altura, era mais um lançador. Então ele analisou a altura do prédio e a potência da pistolinha. Eu me escorei na parede enquanto esperava os brilhantes neurônios dele funcionarem.

- Me arranja sua pistolinha dessa. - eu a entreguei. Ele começou a mexer nos circuitos e passou os circuitos de uma pra outra e foi juntando... enfim, conseguiu uma pistola única, aparentemente mais potente. - Vem, loira problemática. - Eu sei que parece estranho, mas é o meu apelido carinhoso, quando ele me chama aqui está recheado de segundas, terceiras, quartas intenções...

- Tá pensando em quê, nerd preguiçoso? - esse é o apelidinho dele...

- Acho que em nada muito diferente de você... mas essa não é a melhor hora. Vem aqui, é sério.

Eu fui. Ele me amarrou de frente para ele, mas não estava muito seguro então eu acabei subindo de cavalinho, só que de frente. Ele ativou o lançador (que funcionou, óbvio) e nós fomos subindo ao longo da parede até a laje. Terminamos de nos rastejar para cima e fomos andando para o tubo de ventilação. Olhando para trás, ainda lançamos um sorrisinho para Naruto e Hinata que acabavam de chegar no telhado e entramos no tubo de ventilação. Eu não devia ter entrado na frente, por estar de vestido, ainda com uma fenda enorme do lado, eu sei que o Shika-kun grudou os olhos na minha bunda como se pudesse ver através do vestido, estava praticamente me despindo com o olhar!.

Não que eu ache ruim, mas ele me despindo com as mãos é melhor do que com os olhos...

Rastejamos pelo túnel até encontrar um declive acentuado, com várias janelinhas dos lados, era por onde devíamos descer. Se tudo desse certo, na janelinha do tal escritório veríamos oito dos nossos amigos e eles deveriam abrir para nós. Descemos pelo túnel com uma corda enquanto íamos contando as janelinhas de entrada de ar: dezesseis, quinze, quatorze, treze, doze, onze, dez, nove, oito, sete, seis, cinco, quatro, três! Olhando lá dentro vi Tenten e Neji conversando, mas não conseguia ver os outros.

- TENTEN!

- GRAÇAS AOS CÉUS! - ela abriu a janelinha e Shika-kun e eu escorregamos para dentro, mas alguma coisa estava errada.

- Gente, - eu disse. - já não era pro Gaara e a Matsuri estarem aqui?

Eles se entreolharam. Nada foi dito.

- CADÊ O MEU IRMÃOZINHO CAÇULA IRRITANTE?

- Está atrasado. - disse Sakura. - Calma Temari, pode ser que não queira dizer na...

- QUEM É QUE VAI ME EXPLICAR ESSA CARNIFICINA AQUI NA FRENTE, HEIN? - berrou Shika-kun. - Eu disse que não era pra matar nessa fase da invasão!

- Shikamaru, são subordinados da cobra. - disse Sasuke. - Cada cabeça dessas vale uns dez mil reais e não vão fazer falta nenhuma.

- Hmpf. Ainda acho que...

Eu o calei com um beijo antes que começasse uma discussão nada agradável.

Vários minutos se passaram até o barulho de vidro partido e Ino e Sai entraram.

- Como foram? - perguntou Sakura.

- Sem maiores problemas. Saah-chan, foi você que atirou naquele povão? Amiga, estou impressionada. - disse a loira.

Mais minutos se passaram. Kankurou e Sari chegaram no tempo deles também.

- Ah, você está bem, ainda bem. - disse Kankurou a mim. - Mas cadê o Gaara?

Silêncio.

- CADÊ O GAARA!

Silêncio de novo. Sari abraçou Kankurou com força e o tranquilizou. Karin e Suijetsu entraram com alguns arranhões, pelo jeito, se cortaram na janela, mas nada de grave. E Gaara continuava sumido.

Eu juro que se Gaara não aparecer mato esse Orochimaru com as minhas próprias mãos.

**Gaara's POV**

Tudo bem que está tudo certo com a Matsuri agora.

Tudo bem que era o único jeito.

Tudo bem que ela é legal.

Mas eu sinceramente não queria entrar com ela, não mesmo.

- Tudo bem, Gaa-kun?

- Uhum... - é, tudo bem.

Amarrei Matsuri junto a mim e usei uma escada de cordas que eu tinha aprendido a fazer com Kankurou para subir a parede. Nada de errado aconteceu. Chegamos seguros no terceiro andar, estouramos a janela (bem, eu estourei, Matsuri ainda tem um problema com armas muito sério). Entramos com cuidado, para não nos ferirmos nos cacos de vidro e fomos entrando silenciosamente pelo andar do prédio. Fizemos cada curva com um cuidado enorme e fomos avançando lentamente pelo corredor.

Chegamos no corredor do escritório, havia um verdadeiro amontoado de corpos mortos na entrada.

- G-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-Gaara... estão mortos? - e ela desmaiou.

Ah não. Isso NÃO está acontecendo. A deitei escorada na parede e me ajoelhei ao seu lado. O que raios eu faço para essa garota acordar? Examinei o corpo dela e tentei me lembrar se nas coisas que Sakura dissera alguma teria serventia... não, ela não ensinou a reanimar pessoas desmaiadas. Ah, droga.

A beijei lentamente. De nada serviu. Eu comecei a me desesperar.

- ACORDA, MERDA!

Claro que também não serviu. Então eu tive uma ideia. Aproximei o rosto dela do meu pescoço e aguardei. Em alguns segundos ela espirrou e se afastou, desperta.

- A-A-A-ATCHIM! MAIS QUE RAIO DE PERFUME É ESSE? É FORTE PRA CARALHO!

- Ainda bem que é, ou você estaria desmaiada até agora. Agora vamos embo...

De tanto que nós gritamos guardas apareceram.

- OLHA LÁ! PEGUEM OS DOIS!

Ah, finalmente! Emoção! Peguei as pistolas e comecei a desferir tiros, derrubando um atrás do outro, e eles renasciam de tal forma que pareciam as cabeças da hidra de Lerna, do Hércules: cada um que sai, aparecem dois no lugar.

A princípio foi divertido, até eles começarem a me cercar. Matsuri simplesmente assistia aterrorizada.

- Matsuri, acho que vou precisar de ajuda aqui. - eu disse, recuando.

- M-m-m-m-m-mas, eu não posso atirar!

- DÁ SEU JEITO! ESTAMOS CERCADOS!

Ela cerrou os punhos. Não pode atirar mas pode bater? Bem, é melhor eu não atirar também, ou posso acertá-la. Guardei as armas e cerrei os punhos. Cobríamos as costas um do outro, aguardando.

Estávamos cercados. Eles vieram em nossa direção, mas tivemos um bom treinamento de Neji, Hinata, Tenten e Sasuke. Um a um os inimigos avançavam e Matsuri e eu dávamos cabo deles. Não que eles estivessem dando trabalho, mas eram muitos e consumiram nosso tempo e uma boa parte da nossa energia.

Depois de muito tempo eles caíram no chão derrotados, mas caíram. Matsuri e eu estávamos completamente acabados. Nos assentamos em uma parede para analisar os estragos. Razoáveis.

- Matsuri, você tem que se acostumar a atirar, não sabemos o que vai ter lá embaixo!

- Me desculpe, mas é difícil para mim! Depois de... deixa para lá.

- Tem alguma coisa que queira me dizer? Pode desabafar, eu aguento.

- Tudo bem... não é a toa que tenho problemas com armas, Gaara-kun... - e ela começou a me narrar algumas coisas da vida dela que eu não sabia.

**Matsuri's POV**

"Eu tinha apenas seis anos de idade.

Aqui no deserto do Atacama, fome, brigas e outras coisas assim são mais que normais. Brigas por território, por comida, por títulos.

Obviamente houve um tempo de paz na região em que eu morava. As crianças jogavam futebol com os pés na areia quente, as meninas e os meninos dividiam times misturados e se prendiam nisso por horas. Os homens se reuniam para beber nos bares locais, as mulheres assentavam-se em banquinhos fincados na areia para fofocar, colocando seus olhos vigilantes sobre as crianças.

Com minha família não era diferente. Meu pai se levantava cedo, me colocava de pé. Nos arrumávamos e íamos os dois por Sunagakore no Sato, observando o começo do movimento. Eu sempre tinha várias perguntas para o meu pai. Ele sempre tinha as respostas:

- Papai, - eu perguntava, olhando para seus olhos castanhos. - por que o céu é azul?

- Por causa do ar filhinha. Ele deixa o céu azul.

Ou...

- Papai, por que aqui não chove?

- Porque o vento leva as nuvens embora.

Ou...

- Papai, por que eu tenho que ir para a escola?

- Para aprender as coisas, assim um dia você vai ficar grande e trabalhar, que nem o papai!

Eu sempre me satisfazia com as respostas dele. Sorria, com os olhinhos fechados. Ele sorria também.

Continuávamos nosso caminho até a escola. Ele me pegava no colo, me dava um beijo e eu ia.

Na sala, minha melhor amiga, Sari, se assentava ao meu lado. Conversávamos muito, aprendendo a ler, escrever, e essas coisas todas, e eu sabia que era para "ficar grande e trabalhar, que nem o papai". Quando acabava a aula, minha mãe me buscava. Sempre que eu chegava ela estava com o almoço quase pronto. Ligava o fogão de novo, terminava o almoço, nós comíamos juntas e eu contava as coisas que tinha aprendido na escola. Logo que acabava o almoço, eu vestia roupas mais confortáveis: camiseta, bermuda, tênis, meias. Quando eu chegava no andar de baixo, mamãe tinha terminado de lavar a louça e limpar a cozinha, então, eu pegava minha bola de futebol e íamos para fora. Ela se assentava para conversar com a mãe da Sari num banco perto, elas também eram amigas, e eu, Sari e várias outras crianças íamos jogar futebol.

Isso até começar a escurecer, quando as mães levavam suas crianças para dentro. Eu tomava um banho e colocava um vestido para agradar a mamãe, ela adorava me ver de vestido. Ela me ajudava com o dever de casa, eu ela e papai brincávamos um pouco quando ele chegava e eu logo ia dormir. Todos os dias assim.

Um dia porém, foi diferente. Quero dizer, não a princípio, mas durante o jogo de futebol. Eu chutei a bola por cima do gol, forte demais..."

- Se lembra desse dia Gaara?

- Eu... do balanço?

- Sim.

- Vagamente.

- Eu me lembro perfeitamente:

"Eu fui atrás da bola. Um ruivinho estava assentado em um balanço sozinho, abraçado a um ursinho de pelúcia. Olhou para a bola por um tempo, desceu, a pegou. Eu fui até ele.

- Pode me devolver?

- Anh... claro.

Me entregou a bola.

- Por que não vem brincar também?

- Eu? Não deixam.

- A bola é minha, quem tem que deixar sou eu! Vem, tá faltando um no meu time!

Eu o arrastei pela mão até a quadra e convenci todos a deixá-lo jogar."

- A minha maior surpresa é que eu não imaginava que você jogasse tão bem!

- Eu sou bom em tudo! - ele deu de ombros.

- Convencido.

"Continuando a história. Naquele dia eu me apaixonei por você. Naquele dia, quando voltei para casa ansiosa para contar a meus pais, eles estavam amarrados, presos, e um cara nojento atirou neles bem na minha frente, depois saiu correndo. É por isso que eu não consigo manusear armas. Eu tenho nojo delas."

- Nossa. Eu não sabia disso.

- Eu nunca contei para ninguém. Nem para a Temari. Você é o primeiro.

- Matsuri-chan eu... posso te dizer uma coisa?

- Claro.

- As armas devem ser usadas se tiverem um bom objetivo... como proteger alguém que você ame. - ele pegou um revólver no meu cinto e colocou na minha mão. - Me proteja.

Eu ia retrucar, mas ele tomou meus lábios com calma e carinho. Não fez nem questão de envolver a língua no beijo, não era preciso. Eu entendi com aquele beijo o significado de usar uma arma para proteger alguém.

Ele me soltou.

- Matsuri! Ficamos aqui conversando e devem estar desesperados! Era para sermos os terceiros a chegar!

- Céus, você está certo!

Corremos até o escritório onde todos nos esperavam.

- GRAÇAS AOS CÉUS! - Temari veio correndo e abraçou o Gaara com tanta força que parecia que ia quebrá-lo. - Agora querem dizer por que raios demoraram tanto?

- Inimigos, muitos. - explicou Gaara. Todos se calaram.

Depois dessa Sasuke, que estava mimando a Sakura se levantou e começou a arrumar uma corda. Todos entenderam e começaram a se preparar para descer até o porão.

Atrás de um escaninho de arquivos a parede tinha um ponto oco que era a passagem. Neji e Hinata usaram um dos golpes do clã (Hakke Hasangeki) e quebraram a parede, revelando um túnel fundo.

Dois a dois fomos descendo. Eu e Gaara acabamos por último.

- Se alguma coisa te acontecer Gaa-kun, eu vou...

- Sem sentimentalismo. Você sabe que eu não gosto disso.

E fomos seguindo os outros.

Qual não foi nossa surpresa ao chegar no chão: não era um porão, mas sim um túnel de pedra construído provavelmente pelos subordinados de Orochimaru. O túnel era muito longo e terminava em uma porta de madeira fechada a correntes, era iluminado por archotes. Todos estavam tão surpresos quanto eu.

- Vamos galera. - chamou Sakura.

Corremos pela extensão do túnel até a porta. Ainda meio receoso, assim como todos nós, Sasuke ergueu uma pistola e atirou na fechadura, arrombando a porta.

Nossa respiração acelerou: estaria Orochimaru atrás desta porta?

Sasuke a abriu de uma vez.

Sim, havia uma pessoa lá.

Não, não era o Orochimaru.

Uma garota ruiva, com um chapeuzinho brega e girando uma flauta nas mãos olhou surpresa para todos nós.

- Ora ora ora, parece que temos visitas... deixe eu me apresentar: meu nome é Tayuya, e daqui vocês não passam!

Havia outra porta no fundo, semelhante à primeira. Estávamos em um aposento amplo e aberto, quase como um salão aberto, também iluminado com archotes. Dava para ouvir as engrenagens da cabeça do Shikamaru-kun trabalhando, até ele anunciar:

- Eu fico, sigam!

- Há, sem chance! Eu fico. - disse Temari.

- Não temos tempo! Vá logo! - ele insistiu.

- FIQUEM OS DOIS! - berrou Sasuke, correndo até a porta. Tayuya tentou impedí-lo, mas Shikamaru a chutou na barriga para fora do caminho.

- Temari e eu somos seus inimigos agora, ruiva!

A última coisa que vi antes de passar pela porta foi Shikamaru e Temari lutando contra Tayuya. Nisso todos nós seguimos em direção a mais uma porta no fim de outro longo corredor.

Todos se entreolhavam, o mesmo pensamento passando pelas nossas cabeças: com certeza Tayuya não seria o último infortúnio no caminho até Orochimaru.

* * *

**Quem diria que a Matsu-chan teria uma história tão profunda? Me deu vontade de chorar gente!**

**Enfim, ainda bem que o Gaara tem sentimentos e pôde ajudá-la a enfrentar isso.**

**Vamos para a parte legal da fanfic: responder reviews!**

**Mousse Ritz Winchester Evans: imagino o susto q vc levou! Fikei tnt tempo sem postar ne! kkkk A-MEI minha fic de aniversário! babei nela sério, ri pacas! mto obrigada! Continue me acompanhando! Beijoos!**

**Caroline Cisneiro: q bom q vc amou, eu tbm amei essa cena! bjoo**

**kashiri chan: flashback eh tudo de bom neeah? kkkkk Orochimaru no Butantã, eu tava com essa ideia dsde que comecei a fic! mto comico msm... kkkkkkkkkkkkk eu tbm amo os dois juntos! q bom q vc gstou! bjinhos!**

**Dai-chan n.n: quem nao tava curioso neh... kkkk eu tbm quero... SHIKA-KUN ME DA SEUS NEURONIUUUS! ah, já é tipico do gaara fazer essas coisas ne... eu te entendo, a essa hora eu tbmn raciocinio pra deixar review.. kkkkk**

**Saakura-chaan: o Gaara eh assim msm, fazer o q neh. bjo!**

**Alice C. Uchicha: relaxa, amei seu coment, ri pacas. kkkkkkk tbm axo q ele merece esse orochimerda... bjo**

**Ghiaa: OrochiJackson... kkkkkkkkkkkkkk fla com sua amiga q ela eh ooootima n precisa pirar nao, jah postei! bjooo!**

**Aniinha Uchicha: eles aceitaram rapido pq o naruto aceitou rapido de maluco q ele eh e foi puxando o resto do povo com ele! o.O ah, n xinga o gaara, n gosto! e a matsuri eh mesmao meio lokinha ne... kkk sem duvidas o Butantã eh perfeito pra ele, continue acompanhando entao, bjooos!**

**E É ISSO.**

**O próximo capítulo talvez será o último, a não ser que eu extrapole o tamanho, mas acho difícil.**

**ATENÇÃO: PARA QUEM ACOMPANHA A AMOR & SEXO, COMO ESSA FIC AQUI ESTÁ NO FIM, A OUTRA ESTÁ TEMPORARIAMENTE PARALISADA ATÉ QUE EU TERMINE ESSA, NÃO VAI DEMORAR MUITO!**

**That's All Folks!**

**Kisses Kisses,**

**Sayonara**


	14. Doce vingança

**Só um aviso: por conta do tamanho do capítulo e novas ideias que surgiram, este NÃO é o último! Podem comemorar gente, logo logo tem mais!**

* * *

_**Capítulo 14: **_Doce vingança

**Temari's POV**

Shikamaru e eu atacamos Tayuya para distraí-la, e vimos todos nossos amigos passando pela porta antes de Gaara, o último a passar fechá-la novamente. Agora, apenas Shikamaru, Tayuya e eu importávamos para mim, apenas espancar a cara daquela ruiva era importante.

Eu e Shikamaru não conseguíamos atingi-la por nada de perto, ela desviava muito bem, assim como Shikamaru. Teríamos mais sucesso se eu pudesse atacá-la de longe.

- Shika-kun, vou me afastar!

- Certo.

Corri até o fundo do salão, olhando para os dois de longe. Eu já sabia o que fazer: no deserto, leques gigantes eram ótimas armas por espanar a areia nos olhos dos inimigos, então eu tinha aprendido a manuseá-los, e mesmo ser a areia, um jato forte de vento obriga as pessoas a fechar os olhos, com sorte por tempo o bastante para que Shika-kun a pegasse. Eu levei a mão até as costas para destravar o legue, quando Tayuya pegou algo que eu não esperava: tirou uma flauta do bolso, deu um salto para se afastar do Shikamaru e então eu reparei o que ela ia fazer. Eu consegui tampar os ouvidos a tempo, mas Shikamaru demorou um pouco mais, e então era tarde: um som agudo encheu o ar, forte, agressivo.

Percebi pela expressão do Shikamaru que ele gritou, mas o som era tão forte que nem conseguia ouvi-lo, e percebi que ele provavelmente não se ouvia também. Alguns segundos depois o som parou.

- SUA FILHA DA PU**! – dessa vez o ouvi berrar, e ouvi palavras nada agradáveis. Ele tinha caído de joelhos no chão, com as mãos nos ouvidos tentando parar o som. Tentou se por de pé, mas parecia desequilibrado, provavelmente o som tinha atingido alguma coisa no ouvido dele que afetou seu equilíbrio. Ele deu um passo tonto para frente, mais um, mais um...

Peguei o meu leque, o abri e coloquei toda a força que eu tinha no movimento, o vento obrigou Tayuya a fechar os olhos, bem como eu queria. Shikamaru estava próximo o bastante dela para acertar um murro na cara dela, e foi o que ele fez, com toda a força que conseguiu reunir, fazendo-a rolar por um bom espaço do salão. Ele deu mais alguns passos vacilantes para frente e apoiou um braço na parede, se ajudando a ficar de pé.

- SHIKAMARU! – eu mencionei me aproximar dele, mas...

- FIQUE ONDE ESTÁ! É UM BOM PLANO, FIQUE AÍ!

- Mas... Shika-kun...

- Faça de novo. – ele pediu, indicando Tayuya com a cabeça: ela aproximava a flauta dos lábios.

- KAMAITACHI! – o vento soprou novamente, a flauta voou, sabe-se para onde, e ela abaixou a cabeça se protegendo do vento. Shikamaru avançou meio tonto até ela novamente, dando um segundo soco. Ela obviamente não gostou nem um pouco disso. Pôs-se rapidamente de pé, foi até ele e eles tentaram se socar ao mesmo tempo, um parou o soco do outro com a mão livre. Eles pareciam em uma queda de braço: um tentava imprimir mais força do que o outro, mas Tayuya estava perdendo a "guerra" miseravelmente. Isso não é bom. Ela não perderia assim tão facilmente, devia ser uma armadilha ou qualquer outra coisa.

Shikamaru reparou, mas tarde demais. Ele estava imprimindo força demais no golpe, já estava tonto e com dificuldades em se equilibrar, então assim que Tayuya soltou o golpe ele caiu para frente. Tayuya pegou os braços dele para trás antes que ele caísse no chão com uma mão, em seguida usou a mão livre para pegar a flauta, a milímetros do seu pé e a aproximou do ouvido do Shikamaru.

- NÃO! – eu me preocupei tanto com ele que quando me lembrei de tampar meus ouvidos o som já enchia o ar. Foi aí que eu percebi porque ela usava um chapeuzinho tão brega: ele isolava o som para que ela mesma não fosse atingida.

Eu me enfureci. O som parou, eu me pus de pé e corri até ela, apenas pensando em atingi-la de alguma forma, em causá-la dor não importava como. Ela largou o Shikamaru, mas ele estava sendo sustentado pelos braços dela, então caiu de cara no chão. Minha raiva só fez aumentar.

Ela veio até mim e ergueu uma perna para me chutar. Eu estava ligeiramente tonta pela flauta, não consegui me desviar, voei. Quando me levantei uma lâmina fina estava com o fio suavemente pressionado no pescoço do meu Shikamaru.

Um filete de sangue escorreu.

Usei toda a força que tinha e me obriguei a correr até ela. Peguei o leque, de ferro, fechado mesmo, e bati na cabeça dela com toda a força que consegui reunir.

E mais uma vez, de novo, de novo... Ver o sangue imundo dela escorrendo era colírio para meus olhos. A cabeça dela parecia um ovo vermelho, mas eu não me importava, continuei atingindo mesmo depois que ela já estava morta, até eu me lembrar de Shikamaru, caído, ferido, atingido.

Larguei o leque lá mesmo e coloquei a cabeça dele sobre o meu colo. Ele estava dormindo, ou desmaiado, eu não soube dizer uma vez que ele dorme o tempo todo.

- Shikamaru-kun... está me ouvindo?

Ele nem se mexeu, mesmo que costume reagir à minha voz quando está dormindo. Eu tentei de novo.

- Shikamaru-kun...

Nada. Arrastei-me até a parede para ter algum apoio, o levando comigo. Se ele estivesse só dormindo iria acordar com um beijo. Caso contrário... Bem, prefiro acreditar que ele está dormindo. Aproximei meus lábios dos dele lentamente, os selando. Alguns segundos depois ele me correspondeu.

- Shikamaru, não me assuste mais desse jeito!

- Temari... É você?

- Claro que sou, quem mais?

- Temari-chan...

- Está tudo bem agora, ela morreu.

- É você?

HEIN?

- Sim, sou, eu já disse!

Ele abriu os olhos.

- Que droga Temari, você me assustou, por que não disse que era você?

- Eu... Eu disse.

- Como disse? Não ouvi direito, pare de sussurrar.

- Não estou sussurrando.

Então eu me lembrei da ruiva, e da flauta.

- SHIKAMARU ME OUÇA MERDA!

- Ah, agora sim.

Surdo ele não estava. Eu aproximei meus lábios do ouvido dele.

- Consegue me ouvir?

- Lógico, mas não entendo por que você não para de sussurrar.

- Não estou sussurrando.

Foi a vez dele de olhar para a ruiva. Para mim. Para a flauta.

Ele saiu correndo e tropeçando até o corpo dela, a chutou, quebrou a flauta, destruiu ainda mais o corpo dela e parecia nunca ser o bastante. Até eu fiquei com medo, Shikamaru nunca fora tão agressivo assim. Eu fui até ele e o abracei. Ele parou.

- Acalme-se.

- Ah, te ouvi agora. Deve ser passageiro.

Sim, eu não tinha gritado, nem me colado ao ouvido dele. Ele se acalmou, nos assentamos de volta. O corte no pescoço dele não sangrava mais de tão fino que fora, mas ele passava a mão pelo local às vezes, se sentindo incomodado. Eu tirei da perna uma bolsinha que estava amarrada com kit médico que Sakura tinha conseguido para as garotas. Comecei a limpar os ferimentos dele.

- Odeio mercúrio. – ele reclamou.

- Não tem que gostar.

- Arde, é um saco, eu não gosto.

- Não tem que gostar. – repeti um pouco mais alto.

- É, eu sei.

Silêncio. Nada foi dito enquanto eu terminava de curá-lo, nos ferimentos mais graves. Quando terminei e guardei a bolsinha ele olhava fixo para o chão à sua frente, respirando lentamente.

- Consegue me ouvir? – perguntei.

- Baixo, mas consigo. Está melhorando.

Eu o abracei, deitando sua cabeça sobre meu ombro. Ele fechou os olhos, eu também. Agora nos restava esperar.

**Ino's POV**

Admito, ficamos todos tensos ao deixar Shikamaru e Temari para trás, mas que outra maneira havia?

Eles estavam lutando nesse exato segundo. Ainda dava para ver a porta olhando para trás por sobre o ombro. À frente, muito distante, havia mais uma porta, e a sensação de ansiedade atingia todos nós. Sai apertou minha mão suavemente, para me tranqüilizar. Eu sorri para ele, mas logo voltei a fitar o caminho à minha frente. E nós corremos.

Ao final do corredor havia outra porta. Sasuke a abriu.

Mais uma vez havia alguém lá.

Mais uma vez não era Orochimaru.

Sasuke soltou um gemido impaciente ao ver que o que estava à sua frente era outro homem: pálido, cabelos brancos, foice com lâmina tripla na mão, colar no pescoço com uma medalha.

- Eu fico. – estava muito cansada para ficar correndo por corredores intermináveis.

- Podem ir. – disse Sai, se disponibilizando imediatamente a ficar comigo. Eles ainda nos lançaram um olhar interrogativo e preocupado, em dúvida. Eu acenei com a cabeça, confirmando o que Sai dissera, então eles foram. O cara nem tentou impedi-los, e assim que a porta se fechou ele se virou para nós:

- A incompetente da Tayuya não serve nem para segurar um bando de moleques como vocês? Também, ela não tem a força de Jashin-sama a acompanhando, como poderia ser forte? – Ele se ajoelhou, fez um desenho esquisito no chão (um círculo com um triângulo dentro) se assentou dentro do triângulo e disse: - Sei que devem estar ansiosos, mas seria maravilhoso se esperassem eu terminar a minha oração antes de me atacar.

É algum tipo de piada né?

- Ô do cabelo branco, está curtindo com a nossa cara? – eu disse, incrédula.

- Esperem a oração terminar...

- COMO É QUE É? CARA DE PAU, VOU TE MOSTRAR A ORAÇÃO!

Eu dei um passo para ir até ele mas fui impedida por uma mão muito pálida. Seu dono mantinha um olhar fixo em frente. Não havia nada para se olhar em tal direção.

- Sai, é nossa chance! Me deixe...

- Não. Respeite a religião dele.

- HEIN?

- Deve mostrar um mínimo de respeito pelo inimigo, mesmo a cabeça do tal valendo dez mil dólares. Espere, nem vai ser tanto tempo assim. E depois, você não quer vê-lo irritado, quer?

- Sai...

- Eu sou católico Ino. Rezo todos os dias ao amanhecer e antes de me deitar, vou à missa em todos os domingos e feriados santos, e isso é importante para mim. Por exemplo, se eu morrer aqui, eu gostaria de estar bem com Deus quando isso acontecesse.

Eu apenas o olhei. E sabia a respeito dessa religião, inúmeras vezes ele já havia recusado meus convites para ir ao cinema nos domingos por causa da missa, mas eu nunca pensei que fosse assim tão importante.

Sai fechou os olhos e eu percebi que ele também estava rezando.

Legal, sobrei. E pior, sobrei com uma sensação de vazio, como se estivesse faltando alguma coisa.

E outra; eu sempre quis me casar, mas acho que nunca pensei no real significado da coisa, é uma celebração católica e tal...

E eu realmente estou com um vazio na vida: religião. Se eu sobreviver a isso talvez possa me dedicar mais à religião na qual meus pais me batizaram quando eu era neném, o catolicismo. Eles iam gostar disso.

Alguns minutos se passaram. Sai ergueu a mão para fazer o "em-nome-do-Pai" mais ou menos no mesmo instante em que o do cabelo branco se levantou. Eu reparei que Sai usava um anel prata com uma cruzinha.

- Então, obrigado por esperar garoto. E você menina, é meio impaciente não? Acho que devo começar por você;

- Meu nome é Ino.

- Interessante. O meu é Hidan, mas não faz diferença pois você não vai viver para dizer isso a ninguém!

E ele veio até mim, segurando uma foice e um espeto minha direção. Eu consegui, por muito pouco, desviar a tempo, mas ele logo se ocupou em me atacar novamente.

- SAI, SOCORRO!

Antes que eu pedisse Sai já estava tentando parar Hidan, mas sem sucesso.

- Pare Hidan! Seu Deus não vai gostar se você matar outras pessoas, vai?

Ele riu alto. Uma gargalhada fria e cruel que retumbou nas paredes do salão, dando um eco ainda mais cruel a elas.

- Está brincando? Jashin-sama é o Deus da morte!

Olhei para Sai, assustada, mas aparentemente ele já sabia, nem demonstrou reação alguma.

Hidan continuava desferindo golpes no ar com sua foice tentando me acertar, em vão. Sai continuava tentando pará-lo, em vão também. Tudo em vão.

Até o momento.

Você, leitor, pode achar ridículo, mas NÃO é!

Hidan passou a foice na ponta do meu rabo e me arrancou cinco fios de cabelo. CINCO!

Não posso deixar isso assim, não mesmo.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SEU... SEU... DESTRUIDOR DE CABELOS!

- Hã? – perguntou Hidan para o nada.

Meti-lhe um murro na cara, e mais outro e mais outro. Sai veio me ajudar, mas eu o parei, aquela batalha era só minha.

Por um longo tempo eu bati nele sem parar. Ele tinha que pagar caro pelo meu cabelo, ah, isso tinha.

Depois de muito apanhar, Hidan se irritou e começou a me atacar de novo, mas eu não ia deixar ele me tirar mais fios de cabelo.

A situação era tão tensa que Sai simplesmente se retirou a um canto e começou a rezar de novo, acho que para mim, desta vez. Me deu vontade de chorar, ele parecia desesperado para que tudo acabasse logo e eu ficasse bem.

Chega, ninguém faz o meu Sai ficar chateado.

No momento em que Hidan deu uma rasteira com a foice, eu pulei pisando em cima dela. Agarrei-me no cabo bem em tempo para que Hidan a erguesse no ar levemente. Ele achou que tinha me encurralado e ergueu o espeto para um golpe final. No entanto, assim e ele desceu o golpe eu me soltei, ficando em pé e o golpe dele passou reto, me dando espaço para literalmente pisar na cabeça dele. Depois só tive o trabalho de pegar a foice dele, meio atordoado, e decepar sua cabeça fora.

Larguei-me no chão, cansada, observando o lago de sangue que se formava no mesmo. Sai correu até mim e me abraçou.

- Finalmente! Você está bem?

- Um pouco cansada, mas bem sim.

- Graças a Deus.

Graças a Deus. Mais uma coisa que eu já disse inúmeras vezes sem realmente prestar atenção.

- Sai, você segue sua religião desde pequeninho?

Ele me olhou com uma cara, como se eu tivesse perguntado o número de garotas com quem ele já ficou. Mas em seguida sorriu.

- Quando somos muito crianças, é normal ficar impaciente nas missas, e essas coisas, mas crescendo um pouco a gente começa a dar valor.

- Eu fui batizada. No catolicismo, sabe, mas nunca prestei atenção nisso. Quando você e o Hidan estavam rezando me deu um vazio...

- Sabe quando eu deixo de sair com você para ir à igreja? Talvez eu não precise deixar de sair com você. Venha comigo! – e ele deu um dos sorrisos que muitos diriam falsos, mas eu já sabia identificar a verdade por trás deles. Também sorri.

- Eu te amo, sabia?

- Não, pode falar de novo?

- Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo muito!

- Eu também Ino.

Ele me beijou. Nesse momento eu me esqueci do mundo lá fora e de que minhas pernas estavam ficando molhadas com o sangue de Hidan que enchia o salão. Nem me importei com o fato de que eu tinha acabado de decepar alguém, nada importou, apenas Sai. Depois que nos separamos ele olhou para Hidan meio pensativo.

- Devíamos rezar pela alma dele...

- Devíamos?

- Sim. – ele começou uma oração que eu segui. E o mais importante: eu senti que realmente a alma do Hidan estava indo para um lugar bom.

Também fui invadida por uma sensação de paz maravilhosa. Ao final, Sai me abraçou e nós ficamos um silêncio, apenas curtindo a presença um do outro, enquanto esperávamos que os outros voltassem para nos buscar.

**Karin's POV**

Depois de deixar Ino-chan e Sai-kun para trás continuamos nosso caminho por mais um longo corredor, apreensivos em relação à porta da frente.

- É essa, tem que ser essa... – pensava Sasuke em voz alta, ansioso por encontrar Orochimaru.

- Sasuke-kun, não acha que antes de Orochimaru ainda encontraremos Kabuto?

- Kabuto? – perguntou Suigetsu – Não é um Pokémon daquele desenho da televisão?

- Não, é um cara. – respondeu Sasuke, acelerando.

Todos o seguimos apreensivos. Kabuto? Fala sério, deve ser um gordão vestido de barata.

Ao chegar à porta, Sasuke a abriu de uma vez.

- MAS QUE DROGA!

Não era a cobra, mas sim, um moreno com rabo espetado me lembrando muito o Shikamaru, e tecendo uma espécie de teia no meio do salão. Interessante... Bem, cansei de ficar sem nada para fazer.

- Eu fico dessa vez. – me manifestei. – Vão.

- Vão. – disse Suigetsu. – Ficarei aqui com ela.

- Hahahahahaha! Ninguém passa da teia do Kidoumaru, ou seja, EU!

E a cópia malfeita de Shikamaru esticou a tal teia, tampando a passagem.

- EU PASSO! – disse o moreno irmão da Temari, acho que o nome dele é Kankurou. É, isso. Ele tirou um isqueiro do bolso para queimar a teia. Kidoumaru se virou para ir até ele.

- PRESTE ATENÇÃO, BOCÓ! – Suigetsu acertou um chute no meio das fuças do Kidoumaru, que teve que parar para lutar com ele. Enquanto isso, a teia incendiou, Sasuke abriu a porta e todos saíram, fechando a porta e nos deixando ali.

Suigetsu e Kidoumaru já travavam um combate corpo a corpo violento, e em poucos segundos ambos estavam cheios de cortes e hematomas, e no caso de Kidoumaru, algumas mordidas. Suigetsu e sua mania de morder... passei a mão pelo ombro me lembrando de uma mordida carinhosa do dia anterior. Ele dizia que me morder era revigorante... vai entender.

Passados alguns minutos eu estava ficando estressada por não fazer nada e ficar só olhando o tempo todo, mas eu não tinha muita habilidade para lutar, eu era boa mesmo era com a parte médica, então tudo o que eu podia fazer era, de fato, assentar e assistir.

Ou não. Se eles parassem de se mexer tanto eu podia atirar no Kidoumaru, mas não desse jeito, ou acertaria o Sui-kun. Respirei fundo me acalmando, a situação não estava tão desesperadora. Ainda não.

Abracei os joelhos e continuei observando o combate. Era _muito_ chato ficar olhando, mas eu tinha que me controlar, Sui-kun não precisava de mim atrapalhando, ou chorando, ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Limpei os óculos na barra da blusa e voltei a observá-lo. A situação só se agravava para Suigetsu, cada vez mais. De repente, Kidoumaru deu um murro em Suigetsu que o fez voar até mim. Eu me pus de pé para pegá-lo bem em tempo.

- CRIE VERGONHA SEU NOJENTO! – bem, na verdade, Kidoumaru não fez nada de imoral para uma luta, mas eu tenho que xingá-lo, não é? Quero dizer, ele espancou o meu namorado! – Sui-kun, você está bem? – ele me fitou calado com os olhos de íris arroxeadas. Estava muito ferido.

- Tou... Ótimo... Sem... Problemas... – e desmaiou.

Ótimo? ÓTIMO?

Eu comecei a arfar. Quando o seu namorado desmaia na sua frente você pode começar a chorar compulsivamente e implorar para o dito inimigo para que os deixe em paz, ou pode fazer o que eu fiz: sabendo lutar ou não, sendo boa ou não, eu tinha que terminar o que Suigetsu começara.

Acomodei Sui-kun escorado na parede delicadamente e me pus de pé. Tenten me ensinara muito, eu tinha que saber!

- Eu sou sua adversária agora, cópia mal feita do Shika-kun.

- Shika-kun? Quem é esse coitado?

- Um cara que sem dúvidas foi responsável pela morte da ruiva com chapeuzinho brega.

Silêncio. Kidoumaru se largou no chão.

- Morte... De quem?

- Já lhe disse. Uma ruiva, chapeuzinho brega meio azul na cabeça.

- Tayuya-chan...?

- É, isso mesmo.

- Ela está morta?

- Eu tenho quase certeza que sim, se teve que lutar com Shikamaru e Temari.

Kidoumaru se levantou. Tirou um fio muito fino do bolso, daqueles que ele usava para fazer as teias de aranha e começou a fazer um laço complexo, com uma expressão desolada.

- Ei, o que está fazendo? Venha lutar!

- Não... Não quero.

- NÃO QUER?

- Quero... Quero morrer.

Silêncio, mais uma vez, e ele continuava a fazer o laço.

- O que essa ruiva feia era para você?

- Ela é linda, maravilhosa, uma deusa... Morta?

- Você gostava dela.

- Eu amo ela.

- Espere, você não pode se matar assim.

- Posso sim, a vida é minha e eu faço o que quiser com ela.

- Mas...

- Se o do cabelo azul morresse, você faria o que?

- Eu...

Olhei para Suigetsu. Eu me mataria para me juntar a ele. Quando ergui o olhar para Kidoumaru novamente vi que ele estava chorando.

- Calma...

- Me deixe!

Ele amarrou a linha no pescoço, agora um laço muito complexo mesmo, e começou a puxar um dos lados, abrindo um fino corte na pele. Sua mão começou a tremer e ele parou.

- Sou... Sou tão fraco que nem consigo fazer isso! – Ele se desfazia em lágrimas.

- Ei, eu posso... Se você quiser.

- Obrigado...

Peguei a linha e puxei lentamente. Ele olhou para mim e fez um último comentário antes que eu cortasse a artéria:

- Seu cabelo ruivo... Me lembra ela... Tayuya.

Fechei os olhos, não precisava _ver_. Depois de um tempo puxando a linha senti algo quente espirrar em mim, me molhando. Larguei a linha e ouvi o corpo dele cair no chão, nem quis olhar. Simplesmente fui até Suigetsu.

- Sui-kun, consegue me ouvir?

Nada.

Bem, ele simplesmente não respondia, mas não queria dizer que tinha morrido, só estava inconsciente.

O arrastei até um canto e fiquei mexendo nos cabelos azuis dele, enquanto aguardava o retorno de meus amigos.

**Tenten's POV**

Depois de deixar Suigetsu e Karin naquela sala, Neji e eu estávamos ficando muito animados com tantas lutas acontecendo. Queríamos a nossa vez.

- Neji-kun – sussurrei para ele – seremos os próximos.

- Sim, seremos.

Ao chegar ao final do corredor, Sasuke se virou para nós ates de abrir a porta.

- Gente, a situação está ficando crítica. Sinto que Orochimaru ainda está muito longe, e ele é meu objetivo. Vamos combinar uma coisa: quem for ficando, fica no salão esperando que alguém volte, assim, como provavelmente eu serei o último, quando eu voltar é porque acabou, entenderam?

- De certa forma, os outros já estão fazendo isso, não estão? – perguntou Matsuri.

- Sim, mas sempre é bom confirmar. Então, próxima porta.

Ele a abriu. Dentro estava um homem, alto, muito musculoso, e com a pele meio azulada. Ele estava com um braço apoiado em uma grande espada, cuja lâmina estava completamente coberta por uma faixa branca.

- Uhuhuuuu... Temos visitas... Sejam bem-vindos... Esta será sua última parada, porque do Kisame aqui ninguém passa! Na verdade, estou surpreso... Tayuya e Kidoumaru são mesmo uns lixos, mas como passaram pelo Hidan? Ninguém passava por ele, chegando a ser considerado imortal...

- A essa hora Ino e Sai deram cabo dele. – eu disse.

- Deixaram dois para trás para lidar com ele? Kukukukukukuku... Tenho dó desses dois coitados.

Engoli em seco. Não tinha como saber se eles estavam bem ou não, e do jeito que esse Kisame falava, o tal Hidan devia ser mesmo bom.

- Nós confiamos neles. – disse Neji, assumindo a postura de ataque do clã Hyuuga. Eu tirei uma adaga do cinto e me preparei também.

- Ah, vocês querem mesmo me enfrentar então... Tudo bem. – ele segurou o cabo da espada e apoiou a ponta. Em seguida com um movimento só tirou toda a faixa que a envolvia. – Vamos lá pirralhos, quem vai ser o primeiro?

Eu fui. Com a adaga firme na mão direita, tentava parar a espada e ao mesmo tempo atingi-lo, mas não estava tendo muito sucesso. É incrível a habilidade desse cara para manusear com tanta facilidade uma coisa tão pesada quanto essa espada. Apesar de eu conseguir fugir dos ataques eu também na conseguia atingi-lo, o que não era nada legal. Neji observava de longe, pronto para entrar se preciso.

Em dado momento, eu não consegui escapar e a espada passou pelo meu ombro. O mais estranho foi que ela não me cortou, mas sim, raspou, como se fossem várias serras juntas.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

- TENTEN! – Neji passou correndo pelo meu lado e tentou acertar Kisame com as palmadas leves, mas foi impedido com facilidade: Kisame o golpeou com a lateral da espada bem na barriga, e Neji foi jogado longe, bateu a cabeça na parede e ficou assentado no chão, com a mão na barriga tentando respirar, sem sucesso. Kisame deu um sorrisinho e ergueu a espada novamente, agora coberta com o meu sangue. Ele "serrou" o outro ombro e eu caí de joelhos. Um alvo fácil.

Kisame se aproximou e me chutou na barriga. Em seguida me ergueu pela gola da blusa e usou a espada para serrar o meu abdômen. Eu nem conseguia me mexer.

- PARE COM ISSO! – Neji mal conseguia respirar, e berrava.

- Relaxe, "do olho branco", você será o próximo.

- DEIXE-A EM PAZ! PEGUE A MIM!

- Kukukukuku... Protegendo a namoradinha... Que lindo.

Ele me deixou e foi até o Neji.

- Não... Deixe-o em paz... – no entanto não passou de um sussurro, eu na tinha forças para gritar. Kisame continuou seu caminho e Neji, com certa dificuldade se colocou em posição novamente. Vai acabar dando errado, essa não!

Kisame se aproximou com um olhar esnobe. Então Neji sorriu. Sínico.

Espera, para tudo: Neji já tinha se recuperado e estava fingindo para Kisame subestimá-lo! É por essas e outras que eu AMO meu namorado.

Tarde demais para Kisame escapar: Neji fechou não apenas 128, mas os 364 pontos do corpo de Kisame! Nem eu sabia que ele era capaz de fazer isso. Kisame ficou caído no chão, eu me aproximei dele e cortei sua garganta. Em seguida Neji me abraçou e nos assentamos em um canto, aguardando o retorno de nossos amigos.

**Matsuri's POV**

Nós seguimos por um longo tempo. Aos poucos, outros de nossos amigos foram ficando para trás, para lutar contra outros adversários, até que apenas Gaara, Sasuke, Sakura e eu ficamos.

Havia uma porta no final do corredor, como sempre. Como já era de praxe, não era Orochimaru atrás dela: um garoto de cabelos brancos brincava com um esqueleto.

- Não tem jeito – disse Gaara. – Matsuri e eu ficaremos, vão!

- Mas... Todos os outros... – disse Sakura. O cara do cabelo branco se levantou e veio até nós. Gaara serrou os punhos.

- VÃO! – ele pediu mais uma vez. Sasuke fez o favor de arrastar Sakura pela mão até a porta, e eles saíram.

O silêncio tomou o ambiente. Gaara ainda estava com os punhos em formação, fitando o garoto com intensidade. Ele ainda segurava o esqueleto enquanto andava, mas ao chegar mais perto, arrancou um dos fêmures, largou o restante no chão e o empunhou como se fosse uma espada.

- Vem ruivinho... Vem pro Kimimaro...

Provocado, Gaara foi até ele. Eles começaram então a travar um combate desigual: Gaara atacava e acertava muito mais, no entanto, Kimimaro parecia sempre se defender, e os golpes de Gaara não estavam surtindo efeito. Eu não conseguia me aproximar para ajudar sem correr o risco de ser atingida. Só podia assistir.

Depois de muito tempo, Gaara parecia simplesmente exausto Kimimaro sorriu, esperava dar o golpe de misericórdia.

De dentro do fêmur que segurava ele puxou uma lâmina enorme e a dirigiu certeira até Gaara.

Meu corpo se moveu sozinho. Houve um espaço de tempo em que tudo o que sei é que me movi, e quando me dei por mim, Gaara estava caído atrás de mim, e a lâmina que devia feri-lo atravessara minha barriga bem no centro, de um lado a outro, saindo por trás.

- Matsuri-chan...

- Você está bem, Gaara?

- O que você fez, Matsuri... Por que fez isso? Eu devia levar esse golpe!

Eu olhei para ele e sorri.

- Não é óbvio? Foi porque te amo.

Não consegui mais manter os olhos abertos. Não consegui mais me manter. Tudo escureceu, e a última coisa da qual me lembro foi Gaara chamando por mim.

**Gaara's POV**

Espera. Para tudo. Deixa eu entender.

Ela levou aquele golpe por mim. Ela se sacrificou por mim, ou quase isso, uma vez que não vou deixá-la morrer.

Ela me ama.

Um sentimento diferente me atingiu. Algo como raiva, uma vontade inesperada de matar Kimimaro bem lentamente, causando nele o máximo de dor que fosse possível.

Me pus de pé e peguei Matsuri bem em tempo: Kimimaro a largou. Tive tempo para colocá-la deitada em um canto mais seguro, ela estava tão ferida que sua roupa estava toda ensangüentada, e até da boca um pouco de sangue tinha escorrido.

Conti algo que insistia em tentar sair dos meus olhos, algo molhado e me virei para Kimimaro.

- Vou te matar. Agora.

Ele nem reagiu. Ele não teve tempo para isso. Arranquei a lâmina de suas mãos e atravessei seu pescoço com ela. Ele caiu no chão com a artéria cortada e eu me voltei até Matsuri.

- Matsu-chan... Você está bem? Me responda, por favor! Matsu-chan...

Aquilo que eu conti durante algum tempo, escorria agora. Lágrimas. Peguei a bolsinha de primeiros socorros que estava com ela. Eu não saberia cuidar tão bem quanto ela mesma, não achei que precisaria aprender isso direito. Mas agora eu tinha que saber.

Tirei o colete e a camiseta dela, analisando o corte que a atravessava. Tudo o que eu podia fazer era tentar estancar o sangramento e fechar o corte. Eu me ocupei disso por muitos minutos, e terminei por envolver o corpo dela com uma faixa. Peguei a mão dela entre as minhas.

- Agüenta Matsu-chan... Agüenta...

Nisso uma porta ao lado que eu não tinha notado se abriu, um loiro de rabo de cavalo e franjão saiu.

- Vejo que era verdade, hm... Kimimaro morreu... Parece que vai ter que lutar comigo então ruivo. Vou te mostrar a minha arte: - ele jogou diversas bolinhas brancas no chão. – KATSU! – e elas explodiram – A arte é um estouro! Hahahahahahahahaaa!

Eu não queria deixar a Matsu-chan, mas que escolha tinha? Eu e o loiro começamos a lutar, mas eu estava cansado da luta anterior, mal conseguia me por de pé. Passados alguns minutos, eu sentia a força de uma pisada atrás da outra no meu abdômen e eu estava caído no chão.

Parece que é o meu fim.

**Matsuri's POV**

Quando abri os olhos, vi Gaara sendo espancado, ou melhor, pisoteado por um loiro maníaco.

Hahá. Sem chance. Eu podia não me dar bem com armas, mas essa era uma exceção. Não vou deixar que maltratem o Gaa-kun.

Ergui um dos meus revólveres e apontei para o pescoço de Deidara. Ele nem notou. Me lembrei de Gaara me ensinado a mirar. Apertei o gatilho.

Deidara caiu no chão. Morto. O sangue escorrendo da garganta. Tive uma súbita visão dos meus pais mortos, com uma arma.

O que eu fiz? Eu tremia. Gaara arranjou forças sabe-se lá onde e veio até mim.

- Bom trabalho, Matsu-chan.

- Bom trabalho... Não deveria me dizer isso por ter empunhado uma arma.

- Você salvou a minha vida. Usou uma arma para proteger quem ama. Obrigado. Já é a segunda vez que faz isso. – quando ele terminou de falar estava assentado ao meu lado. Ele conseguiu me abraçar contra seu peito, e eu senti pela segunda vez na noite o aroma daquele perfume tão gostoso. Um perfume tão bom que mesmo mal conseguindo me mexer eu tive que me afastar um pouco para beijá-lo.

Ele não me correspondeu de imediato, pois assim como eu, mal conseguia se mexer. Mas alguns minutos depois, com certo esforço, me colocou em seu colo e correspondeu ao beijo lentamente, assim como eu o beijava de maneira lenta. Não que quiséssemos assim, no que dependesse de mim Gaara e eu já estaríamos sem roupa há muito tempo, mas esse não era o melhor momento para isso e nós mal conseguíamos nos mexer, quanto mais fazer amor. Não ali. Não agora.

Quando nos separamos, ele me abraçou novamente e deitou a cabeça em meu ombro. Ele fechou os olhos. Eu também. Adormecemos ali.

**Sakura's POV**

Eu estava com um pressentimento muito ruim ao deixar Gaara e Matsuri para trás, pior do que com os outros. Sasuke continuava me levando pelo corredor até mais uma porta na qual com certeza Orochimaru não estaria. Respirei fundo. Ao chegar no final Sasuke me olhou meio receoso, mas abriu a porta.

- VOCÊ! – berramos Sasuke e eu, ao ver aquele que estava atrás da porta de madeira.

* * *

**N.A./ cheguei! Demorou, mas é que fazer esse capítulo exigiu muito de mim gente!**

**Nem tem muito o que comentar, ficamos na expectativa para o próximo capítulo!**

**Bem, vamos então às reviews!**

**Saakura-chaan: obrigada! n vai acabar ainda nao! beijos**

**Mousse Ritz Winchester Evans: obrigada, espero que revise este capítulo logo! beijos**

**Dai-chan n.n: nao acabou! ainda nao... a cara q o anruto fez foi de rachar mesmo. eu tbm kero q o gaa-kun me acorda do desmaio assim! kkk' ansiosa pelo proximo coemntário!**

**Beijinhos leitores queridos!**

**E só para lembrar: a fic Amor & Sexo está apralisada até que eu termine esta aqui!**

**Beijoos**


	15. A cobra

_**Capítulo 1**__**5: **_A cobra

_Eu estava com um pressentimento muito ruim ao deixar Gaara e Matsuri para trás, pior do que com os outros. Sasuke continuava me levando pelo corredor até mais uma porta na qual com certeza Orochimaru não estaria. Respirei fundo. Ao__ chegar ao final Sasuke me olhou meio receoso, mas abriu a porta._

_- VOCÊ! – berramos Sasuke e eu, ao ver aquele que estava atrás da porta de madeira._

O reconheceríamos a quilômetros e quilômetros de distância, sem a menor dificuldade, afinal, quantos caras branquelos de óculos e cabelos brancos vocês conhecem que têm menos de 30 anos?

Bem, Sasuke e eu só conhecemos o Kabuto.

- Você tem que ir Sasuke... – sussurrei. – Se chegamos ao ponto de encontrar Kabuto é porque Orochimaru tem que estar atrás daquela porta.

- Mas eu não posso te deixar aqui...

- Tem que deixar! – eu peguei as mãos dele e olhei nos olhos cor de ônix. – Vá, eu prometo dar o meu melhor aqui. Se eu terminar primeiro, vou até você.

- Saah-chan... Eu... – ele ficou em silêncio. Em seguida me deu um beijo cheio de medo e receio, mas ainda assim, me soltou e foi. Obviamente Kabuto tentou impedi-lo, mas eu me adiantei a tempo de pará-lo.

- PRESTE ATENÇÃO BARATA! (**N.A.:** Sim, foi um trocadilho com Pokémon) – me joguei na frente dele, e quando Kabuto se deu por ele, Sasuke já tinha passado.

Meu coração doeu. Sasuke estava indo ao encontro de Orochimaru sozinho, sem ninguém para ajudá-lo ou protegê-lo. Não que eu fosse boa o bastante para protegê-lo, mas, se estivesse lá, poderia ajudá-lo. Ou simplesmente, se estivesse lá, estaria mais tranqüila, afinal, aqui, com Kabuto, não tinha como saber se ele ia ficar bem.

Oras, mas em que estou pensando? E lógico que ele vai ficar bem. Ele é forte, corajoso e destemido, vai se dar bem, é melhor eu me preocupar comigo agora.

Meu olhar encontrou o de Kabuto. Ficamos parados por um tempo, concentrados, esperando que o outro desse o primeiro passo. A situação era tensa.

Eu queria que começasse e terminasse logo para que eu fosse ao encontro de Sasuke, mas ao mesmo tempo, não queria em precipitar, pois tinha medo de perder.

Sim, eu estava com medo.

- É uma pena Sakura, se você pensasse mais um pouco, eu poderia perdoar toda essa zona que vocês e seus amigos causaram e vocês poderiam se unir a nos. Ainda há chances.

- Nem que me matassem. Vou me unir a você quando coelhos botarem ovos e galinhas derem leite.

- É mesmo uma pena, levando em conta que eu vou ter que matar você, afinal, acabou de se tornar minha adversária Sakura.

Eu sorri. Finalmente íamos nos mexer. Ergui o punho direito e comecei a ajeitar a luva do mesmo.

- Então vem. Aposto que sou uma adversária muito mais forte do que imagina.

- Sim, eu prezo sua força.

Foram as últimas palavras parados. Kabuto também ajeitou suas luvas e veio até mim.

Travamos um combate duro. Eu tentava impedi-lo de me atingir e atingi-lo ao mesmo tempo, o que eu garanto, não era nada fácil. Kabuto tinha um estilo de luta baseado em tentar atingir partes expostas do meu corpo, como as pernas e os braços (principalmente as pernas). Algo me dizia que Kabuto tinha algum truque na manga para me impedir de andar, de outra forma, por que tanta insistência em me atingir logo nos calcanhares?

O pior é que eu não estava conseguindo me concentrar na luta, pois ficava o tempo todo pensando em Sasuke, se ele estava bem, se ele tinha terminado e porque não tinha vindo até mim ainda. E se a pessoa na próxima porta não fosse Orochimaru? E se Orochimaru fosse mais forte do que aparentava? E se...

Não! Eu tenho que parar de pensar no pior e me concentrar no que estou fazendo. O Sasuke vai conseguir... Sasuke-kun _tem_ que conseguir.

Eu continuava tentando atingi-lo e bloqueá-lo, no entanto, Kabuto parecia ter algum tipo de poder que o fazia ficar mais forte e ágil por quanto mais lutasse! Bem, só parecia mesmo, caso contrário, eu já teria perdido há muito tempo.

Em outras palavras, ele ficava cada vez mais forte e eu cada vez mais cansada, ou seja, a situação estava complicada para mim.

- Pare Kabuto! – eu resolvi apelar para a psicologia. – Eu pensei que você fosse um cara legal!

- Parar?

- Não tem que ficar fazendo as vontades do Orochimaru!

- Fazer as vontades do Orochimaru? Hahahahahaha! É ele quem está submisso a mim!

- O que? O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Se não fosse por mim, Orochimaru já estaria morto há tempos. Ele está doente, é por isso que tem tantos subordinados, precisa mandar que eles cumpram suas missões. Orochimaru está em minhas mãos. Por exemplo, se eu morrer aqui, ninguém poderá cuidar dele, e ele também morrerá.

- Mas... Você é médico por acaso?

- Digamos que sim.

- Se te gaba tanto de ter Orochimaru dependendo de você, por que não o mata logo? Por que fica cuidando dele?

- Porque eu vou superá-lo. Porque serei maior e mais forte que ele, mas para isso preciso dele vivo, pelo menos por enquanto. Depois que eu conseguir todo o poder dele, posso matá-lo, sem problemas. Ele é apenas uma peça no meu jogo.

Eu parei. Orochimaru podia ser o horror que fosse, mas Kabuto... Kabuto está fazendo tudo isso para descartar seu mestre depois...

- Eu tenho nojo de você Kabuto.

- Tanto faz. Não me interessa.

Eu ainda estava parada e ele conseguiu fazer o que tanto queria: agarrou meus calcanhares. Eu caí assentada no chão, e comecei a sentir meus calcanhares formigando. Me dei conta então de que não conseguia mexê-los.

- O que... O que é isso?

- Isso? – Kabuto debochou. – Nada de mais, apenas um truquezinho escondido nas mangas, ou melhor, nas luvas.

- Eu sabia. Eu sabia! Tinha que ter uma razão para você fazer tanta questão de me atingir assim nos calcanhares com as palmas das mãos... Mas eu ainda não entendo.

- Não? Acho que posso te explicar então. Essas luvas foram criadas por mim. Eu preenchi a palma com mini agulhas impregnadas com anestésicos fortíssimos, assim, se te atinjo com a palma das mãos...

- O anestésico me pega. Eu fico anestesiada e não posso me mexer.

- Legal não? Eu ia te matar agora, mas acho que posso brincar mais um pouco com você...

- Do que está falando?

Ele se aproximou e fez seu punho voar até meu rosto. Eu ergui os braços em tempo para me defender, mas estes foram atingidos pelo anestésico.

- Vamos ver se é legal a sensação de não conseguir se mover, Sakura?

- Não... Você venceu, me deixe em paz!

- Só vou ter vencido quando você morrer!

Sasuke-kun... Acho que não vou conseguir me encontrar com você afinal de contas...

Queria poder te deixar um recado... Queria que você soubesse que eu tentei apesar de tudo, e que quero que você pegue nossos amigos e os leve embora em segurança.

Ah! Enterre meu corpo em Tókio, quero que meus pais saibam que morri por uma boa causa...

Hmpf. Sasuke não vai ouvir essas palavras. Vai ficar tudo na minha cabeça.

Kabuto golpeou minhas coxas e a batata das pernas. Eu estava definitivamente paralisada da cintura para baixo. Ele acertou então minha barriga, o peito os braços e apenas minha cabeça e os dedos da mão ainda se moviam.

- Sakura-chan... Eu esperava mais de você.

- Espera-se mais de qualquer um que não possa se mover. Covarde.

- Ah, mas você pode se mover, só está mais difícil.

Eu fiz um esforço de Jó e movi um centímetro do meu braço.

- Dá no mesmo, covarde.

- Vou te dar um motivo para me chamar de covarde. – ele tirou uma seringa do bolso recheado com algo meio amarelado. – Conhece? Veneno de Cascavel. Digamos que Orochimaru e eu não estamos aqui no Butantã à toa. Sabe o que vou fazer com isso?

- Não... Você não vai...

- Direi adeus ao Sasuke por você. Se quiser, posso enterrar o corpo dele com o seu, que tal?

Sasuke-kun... Sinto muito.

Sasuke-kun?

- NÃO! – rolei para o lado bem em tempo: a seringa que vinha em direção o meu pescoço atingiu o ar. Eu não podia morrer. Eu tinha que vencer e me erguer, ir até o Sasuke e ajudá-lo!

- Como você fez isso?

- Surpreso? Eu também! – como se não bastasse isso, consegui com muito esforço me por de pé enquanto Kabuto olhava chocado, paralisado de surpresa. - Não vai me atacar?

- Ora sua insolente!

Ele voltou com a seringa em minha direção, mas seus movimentos não tinham mais tanta energia quanto antes, ele estava tão paralisado quanto eu: de medo.

Em uma tentativa desesperada ele fez a seringa vir até mim, mas com toda a força que eu pude reunir (e que era muita) eu segurei seu punho, a ponta da agulha a milímetros do meu nariz.

- Sakura... De onde tirou tanta força para reagir a isso?

- Eu sou, de fato, muito forte. Esqueceu?

- Eu não contava com isso. Devia ter conseguido um anestésico mais forte.

- É uma pena, mas agora é tarde para isso Kabuto. Eu venci.

Arranquei rapidamente a seringa da mão dele e a enterrei com tudo em seu pescoço, apertando o êmbolo até o fim. Ele caiu.

Eu respirava com um pouco de dificuldade. Tudo o que eu queria era me jogar em um canto e dormir um pouco, estava cansada e me manter de pé lutando contra o maldito antídoto exigia todos os meus esforços. Eu estava um caco.

Mas Sasuke-kun podia estar precisando de mim. Eu tinha que me pôr em movimento.

Com muita dificuldade caminhei até a parede ao lado da porta por onde Sasuke tinha passado há algum tempo atrás.

Assim, me escorando, e a passos lentos, comecei a caminhar. Era óbvio que Orochimaru estava mesmo atrás da próxima porta, pois esse corredor era maior, menos iluminado e os archotes eram sustentados por esculturas de cobras.

Eu continuei andando. Tinha avançado um quarto do corredor, naquela velocidade. Era melhor eu me apressar, mas eu não conseguia.

Então eu tive uma ideia (bem, passar tanto tempo com o Shikamaru faz você pegar não só a preguiça, mas também parte da inteligência anormal dele).

Provavelmente iria doer, mas eu estava toda anestesiada então não faria diferença, pelo menos por enquanto.

Tirei a corda do meu cinto e joguei o gancho precisamente na maçaneta da porta na minha frente. Me deitei no chão, respirei fundo, puxei minha blusa para baixo para proteger as costas e acionei o mecanismo que puxa a corda.

O efeito foi imediato: ainda segurando a blusa para proteger minhas costas de ser completamente ralada, fui arrastada pelo corredor em direção à porta com uma velocidade no mínimo cinco vezes maior do que a que eu estava usando antes. Cheguei na porta mais rápido ainda do que se eu tivesse corrido e com as costas apenas um pouquinho raladas, graças à minha blusa.

Soltei o gancho e nem hesitei: abri a porta imediatamente.

Nem reparei no ambiente. Nem reparei que realmente Sasuke e Orochimaru estavam lá. A única coisa na qual eu reparei foi Sasuke caído, ajoelhado, olhando para o chão, e Orochimaru com uma espada a caminho do pescoço de Sasuke.

Não entendi. Por que o Sasuke não reage? Por que ele está trêmulo e chorando?

- SASUKE-KUUUUUUN!

**Sasuke's POV**

Ao chegar ao final lancei olhar meio receoso para Sakura: temia por ela, temia por quem quer que fosse que estivesse atrás daquela porta, mas a abri assim mesmo.

- VOCÊ! – berramos Sakura e eu, ao ver aquele que estava atrás da porta de madeira.  
O reconheceríamos a quilômetros e quilômetros de distância, sem a menor dificuldade, afinal, quantos caras branquelos de óculos e cabelos brancos vocês conhecem que têm menos de 30 anos?

Bem, Sakura e eu só conhecemos o Kabuto.

- Você tem que ir Sasuke... – sussurrou Sakura. – Se chegamos ao ponto de encontrar Kabuto é porque Orochimaru tem que estar atrás daquela porta.

- Mas eu não posso te deixar aqui... – não, não podia. Deixar Sakura sozinha era para mim o mesmo que matá-la... Perdê-la. Não posso perdê-la.

- Tem que deixar! – ela pegou minhas mãos e olhou nos meus olhos cor de ônix. Eu mesmo encarei as esmeraldas pensando que não podia deixá-la aqui sozinha sob nenhuma circunstância. – Vá, eu prometo dar o meu melhor aqui. Se eu terminar primeiro, vou até você.

- Saah-chan... Eu... – eu não consegui falar mais nada. Não tinha como colocar que eu estava sentindo em palavras. Então a beijei, tentando mostrá-la que eu estava cheio de medo e receio, mas ainda assim, confiava nela. A soltei e fui. Obviamente Kabuto tentou me impedir, mas ela se adiantou a tempo de pará-lo.

- PRESTE ATENÇÃO BARATA! – ela se jogou na frente dele, e quando Kabuto tentou me olhar, eu já tinha passado pela porta.

Me vi em um corredor muito maior e menos iluminado do que os outros, e os archotes estavam suspensos por esculturas de cobras. Obviamente Orochimaru estaria atrás da próxima porta.

Acelerei o ritmo, ansioso por encontrá-lo. Ele ia pagar por ter me usado daquela forma. Não, por ter usado a Sakura daquela forma.

Logo me vi em frente à porta. Respirei fundo. Dessa vez eu tinha certeza de que ele estaria lá, quase podia sentir a presença dele. Abri a porta.

Me vi em um salão amplo e muito iluminado, diferentemente dos outros e do corredor anterior. Havia um espaço enorme da porta onde eu me encontrava até quase no fundo, onde haviam algumas escadas e sobre uma larga plataforma uma cadeira. Um trono, para ser mais preciso, ricamente decorado com cobras de ouro e veludo vermelho no assento. Uma grande escultura de uma cobra cinzenta estava no fundo, imponente, se enrolando cada vez mais e com a cabeça aparecendo por cima do trono.

Assentado no próprio trono estava Orochimaru. Eu não tinha o visto pessoalmente desde que era uma criança e fora recrutado para sua equipe, mas ele não tinha mudado muito então foi fácil reconhecê-lo: um cara branquelo com marcas roxas em torno do olho que parecia uma fenda. Uma língua enorme que me dava nojo e longos cabelos negros.

- Sssssasssssuke-kun... Você veio me ver? Kukukukuku...

- Vim... Como vai você?

- Bem. Obrigado. Sssssse não ssssse importa, poderia ir embora agora e levar osssss sssseusssss amigosssss? Elesssss me causssssaram um mucado de problemassssss...

- Sinto muito, não posso ir antes de fazer o que vim fazer. – peguei então minha katana que estava presa na cintura.

- Vai messssmo tentar me matar Sssssasssssuke-kun? Tudo bem então. – ele se levantou e fez uma coisa da qual eu nunca esqueci e que me dá muito nojo: sabem aqueles engolidores de espada do circo? Então. Orochimaru "desengoliu" uma espada bem na minha frente. _Eca._ – Então vamos lutar, Sssssasssssuke-kun.

A espada veio rapidamente na minha direção, e eu só tive tempo para erguer a espada da minha mão, desviando o curso da de Orochimaru. Logo estávamos em uma espécie de combate, mas não era bem um combate pois Orochimaru era perito em usar a espada e eu só era bom. Eu parecia até meio desajeitado comparado a ele, mas estava sobrevivendo e é isso que importa, certo?

Em outras palavras, eu mais fugia do que atacava, e quando conseguia atacar ele defendia sem esforço algum.

É, estou frito.

- Sssssssssassssssuke-kun, esssssssstou ficando cansssssssado... – e ele simplesmente com um salto se viu assentado no trono.

- ESTÁ DE PALHAÇADA COMIGO?

- Ah, osssss jovenssssss... Como ssssssão impacientesssss... Tudo bem então, vou lhe dar algo com o que brincar.

Ele apertou um botãozinho na cadeira e um alçapão se abriu. Legal, o que vai sair daí? Cobras? Outros répteis nojentos? Aranhas e escorpiões? O que esse cara surrupiou do Butantã?

Eu dei um passo para trás receoso. Minha respiração fraquejou ao ver que o que saia do buraco era uma pessoa.

Aos poucos a pessoa foi saindo da sombra e eu comecei a reconhecer os seus traços. A minha visão ficou turva, eu me senti tonto e caí de joelhos no chão. Algo molhado começou a escorrer dos meus olhos.

- Não... Não... Não é verdade... – eu soluçava em meio às lágrimas. – Você não está metido nisso está?

- Kukukuku... – riu Orochimaru. – Sssssurpressssso? Ele essssstá nesssste buraco á muito maisssssssss tempo do que você. – então ele se virou para falar com o vulto. - Aproxime-ssssse, lute um pouquinho com o Sssssssasssssssuke-kun!

Eu me obriguei a ficar de pé bem a tempo. Itachi se aproximava rapidamente e tudo que eu pude fazer foi correr. E corri. Como corri.

- Não fuja! – berrou Orochimaru. – Itachi é mais rápido e forte do que você, não tem como escapar!

As palavras dele me atingiram como veneno. Itachi usava um dos mantos que todos os outros subordinados usavam: preto com nuvens vermelhas, confirmando sua posição como participante da organização.

- Itachi! – berrei. – PARE!

Tarde. Eu tropecei. Caí de joelhos. Estava completamente vulnerável. Enquanto eu corria, minha espada tinha voado para algum lugar inalcançável, eu estava de joelhos, só conseguia olhar para o chão e tremia.

Itachi... Meu irmão. Tudo bem que brigamos quase o tempo todo, mas... Eu o amo. É, amo, tá legal? É normal, qualquer um ama seu irmão, ainda mais quando ele te defendia dos valentões da escola quando você era pequeno demais para fazer isso sozinho.

Vi uma luminosidade vir em minha direção. Itachi erguia uma espada para cortar minha cabeça.

Então um berro:

- SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUN!

Espera, essa é a voz da Sakura.

Me recuperei em tempo de rolar para o lado e fugir do golpe. Peguei minha espada e parei a do... Orochimaru?

Cadê o Itachi?

- ITACHI! – berrei para o nada.

- Do que está falando? – perguntou Sakura, agora do meu lado e me ajudando a me defender das espadadas iminentes com uma faquinha.

- Itachi, ele estava aqui. Você não viu?

- Não Sasuke. Pirou? – ela me disse.

Não. EU vi. Com MEUS olhos. Ele estava aqui. Eu sei que estava.

Sakura me arrastou para o lado bem em tempo, eu quase fui atingido por mais um ataque.

- SASUKE REAJA!

- Mas... O Itachi...

- QUE ITACHI? NÃO TEM ITACHI NENHUM!

- ELE IA CORTAR MINHA CABEÇA!

- NÃO! OROCHIMARU QUE IA!

- Eu não entendo...

- Você deve ter sido hipnotizado ou qualquer coisa do tipo, agora... PRESTA ATENÇÃO NA MERDA DA LUTA!

A ficha finalmente caiu. Não tinha Itachi nenhum, era tudo um truque.

E caiu bem a tempo: por pouco não me recupero de um golpe de Orochimaru.

- Sakura, precisamos de um plano!

- Eu o distraio e você...

- Não. Eu o distraio, sou muito bruto mas você é mais precisa, seria capaz de acertar a jugular com mais facilidade.

- Certo. – ela recuou. Orochimaru e eu voltamos a travar a mesma batalha de antes. Então ela pareceu se lembrar de alguma coisa. Largou a faca, ajeitou a luva da mão, fechou os punhos e veio.

Ela vai acertá-lo com um murro? PIROU?

Tarde demais. Ela estava perto demais e tudo que eu pude fazer foi me abaixar.

Qual não foi a minha surpresa ao ver Orochimaru voar por todo o salão, bater a cabeça e cair desacordado.

Não era para Orochimaru ser mais forte do que isso?

- E então Sakura, vai me explicar?

- Sim. Kabuto me disse que Orochimaru estava muito doente e que sem a ajuda dele já estaria morto. Kabuto tem habilidades médicas, sabia? E muito boas, me anestesiou todinha.

- E toda anestesiada você consegue dar um murro desses?

- Estava pior. Eu teria chegado alguns segundos antes, mas mal conseguia andar e tive que me arrastar pelo corredor, literalmente. – ela ergueu a blusa mostrando um ralado realmente feio nas costas. – Cheguei em cima da hora!

- É... Foi... Arigatô.

- Imagina... – ela corou.

- E o que fazemos com ele?

- Deixa aí. Com Kabuto morto ele não vai durar muito mesmo.

- E se Kabuto tiver mentido?

- Não... Você não o viu falar.

- Mesmo assim, a cabeça dele vale mais dinheiro do que o resto, não devíamos...

- SASUKE!

- Tá, parei.

- Sasuke-kun, relaxa... Encare tudo pelo lado bom: Nós conseguimos!

- Ei, é mesmo!

Eu a abracei com força. Feliz por ela estar bem, por temos conseguido. Ao colocá-la no chão, ela grudou seus lábios no meu trocando um beijo apaixonado comigo. É, eu sei o que vão pensar: "Pare de beijar a japa e vai ver se os seus amigos estão bem, seu mongol!" Mas não dá. Eu e a Sakura... Bem, é uma coisa meio incontrolável sabe?

E daí a coisa só tende a piorar: (**N.A.: **Que autora má que eu sou! O Gaara e a Matsuri lá, desacordados, morrendo, e os dois se beijando... Aiaiai...) tanto que estávamos no amasso dos amassos quando ouvimos um ruído na porta e um vulto se arrastava para dentro. Eu reconheci a silhueta.

Tive que parar de beijar a Saah-chan:

- Sakura, eu estou hipnotizado de novo ou o Itachi está de fato vindo para cá?

Ela olhou para trás.

- Então estou tão hipnotizada quanto você pois também o vejo.

Como se tivéssemos ensaiado, Sakura e eu demos um passo receoso para trás e erguemos os punhos. Itachi ainda avançava, mas ele falou conosco.

- Eiei, calma gente, eu vim ajudar vocês!

Ainda permanecemos em posição. Ele apareceu na luz, era ele de fato. E sem manto preto com nuvenzinhas vermelhas da Akatsuki. Ao invés disso ele usava uma blusa preta e uma calça preta comuns. Sakura e eu relaxamos.

- Como soube? – perguntei, objetivamente.

- A pergunta não é como, mas sim desde quando. Quando aquele povo todo ficou hospedado lá eu meio que desconfiei, então num dos dias em que eu disse que ia sair me escondi e fiquei espionando vocês. Estou surpreso, não é que passaram mesmo por tudo?

- Como veio parar no Brasil? – perguntou Saah-chan.

- Peguei um avião, não foi assim que vocês vieram?

- Mais ou menos - eu respondi. Então Sakura fez uma cara, como se lembrasse de algo e perguntou a Itachi:

- Por onde entrou? Pelo prédio?

- Foi.

- Viu nossos amigos?

Tensão. O micro milésimo de segundo que se sucedeu da pergunta antes que Itachi respondesse pareceu uma eternidade, infinita, eterna...

- Sim.

- E eles estão bem? – ela perguntou. Mais uma vez o micro milésimo eterno.

- Sim... – nós dois suspiramos, aliviados. Mas cedo demais. – Exceto dois um pouco próximos, um ruivo e uma morena. Estavam desacordados, sangrando muito. Não consegui acordá-los como fiz com um do cabelo azul, por exemplo...

Foi a conta de Sakura e eu nos entreolharmos. Logo estávamos correndo pelo corredor de volta até o salão onde tínhamos deixado Gaara e Matsuri. Corremos com tanta pressa, que tínhamos apenas uma vaga consciência de que Itachi nos seguia.

Talvez, se tivéssemos ido com um pouco mais de calma, teríamos reparado em um detalhe muito estranho: era para Kabuto estar morto, mas o "corpo" dele simplesmente sumira da galeria onde ele e Sakura tinham lutado. Não, nós não reparamos.

Chegamos desesperados até a galeria, onde agora todos os nossos amigos estavam espalhados. Apenas Kankurou e Temari estavam realmente próximos de Gaara e Matsuri. Shikamaru e Sari estavam um pouco mais afastados e nossos outros amigos se encontravam do outro lado da galeria. Haviam dois corpos no chão: o do cara que brincava com esqueleto e que tínhamos visto ao deixá-los lá e de mais um louro, ambos com ferimentos fatais no pescoço. Sakura passou reto por mim e foi até os dois, na esperança de que seus conhecimentos médicos somados aos de Itachi ajudassem (sim, Itachi tem conhecimentos médicos, algum problema com isso? Não? Ótimo).

- Sakura, vou precisar da sua ajuda. – disse Itachi. – E quero o Sasuke côo assistente. Vocês dois estão muito chocados, é melhor se afastarem.

Dito isso, Itachi e Sakura se agruparam em torno de Matsuri que estava mais ferida. Itachi me tacou uma caixa de primeiros socorros bem melhor do que as bolsinhas de Sakura (lógico, a caixa tinha o triplo do tamanho). Aparentemente Gaara fez o que pode e não pode por ela, e graças a ele ela ainda estava viva. Sakura tirou as faixas que Gaara havia usado para amarrá-la e reabriu um corte realmente muito feio, que a atravessava de um lado a outro.

Eles começaram a tentar fechar o ferimento por completo, aparentemente por muita sorte, muita mesmo, a lâmina tinha passado no exato espaço entre o estômago e o intestino, sem pegar um nenhum órgão vital, apenas nos músculos, e sem pegar na coluna.

Agora o problema: diafragma. Ela estava com dificuldades para respirar.

Sakura e Itachi tentaram ao máximo fechar o corte não só de maneia superficial, mas por dentro também, como numa cirurgia. Um longo tempo se passou. Sakura tinha prendido os cabelos, ambos suavam.

Só sei que me vi aliviado quando eles suturaram o corte, dos dois lados, colocaram uma gaze por cima, prenderam com esparadrapo e prenderam uma faixa em torno do torso dela para evitar que os pontos saíssem. Por fim se afastaram um pouco para dar espaço a ela e avaliar suas condições.

Ela arfava muito ao respirar, como se fosse um grande esforço. O esforço era tanto que aos poucos ela parou de tentar. Ficou primeiro muito pálida, depois foi ficando meio vermelha...

- Sasuke, ajude-a! – disse Sakura.

- Eu? Como?

- Você não se lembra? Quando eu quase me afoguei na sua casa...

Sim, eu me lembrava. Na época eu nem gostava dela, mas ainda assim a salvei. Mas pensar em quase beijar outra menina estando com a Saah-chan...

- Sakura, não posso...

- ANDA LOGO! QUER VER ELA MORRER?

- Mas a gente...

- SASUKE ELA ESTÃ SUFOCANDO!

Era verdade. Então que escolha eu tinha? Abri lentamente os lábios dela e tomei ar. Até me ocorrer outra coisa:

- E se o Gaara...

- SASUKE!

Ela estava MUITO roxa. Não tive escolha

Inspirei um pouco de ar e soprei para dentro dela.

Não deu certo.

Tentei de novo.

Também não funcionou.

E continuei tentando e tentando, até...

- Sakura... O que houve?

Ela virou o rosto, mas não em tempo. Deu para ver que estava chorando.

Eu não tinha que ser médico para saber olhar o pulso de uma pessoa, e o fiz imediatamente. Não tinha.

Eu podia desmaiar, empalidecer, não importa, mas só pensei em uma coisa:

Aqueles aparelhos que os médicos usam para reanimar os "mortos" dão choque não é? Os... Desfibriladores.

Então. Também posso dar choque.

Tirei uma luva preta da bolsa. Até então isso era segredo, para ser usado apenas em último caso, mas era último caso, não é?

Apertando um mecanismozinho escondido no punho da luva de borracha ela começou a emitir descargas elétricas azuis. Então toquei no local onde deveria estar o coração dela.

Nada. Tentei mais uma vez.

Nada. De novo...

Na quinta vez onde todos me diziam para desistir ela voltou a respirar. E bem.

- Gaara... – foi a primeira coisa que ela falou. Abriu os olhos lentamente e olhou para mim. – O que você... Você me salvou? Obrigada...

- Imagina, não vou deixar amigos da Sakura morrerem. – eu disse tentando parecer indiferente.

- E cadê o Gaa-kun? – ela perguntou. Olhou para o lado e o viu. Sorriu. Ela sabia que ele estava bem, pois Itachi já tinha cuidado dos piores ferimentos e dado um comprimido para dor para ele. Ela o abraçou suavemente. – Me desculpe Gaa-kun...

- Desculpar? Pelo que? – ele perguntou.

- Por não ser forte o bastante para lutar com você. Te deixei sozinho.

- Engula suas desculpas. Não preciso delas.

Ela o olhou assustada. Ele sorriu e continuou:

- Você salvou minha vida duas vezes aqui dentro. Não tem que se desculpar de nada.

- Anh, Sasuke. - era Sakura me chamando. - O que é isso?

- Raikiri, ou Chidori, como preferir. Eu e Naruto criamos para emergência. Ele também tem um, mas é diferente, se chama Rasengan.

- Bem, até que foi necessário. Porque não usou contra Orochimaru?

- Não _precisou, _ exatamente.

Ela sorriu. Gaara e Matsuri se beijaram e tudo parecia que ia ficar bem.

Parecia.

* * *

**Capítulo um pouquinho menor, mas ficou legal né?**

**Ele ficou menor porque ficou do tamanho que tinha que ficar, não tinha mais nada para escrever nele então é só isso e fim.**

**Bem, vou responder às reviews mais me digam: porque o número de reviews caiu? Poxa, eu ia acabar a fic, não acabei porque me pediram, custei a ter outras ideias boas e ninguém revisa? Decepcionante!**

**Bem, de qualquer forma, a fic está indo para o fim, talvez no próximo capítulo, não tenho certeza.**

**Vou responder então às mixas DUAS reviews, espero que melhore!**

**Saakura-chan: continue me acompanhano, revise pliis! bjos**

**Dai-chan n.n: N fla assim da Karin não! NESSA MINHA FIC ELA É LEGAL! :D Ah, eu _tinha_ que fazer um vilão depressivo né? kkk' Eu li sua fic, gostei muito! Só não revisei pq li mo tarde e tava morrendo de sono e amei! se vc quiser me avisa q eu deixo uma review lá. Nossa, mas imagina ficar a páscoa sem chocolate? Eu entendo a Sakura (até pq eu n ganhei nenhum chocolate! NENHUM! Nem um bombom de sessenta cantavos! :'( coitada de mim!) Mas eu li tá, e amei! bjos**

**Continuem revisando e como essa fic aqui se estendeu um pouco mais a Amor & Sexo vai ficar mais um pouquinho paralisada! kkk'**

**Beijinhos amores do meu S2**

**Gaby Amorinha**


	16. Mandasama

_**Capítulo 1**__**6: **_Manda-sama

_- Engula suas desculpas. Não preciso delas._

_Ela o olhou__, assustada. Ele sorriu e continuou:_

_- Você salvou minha vida duas vezes aqui dentro. Não tem que se desculpar de nada._

_Ela sorriu. Eles se beijaram e tudo parecia que ia ficar bem._

_Parecia._

Ainda estávamos contentes ao constatar que todos estavam bem. Naruto colocara uma luva de argolinhas de metal, como aquelas malhas de guerreiros medievais e segurava uma esfera de metal na mão, entristecido, com uma cara de "nem deu para usar". Eu também encarei o Chidori meio decepcionado. Nem deu para lutar com ele.

- Bem. - disse Itachi. – Acho melhor irmos, não?

- É. Vamos então. Alguém tem que chamar a polícia para pegar os corpos e dar o nosso dinheiro. – disse Gaara.

- Você hein. – disse Matsuri. – Acaba de despertar de uma surra e só quer saber da recompensa.

Rimos. E fomos indo até a porta. Porém.

- Kukukukukukukukuku... – aquela risada maligna. A risada do Orochimaru. Vinha do fundo, em uma voz diferente. A voz do...

- Kabuto... Como isso é possível? Eu matei você! – disse Sakura espantada.

- Sakura, Sakura, Sakura... Você acha que eu sou burro? – perguntou Kabuto. – Acha que eu ia carregar um veneno comigo para uma batalha sem estar com o antídoto também? É claro que tinha uma enorme possibilidade de dar errado e ser usado contra mim. Então eu só tive que me recuperar enquanto esperava você se esforçar para ajudar o seu namoradinho a matar Orochimaru. Quando vi vocês voltando sem nem repararem que meu corpo não estava lá, fui até o salão do Orochimaru e... Bem, vocês não o mataram, alguém tinha que fazer, não é?

- SEU... – me virei para ir até ele, mas Sakura me segurou.

- Acalme-se. Lembre-se do anestésico.

- Como ele usa?

- Nas palmas das luvas.

- Tá. Deixe-me lutar dessa vez, você deve estar cansada depois de cuidar da Matsuri e...

- EI, VELHOTE! – me virei. Não. O _idiota_ do Naruto NÃO está fazendo isso. – VOCÊ NÃO É DE NADA! ACABO COM VOCÊ EM INSTANTES!

- Hahahahahahahahaaa! – Kabuto riu. – Nem sonhando, loiro burro! ...

Enquanto ele ria, a esfera azul começou a girar na mão de Naruto com muita velocidade, soltando algumas faíscas devido ao atrito com a luva de ferro. Obviamente ele usava essa luva para que o atrito não ferisse a própria mão, e quando Kabuto abriu os olhos, a esfera já rasgava e queimava sua pele na barriga.

- RASENGAN! – Kabuto girou, voou e bateou na parede do outro lado. Naruto sorriu orgulhoso.

Sem essa. Não ia ser fácil assim. Ativei o Chidori.

- Fique em guarda, Naruto. – recomendei.

- Anh, tá legal.

Dito e feito. Passaram-se poucos minutos e Kabuto começou a se por de pé. Havia um grande furo que atravessava o manto da Akatsuki e atingia sua barriga. Ele tirou o manto e revelou uma roupinha roxa muito gay também com um furo enorme no meio. Sua pele estava queimada e em carne viva.

- Que... Atrito... Foi esse? – Kabuto se esforçou para se por de pé. – Droga. Droga, vou precisar de tempo.

Naruto e eu nos entreolhamos. Tempo? Sem chance. Ativei o Chidori, ele o Rasengan e fomos até Kabuto mais uma vez, agora com nosso combo: Rasendori. Na teoria e na prática com alvos imóveis, era muito simples: Naruto usa o Rasengan. Eu vou para trás do sujeito e ele voa em minha direção. Quando chega até mim, leva um Chidori nas costas.

Na teoria. E nos alvos imóveis.

Kabuto não estava tão a fim de se deixar pegar tão facilmente. Eu tirei minha katana e Naruto lutava com tanta velocidade que era como se clones dele estivessem lutando com ele. Mesmo assim, Kabuto valia por três de cada um de nós juntos. Como a Sakura conseguiu dar conta dele, alguém me explica? E sozinha ainda.

- Sabe, Sasuke. – disse Kabuto. - Cansei.

Ele se recuou num canto e rasgou a manga da camiseta, revelando uma tatuagem muito feia no braço. Então passou o dedo em um dos ferimentos e depois no braço, deixando uma trilha de sangue. Aproximou-se ainda mais da parede e esperou.

Então, esperávamos por tudo, menos por isso: Da parede ao lado, por onde o loiro entrara de acordo com Gaara, surgiu uma cobra.

Não uma cobrinha, pequenininha como uma Jibóia, não. Ela só conseguiu colocar o pescoço para dentro e ocupou quase a parte de trás toda do ambiente.

Eu estou sonhando, certo?

CERTO?

Naruto se beliscou. Eu fiz o mesmo.

Não, não era um sonho.

Mas também não tinha como ser real! Não tinha!

Lembrei-me então de Itachi. Tinha que ser uma ilusão, mas, como quebrar? Era preciso ver através da ilusão, dos movimentos dela, pois algo, alguma hora, iria parecer errado. Eu guardei a katana.

- Anh, Sasuke?

- Ataque a cobra, Naruto.

- O que?

- Ataque! Você consegue! Use o Rasen-Shuriken, se preciso, mas vá!

- Certo.

Ele foi. Aparentemente havia algo material lá, ou Naruto atacaria o nada, assim como Orochimaru tinha se movido através da ilusão de Itachi, e quase cortado minha cabeça desse jeito.

Eu respirei fundo e foquei os olhos nos movimentos de Naruto. _Preste atenção._ Respirei mais uma vez.

- Sasuke-kun, o que está fazendo? Vá ajudar o Naruto! – disse Sakura.

- Assim que se recuperar, Kabuto vai tentar atacar vocês. Proteja-os.

- Certo...

Ela recuou com os outros. Ainda assim eu ia tentar acabar com tudo antes que Kabuto se recuperasse.

Voltei a focar nos padrões dos movimentos da cobra e nos ataques de Naruto.

O que quer que estivesse lá de verdade se movia, pois estava se encaixando nos movimentos da cobra. Em outras palavras, era possível que fosse uma cobra robô gigante, mas com a ilusão da cobra real por cima para deixar o oponente chocado.

Eu ainda não conseguia visualizar a ilusão. Quando eu quebrei a imagem de Itachi anteriormente foi por causa da Sakura, ela me despertou. No entanto a Sakura não podia me ajudar agora. Ninguém podia.

_Concentre-se,_ eu pensava. _Preste atenção, deve haver um meio mais prático de quebrar a ilusão._

Eu já ouvi falar que dor quebra ilusões, mas não quero ir tão longe assim. Não sem tentar outras alternativas antes.

Continuei me concentrando...

O tempo passou, inevitavelmente. Naruto parecia cansado, mas eu sabia que ele não ia desistir enquanto não conseguisse.

O observando lutar eu vi quando ele errou um pouco o alvo e acertou um dente da cobra. Pareceu ter mais efeito do que no alvo inicial dele, o olho dela.

Ou seja: os pontos fracos do objeto são os fortes da ilusão (a boca da cobra onde ninguém vai entrar), e vice-versa. De alguma forma, se acertássemos a boca dela, bem lá dentro, iríamos vencer.

- NARUTO, VOLTE!

Ele veio até mim.

- O que?

- Ative o Rasen-Shuriken. – sem contestar, ele fez a esfera abrir, revelando lâmina como uma enorme shuriken. Esta começou a girar, como uma serra. Eu ativei o Chidori e segurei minha espada com a mão, fazendo a eletricidade percorrer toda a lâmina. – Escute Naruto, eu sei que parece loucura, mas para vencer precisamos acertar a cobra bem dentro da boca.

- OQUÊ?

- CONFIE EM MIM! POR FAVOR!

- Hnnn... Tá.

- Eu tenho um plano.

Relatei o plano para ele rapidamente. Ele me olhou com uma cara que dizia claramente e com todas as letras: "você pirou?", mas ainda assim deixou rolar.

Ele começou a girar o RasenShuriken e eu empunhei a espada.

- No três Naruto. Um, dois, três!

Ele lançou a Shuriken na direção da boca da cobra. Eu subi na esfera giratória e peguei carona nela, indo direto para dentro da boca da cobra. Tinha que dar certo. Estendi a espada e entrei pela garganta da cobra.

Assim que isso aconteceu a ilusão se desfez e eu me vi em uma espécie de cano de metal. Estendi a espada para o alto, rasgando todo o teto do cano e criando faíscas com a eletricidade.

- SASUKE! SAIA DAÍ! VAI ESPLODIR!

Voltei bem em tempo, pois assim que pulei para fora, a "cobra" se desfez em chamas.

- Conseguimos Naruto!

Nem deu tempo de comemorar. A voz de Kabuto veio do fundo.

- COMO ISSO É POSSÍVEL!

- NARUTO, NÃO TEREMOS MUITO MAIS TEMPO! RASENDORI!

Kabuto estava em choque. Não reparou em Naruto, que se aproximava. Levou o Rasengan bem no mesmo lugar do anterior ficando agora em carne viva. Eu cheguei por trás e estendi o punho, bem em tempo de apanhar Kabuto pelas costas, abrindo um enorme buraco no local.

Ele cuspiu sangue e não se moveu mais. Morto.

- Sasuke-kun! – Sakura veio correndo até mim e me abraçou. Eu larguei Kabuto no chão para abraçá-la de volta.

Tudo estava perfeito, e dessa vez, eu sabia ter sido o fim.

- Parece que ficou tudo bem agora, não? – disse Neji.

Assim todos fomos voltando até o jatinho tranquilamente, e lá chegando, Gaara fez o favor de ligar para a polícia pedindo a recompensa. Ficamos perto da entrada do jato aguardando, até virmos a polícia se aproximar. Então o delegado começou a rir:

- Hahahahahahahaha! Não podem estar falando sério, são um bando de crianças!

- O QUE? EU JÁ TENHO 18 ANOS SEU... – começou Neji, mas Tenten o parou. Itachi ficou conversando com os policiais e em seguida os levou pelo túnel. E todos nós esperamos, e esperamos, e esperamos...

Enquanto esperávamos, alguns casais foram se juntando, outros grupos de meninos se formaram, uns de meninas... Eu apenas me assentei escorado na roda do avião e fiquei lá, quieto, olhando a lua.

**Sakura's POV**

Depois de tanta confusão, tudo o que eu queria era relaxar um pouco e passar um tempo com Sasuke-kun. Ele se assentou perto da roda do avião e ficou olhando para cima. Eu me aproximei lentamente e me assentei ao lado dele.

- E então, Sasuke-kun. Parece que enfim acabou, não é?

- Enfim. Nada de saídas noturnas, nada de chegar tarde com um tiro no pé... Nada de deixar a chave no carro e dormir com você.

- Ah, Sasuke-kun, você não precisa deixar a chave no carro para dormir comigo. E também não precisamos só dormir. – eu sorri meio maliciosa.

- Eu também sinto sua falta. – ele disse, com o mesmo sorriso.

Deitei a cabeça sobre o ombro dele e fechei os olhos. Ele não se moveu. Assim ficamos por um longo tempo, até vermos a silhueta de Itachi ao longe. Todos nos reunimos. Ele se aproximou.

- Seguinte, pagaram a gente. Aliás, vocês.

- ALELUIA! – disse Gaara.

Todo mundo riu. Matsuri deu um "cocão" nele.

Pegamos o nosso dinheiro e voltamos ao jatinho, onde abrimos um champanhe e ficamos bebendo e comemorando por todo o caminho de volta, feito no piloto automático. Acabamos decidindo pela estadia de todos na casa de Sasuke-kun, pelo menos por esta noite. O avião pousou no mesmo lugar de onde partira, nos dividimos nos mais diversos carros e voltamos até a mansão Uchicha. Nos acomodamos pelos quartos, Sasuke e eu dormindo na cama dele. Dormindo e algo mais. Tá, foi a minha segunda noite de amor com ele, e foi lindo. Perfeito.

Pela manha ainda estava todo mundo meio atordoado com os acontecimentos recentes. Na verdade, agora a impressão era de que tinha sido tudo muito rápido, sei lá. Encontrei todos já acordados, até Sasuke, conversando calmamente no sofá, mas pareciam meio nervosos, sei lá.

Fui até Sasuke e me embolei no colo dele. Percebi então que o clima, por um motivo ou outro estava tenso. Tínhamos um problema.

- Sasuke-kun, o que ouve? – eu perguntei, tentando virar o rosto dele para me olhar nos olhos, mas ele virou a cara.

- Problemas, lá fora.

- Lá fora? O que... – eu me levantei mas ele me segurou pelo pulso.

- Não vá, apenas olhe pela janela.

Eu fui até lá meio preocupada e olhei pela frestinha da cortina fechada.

Centenas de repórteres se acotovelavam na grade para tentar tirar uma foto melhor da casa. Itachi estava no meio do jardim tentando dispersar os repórteres sem sucesso.

Eu voltei até o sofá e me larguei lá também, ao lado de Sasuke.

- Ainda acho que devíamos nos vestir bem e sair, eles não vão sair de lá tão cedo Sasuke! – disse Ino.

- Calma gente, calma. Estou pensando!

E ele pensou, e pensou, mas não deu em nada. No fim, era hora do almoço e todos estávamos morrendo de fome. Gaara pediu quatro pizzas família para nós. Quando o entregador chegou, Itachi teve que levar para nós porque não dava para sair. Depois de nos empanturrarmos de pizza Karin explodiu:

- CHEGA! QUERO SAIR! O QUE ACONTECEU COM O NOSSO DIREITO DE IR E VIR?

- O pior não é sair Karin, - explicou Hinata. – mas sim: como ficaram sabendo? E que tipo de perguntas vão nos fazer?

- Não, - eu disse. – Karin está certa. Arrumem-se aqueles que quiserem me acompanhar, cansei de ficar aqui, preciso dar uma volta.

O resultado foi que logo todos nós estávamos bem vestidos e arrumados no hall. Sasuke segurava a maçaneta meio nervoso. Contou até três. Abriu.

A quantidade de flashes de câmeras fotográficas foi tão grande que Sasuke fechou a porta na mesma hora, ou ficaríamos cegos.

Poucos minutos depois todos nós estávamos na porta de novo, só que agora com óculos de Sol. Sasuke abriu a porta mais uma vez e agora, protegidos, fomos todos saindo da casa, e depois pelo portão. Estava tão apinhado de gente do lado de fora, não apenas repórteres mas também algumas pessoas com cartazes de "parabéns", que tivemos que andar no estilo corrente, todos de mãos dadas.

Depois de muito tentar saímos da multidão sem responder nenhuma das milhares de perguntas, nos dividimos em alguns carros e fomos pela cidade até o cinema.

Por uma infernal coincidência do destino, estava passando na TV as imagens de todos nós quando saímos de casa. E as pessoas do cinema reconheceram a gente, e começaram a pedir autógrafos. Adivinhem quem foi o primeiro a autografar os guardanapos? Naruto, claro.

E querem saber? FODA-SE! Ele tá é certo.

Logo todos nós assinávamos guardanapos, cadernos, agendas e até braços de pessoas. Matsuri estava meio que batendo no Gaara, pois este tentava distribuir o número do telefone para as moças e até concordara em assinar a calcinha de uma delas.

Enfim, depois de muito tempo, a multidão dispersou o bastante para que conseguíssemos comprar os ingressos e entrar na sessão, onde finalmente tivemos um pouco de paz. Sasuke-kun obviamente se assentou ao meu lado. Já estava no meio da sessão quando ele puxou assunto:

- Quem diria que a gente ia ficar famoso com isso hein?

- Queria saber como descobriram. Quem entregou a gente?

- Ninguém, mas é assim mesmo, eles sempre descobrem.

- Bom, pelo menos vai trazer fama para a banda.

Nós rimos.

- Sabe Saah-chan, que tal aproveitarmos para dar uma fugida agora? Todos estão concentrados no filme.

Nem precisava pedir duas vezes. Avisei a Temari que a gente ia sumir por tempo indeterminado e nós saímos. Sasuke pegou seu carro sem que ninguém visse e ligou o som no disco de "brand new eyes", como antigamente. Sem fama, sem Orochimaru, sem nada.

Ele dirigiu pelas ruas, depois estradas e acabamos em um longo campo deserto coberto de flores do campo que eu nem sabia que existia. Tinha um enorme carvalho bem no centro, fazendo sombra. Sasuke e eu fomos até lá e ele fez um coração igual o do meu colar na árvore, e escreveu S+S. Ficou muito fofo.

Nos assentamos escorados na árvore, ele me abraçando.

Ficamos lá até o cair da noite quando finalmente tivemos que voltar. A nossa fama não parou por ai, pois isso puxou fama para a banda e tal. Ficamos realmente famosos, lotando estádios com shows, etc.

Mas não é isso que é o melhor. O melhor é que Sasuke e eu nunca nos separamos.

Nunca.

* * *

**E é isso gente.**

**Esse foi o último capítulo, a preguiça me impede de responder às reviews de vocês mas podem me mandar que eu responderei às novas por meio de reply, OKS?**

**Como essa fic acabou, já estou retomando a Amor & Sexo, que a propósito mudou de nome para "A diferença que o amor faz" por questões de força maior.**

**Beijos, obrigada por me acompanahr.**

**Gaby Amorinha**


End file.
